It Gets Better From Here
by PolkaDotSocks93
Summary: After eight months on the run, Bucky Barnes is found by Maggie McGee, a PhD student and SHIELD agent. Maggie, along with Steve and the rest of the Avengers team, work with Bucky to help him adapt to life after HYDRA. Will Maggie and Steve's attempts be successful? Will Bucky be able to adjust and put his demons to rest?
1. Prelude

**Hi, everyone!**

 **I've decided to edit/revise this story, and make it better. I've put a lot of time and effort into this, and I feel like I could do a much better job than what I've done. I've decided to edit this chapter-by-chapter, and edit the inconsistencies and grammar and whatnot. Thank you all for the reviews, the kind words, all of it! This story is so special to me and I hope it can be special to you, too!**

 **-Mandy**

* * *

 _ **April 23, 2011, SHIELD Facility, New York City**_

" _Director, Coulson said you sent for me?" Maggie said, entering SHIELD Director Nick Fury's office. He motioned for her to sit, and she swallowed, rubbing her hands together to quell the nervousness building inside her._

" _I did, McGee. I have a job for you, if you're interested. You might just be the person I'm looking for." Director Fury replied, walking over to the front of his desk and sitting down, "You're aware of what we just recently found in the Arctic, correct?"_

 _Maggie nodded. "Captain Steve Rogers, along with the tesseract, I've been told."_

" _Correct. Were you informed that Captain Rogers is alive?" He asked._

" _Yes." Maggie replied, "Coulson said he's still in a coma."_

" _He is, but we expect he'll wake up soon." Director Fury said, "And, that's why I need you."_

" _Me? Sir," Maggie stuttered, "I'm an archivist. A linguist. I'm in the HAAALO division. I'm not a regular field agent; why would you need me?"_

" _Agent McGee, aside from Coulson, you know more about Captain America—more specifically, Steve Rogers himself—than anyone else in this organization. You're in HAAALO for a reason; you're one of the brightest young agents we have; you ranked right up there with Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons. If Rogers is as enhanced as his files say, then we only have a limited window until he's awake and asking questions." Fury explained._

" _So, where do I come in?" Maggie asked._

" _When he starts asking those questions, I need you to answer them. He's going to be alone in a new century, McGee. His family is dead. Agent Carter, one of his only ties to his old life, is not in good health. His best friend, well, you know what happened to Sergeant Barnes. I need you to assess him, and I need you to befriend him, and I need you to help him readjust. He might be an asset to us." Fury said._

" _You want me to befriend Captain America? And then recruit him...Into SHIELD?" McGee asked. Fury nodded._

" _We need him, if he is as good as all the files say he is." Replied Fury._

" _How long do you think he'll be asleep? I mean, he's mostly defrosted." Maggie said._

" _Could be days, could be hours." Fury said, "We just don't know. So, McGee, what do you say?"_

 _Maggie thought about it for a moment. Fury really, really wanted her to take this job, apparently. She wasn't sure she was up for the task of playing hero to a newly defrosted super soldier. She was nervous, particularly because Fury had known her all of her life, and this was large job to entrust to her. Then again, she thought about how scary it might be for Captain Rogers to wake up alone in a new century, and she knew what her answer was._

" _I'll do it." Maggie said, "On one condition."_

" _What's that, Agent?" Fury asked._

" _I'm his friend first. He doesn't need a handler, he doesn't need a recruiter, he needs a friend. That's my condition." Maggie said._

 _Fury smiled; one of the smiles that he reserved for the few occasions he was genuinely pleased, and he nodded._

" _That's why I wanted you in the first place, Maggie. Agent Hill will brief you,and we'll go from there." Fury said. Maggie stood up and began to walk out, before Fury called to her, causing her to turn out._

" _Sir?" Maggie asked._

" _Tell your folks I said 'hello', will you? It's been a while." Fury said._

" _I'll do that, sir." Maggie promised, opening the door to walk out._

* * *

 _ **April 24, 2011, Times Square, New York.**_

 _Maggie stood behind Director Fury, watching a confused and terrified Steve Rogers look at his surroundings in Times Square, panicking as the Director approached him._

" _I had a date." He said, his eyes glassy. Maggie felt a lump in her throat; her heart ached for the man._

" _There's a lot you've missed, Captain. Come with us, I promise, we'll explain everything." Director Fury said. Steve looked to him, then to Maggie, and tentatively followed them to one of the armored cars, hesitating before he climbed inside himself._

 _For the first five minutes, he said nothing; he was observing all of his surroundings, and it was Maggie who broke the silence._

" _Captain Rogers? I...I know this is scary for you, but I'm here to help if you need it."_

" _Who are you?" His tone was a bit harsher than Maggie had expected, but he didn't look angry. He looked heartbroken._

" _I'm Agent Maggie McGee. I'm with SHIELD. I work for these guys, in the Historical, Archaeological, Archival, Anthropological, Linguistics Operation Division, otherwise known as the HAAALO division of SHIELD. I can answer any questions." Maggie explained, glancing to Fury just briefly before looking at Steve again, "I know this is overwhelming for you, but, history is kind of my job."_

 _Steve looked at her for a moment,swallowing hard before asking, "The War...Did we win?"_

 _Maggie smiled at him. "We did. Not long after you went into the ice, Captain. Japan surrendered not long after, too."_

" _And HYDRA?" He asked._

" _Once Schmidt was killed, they fell apart. Once their leader was gone, your Commandos captured the rest and took them down." Maggie explained._

 _Maggie continued answering questions for the Captain the entire ride back to the SHIELD facility. Director Fury wanted him under observation, but Maggie convinced him to let Steve stay with her for the time being. At first, Steve was uneasy, but he eventually agreed to go back to her apartment in Hell's Kitchen, though he looked at her as if she were a crazy person because, as he said, 'Hell's Kitchen wasn't a neighborhood you wanted to be in.". Maggie didn't want his first night awake in seventy years to be spent in the coldness of a SHIELD facility; she'd meant it when she told Fury that she was a friend to Captain Rogers first. When they arrived at her apartment, he'd barely said five words to her, but she was persistent, and hopeful._

" _Here we are, Steve. It isn't much, but I live with my sister. She's in medical school at NYU. We went to Columbia together, so I stayed here. It's not much, but it's home." Maggie explained. Steve took a look around, observing the small apartment._

" _What'd you study at Columbia?" Steve asked._

" _I double majored in History and Archaeology, and minored in Linguistics." Maggie explained._

 _Steve looked at her, rasing an eyebrow. "You look awful young to be a college graduate."_

" _I'm old enough." Maggie said, "Besides, I finished high school right after I turned fifteen, faster than anyone else. I'm in my first year of grad school now."_

" _So that would make you..."_

" _Twenty." Maggie replied, "I'm twenty years old."_

 _Steve tried to hide his surprise, but Maggie caught on. "I know it's weird, Steve. Some people are talented in mechanics or science, but Tony Stark went to MIT pretty young, too, and now he's Iron Man. I guess for me, it was history and humanities and stuff."_

" _Stark?" Steve asked._

" _Yeah, Howard's only son." Maggie replied._

" _Is Howard alive?" Steve's tone was hopeful._

" _He died in 1991. A car wreck. Him and his wife both." Maggie replied. Steve's face fell. He sat down on Maggie's brightly colored turquoise couch, sighing heavily._

" _Steve?" Maggie said. He looked up at her._

" _I want you to know...You can stay here as long as you want. I know it probably doesn't help...But I want you to know I'm here if you need me for anything." Maggie said._

 _Steve smiled, though it didn't meet his eyes. "Actually, it does, Maggie." He said, "Thanks."_

* * *

 _ **May 4, 2011, Manhattan, New York**_

" _What happened?!" Tony asked, waking up after the Hulk scared him back to life._

" _We won." Steve said, finally sitting down and catching his breath._

 _Maggie sat down next to Steve, her lungs burning from the smoke and ash from the buildings destroyed. They'd won. She hadn't intended to even be in the battle, she'd intended to watch from the helicarrier, but she'd made the mistake of shooting where Director Fury, Steve, and Natasha could see. She was almost as good with a gun as Barton was with a bow, and she did well under pressure. Steve had told her he wanted her in the fight, and she'd agreed, because Steve, Natasha, and Barton had asked. They'd found out she was also great at hand-to-hand combat, because many times she went in to missions without the help of SHIELD's Strike Team._

 _Over the past two weeks, Maggie and Steve had become quite good friends. He lived with her and sister, Cecilia, but he was still struggling with his demons. He'd been livid when Fury mentioned Loki had the tesseract, and even angrier when he realized SHIELD was using the tesseract to build weapons in the first place. When it came time to stop Loki, Steve had asked Maggie to fight alongside him, and she couldn't refuse. He trusted her, and she trusted him. Even in battle, he hadn't let her down._

" _I've gotta call my sister." Maggie said, taking off her jacket and wiping her forehead, "Cecilia is going to kill me."_

" _We just defeated an army from outer space, and your worried about getting in trouble with your sister?" Tony asked, "You've got to be kidding me."_

" _Afraid not, Mr. Stark." Maggie said, "I didn't intend to end up here today."_

" _None of us did, McGee." Natasha said, "Yet, here we are."_

 _Maggie looked over to Steve, her new friend and the person who had saved her twice during the battle. His hands were shaking, his breath was heavy. She bumped his arm with her elbow. Her turned to look at her._

" _You good, Steve?" She asked._

 _This time, his smile reached his eyes as she scooted close to him. "Yeah, Mags, I'm good."_

 _They joined the team for schwarma immediately following the battle, and Steve and Maggie rode back to her apartment in Hell's Kitchen together the next day. It wasn't easy by any means, but they were alive, and they had won. They'd stopped an alien invasion._

 _However, the following months weren't as easy for Maggie as she'd thought they'd be._

* * *

 _ **August 11, 2011**_

 _In the months following the attack, Maggie had struggled. At first, it was small things: loud noises, the dark, crowded places. Cecilia, her sister, who was in medical school to be a psychiatrist, had noticed right away. Later, Steve noticed she wasn't eating or sleeping much. Tony Stark even noticed, and tried to take her out for her birthday in June, but she barely touched her meal. Natasha, who had been a friend for a while, began to suggest she see a doctor. None of the prodding helped._

 _However, the problems grew worse after her brother, Joshua, went on his deployment. Joshua was Maggie's twin, her biggest source of support. They'd been best friends for their entire lives, and now Maggie didn't have him to talk to. He couldn't tell her that it would be okay._

 _Gradually, the nightmares got worse. She wasn't sleeping. Her work was suffering. She was due to start her third semester at NYU for her Master's degree, and she could barely hold herself together. She hadn't volunteered for any assignments with SHIELD, either. She hadn't left her apartment in days, and now Steve was doing just about anything he could to get her outside, or even to the living room._

 _Today, however, she couldn't take it anymore._

 _Steve had left, apprehensively, on his evening run. Cecilia was still at the hospital on her rotation for her 4_ _th_ _year of medical school, and wouldn't be back till nearly 9:00 that evening. The quiet was making Maggie uneasy; she couldn't get the memories of the face of one Chitauri warrior out of her head. The alien had come straight for her, snapping its teeth and trying to kill her. Maggie felt like she couldn't breathe. The walls were closing in and she felt as if she couldn't focus. She just wanted it all to stop._

 _Quickly, she got up and went to the small bathroom, the only one in the two-bedroom apartment. Once Steve moved in, Cecilia had moved her things into Maggie's room without question. Maggie searched the medicine cabinet, finding Steve's razor and the packet of razor blades. She grabbed a blade, sitting in the bathtub and taking a breath._

 _She didn't feel the pain; she wasn't even sure if she wanted to die, but she knew that anything would be better than what she was feeling then._

 _She made a second cut. Her right wrist was bleeding now. It would all be over soon._

 _She moved to her left wrist, and she began to feel dizzy._

 _She heard the door open, and she heard Steve's footsteps._

 _He called for her, and she didn't answer. He knocked on the bathroom door. She tried to tell him to go away, but she couldn't muster the words._

 _He knocked again, and she laid down in the tub, closing her eyes. She heard the doorknob jiggle, before she heard the door burst open, falling over and off the hinges. She heard Steve screaming, but kept her eyes closed._

" _Maggie! Maggie open your eyes for me! No, no, no, no...Not now! Not now! Oh God, please, no! Maggie, look at me!" He clamped a hand to her right wrist, taking his phone from his pocket and dialing the one person he knew would be able to help them faster than an ambulance._

" _Stark, it's me...Yes, it's an emergency...Maggie hurt herself...She's bleeding, I don't think an ambulance will be quick enough, you have to help me!"_

 _Maggie was drifting in and out of consciousness._

" _Yeah, she's got a pulse. I can meet you on the roof. Yeah, call her sister. I didn't know who else to call." Steve was practically screaming. Maggie felt him lift her from the tub. He was running to the roof, as fast as he could, and there Tony Start met him._

" _You didn't say it was this bad. You didn't say she..." Stark said, panicking himself._

" _Just get her to the nearest hospital, please. I'll meet you there. I've got to call her sister."_

" _Sure thing, Cap. The one here in Hell's Kitchen looks the closest. Meet us there." Stark said, flying off with a bleeding Maggie in his arms._

 _Maggie briefly remembered a flash of bright light, and maybe a nurse or a doctor. She tried to scream, but she couldn't._

 _And then, it all went black._

* * *

 _ **August 14, 2011, Hell's Kitchen, New York**_

 _Bright lights._

 _That's all Maggie could see._

 _Blinding, white lights. She looked to her right, and saw a heart monitor and bags of fluid on an IV pole. She looked at her wrists, and saw bandages, and began to remember. She sat up, looking around, and then realized she wasn't alone._

" _You're awake." Steve said, trying to ease her worry._

" _What day is it? Where am I?" Maggie asked._

" _August 14_ _th_ _. The hospital here in Hell's Kitchen. They kept you under a few days, just to make sure your wrists would heal." Steve explained. Maggie laid back down, looking sheepish as Steve sighed._

" _Why didn't you tell me it was that bad?" Steve asked, "Do you have any idea how scared we were?"_

" _Who's 'we'?" Maggie asked._

" _Your sister. Your parents. Me. Natasha. Stark. Your friends, Matt and Foggy. Maggie, you almost died." Steve said, "Cecilia had to give you blood."_

" _I didn't—I mean, I couldn't take it anymore, Steve. All I could see was that alien that almost did me in...I was so scared." Maggie said._

" _You should've said something." Steve replied, leaning on her bed to take her left hand, "Do you have any idea how scared I was?"_

" _I'm sorry." Maggie said, her voice breaking. She hadn't wanted to hurt anyone, she just wanted to make the pain go away._

" _Maggie, you could've told me." Steve said, "Your sister is in the cafeteria. I should let her know you're awake."_

 _Steve stood up and walked to the door, before turning around._

" _Maggie...You're my friend. I need you to know that." Steve said._

 _In that moment, Maggie thought she might never forgive herself._

* * *

 _ **June 18, 2012**_

 _Joshua, Maggie's twin, had returned early from his Air Force deployment in October, and received an honorable discharge. He had been injured flying a night mission, the same mission that killed his best friend and one of his partners, Riley. His other partner, Sam Wilson, had also returned home to the states, and now that Maggie was living in DC, she tried to make sure Joshua saw Sam frequently. Unfortunately, Joshua's drinking and narcotic abuse had grown from troubling to downright scary. Maggie had hoped that by moving in with her he would straighten up, but unfortunately for her, that wasn't the case._

" _I wish you'd let me help you. You shouldn't be driving." Maggie whispered, sitting at the bar stool with her brother, Joshua._

" _I appreciate the offer, Mags. I'm fine, though." Joshua assured her, taking a sip of the whiskey in his glass. He ran a hand through his now dark, curly hair. When he was in the Air Force, he never allowed his hair to get long. Now he was out, and he was lost. His formerly clean-cut appearance looked horribly disheveled, a thousand yard stare gracing his dark eyes. It pained Maggie to watch him; she remembered him when he was young and bright, playing baseball with the boys from school and swimming in the creek by their house._

" _You're not fine, Josh. You don't sleep anymore. You spend more time here than you do at home. I can't help if you won't talk to me." Maggie pleaded, her voice breaking._

" _Mags, just drop it." Joshua said sharply, ordering a beer._

" _Joshua, you're drunk." Maggie observed._

" _How kind of you to notice." Josh spat, almost angrily._

" _Please come back home. Just get some sleep." Maggie begged, trying to touch his arm. He shrugged away, snorting in anger as he grit his teeth._

 _Joshua stood up, "You don't get it!"_

" _What don't I get, Josh? You haven't been the same since you came back! I get that much!" Maggie yelled._

" _Why don't you mind your own damn business?!" Joshua screamed, his voice loud._

" _Please, Joshua. I just want my brother back. I hate seeing you like this. Let me help." Maggie cried, her voice breaking._

" _I text Wilson. I'm going to his place. I can't stay here." Joshua muttered, grabbing his keys._

" _Please, Joshua, just come home." Maggie begged._

" _You can either come with me or stay your ass here at this bar. Those are your options, Margaret." Joshua replied. He only ever called her by her full name when he was really, really angry. Maggie debated. He was drunk, she knew this. However, all she saw was the brother who took care of her, who helped her with homework and chased off boys. He was broken, ever since coming back from Afghanistan. Maggie had met Sam and Riley a couple of times, when they came home with Josh on leave. Both of them were wonderful guys, and Sam had become sort of a friend to Maggie while they both tried to care for her ailing brother._

" _Josh, at least let me drive." Maggie said._

" _No. You'll drive me back to your apartment. I know you." He spat, "So are you coming, or not?"_

" _I'll come with you." Maggie whispered. She knew it was a bad idea. She should have said no. Instead, she got into his car, and tightened her seat belt, and prayed for the best. Then she saw it._

 _The semi never saw them coming._

 _They were going far too fast to stop._

 _All she saw were the bright headlights, and she reached out to hold Joshua back._

 _When she woke up a week later, she learned Joshua didn't survive the car accident, and they'd had to do reconstructive surgery on her arm, and surgery on her brain to keep it from swelling and to relieve the bleeding._

 _Steve, Natasha, Tony, and her sister, Cecilia were by her side, but her parents were not._

 _They blamed her for Joshua's death, and then they wouldn't let her come to the funeral two weeks after that._

 _Her father wouldn't speak to her._

 _Aside from her SHIELD friends and her older sister, Maggie was alone._

* * *

 _ **October 14, 2014**_

 _Maggie had been trying to get in contact with Steve and Natasha for hours, but to no avail._

 _She'd been Rome on an archaeological excavation with the HAAALO Division investigating an 084 when she heard the news that Nick Fury had been assassinated. Her boyfriend at the time, Brock Rumlow had seemingly disappeared off the face of the planet, and she wasn't sure who to trust, after suspicions that a few members of her team may be up to no good. She'd taken the first flight to London, and then took a 7 hour flight to Washington DC. When she arrived, SHIELD was in total chaos. According to her boss, Jasper Sitwell, Steve and Natasha were both fugitives, and if she heard from them, she had direct orders to notify Sitwell and the STRIKE team, which Rumlow was apart of. In the pit of her stomach, Maggie didn't trust the information she was given, so she went to the only person in DC she could think of that wasn't explicitly tied to SHIELD: Sam Wilson._

 _She banged on his door, hoping that he'd at least be back from his run now. She saw him run up his driveway, and he waved to her._

" _Maggie May!" He called, "I'd hug you, but I need a shower first."_

" _That's okay, Sam-I-Am." Maggie said, "I've got an issue going on at work, and I need your help."_

 _Sam looked at her, and then around the street to make sure they weren't being followed._

" _Come with me." He said, unlocking his door and letting her in first._

 _They walked into his kitchen and Maggie began to explain as he went straight for the refrigerator._

" _So, you know I work with Captain America, right? Our boss, Nick Fury, was killed a few days ago. They're declaring Steve and Natasha, you know, Natasha Romanoff, to be fugitives. I don't trust it, Sam. Something is wrong. Really, really wrong."_

 _Before Sam could even formulate a reply, there was a knock at the door. Maggie grabbed her gun and stood behind Sam, waiting in the shadows to see who it would be. When she saw Steve and Natasha standing there, her heart nearly jumped from her chest._

" _Everyone we know is trying to kill us." Natasha said._

" _Not everyone." Sam said, inviting them in and closing the door. As soon as they were inside, Maggie set her gun down and ran straight for Steve, pulling him into a hug._

" _Steve, you're safe! I was worried sick!" Maggie exclaimed. Steve jumped back, looking at her._

" _Mags, I thought you were in Rome?" Steve asked._

" _When I heard Fury was killed, I came straight home." Maggie said, "Sitwell told me you and Nat are wanted. They issued a BOLO for both of you."_

" _Not surprising." Natasha said, "Sitwell is with HYDRA."_

" _HYDRA? The Commandos wiped them out years ago." Maggie said._

" _Except they've been in SHIELD the whole time." Steve replied, "Zola put his consciousness...Somehow, in a computer. We found it. We don't know what SHIELD's using it for but it's not good."_

" _And we're the only people who know?" Sam said._

" _We're not sure." Natasha said, "But I'd rather not find out."_

 _After realizing how dangerous the situation was, Sam offered his help, and showed them the EX-O7 FALCON program that he, Riley, and Joshua were apart of. Once they were able to get his wings back, and once they'd properly threatened Sitwell and discovered the sinister truth behind Project Insight, they were on their way back to the SHIELD facility to try and stop the helicarriers from killing millions of people. Maggie sat next to Sitwell in the backseat, Natasha on her other side, and they were all debating on what their next move would be when they realized they were being followed._

 _And not only were they being followed, there was a man in the middle of the road, and before they knew it, he was on top of the car, and he'd pulled Sitwell from the window and threw him into traffic._

 _Natasha pushed Maggie to the far side of the car and moved to Steve's lap, pushing Sam out of the way as the man shot through the car. The man ripped the steering wheel from the column and Maggie grabbed Natasha's gun and moved to Sam's seat. However, it was only a matter of seconds before they were all ejected and lying in a pile, Maggie and Sam pushing themselves off and moving behind cars. Maggie threw Natasha's gun to her, and Sam took down one man and took the man's gun._

" _Help me distract him!"Natasha yelled to Maggie, and Maggie nodded, taking her own revolver and shooting at one of the men. The men fired back just as Natasha and Maggie escaped an explosion on the bridge, using their grappling hook-esque tools to make sure they could safely land._

 _Maggie covered Natasha while she shot at the assassin with the metal arm; and then the two were running to get the man away from Steve._

" _We may not make it out of this." Maggie said as they propped Natasha's phone on the curb._

" _Well, then, let's give him a fight." Natasha replied. They caught sight of the assassin, and Natasha ran straight for him, using a cable to try and choke him. He threw Natasha into the car, and Maggie ran straight toward him, propelling a knee into his groin and elbowing him in the face. He grabbed her right arm and promptly dislocated her right shoulder, and threw her into a car, causing her to dislocate three fingers in the process. That gave Natasha just enough time to throw a small EMP device directly on to the man's metal arm. However, as they were running away, the assassin grazed Maggie's right arm with a bullet, and hit Natasha directly in the shoulder._

" _No!" Maggie screamed, pulling Natasha down beside a car. She applied pressure to Natasha's wound with her left arm, biting back tears from the pain of her own wounds. Steve appeared just as the man was about to shoot them both, and that's when things really took a turn for the worst._

 _The assassin wasn't just anyone, it was Bucky. Bucky, Steve's dearest childhood friend. Bucky, the man that was supposed to be dead. Bucky, the one person on Earth that caused Steve to stop in his tracks._

 _Once they were all promptly captured and thrown into the back of an armored van, Maggie thought they were done for. Natasha was bleeding, badly, and Maggie knew that her shoulder needed to be put back in place—and soon. Just as Sam mentioned to the guards that Natasha needed assistance, Maria Hill revealed herself, electrocuting the other guard in the process._

" _Man, that thing was squeezing my brain." Maria said, "Who's that guy? And Maggie, why are you here?"_

" _We'll explain later." Maggie said. And once they arrived and escaped to the tunnels underground, Maggie had never been so happy to see Nick Fury in all of her life. When he revealed what he knew about HYDRA's infiltration of SHIELD and Alexander Pierce's subsequent involvement, Maggie felt like she might be sick. That man was her boss. That man had given her condolences after her brother died. All of it was a lie._

 _Steve had made the choice: SHIELD was going down. In order to destroy HYDRA, they had to destroy SHIELD. This would cause repercussions, of course, and they all knew it, but there was no other way. They had to stop Project Insight, or millions of people were going to die. There was no scenario in which SHIELD, or Captain America, or Maggie, Natasha, and Sam came out of this unchanged. No, this would alter everyone. Forever._

 _Natasha was still being treated for her bullet wound, and Steve and Sam had walked outside the bunker. Maggie followed them, leaving Fury to talk to Natasha about why he left her out of his plan._

" _You okay, Sam?" Maggie asked. She'd placed a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to face her, offering a small smile._

" _Gotta be." He said, "How's that shoulder, Maggie May?"_

" _It hurts, but it'll heal. So will the fingers." Maggie replied, "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're here with me, Sam."_

" _I made a promise to your brother, Maggie, to look out for you." Sam said._

" _Sometimes you need someone to look out for you, too." Maggie whispered._

 _Sam had talked to Steve; he'd told him that Bucky might not be the kind he could save. Maggie was glad that Sam had said it, because she thought the same thing._

 _Steve had stolen his old uniform from the Smithsonian, from the very panel Maggie had helped put together. He'd insisted that she be the historian to head his exhibit, and she'd been careful to get everything right. Maggie helped Steve break in, and once he'd changed into the uniform, they were set to complete their mission._

" _Mags?" Said Steve, once he was in his old uniform._

" _Yeah?" She replied._

" _Am I crazy? For trying to get Bucky to remember?" There was a tone in Steve's voice that told Maggie that he was searching desperately for her approval._

" _Y'know, Stevie, my last few hours with Josh, I spent the whole time trying to get him to stop drinking and come home. And, I almost lost my arm, and I almost died, but I don't regret doing it. I don't regret trying. I don't think you're crazy." Maggie said._

" _If I can't get through to him, Maggie..." Steve let the rest of the sentence fall; Maggie knew what Steve meant._

" _Stevie?" Maggie said, "Look at me. You're going to be fine. We're going to be fine. You're going to be okay."_

" _You know you can't promise that." Steve said._

" _But I'm behind you, Steve. One hundred percent." Maggie promised. He nodded, and they joined Sam and Maria. Natasha had already gone with Nick to meet Alexander Pierce, and Steve had gone to stop the helicarriers. Maggie and Sam had followed Steve while Maria stayed in the control room, and the situation wasn't pleasant outside on the helicarriers. Bucky was there, and he was trying to stop the three of them. Maggie was supposed to take her Stark-designed sniper rifle and keep it locked on Bucky, once Sam dropped her off at the rendezvous point. However, that plan didn't work out quite according to plan, and Maggie wound up being roughly dropped on the banks of the Potomac after the helicarriers began firing at Sam._

 _Maggie set up her rifle and waited. She heard Steve get shot through the communication devices, and she feared that Bucky would kill Steve before he could destroy the Insight helicarriers. Maggie waited, and waited, until finally, she saw all three helicarriers aim their missile launchers toward each other, and she began to panic as she saw Steve fall from the wreckage. Maggie tried to quiet her sobs as she watched her best friend plunge into the water below, until she saw Bucky dive in after him._

 _Maggie was at the base of the river when she saw Bucky Barnes pull Steve to the surface using his metal arm. He'd seen her, from below, and swam to where she was. Maggie stared in disbelief as the man—Steve's oldest friend—waited until Steve took a breath before walking away._

" _You saved him." Maggie muttered, looking down at Steve and then to Bucky._

" _He's hurt." Bucky said, not meeting her eyes as he walked away. Maggie called for him, but he didn't turn back. She sunk to her knees and pulled Steve's head into her lap, trying to get him to cough the water out of his lungs._

" _You're okay, Steve." Maggie said, applying pressure to the bleeding wound in his abdomen, "You're going to be okay."_

 _Once Steve had been released from the hospital, he'd declared he was going to find Bucky. Nick Fury had gone underground and Natasha had gone to Russia to find her parents. Maggie left the cemetery with Steve and Sam, following Steve's lead as he searched through the file Natasha had given him._

" _Can you read this, Maggie?" Steve asked._

" _Sure." She replied, "And I know where to look, too."_

" _I know it's a lot to ask, Maggie..."_

" _I'll help you, Steve. I'll do anything you need." Maggie said._

" _You sure?" He asked._

" _Positive." She said._

" _This could take a while." Steve said._

" _I don't have a full time job anymore, Steve." Maggie teased._

" _Thank you, for this." Steve said._

" _Anything for you." Maggie said, "You're my best friend."_

" _We've got a lead in Europe." Steve said, "Steve and I are headed there."_

" _I'll keep you posted. If anything changes, I'll let you know."_

 _Once Steve and Sam left, Maggie began to chase down any lead for Bucky Barnes that she could possibly get. She had a promise to keep, and more than that, Steve deserved to have his friend back. Bucky deserved to have people in his court, too, and Maggie was determined to help them both._

 _For the next eight months, she searched, and she waited, and she chased, with one goal in mind: to bring Bucky home._


	2. Seeking and Finding

**Everyone, thank you for allowing me to edit/revise this story! Please read & review! Thank you!  
**

 **-Mandy**

* * *

 _ **Eight Months Later, June, 2015, Smithsonian Museum, Washington DC**_

Eight months. Eight long months, and Maggie had almost given up hope of ever finding Bucky Barnes. She'd read his file, the one Natasha had pulled from her contacts in Kiev, and she'd begun searching immediately. She'd sent Steve and Sam on the first lead—to St. Petersburg, Russia, and their search had proven unsuccessful. From there, Maggie had gone to Rio de Janiero, where HYDRA had once held a large cell. It appeared Bucky hadn't stayed there long; he'd only been in the city enough to destroy the technology that HYDRA had. Around month 6, Maggie was ready to give up. Bucky—the Winter Soldier—seemingly didn't want to be found. Every lead Maggie had—every place she'd sent Steve and Sam—it seemed Bucky was one step ahead of her. Until the week before, when one of Maggie's contacts gave her a tip that they'd seen a man fitting Bucky's description skulking around the National Mall in Washington DC. Maggie had gone to the bridge where a large portion of the homeless population tended to flock. Sure enough, she'd disguised herself as a homeless woman, and went down under the bridge, and sure enough, Bucky was there. He kept to himself; he'd grown a beard and his hair was even longer, but she knew he was trying to disguise his metal arm. She'd decided to wait, and watch him—she knew speaking to him now would cause him to run—so she'd kept quiet and observed. She decided she'd watch him, and wait for the right time, and then she'd approach.

It took a full week for Maggie to feel like she could safely approach Bucky; he wasn't too dangerous, but he wasn't approachable, either. He still made her uneasy as she remembered the injuries he'd caused her—and the fact that he almost killed Natasha and Steve—but she was doing this for Steve because she didn't have anything better to do. She was taking the semester off of her doctorate study—honestly she was just waiting to defend her dissertation—and now that SHIELD had gone underground, she didn't have a "full time job". Because of her skills and her experience, she was working as a consult for the Smithsonian, and she promised Steve she'd find Bucky. Sure enough, she'd been true to her word, and now, a week after officially finding Bucky, she was walking inside the Smithsonian and heading toward the Captain America exhibit.

So far, he'd been staring at the panel on himself for nearly twenty minutes. Maggie took a deep breath and adjusted her glasses; she was about to start a conversation with the man who'd tried to kill her eight months earlier.

* * *

Bucky stood perfectly still, looking utterly flabbergasted at the Bucky Barnes section of the Smithsonian's "Captain America" exhibit. He had been working up the nerve for two months to come. Since he'd come to the realization eight months ago that he was, indeed, Bucky Barnes, friend of the famed Captain America, he'd begun to seek out every possible bit of information on himself, Steve Rogers, and all the things that he'd missed. Though he remembered Steve on the helicarrier and pulled him from the Potomac, he still had periods of time—sometimes moments, sometimes days—that he struggled with who he had been for the past seventy years. Once HYDRA had been exposed and SHIELD had ceased to exist in its prior state, Bucky seemed to float. He had no purpose anymore; no mission to guide him. No one was telling him what to do. No one was wiping his memory. Because of that, he now started to remember more than he believed he ever had before.

The problem was, he was still struggling.

There were pieces of his life; childhood memories, favorite things, traits about who he used to be, that seemed to be lost forever, thanks to the constant cryo-freezing and memory wiping from HYDRA. Bucky didn't know if he'd ever get those memories back. Reading things about himself; the newspaper articles on his "death", his service with the Howling Commandos, and anything he could find regarding Steve, seemed to help somewhat. However, he still longed for more. He still searched, it seemed, almost in vain, for clues to the person that he used to be.

 _How many people have I killed?_

 _How old am I?_

 _Will I ever be the person I used to be?_

 _Will I hurt someone again?_

 _Will I kill again?_

 _Who was I before HYDRA?_

Thanks to the serum that he'd been given, the arm that Steve had broken had healed at a rapid pace. However, his metal arm still pained him, after the red-haired woman had short-circuited it. He wondered what it would be like to have real, working arms. A non-mutated body. _A normal life._ He wondered, perhaps in vain, if he would ever become something other than what HYDRA had created. The thought caused an ache in his chest; dull at first but it soon progressed to a throbbing, persistent stab.

Initially, he'd gone from place to place, destroying every HYDRA cell he could as he remembered them. He went first to Europe, then to Africa, then to South America, but he'd come back to Washington DC in the last two months. He'd heard that Steve lived in this city, along with Peggy Carter. He'd gone to see her once, saying he was Bucky's great-nephew and that he was trying to find Steve. Unfortunately, Peggy couldn't even remember that Steve had been defrosted that day, so Bucky was out of luck. He'd gone back and forth on whether or not he wanted to contact Steve, and right now, he'd decided to stay away. He didn't know if Steve would want to see him, and he didn't want to cause trouble.

However, as he stood, blankly staring at the Smithsonian panel dedicated wholly to him and pondering his life, a small, quiet voice broke him from his trance.

"Fascinating, wasn't he?"

Bucky turned, looking for the body the voice belonged to. He saw a young woman, with honey-blonde hair, her brown eyes, staring straight ahead.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Bucky replied. He tried to step away from her, to avoid being seen. Obviously, he thought, she wasn't paying attention. She had no idea who he was. If she did, she would have either turned him in to security or ran in the other direction.

"James Buchanan Barnes. Steve's best friend since childhood. Always there for him. Always looking out for him. Bucky got him out of fights, took care of Rogers after his mother died. Eventually became Captain America's sniper. When they were interviewing him for this exhibit, Rodgers said the worst moment of his life was when Bucky fell from that train." The woman rambled, rather indirectly, but enthusiastically.

 _Please stop talking and go away,_ Bucky thought, _You know more about myself than I do. Why do you know more about me than I do?_

"I'm glad they included this panel on Bucky." The woman said, "Steve was insistent on it."

Bucky huffed, "You speak like you know him."

The woman shrugged, "He's a friend of mine. I helped him get everything together for this exhibit. We met when he got out of the ice."

Bucky blanched in surprise, "Oh?" So this woman knew Captain America?

"Yeah. I spent about three months interviewing him three times a week. Spent even longer collecting footage, artifacts, everything that had to do with Captain America." She explained.

 _Oh great,_ thought Bucky. _She's obsessed._

"Sounds like quite a bit for just one person." Bucky muttered, rather uninterested. He hoped she would take the hint and get the hell away from him.

"Well, it _was_ my master's thesis, after all. I had to put the panel together at the World War II Museum in New Orleans first, before they'd let me do this one." The woman said, shrugging her shoulders, "But I still don't think it's far enough in the past to be considered 'history."

Bucky grunted. "For some people it was an eternity ago."

"For Steve, it all happened yesterday." She replied, pushing her thick, black glasses up her nose.

Bucky took a step back. He wondered if he could get away from this girl without more conversation. The girl sighed, turning slightly to face him.

"You know, SHIELD leaked all their files. Everything on HYDRA. All the important stuff. All of Captain America's demons." She said.

"Yep." Bucky replied curtly. He knew that part. It had been all over the news.

The woman turned to him, cocking her head slightly. "Did you think I would just babble on like this to a complete stranger?" She asked, whispering slightly, "I know who you are."

Bucky panicked internally, trying to keep his cool externally. How could she know? Would she blow his cover? How could she have picked up on it? Was she working for HYDRA? Had they tracked him down? If he'd had a gun on him, he would have shot her on site.

"I think you're mistaken, ma'am." Bucky replied, trying to save face.

"I'm not, Sergeant Barnes." The woman said, running her fingers through her long, wavy hair, "It's pretty obvious. The arm gave it away."

"Who do you work for?" Bucky heard himself hiss lowly. It was the young woman's turn to look surprised this time, stepping back ever so slightly. She ran both of her hands through her hair this time, her face filling with a mixture of surprise and panic.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Who do you work for? HYDRA? SHIELD? Some other agency that hasn't been breached yet?" Bucky asked, keeping his voice low.

"Me? No. I don't work for HYDRA. I worked for SHIELD, as a liaison to the Smithsonian. I was getting my doctorate in American History. I'm...taking a break." She said, biting her lip. Bucky looked at her. Her eyes darted around the room, her breathing quickened. He had scared the girl; and he certainly wasn't sorry about it. He could snap her in half in less than twenty seconds if he wanted to.

"And how are you so sure that I'm Bucky Barnes?" He asked sharply.

"No one else would read this stupid panel for an hour if they weren't. I put this panel together. I know what you look like." The woman shrugged, "Plus, I was with Steve when you pulled him out of the river. Remember me?"

The girl took her glasses off, and Bucky did remember. That was the girl who pulled Steve into her arms, covering the bullet hole in his abdomen with her hands.

"You're—You...How did you find me?" Bucky asked.

"You're not an easy man to track down, Sergeant. It's taken me quite a while." The girl answered.

Bucky just stood there, slack-jawed, amazed that she'd even been able to find him in the first place. He'd thought he'd been careful and covered his tracks. He thought he'd hidden himself.

"Oh, while I'm at it, I might as well introduce myself. My name's Maggie. Maggie McGee." Maggie said, extending her hand for Bucky to shake. Bucky, instead, turned away from her, walking out as quickly as he could, trying not to cause a scene. Before he could get out of the museum, Maggie called to him from behind, her voice light:

"Steve's on the road, looking for you, you know!"

Bucky stopped, turning around.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"Uh, yeah. Steve is trying to find you. He said he knew you remembered. He wanted to find you before anyone else did. That's why I agreed to help him." Maggie said, her voice quiet.

"Why are you telling me this?" Bucky's voice grew harsh.

"Because Steve won't stop looking." Maggie replied, "He's chasing trails all over the country."

"It didn't seem to take you long." Bucky huffed, "How long have you known where I was?"

"About a week, to be honest. You're good at blending in," Maggie said, "He had me help him track you down."

"He sent you after me? For what? How does he even know I'd remember him?" Bucky said.

"You sound like you do already, Mr. Barnes." Maggie replied, "He wanted me to help him, and I did. He wants to help you."

"Get out of here." Bucky ordered, walking out of the doors and down the Smithsonian's steps, ready to head to the latest underpass that he would be staying under.

"Bucky." Maggie called out. Bucky didn't turn around.

"Bucky, please." Maggie called again. Bucky still didn't turn around.

"James Buchanan Barnes, you look at me this instant!" Maggie exclaimed, her voice filling with frustration. Bucky stopped, rolling his eyes. The old him would have killed her, disposed of her quickly. But that wasn't him. He couldn't do that anymore. Killing people wasn't what the old Bucky would have done, or what Steve would have wanted. The Winter Soldier was arguing with him.

 _Just snap her neck._ The voice of the Winter Soldier thought.

 _No._ Was all Bucky could reply, too angry to think about a logical reason, besides it was a public place and there were people around.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked.

"I told Steve that I wouldn't let him see you if I didn't think you were ready. And, I don't think you are." Maggie began, walking up slowly to him, "But, I do have to ask, do you have a place to go?"

"Why in the hell would you ask me that?" Bucky growled, "You don't even know me."

"Because, I know that look on your face. I guess it's a gut feeling. I won't tell Steve yet, but, if you don't have a place to stay, I have a spare room." Maggie said.

This woman didn't even know him. She was out of her mind. She had no idea that with a flick of his wrist she would be dead in a matter of seconds.

"You don't even know me." Bucky scoffed.

"Steve does." Maggie replied, "And I'm guessing that since you're recently out of a job, you might need somewhere to crash. At least for now. You don't have to, but the offer stands."

Bucky rolled his eyes, but Maggie seemed undeterred. She took out a pen and a piece of paper from her bag, scribbling down her address.

"That's my apartment. That's also my phone number. If you need a place to crash, or any help, let me know. I'm not going to tell Steve I saw you, but I know you're face. You're not the Winter Soldier anymore. You're just...You." Maggie said, walking away. Bucky stood there for what seemed like an eternity. No, he would not take this lunatic up on her offer. She was offering shelter to a man she'd just met. A killer. An assassin. She was out of her damn mind, he thought. Still, he shoved the paper in his pocket, and began to walk back to his normal sleeping spot, hoping that no one had stolen his cardboard boxes.

* * *

The temperature had dropped quickly, and though Bucky could handle it, he was still cold. Fall in Washington DC was still fall, and it still got cold. Bucky shivered slightly, willing the coldness to go away. However, it did not, and to make matters worse, it started to rain.

Cold, he could deal with. Cold rain, he could not.

He could not believe he was doing what he was about to do. He got up, reaching for the battered poncho that kept him reasonably dry. He slid it on, and grabbed the piece of paper with Maggie's address still in his pocket, analyzing the numbers. It was a three mile walk from where he was. He grumbled, cursing under his breath, and began walking in that direction. Running would do him no good. He just wanted somewhere dry and warm for the night. One night wouldn't be that bad, would it? He could always sneak out later.

* * *

Maggie sat on the couch with her dog, Woola, stationed at her side. The two-year-old Caucasian Shepherd was quiet, as Maggie poured over her papers with the sounds of Blind Willie Johnson's "Nobody's Fault But Mine" blaring from the record player.

"Woola, my boy, we found what we were lookin' for." Maggie said, jotting down notes in her journal, "Problem is, ol' mister Barnes doesn't wanna be found. Big surprise there."

Woola only grumbled, adjusting his position in his master's lap. The dog alone took up nearly the entire couch. Maggie was almost certain that, if he were just ten pounds heavier, he would crush her.

Just as Maggie was beginning to write about her interaction with Bucky in her journal, there was a knock at her door. Woola jumped up, giving a bark in recognition.

"Hush, dog." Maggie said, "I heard the knock. I'm not deaf."

She walked up, without looking through the peep-hole, and opened the door, stunned to find a wet, shivering, Bucky Barnes standing in front of her door.

"Sergeant, I didn't expect to see you here." Maggie said quietly, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"I didn't expect to be here." Bucky said, "But it's raining."

Maggie could see that. She bit her lip, looking at the cold, wet man in front of her, who looked none too pleased to be where he was.

"Well, don't just stand there, James. Come on in." Maggie said, gesturing toward the inside of the apartment. Bucky followed, quietly slinking inside.

"Take off your poncho. You won't need that tonight, even though I reckon your soaked to the bone." Maggie said. Bucky noticed a slight dialect in her voice. She was from somewhere in the South. He guessed, somewhere in Appalachia. She was too nice, he thought, for someone who knew everything about him.

"I never noticed your accent." Bucky muttered.

"Oh, yeah. Well, you can take the girl outta Tennessee, but you can't take the Tennessee outta the girl." Maggie replied, taking Bucky's poncho and setting it on the coat rack.

"Tennessee?" Bucky asked.

"Yep. Mountain City, born and raised." Maggie replied. Bucky remained silent. Maggie walked to her small kitchen, opening the refrigerator.

"I've got some beef stew here in the fridge. I made it yesterday. You want me to heat some up?" Maggie asked. Bucky nodded, suddenly uncomfortable in Maggie's clean, bright apartment.

He looked around. The walls were painted a light gray, with old maps and pictures framing the walls. On the wall behind her couch, a photo collage was placed, with twelve different pictures of what appeared to be Maggie's loved ones. Beside it, a large map of Tennessee was framed, along with an 1846 map of New Orleans. The couch, an awful shade of turquoise, was placed by the wall. Then, Bucky noticed the large, growling dog in the hallway.

"Woola. Hush yourself! Bucky is a guest." Maggie said, pulling the stew out of the microwave.

"Woola?" Bucky asked. Suddenly, he remembered. He and Steve loved the Edgar Rice Burroughs books when they were in kids. She was obviously a fan, too.

"One of my favorite books." Maggie replied, placing a large bowl of beef stew on the table. If she were being honest, she didn't expect Bucky to take her up on her offer at all. This surprised her, but that she was okay with.

"I think it was mine, too." Bucky muttered, devouring the bowl of stew. He hadn't had a hot meal in he couldn't remember how long. Honestly, he didn't think he'd had a hot meal since he fought alongside Steve. HYDRA only fed him nutrient supplements, which were often cold and tasted awful.

The pair sat across from each other for nearly an hour. Bucky refused to speak, and Maggie didn't press him. She seemed to understand he needed space, which he was secretly thankful for. He never used to accept charity; working for HYDRA, he never needed to. He hadn't met someone who was genuinely kind in nearly seventy years.

"Um, are you cold? I may have some clothes you can change into." Maggie said. Bucky raised an eyebrow. Was she married? Living with someone?

"My brother used to live here. He, uh, left a lot of his stuff." Maggie said, "He was close to your size."

Bucky didn't reply, but was grateful for the sweat pants and sweatshirt she brought him. He wouldn't turn away dry clothes, even if he was used to the cold, wet conditions. Woola, the large, brooding dog, started at him from the hallway, as if waiting for Maggie's word to attack. Bucky felt that the dog knew what kind of person he was; and that Maggie was out of her mind.

"So, the guest room is the first one on the left." Maggie explained, "I've got toothbrushes, shampoo, everything you need in the bathroom. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I'm usually up by six."

"Alright." Bucky said.

"That being said, I'm going to bed. I left some extra blankets in the room. And the fridge is all yours. You seemed to inhale your food pretty quickly." Maggie said.

Bucky, again, remained silent, watching as Maggie went to her bedroom and shut the door. Woola sat in front of it, staring at Bucky as if he were prepared to eat the man on the spot. Bucky couldn't blame him; it seemed that Maggie was the only person ever around.

Bucky tried to sleep. It was the first real bed he could remember having. The guest room was small, but put together. Everything had a place, and pictures littered the walls. One picture in particular stuck out to Bucky, and he stared, fixated on the scene. It was a picture of Maggie and what appeared to be her brother, the two baring a striking resemblance. Except, the boy had darker hair, and was much taller. They were both smiling, laughing. It seemed that kindness radiated off of the girl. Maybe she wasn't insane? Maybe she just knew Bucky needed help. The Winter Soldier would never have been caught dead accepting kindness from strangers. However, Bucky was no longer the Winter Soldier. Bucky was trying to be Bucky again. The problem was, he had no idea _who_ Bucky used to be. He was certain he hadn't slept in a decent bed since he was a kid in Brooklyn. He didn't remember anything, really. He wished he did. How was it possible to miss something you couldn't remember?

* * *

Bucky laid awake, listening to the soft snores of Woola from outside his bedroom door. Though he was still a super-soldier, he had to admit that dog was intimidating. If he were a normal human, he was sure that dog wouldn't hesitate to chew him up and spit him out. Suddenly, a flash of a memory, involving dogs, came to his mind.

" _I'm telling you, I had him!" Exclaimed Steve, kicking a trash can as he and Bucky walked home._

" _Yeah, yeah. Sure ya did, Steve. When are you gonna stop fighting everyone?" Bucky asked._

" _When you let me actually fight." Steve grumbled. The two were taking an alley way home, and heard a distinct barking noise._

" _Hey, Bucky, did you hear that?" Steve asked._

" _Yeah. Yeah. Sounded like a dog." Bucky replied. The two moved over to inspect the noise, only to find a small, shivering, shaggy gray puppy over by the trash._

" _Steve! Look!" Bucky called. He picked the poor animal up, noticing that it had a limp, and wrapped it in his coat._

" _Hey little guy," Steve said, scratching the puppy behind its ears._

" _We can't just leave him here." Steve muttered._

" _I'll take him. I've been thinking about getting a dog, anyway." Bucky replied._

" _You always did have a soft spot for dogs." Steve teased._

" _You know me, saving grace of all little creatures, both four legged and two." Bucky laughed._

" _Oh, hush, punk." Steve ribbed._

" _Never a chance." Bucky replied._

* * *

Bucky sat up. Was he dreaming? He didn't know. No memory had been so vivid before, and honestly, it was unnerving. He sat up, looking at the clock. It read 6:05. Maybe, he thought, he could just sneak out before Maggie was awake. Maybe she wouldn't catch him. He sat up, making the bed, and put his boots on. He grabbed his still-damp jacket, changing out of the clothes Maggie had loaned him. He walked toward the door, and managed to get down the hallway. He was almost home free, it seemed she was still asleep.

Maybe, he had pulled it off after all. He reached his hand toward the door, turning it ever so carefully...

"You could stay for breakfast, if you wanted." He heard Maggie say.

Dammit, she was awake.

"I probably shouldn't." Bucky whispered.

"Where are you gonna go, then?" Maggie asked. Bucky groaned. She knew that he didn't have a place to stay. And most of his meals were from homeless shelters.

"Why are you so persistent?" Bucky asked, irritated.

Maggie shrugged. "Well, because Steve would kick my butt if he knew I were just letting you out into the cold."

"It's not your problem." Bucky replied coldly.

"But it is." Maggie argued. Bucky stood there, looking at her. She wasn't wearing her glasses, and her hair was down. She looked quite tired.

"See, Bucky, I've been working with Steve since he came out of the ice. He's jumped seventy years, and he had no time to adjust. Everything was gone. Peggy barely remembers him. He's alone, except for the Avengers, but that's a whole other weird dynamic. Bucky, you're all he's got of his old life. Whether you remember it or not, he does, and he needs you just as much as you need him." Maggie said.

Bucky scoffed, "He doesn't need me anymore."

"He may not be the same scrawny kid from Brooklyn, but I've spent two years tryin' to get him up to speed. He needs you. He needs someone to be there for him, without wanting him to save the world." Maggie argued, sipping a cup of coffee.

"What makes you think I would even be willing to see him?" Bucky asked.

"Because, even though you've been outta your right mind for a long time, you still remember him. And whether you wanna admit it or not, part of you knows that he'll help you remember. If you really didn't care, you would've let him drown in the Potomac." Maggie replied. Her reasoning was sound. Bucky, for once, couldn't argue. That tiny blonde woman knew more about his story than he did. That part unnerved him. He sighed, sitting down at the table, groaning in contempt.

"What makes you so sure I need to see Steve?" Bucky grumbled. Maggie sat down across from him, touching his right hand—his human hand—with her own. The warmth surprised him, and he looked up.

"Because, after all that time you spent takin' care of Steve, now you need to let him return the favor." Maggie said, her voice soft. If Bucky had been from a past life, he would have been extremely attracted. Hell, he was still extremely attracted. The only difference is that the old Bucky, he was certain, would have acted on it.

"Fine. Call him. I don't care." Bucky muttered, sitting back.

"I will. In the mean time, there's some fruit in the fridge, and I made you some toast. I have some apple butter out on the counter. Eat up." Maggie said. Bucky nodded, heading into the kitchen to make his breakfast. Though the charity bothered him—freaked him out even—he had to admit to himself that her food was the highlight of the past several months—maybe even years. Meanwhile, Maggie walked to her bedroom, shutting the door, and grabbing her phone. She dialed the number, and waited as it rang.

"Hello? Maggie?" Steve's voice came from the other end.

"Hey, Steve. How are you holdin' up?" Maggie asked.

"I've been better. No leads so far. Sam got a report he may have been in Virginia, so that's where we're headed now." Steve replied.

"Listen, Steve. You told me, if anything changed, I needed to call you." Maggie began.

"Yes?" Steve asked.

"I found him." Maggie said, her voice in almost a whisper.

"Y—you what?" Steve asked.

"I found him yesterday. He's here. He's actually eating breakfast. I told him you were looking for him." Maggie replied.

Steve's voice cracked, audibly. "You didn't. How? Are you sure? How is he?"

"He's...Alive. He's definitely not Bucky. I used my methods, Stevie. I'm sure, it's him." Maggie said.

"Keep him there. Don't let him leave. We'll be there tonight." Steve said matter-of-factly.

"Okay. Is Sam coming? Do I need to make dinner?" Maggie asked, her face breaking out into a smile.

"You know that it wouldn't be a party without your cooking, Mags." Steve teased.

"Alright. We'll wait. See you soon." Maggie said.

"See you soon." Steve replied. Maggie ended the call, and walked out of her room, smiling as she held the phone in her hands.

"Bucky? You there?" Maggie asked. Bucky looked up at her, sitting at the table, and devouring slice after slice of toast.

"Steve will be here tonight. He's ready to see you." Maggie said. Bucky didn't reply, rather, he just sat there, listening.

"I'm guessing he'll be here around dinner time. It'll be great. I can't wait for you to see him." Maggie said, a small smile lighting her face. Bucky's mouth twitched; it was the closest he would get to a smile.

He would finally get to see Steve, and maybe then, he'd remember.

At 5:30, Maggie was taking the pot roast out of the oven. Bucky hated to admit it, but he almost stayed entirely for the food alone. He paced; slightly nervous for the arrival of Steve. The last thing he clearly remembered was pulling his unconscious body onto the river bank of the Potomac, after nearly killing him.

"They'll be here soon!" Maggie exclaimed, sliding in her sock feet across the kitchen. Maggie seemed too happy for someone who was harboring an ex-assassin. She dropped a vinyl record onto the record player, the familiar sounds of Billie Holiday blaring as Maggie made macaroni and cheese.

"Hey, Bucky, would you grab the sweet tea out of the fridge for me?" Maggie asked, stirring a pot of water. Bucky did as he was told, grabbing the large jug out of the refrigerator.

As Maggie stirred, a jostle of the door knob surprised Bucky. Instantly, his mind feared the worst. As far as he knew, HYDRA was on the other side of the door.

"Get down." Bucky ordered.

"What? Why?" Maggie asked.

Bucky almost shoved her down. Did she have no idea how to take directions?!

"Get down! Behind the counter! Now!" Bucky barked, grabbing a butcher knife from the knife block. He stalked to the door, waiting as it opened, lunging forward and nearly stabbing Steve in the shoulder.

Steve seemed to sense that someone was waiting for him, and announced his presence loudly before entering.

"Mags, we're here." Steve said.

"Steve?" Bucky said, dropping the knife to the floor, "I didn't know it was you."

Steve stood there for what seemed like an eternity, moving a hand across his face in disbelief. He seemed utterly flabbergasted that Bucky was finally standing in front of him, back from the dead, after all that time.

"I, uh, should've knocked I guess." Steve mumbled, "Mags gave me a key."

Before Bucky could respond, Steve moved closer, putting a hand on Bucky's shoulder and shaking him slightly, a smile breaking out across Steve's features. Bucky remembered that smile. He knew he'd seen it before, at a different time.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Bucky." Steve said, "I can't believe you're here. I can't believe it's really you."

"Maggie told me." Bucky replied, "It's really me."

"Hey, Maggie May! Long time no see!" Bucky heard. Another man entered the doorway, smiling, dropping his bag at the door.

"Sam-I-Am! It's been a while!" Maggie exclaimed. The man, identified as Sam, picked Maggie up, spinning her around.

"It sure has. Is that pot roast I'm smelling? Did you make that just for me?" Sam asked, his head turning toward the kitchen.

"It is. And macaroni and cheese. AND, I made your favorite. It's a special occasion." Maggie winked.

"You did not! Maggie McGee, you are a saint!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yep. Nothing more fitting than apple pie, right?" Maggie asked. Steve smiled, walking over to Maggie, picking her up and spinning her around, just like Sam.

"Maggie, I can't thank you enough." Steve whispered in her ear, smiling.

Bucky chewed his lip, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"Anything for you, Steve." Maggie said, "And for you too, Sam."

"You're friends with Sam, too?" Bucky heard himself asking. His voice was softer than he remembered it being; almost too quiet.

"Yeah, ol' Sam and I go way back." Maggie laughed, "I was in a car wreck, and if it weren't for him, I would've lost my arm."

Maggie pulled up her sweater leave, revealing a long, jagged scar. Even Bucky cringed; it looked awful.

"Is May your middle name?" Bucky asked. Sam laughed.

"I guess you missed some stuff like Steve did. Maggie May is a song. Maggie's got a sister named

Cecilia, I sing the songs all the time around them." Sam said, chuckling.

"Cecilia swears you need to stop singing around her, though, Sam. She hates that song." Maggie teased.

"Cecilia, you're breakin' my heart, you're shakin' my confidence baby..." Sam replied, singing.

"Oh Cecilia, I'm down on my knees, I'm beggin' you please to come home!" Maggie added. Bucky had no idea what they were doing, but he was glad to see that Steve seemed almost as clueless as he was.

"Your parents shouldn't have named you all with musical names." Sam argued, pouring himself a glass of tea.

"Yeah, imagine how Layla feels." Maggie laughed.

"Layla?" Bucky asked.

"My youngest sister. She's fifteen." Maggie said, "I think we were all named after songs."

"All of you? Even John?" Steve asked.

"All six of us." Maggie said, "Even John."

Sam chuckled, "That's a lot of mouths to feed."

To Bucky, it didn't seem like a large brood. All the kids in his old neighborhood had three or four siblings growing up. It seemed times had really changed.

"Well, dinner is about ready, boys. Sam, why don't you help me set the table while Steve and Bucky catch up, hmm?" Maggie asked.

"Sure thing, Maggie May." Sam said, winking. Maggie rolled her eyes, grabbing the plates and silverware and handing them to Sam.

"I'm so glad Maggie found you, Bucky. I've been looking everywhere." Steve said, his usual enthusiasm shining through.

"I was at the Smithsonian. She saw me." Bucky mumbled. He suddenly felt so different from Steve. Everyone looked to Steve as a hero. Bucky, on the other hand, was a monster. Steve looked like he belonged in that clean, pristine apartment. Bucky felt out of place.

"Well, I'm glad she did. I never did thank you, ya know, for saving me back there..." Steve whispered. Bucky didn't have to ask; he knew what Steve was referring to.

"I shot you." Bucky replied.

"That wasn't you." Steve argued, "That was HYDRA."

"I still shot you." Bucky grumbled.

"But you're here now." Steve said, "I've got my best friend back."

Bucky felt Steve's hand grip his shoulder. He saw the look in Steve's eyes; it was genuine sincerity. He seemed to think so highly of Bucky, and Bucky had no idea why.

"Don't worry, Buck." Steve whispered so only they could hear, "We'll get through this. I've got you."

Bucky swallowed hard. He knew this entire road to recovery would be difficult, but with Steve, he was sure it would be a little bit easier.

* * *

"I forgot how much super-soldiers consume." Maggie laughed, taking the empty pie dish and placing it in the sink. All three of the men at her table had finished off dinner and her pie, and Maggie felt a little proud.

"Maggie, maybe you should just quit school and open a restaurant." Sam joked, wiping his face with a napkin.

"And waste all that work? Never!" Maggie replied theatrically, pouring food into Woola's dish and beckoning him to eat.

"I swear that mutt has gotten bigger since I was here last." Steve said, eyeing the large dog as he stalked into the kitchen. Bucky hadn't said much during dinner; he just observed the conversation.

"You should've seen him last night." Maggie said, "I thought he was gonna eat Bucky. He does not like new people in my house. At all."

Bucky had seen dogs like Woola before. They used them in Russia, to guard the prisons. He knew because he'd stalked around a prison in Siberia once, looking for a target; and the dogs spotted him. HYDRA kept them in their bases in Siberia. They kept them specifically for guard duty. He was honestly surprised that Woola was as calm as he was.

"If that dog was a person, I swear he'd be Nick Fury." Sam said. Maggie laughed, bending over at the waist to catch her breath.

"Yeah," Maggie said, still laughing, "All he needs is an eye patch."

"Oh please, don't mention Fury." Steve groaned, "That man was insane."

"Everyone's a little crazy, Steve. Don't you think?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. Why else would you let us in your place and feed us?" Sam replied, making Steve laugh. Bucky still remained silent, sitting at the end of the table. Maggie noticed his demeanor was a little calmer, though not much. He still seemed tense, and he still seemed angry. She wasn't sure if he'd ever stop looking like that.

* * *

After dinner, Maggie left Bucky and Steve alone to catch up, taking a shower before bed. She'd still kept Bucky in the guest room, but fixed up the couch and an Army cot for Steve and Sam. She went to bed, falling asleep quickly, drifting into a comfortable, dreamless slumber.

She awoke three hours later, her throat quite dry. She got out of bed, putting on her glasses and stumbling toward the kitchen for a glass of water. She was as quiet as she could be, not wanting to wake Bucky, Steve, or Sam. To her surprise, she saw Bucky standing in the kitchen, leaning over the counter, muttering to himself in Russian. He had a thousand yard stare; Maggie had seen it in other men before. She'd seen it in her brother before. She wondered if he was actually awake, or if he was sleepwalking through the apartment.

"Bucky? What are you doing up?" Maggie asked. There was no reply. He continued to mutter in Russian, and Maggie took a step forward.

"Bucky? You okay?" Maggie asked, lightly touching his shoulder. Quickly, Bucky turned around, yelling in Russian, his eyes blank. She knew what he was saying; and that frightened her more than the gaze he had. He was sleepwalking and had no idea who she was.

"Это я! Это я! Баки, проснис!" Maggie exclaimed, hoping that pleading in Russian would help her.

Bucky's eyes looked wild, almost dead, as he held her tighter. "Я тебя не знаю!" He screamed.

Before she could move, Bucky picked her up, slamming her into the wall so hard that it left a dent. He had his hands on her throat, and she was kicking, unable to scream, trying to release herself. She felt the breath drain from her lungs, her throat burning from unreleased screams. Woola caught on, running forward and latching himself on to Bucky, snapping and barking violently. This alerted Steve and Sam, who grabbed a hold of Bucky to remove him from Maggie.

"Bucky! Bucky, it's Steve! Let her go!" Steve ordered. Bucky refused, continuing to speak Russian.

"Я буду заботиться о ней!" Bucky screamed, his voice almost robotic. Maggie kicked against the wall, moving one of her hands down her back and over to her side.

"Это не ты. Отпусти меня." Maggie said, reaching for the knife in the block on the counter next to her. She felt Bucky tighten his grip around her throat, nearly crushing her, and that's when she decided she needed to act. Quickly, she plunged the knife into Bucky's shoulder, just deep enough to get him to drop her. She landed with a thud, dropping the knife, as Bucky backed himself into the wall, clutching his shoulder, Steve and Sam ready to restrain him.

"Maggie! Are you okay?" Steve asked. Maggie doubled over, coughing, before straightening up and smiling weakly.

"I'm fine." Maggie whispered, catching her breath.

Bucky looked around, blinking, obviously confused. There was searing pain in his shoulder, and on closer inspection, he noticed, there was blood. It was a stab wound. Someone had stabbed him. But who?

He looked at the three people in front of him. Steve looked terrified. Sam looked troubled as well. Maggie however, looked like she had just been in a bar fight. He noticed dark, deep purple marks forming on her neck as she walked closer.

Oh, God. What had he done?

"This was a mistake. I shouldn't have asked you to find him. He could have killed you." Steve said, his voice filled with panic.

"Steve, I'm fine. I promise. I've had worse." Maggie assured him. Steve didn't believe her, but he humored her, knowing she didn't want him or Sam to make the situation worse.

"What happened?" Bucky asked, looking to the three for answers.

"You were sleepwalking. You choked Maggie." Steve explained. Bucky took a look at Maggie, and instantly felt awful. The bruises already forming on her neck looked nasty.

"I'm so sorry." Bucky muttered.

"Bucky, it's okay, really. I promise." Maggie reassured him, smiling, "You're alright. I'll steer clear unless I know you're awake."

He felt awful. Why was Maggie being so kind to him? Didn't she see what he could do? He was dangerous. He was awful. He needed to be locked away. Then, he returned his attention to the searing pain in his shoulder. He was bleeding.

"I'm sorry about that." Maggie apologized, "I, uh, I guess I didn't think. I didn't want to stab you."

"I've had worse." Bucky replied, his voice dark.

"Sam, get me the first aid kit. The big one. Bucky's gonna need stitches." Maggie ordered.

"You got it." Sam said, walking down the hall.

"Why don't I patch up your shoulder, then we can all calm down and go back to bed?" Maggie suggested. Bucky nodded, keeping a hand on his bleeding shoulder.

"That sounds like a good idea, Mags." Steve said, sitting down at the table. To be honest, Steve was grateful for Maggie McGee. She'd helped him search for Bucky, no questions asked. Steve was always welcome at her place, as was Sam, and every other Avenger he brought there. Even Nick Fury had been in her apartment once upon a time. The thing was, Steve knew if anyone could find Bucky, it would be her. She could track anyone. She could charm anyone. Even after stabbing Bucky, Steve knew that she'd only done it out of necessity. Maggie wasn't malicious; she was anything but. Steve knew Bucky needed her.

In truth, Steve needed her, too.

She'd been through a lot. Both Steve and Bucky could see that. Sam had been around too, he'd been there when Joshua, her twin, was killed. Sam knew as soon as the accident happened, as soon as he saw it, that one—if not both—of them were not going to make it out alive. It was only when Sam pulled Maggie out of the wreckage that he realized he was right. Joshua was dead on impact.

Maggie hated that Bucky was struggling. She hated that this kind of stuff was happening. She could see it on his face, he was broken. He was utterly crushed; HYDRA had taken nearly everything from him. That's why she was so grateful for Steve. She knew Steve wouldn't give up on him, she wouldn't either. That's why, even though she now had bruises around her neck, she wasn't angry.

"Maggie, I'm so, so sorry." Bucky whispered. Steve and Sam watched him, both treading carefully. Sam handed Maggie the first aid kit, and began to clean and stitch Bucky's shoulder. Luckily, the wound wasn't deep, so she he only needed a few stitches.

"Hey, it's okay, really. Trust me, these guys know I've had worse." Maggie said, smiling, "I'm sorry I stabbed you."

"You had your reasons." Bucky said, "I don't blame you."

"Bucky, don't worry. This kind of stuff happens, but it gets better. When I woke up, I knocked over a wall" Steve assured him. Bucky remained silent, keeping his head down. Maggie finished stitching Bucky's shoulder, placing gauze over the wound to catch any bleeding. She stood up, yawning, moving her head around in circles. Her neck looked horrible, and Bucky felt terrible about it.

"Why don't we head back to bed? It's been a long day." Maggie suggested. Steve and Sam nodded, both helping Maggie to her feet and telling her goodnight. Bucky walked down the hall, into the guest room, and almost shut the door when he heard a voice.

"Bucky?" Maggie called. Bucky peeked out, looking at Maggie's small frame standing in the doorway.

"I wanted to say goodnight. So, goodnight." Maggie said, moving toward Bucky, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Night." Bucky said, in utter disbelief that Maggie, of all people, was hugging him. He didn't hug her back, but he didn't tense nearly as much as he had when she touched him before.

"I'll see you in the morning." Maggie said, leaving the room, bouncing back down the hall to her room.

Bucky laid down, staring at the ceiling, his eyes wide open. He had flashes of his life before, of a skinny—nearly skeletal—Steve, of Brooklyn, of the 107th. However, they seemed so vague that he wondered if they were actually real, or if his mind had created them. He remembered Sam vaguely, with flashes of the fight in which he almost killed Steve. He remembered those small things.

One thing he hoped he would not forget, however, was Maggie. For the first time, someone had offered him kindness. Instead of beating him into submission, she showed him compassion. Instead of looking at him like an asset, a tool to be used, she looked at him like a person. A real person. With emotions. Not someone who used to kill only because he was following orders.

Then, Bucky thought of Steve. That man, after everything, still believed he had some of the old Bucky. The problem was, Bucky wasn't sure if the 'old Bucky' was even in him still. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be anything other than a tool used by HYDRA, a means to an end. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily, thinking on the events of the past several months. In truth, before Maggie found him, he was floating from place to place; homeless shelter to homeless shelter, hoping to blend in. Now, he was here with people that were trying to help. In honesty, it terrified him. He didn't trust himself not to kill these people. He didn't trust himself. He didn't want to hurt them. Hell, he'd already hurt Maggie. Granted, she'd retaliated with a nice stab to the shoulder (which, if he were being truthful surprised him more than him attacking her in his sleep), but Bucky still feared for her safety. And for Steve's and Sam's. He didn't want to harm them. He just wanted to be himself.

The only reason he hadn't given up yet, whether or not he'd previously admitted it, was because he'd hoped Steve would find him.

But now that he'd done so, Bucky still felt like a monster.

He didn't sleep at all that night.

He just laid awake, wondering if this was worth it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! Thank you all for the kind reviews. Especially PopCultureSalad, (author of one of my favorite Walking Dead fics,** ** _Certainty_** **). This chapter is pretty long, but I've gotten mega invested in this fic. Any ideas/kind words are read and appreciated! Translations are at the bottom! Thank you all!**

 **-Mandy**

* * *

Bucky had only been back to sleep for an hour when he awoke, getting out of bed quickly and changing his clothes. He couldn't be around people; not after last night. The pain in his shoulder reminded him of that. He wasn't angry that Maggie had stabbed him, not in the least. He didn't blame her at all; his mechanical arm nearly crushed her trachea. She nearly died. He would never forget the look of fear in her eyes; or the look of panic in Steve and Sam's. He remembered Steve, and he wanted to stay, but he knew he couldn't. He had to get out of that apartment, away from Maggie, Steve, and Sam. He didn't know where he would go, or what he would do. He had no money, no job, and barely any knowledge of who he was. He remembered the smiling young soldier in the footage at the Smithsonian, and his chest hurt. His heart ached. He feared he would forever be the Winter Soldier; the heartless, murderous assassin that killed dozens. He felt lost; he had no identity anymore, aside from Steve's best friend, Bucky, or the Winter Soldier. This new Bucky, the one that had defected from HYDRA, was no one. Nothing.

That's why he had to leave.

He couldn't hurt Maggie. Or Steve. Or Sam. Especially not Steve.

He had seen the look that Steve had given him when Steve first walked into Maggie's apartment. Bucky was sure that he would cry, the man looked so happy. But Bucky couldn't stay. Not now, anyway.

He was dangerous. He was a killer. He was nothing more than what HYDRA had made him. He was someone that killed people who became a problem. And now, Bucky was a problem.

Everyone was asleep as he walked down the hall, wearing his grungy blue jeans, old long-sleeved shirt, and jacket. He put his ball cap on, walking to Maggie's room to open the door, seeing her sleeping peacefully with Woola at the foot of her bed. She turned slightly and Bucky winced; the bruises on her neck were now black. An ugly, purple-black. Bucky shut her door quietly, walking down the hall past the living room, Steve and Sam both asleep on the cot and couch. He didn't want to leave Steve, but he'd almost killed the man once; he didn't want to do it again. He'd almost tried to kill Sam, too, and though he barely knew the man, he didn't want to harm him, either.

"Sorry, Steve." Bucky muttered, walking out the door. He had no idea where he would go. He just knew that he was a problem. He was a problem he needed to eliminate. Before he completely closed the front door, he walked back inside, remembering something in one of Maggie's kitchen drawers. He figured Maggie would notice when he took it, but right now, he needed it more than she did.

He hoped she'd understand.

He again walked out the front door, closing it behind him as quietly as he could. He now had to find a quiet place to lay low, where Steve couldn't find him. He hoped that he would be forgiven, that his mind would quit racing with new memories. He just needed it to stop. He didn't care anymore. Making memories was painful. Hurting people was painful. Not knowing who he was, that was agonizing. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to make the pain go away, any way that he could. He hoped Steve could forgive him, and that Maggie wouldn't feel like she wasted her time.

* * *

Maggie awoke at 5:45, Woola staring at her, silently requesting she feed him. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, standing up. Bucky's door was still closed, and she frowned. She felt horrible about stabbing him, but she knew that Bucky wasn't in his right mind. Physically, he would heal in a day or so, his super-enhanced body recovering quickly like Steve's. It would take a while for him to recover mentally, but she knew when she began her search that he would still have setbacks. Maggie walked into the kitchen, grabbing Woola's bowl from the stand and placing it on the counter. The dog wagged his tail appreciatively, nudging his nose against Maggie's leg. He was large; coming up to Maggie's hip. It wasn't hard to do, Maggie only being 5'3", but she still marveled at how large he'd gotten. He'd been a present from Natasha after Joshua died. Natasha had used the guise that "he was so little and lonely and I just _couldn't_ leave him in St. Petersburg," but Maggie knew better. The dog was for her emotional well-being. Woola had been a great comfort to her, and she appreciated her best friend recognizing her loneliness, but sometimes Woola wasn't enough to drown out the quiet. Maggie shook her head, chiding herself for thinking too much. She remembered she needed to grab Woola's food scoop, so she walked over to her counter, opening the first drawer. She found the scoop, and walked over to Woola's food bag before stopping. Something was wrong.

She walked back to the drawer, opening it quickly. Her eyes grew wide, and she gulped. She opened the drawer next to it, and then the rest of the drawers and cabinets, tearing them all apart. She poured a scoop of food into Woola's bowl and then ran over to Steve, shaking him awake. He woke up frantically, looking dazed.

"Steve, I need to ask a question." Maggie said frantically.

"What's up?" Steve asked, half-asleep.

"You haven't touched my drawers, have you?" She asked.

"No, I haven't." Steve replied, lying back on the couch. Maggie then turned back to Sam, tapping his foot to make him wake up.

"Mornin' Maggie May." Sam muttered.

"You haven't been digging around my drawers, have you?" Maggie asked.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. "No, I haven't." He said slowly.

"My gun is missing." Maggie said darkly. Sam shot straight up, walking to the kitchen and tearing apart the cabinets and drawers.

"Steve! Come here!" Sam yelled. Steve walked forward, a puzzled look on his face.

"Maggie's gun is gone. Extra clip is missing, too." Sam said. Steve gulped. Maggie walked down the hall, knocking on Bucky's bedroom door. She didn't hear a response.

"Bucky? You awake?" Maggie asked. No response.

"Bucky? You there?" Maggie asked again. Nothing. Maggie turned the knob, the door was unlocked. When she walked in the room, she immediately went from concerned to afraid. Bucky was gone. The bed was made, and the spare clothes were folded at the end. Maggie ran down the hall into the kitchen, her eyes wide.

"Bucky's gone." She said. Steve and Sam stood straight, looking at each other.

"And your gun is gone." Steve said.

"We have to find him, now." Sam said.

"You don't think he'd..." Maggie began.

"Yeah, I do. After last night, he probably thinks he's the problem. And he's got to take care of the problem." Sam said, "I've seen it before. Too many times."

"Then we need to find him, before he hurts himself." Maggie said, grabbing her keys and cell phone.

"He won't just hurt himself, Mags." Sam said grimly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna call Nat. We're gonna need reinforcements." Maggie said, walking out the door, "We're gonna split up. Nat and I will take half the city, you guys take the other half. I'm calling in back up. We'll circle up and meet at the Washington Monument in three hours."

"Alright," Steve said, "I'm gonna call Stark. See if JARVIS can pick up any leads."

"Good." Maggie said, "Call me if anything changes."

"We will, Mags." Sam said, patting her shoulder, "We'll find him."

"This is all my fault." Maggie muttered, walking out of her apartment.

"This isn't on you." Steve said, "Don't think that."

"I won't if we find him." Maggie said. She walked toward her car, the black Ford Mustang GT parked on the curb. She pulled out her phone and pressed the call button, hoping that Natasha would pick up.

"What's up, McGee?" Natasha asked.

"I need your help. Meet me at the address I text to you in ten minutes." Maggie said simply.

"Understood. I assume you'll fill me in when we meet?" Natasha replied.

"Of course. See you then." Maggie said, hanging up.

One thing she liked about Natasha was that she never questioned Maggie. The two had spent a lot of time together, and Natasha had often said that the only person better at finding people than her was Maggie. Though Maggie shrugged it off, she knew it was true. The one thing she was _extremely_ good at was finding people. That's why she trusted herself to find Bucky before he shot himself in the head.

Sure enough, Natasha was waiting outside her and Maggie's favorite coffee shop, a baseball cap on her head and sunglasses covering her eyes. Maggie pulled up to the curb, swinging the door open for Natasha to climb inside. No sooner than Natasha closed the door did she begin her queries.

"I take it you'll let me know why you've cryptically asked me to be here." Natasha said, sitting back.

"Found your old Soviet pal, Nat. Hanging out in the Smithsonian in broad daylight." Maggie explained. Natasha's face went blank. Maggie knew that look.

"And?" Natasha asked.

"And what? He actually came back to my apartment. I called Steve, he came over." Maggie shrugged.

"But?" Maggie looked over at Natasha.

"But what?" Maggie asked, "I convinced him to come back with me."

"If he was sitting at your apartment right now, you would not be calling me." Natasha observed.

"Oh, yeah. Well, he had an incident." Maggie said, pulling her scarf back to reveal the bruises. Natasha's eyes widened.

"What in the hell..."

"He was in a daze. Sleepwalking. I—stupidly, I might add—tried to touch him. He was muttering about finishing his mission, about knowing the man on the bridge. It was all in Russian. He didn't speak a word of English until I stabbed him in the shoulder to get him to let go. By the way, mechanical arms leave a mark." Maggie explained.

"So he almost killed you?" Natasha asked, raising eyebrows.

"No. I'd say it was about as close as that time in Papua New Guinea." Maggie replied.

"You almost died in Papua New Guinea ." Natasha reminded her.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "No I did not. I got what I came for. We found more tribes."

"They tried to eat you." Natasha grumbled.

"I talked my way out of it." Maggie quipped.

"Then the Raskols tried to skewer you."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Fine. It was like Peru."

Natasha huffed. "Not much better."

"Whatever, Nat. Bucky took my 9mm out of the door, _and_ the clip. That leads me to believe he's attempting to off himself." Maggie explained.

"He has your gun?" Natasha asked.

"Yep. Stole it before he left, I'm guessing." Maggie replied, scanning several alleys as the drove past.

"That makes my job a lot easier." Natasha said, a hint of satisfaction in her tone.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked.

"SHIELD put tracking devices in standard issue weapons. In case they were stolen or they lost contact with the agents." Natasha explained.

"What?! I worked for SHIELD for five years and this is what I get? Fury never told me." Maggie yelled.

"Well, you would've known if you read the stuff I leaked." Natasha said.

"You knew, though, didn't you?" Maggie asked.

"I only found out before everything with Pierce went down." Natasha said.

"Geez. Pinpoint his coordinates, then we'll call Steve, Sam, and Barton." Maggie replied.

"Barton's here?" Maggie nodded.

"Steve called in reinforcements."

"Well, isn't this just a party." Natasha said.

"When we find Bucky, it may behoove you to stay on the sidelines. He may freak out." Maggie told the redhead.

"If he tries anything..." Natasha began.

"I know, you'll put him down quicker than I can blink." Maggie finished. Natasha nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"His coordinates say he's on the Key Bridge, heading toward Arlington County, Virginia." Natasha said, "He's still moving, slightly."

"We're not far away. This is good. I'm gonna pull over and you'll drive. Got it?" Natasha nodded.

"Good. Don't show up guns blazing unless he looks like he's going to filet me like a chicken." Maggie ordered.

"I don't like this plan." Natasha said.

"Tough. Notify Rogers and Wilson. We're approaching within the next two minutes." Maggie said.

"Remind me again why you never became a field agent?" Natasha asked.

"Better pay in HAAALO." Maggie said, winking. They closed in on the bridge, and Natasha dropped her off at the beginning, just as Maggie had ordered. Maggie could see Bucky in the distance, and jogged over to get close, trying to be as quiet as possible. He was leaning on the railing, staring down into the water. Both of his hands were in his pockets, she could see, until He reached behind him, pulling out the aforementioned 9mm. He cocked it, putting a round in the chamber, and brought it up to his face. Just as he did, Maggie screamed.

"BUCKY!" He turned, looking at her. His eyes were cold and dark, his face twisted in anguish.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You left. And you stole my gun." Maggie said.

"I didn't think you'd notice that quickly." Bucky replied, looking down at the river below.

"I did. Mind telling me what you're doing here?" Maggie asked.

"What the hell does it look like?" He snapped, grabbing the rail angrily.

"It looks like you're about to shoot yourself in the head." Maggie said plainly.

"Yep." Bucky said, his lips popping at the end of the word.

"Wanna tell me why you've decided to go out in such a grandiose fashion?" Maggie asked, sarcasm dripping in her words.

"Look at your neck, Maggie. I can't be around people." Bucky replied, his voice broken.

"What about my neck?" Maggie asked, pulling up her sweater sleeve to reveal the jagged scar up her arm, "I've had a lot worse. I'm actually not that different from you, Buck. This arm is metal."

Bucky looked up, though he was silent. Maggie sighed, "I don't remember the wreck, I just remember sticking out my arm in front of my brother. Apparently my arm shattered, so they replaced it with titanium. Believe me, a few bruises are nothing."

"I could've killed you. I didn't know what I was doing." Bucky said.

"Which is why I wasn't angry. I should've known better. I tried to wake you up, you were muttering in Russian about finishing your mission." Maggie said.

"You knew what I was saying?" Bucky asked. Maggie nodded.

"I'm kind of a linguist." Maggie shrugged.

"I'm a problem." Bucky said, his voice breaking, "I need to stop it before it gets worse."

"You're not a problem, Bucky. You brain was being wiped for what, seventy years? You're allowed a meltdown or two." Maggie said reassuringly.

"I don't want to kill people anymore!" Bucky screamed, "I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"You won't. HYDRA doesn't control you more." Maggie said, reaching out to touch Bucky's shoulder. He shrugged away, his eyes darting to the gun in his hand.

"Bucky, I know you're struggling. But I'm here for you. Steve is. Sam is. We wouldn't have tried to find your for months if we didn't care." Maggie quipped.

Bucky scoffed, leaning on the railing. "My head hurts." He whispered.

"That's normal." Maggie said.

Bucky blinked hard, swallowing. He stood up, looking at Maggie, his eyes filled with tears.

"I can't." Bucky cried, sticking the pistol in his mouth. Maggie's heart raced, her eyes darting from Bucky to the river. She knew she had to do something. She climbed over the railing, and stood on the very edge of the bridge, staring at Bucky. She surmised that, since he didn't want to kill anyone, perhaps he would put the gun down if he knew she'd jump.

"You shoot yourself, I jump, Barnes." Maggie said.

Bucky stared as Maggie let go of the railing with one hand, "You don't want to kill anyone? Put the gun down."

"You wouldn't." Bucky said.

"Why not?"

"You've got a lot to live for." Bucky said half-heartedly.

"Yeah. I worked for an agency that wound up being infiltrated—by HYDRA—so now my job is gone. My twin brother died in a car accident that I could have prevented. My parents haven't talked to me in almost two years. I am alone. Tell me why I shouldn't just go along with you, kind of like a twisted Romeo and Juliet?" Maggie asked.

Bucky stood there, watching her. Maggie was only holding on with one hand. She kept looking at the Potomac below, the same river that Bucky pulled Steve from. She looked determined. Why did she want him to live so badly, Bucky thought.

"You're just doing this for Steve." Bucky hissed, "You wouldn't if you didn't have to."

"If I were just doing it for Steve, I would have given up looking for you three months ago, when I didn't think I'd find you." Bucky looked at her. He'd lowered the gun, but his face was still twisted.

"See, Bucky, I'd worked for SHIELD since I was twenty. So five years. I was good at finding people. I was good at finding things. I was good at learning languages. I was so good at what I did that Nick Fury, who used to be the director, recruited me into the Historic, Archival, Archaeological, Anthropoligical and Linguistics Operations division, what we all knew as the HAAALO division of SHIELD. I was never a field agent, but I knew how to handle a gun. I knew how to find ghosts. You happen to be the most sought-after ghost I'd ever come across. HYDRA is still looking for you. I was the one that saw you drag Steve out of the river, Bucky."

"Your arm was broken, I remember. Steve had me read your Russian file. He needed my help, yeah, but you're not the bad guy. HYDRA? They're bad. Zola, he was bad. Pierce, he was awful. But you? You're not. If you were, you would've left Steve to drown. You would've killed Sam. And Natasha. You could've killed me, too, Bucky. But you didn't. You're not bad."

"You don't know what I've done." Bucky muttered.

"Yes, I do." Maggie replied, "I read all of your files. All of the microfilm. All of the footage. I've seen it all. And I still don't think you're a bad guy."

"How?" Bucky asked, his voice cracking.

"Because I saw the look on your face in the old footage of you and Steve. You died following him. You died trying to save him. You pulled him out of the river, and you watched to make sure he was breathing. Bucky, you're good. You're not HYDRA's anymore."

Bucky sighed, choking back a sob as he stared at Maggie, who was still gripping the handrail with only one arm.

"I don't know who I am." Bucky said.

"That's okay," Maggie replied, "You can figure that out."

"You seem so sure." Bucky quipped.

"Because you can. You are James Buchanan Barnes. You don't work for HYDRA. You're not the Winter Soldier. The Asset. You're none of that. You're just...My friend." Maggie shrugged. Bucky blinked in surprise. He hadn't heard someone call him a friend since Steve on the helicarrier.

"Please put the gun down, Bucky. I promise, I'll help you. I know you don't trust me, but I won't let you do this alone." Maggie promised. Bucky hesitated, the gun shaking in his hand. His finger was around the trigger, and Maggie was afraid he'd still go for it.

However, to her relief, he cocked the gun, taking the round out of the chamber. He took the clip out, too, and put them on the ground.

"Now, since that metal arm of yours is pretty strong, why don't you help me back over the railing?" Maggie asked. Bucky walked forward and grabbed Maggie's waist, lifting her over the railing. She dusted herself off and gave Bucky a small smile. She placed a hand on his back, and he didn't pull away.

"Let's go home, Bucky. Get you something to eat." Maggie said.

"Alright." Bucky muttered. Maggie pulled her phone from her pocket, texting Natasha. Within minutes, Natasha pulled up to the side, rolling down the passenger window.

"Steve and Sam are waiting on us." Natasha said.

"Let them know we're heading to my place." Maggie ordered. Natasha nodded, climbing in the back seat. Bucky sat in the passenger seat, Maggie sitting behind the wheel, shifting the gear. Bucky and Natasha were quiet at first, and the tension was thick.

"всем привет" Natasha greeted in her usual flirty tone. Bucky turned around, his eyes growing wide.

"Кто вы?" Bucky asked.

"Меня зовут Наташа. Я друга Стива." Natasha replied.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Он говорит на английском языке, Наташа."

"But it's more fun to speak Russian." Natasha halfway whined.

"Hush. We're almost back. Be on your best behavior." Maggie warned.

"Fine." Natasha said, leaning back. Bucky stared at them both, his eyes wide.

"Вы хороший?" Maggie asked Bucky. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said in English. When the three arrived at Maggie's apartment, Steve and Sam were waiting outside on the stoop. Maggie got out of the car first, Natasha following her. Bucky was the last to get out, walking timidly over to the front stoop, his head bowed in guilt.

No matter how guilty or ashamed he looked, Steve didn't care. He rushed over to Bucky, enveloping him in a hug. Bucky tensed, unsure of how to respond. He wasn't used to this kind of contact. The last thing he remembered—vaguely—was Pierce hitting him across the face. Even Maggie's slight touch didn't feel right. He felt like he should have expected this from Steve. He felt like they had been in a position like this before, many years ago. However, Bucky had known only pain and torture for nearly seventy years, and because of that, contact almost frightened him. He didn't realize how much it bothered him until he was around people again. Being homeless, he would occasionally stay in homeless camps, but for the most part, fearing how he would behave, he kept to himself.

"Bucky, you scared me to death, punk." Steve tried to keep his tone light, but Bucky could tell he'd scared Steve. Hearing the relief in Steve's voice stung a bit.

"I'm sorry." Bucky muttered.

"Don't be, man. This is all new to you. Recovery takes time." Sam added, stepping forward to pat Bucky on the shoulder.

"I—I wasn't thinking." Bucky's voice was merely a whisper.

"We knew Maggie would find you. You're not alone."

Bucky gave Sam a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Come on, y'all. Now that Natasha's here, I have an excuse to make a big lunch." Maggie said, smiling. Bucky noticed she kept the scarf wrapped around her neck, though it wasn't that cold outside. He was embarrassed that he'd hurt her, but she didn't mention anything. Still, he knew she was probably afraid to show her neck.

"What's on the menu?" Natasha asked.

"Well, I've got leftover beef stew, which I'm sure the boys will polish off. But, I figured grilled cheese and tomato soup would work well for everyone."

"Maggie McGee, this is why we're friends." Natasha teased. Bucky found comfort in watching the girls interact. It made a blurry image come to his mind, one of him and a smaller, sicklier Steve, eating tomato soup at his kitchen table in Brooklyn.

"Steve?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, bud?"

"You were smaller, weren't you? And sick a lot?"

Steve laughed, "You would remember that. I had asthma. I was always sick. You spent most winters bringing me your mom's soup and reading comics with me."

"Did we ever eat tomato soup?" Steve turned, a smile lighting up his whole face.

"Your mom was famous for it. Everyone in Brooklyn knew Evelyn Barnes made the best tomato soup in the city."

Bucky smiled. Finally, a real memory.

The five entered the apartment, Woola greeting them with a suspicious gaze. Bucky observed that he seemed to like Natasha, and he seemed to tolerate Steve and Sam. He was sure, however, that the dog wouldn't hesitate to eat him.

"Sam-I-Am, why don't you play me some cooking music? I need to get in my zone." Maggie said. Sam laughed, taking her phone from her hands and plugging it into the docking station on the counter.

"Whatcha in the mood for, Maggie May?" Sam asked.

"The one Steve hates." Natasha replied, sitting on the table.

"Which one? There's a few." Sam laughed.

"Oh, I think you know which one we're talking about." Maggie said. Sam grinned, playing with the phone. Bucky was confused; he'd seen phones, and he wasn't completely in the dark when it came to technology. Music, however, was still a foreign entity for him.

Soon, Juvenile's "Slow Motion" came blaring through the speakers. Maggie, Natasha, and Sam all began to dance. Steve, however, looked utterly disgusted, his face twisting and contorting.

"What the hell is that awful stuff?" Bucky asked.

"It's called rap. And I'm not a fan." Steve replied, "The Three Musketeers over there love to play stuff that makes my skin crawl."

"We didn't have music like that in the forties, did we?"

"No, thank God."

"Can I ask a question?" Bucky whispered.

"Shoot." Steve replied.

"What is this song talking about? There's some stuff I understand, but some stuff..."

"Is completely confusing? Yeah." Steve replied, "To put it frankly, it's a song about sex."

"Way to ruin the fun, Steve." Maggie said, setting the kitchen table.

"What? He wanted an explanation."

"I was hoping he'd figure it out like you did." Sam said, changing the song.

"I don't like this music." Bucky muttered, sitting back.

"Trust me, you'd like it in the club." Sam replied.

"People dance to this?" Bucky asked.

Steve frowned. "It's not so much dancing as it is..."

"Foreplay, basically." Natasha added. Bucky's eyes grew wide. He had no idea what that word meant, either. Being under HYDRA's control, he had no need for intimate relationships. He didn't need to know what it meant.

Soon, another song started to play, and Bucky had to admit that it wasn't terrible. It seemed upbeat, and he found himself listening intently.

"This one isn't so bad." He said out loud.

"It's about sex too." Steve replied. Bucky blinked. Then he heard the chorus. "Your body is a wonderland" was about as clear as it could get. Still, it was better than that garbage that was playing before.

"Alright y'all, come on. It's time to eat." Maggie called. Everyone gathered around the table, and grabbed their bowls.

"Tomato soup is on the stove. The grilled cheese are on the table. Sweet tea is on the counter, and there's some milk in the fridge." Maggie explained. The group got their food, sitting down together. Bucky was convinced that Maggie McGee was the greatest cook he'd ever met. Or, at least, the best one that he could remember. He had spent so long eating cold, slimy food that HYDRA fed to him, just enough to keep him healthy and functioning. Maggie, however, fed him because she cared.

"Steve, you said Barton was with you. Where'd he go?" Maggie asked.

"He ducked out. Said he had something to do." Steve replied. Maggie shrugged.

* * *

After lunch, Maggie, Steve, and Natasha cleaned up. They spent the rest of the afternoon arranging a more permanent living situation for Bucky. They agreed that it would be best for him to live in the guest room, Maggie calling her sister to double check. Her sister, Cecilia, was also due back in town the following week, and had agreed to start working with Bucky on his recovery. Sam also arranged to start bringing him to support group meetings at the VA. Maggie and Natasha pulled some strings to get his military benefits; a disability pension, a form of retirement pay, and, if he wanted it, the GI Bill. Maggie didn't ask too many questions, but Natasha seemed to know how to bring people back from the dead. For dinner, Steve ordered pizza, and Bucky, trying to pull his weight, did the dishes. Bucky felt slightly guilty, with Maggie, Steve, Natasha, and Sam all fawning over him, but they all assured him that they were happy to him him around. Sam had brought him some new clothes, and Bucky decided to get a shower. Sam showed him how to work the knobs, allowing for the hot water to escape. Bucky also couldn't remember the last time he'd had a hot shower. As far as he was concerned, he hadn't had one in seventy years. Sam, who Bucky learned worked at the VA as a counselor, had brought Bucky things he knew he'd need: new clothes, two pairs of shoes, an electric razor, socks, underwear, and a coat. Bucky was surprised to say the least, he couldn't remember having anything that belonged wholly to him. Maggie had given him soap, fresh towels, shampoo, and a new toothbrush. He couldn't believe that people were being so kind to him, that they actually cared. After his shower, he changed, the new clothes feeling better than he ever imagined they could be. He reached for the comb Maggie had put on the counter, and struggled to comb through his thick, tangled hair. He remembered, vaguely, that he liked it short, back when he was younger. Before HYDRA.

He decided it might behoove him to cut the hair off. First, he decided, it might help to shave. There was comfort, he found, in using the electric razor to shave away the stubble that grew on his face. He rubbed his normal hand over his face, satisfied with the job he'd done. He walked out of the bathroom, down the hall, to hear Maggie and Steve speaking.

"Hey, Buck. You clean up well." Maggie said.

"Um, Maggie? I was wondering, if it's not any trouble, if you could give me a haircut. It's too long." Bucky whispered. Steve smiled lightly, looking at Maggie. She put her mug of hot chocolate down, standing up to pull out a chair and motioning for Bucky to sit. She got the clippers from the bathroom and a pair of scissors, and began to cut his hair short—the way he kept it when he was with the 107th. Before HYDRA. Maggie had experience cutting hair; growing up, she cut her brother's hair. Her mother told her it saved money, and with six children, they needed all the extra cash they could get. Bucky flinched as Maggie's fingers brushed his ear. Part of him was still afraid that Maggie would harm him. He remembered all the times Pierce struck him. He was secretly afraid that Maggie would, too. However, he kept that to himself, and let Maggie finish cutting his hair, to make him into a more presentable human being.

"Where did Natasha go?" Bucky asked.

"She comes and goes. She went home, though. Said to tell you goodbye." Maggie replied.

"Sam had to go check on his place. He'll be back in the morning." Steve added.

"What about you? Do you have a place?" Bucky asked.

"I'm actually rooming with Mags right now. Since SHIELD was leaked, my landlord didn't like that Captain America was living there, causing trouble. Maggie and her sister were kind enough to offer me a place."

"Her sister?"

"My sister—Cecilia. She technically lives here. She's a doctor, a psychiatrist. She spends most of her time with her boyfriend, Rhodey, though." Maggie explained.

"How is Rhodes?" Steve asked.

"About to propose. That's going to be awkward." Maggie said, trimming up the sides of Bucky's hair to make sure they were even.

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Parents still not talking to you, huh?"

"Haven't for almost two years, Steve. They aren't gonna start now."

Steve was about to mention how stupid he thought her family was being, when a knock startled them. It was dark; Maggie wasn't expecting anyone.

Bucky stood up, getting in front of Maggie. Steve walked forward, getting ready to open the door. Bucky instinctively moved Maggie behind him, who was preparing to grab her gun if necessary.

"McGee, I know you've got Barnes and Rogers in there. Open this damn door."

So much for Nick Fury taking that European vacation after faking his death.

Bucky turned to look at Maggie, and she nodded her head. Steve opened the door, letting Nick Fury (and Maria Hill who was following behind him) inside.

"Good evening, director Fury." Steve said, "Agent Hill."

"Been living here six months and you don't even let me know? I thought we were friends." Fury said sarcastically. Maggie rolled her eyes, motioning for him and Agent Hill to sit down.

"Agent McGee, I have to admit, you were pretty clever, not informing me that you were looking for Barnes."

"Technically, director, you were supposed to be faking your death."

"I was running the agency. We're broken, but still running. Care to introduce me to your friend, Rogers?" Fury asked.

"Oh. Right. Uh, Director Fury, this is James Barnes. Bucky, this is Nick Fury, director of SHIELD." Steve said.

"I'd say 'nice to meet you', but the first time I met you, you shot my car and tried to kill me." Fury said. Bucky bowed his head. He didn't like remembering.

"With all due respect, director, he defected from HYDRA. If you're here on business, get to the point. He's not the Winter Soldier anymore. You may be my boss, but this is my house. And you will remember your manners." Maggie said sharply, causing Steve, Bucky, Maria, and even Fury to look at her in surprise.

"Normally, I'd rip you a new one for that, McGee, but since I'm technically dead right now, I'll let it slide and cut to the chase. We've been monitoring your search for Barnes. We felt it was important." Fury said.

Bucky looked to Maggie, who was tensing her jaw.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"There's still HYDRA bases all over the world, Cap. We felt we could use him. He knows HYDRA better than anyone. He can help us take them down once and for all."

"Absolutely not!" Maggie exclaimed, "He _just got here._ "

"We don't need to waste any time. They're already rebuilding, especially in Eastern Europe. Since half of our agency were HYDRA, they just scattered." Fury replied.

"I think it's a good idea, to help." Bucky spoke up. Steve and Maggie turned to face him, both looking curious.

"I mean, I need a little time, just, to calm down I guess. But, just from my perspective, I want to see HYDRA destroyed. They used me. They used me for seventy years. I don't want them to use anyone else. Or hurt anyone else." Bucky said.

"Buck, it's up to you. No one's making you decide." Steve said.

"I—I know it's early. I just, think I should." Bucky sat down, rubbing his face with his non-metal hand.

"That's all I really needed to know." Fury said, standing up, "We'll be monitoring your progress, Sergeant Barnes. If we see see any signs of fraternization on your part, well, let's just say for your sake that we'd better not."

"Understood, sir." Bucky said. He was being professional, following orders. Maggie cringed, she didn't think he needed this right now. He had barely recovered from the events of the morning, and now Fury was recruiting him?

"I'm glad you do. Now, McGee, your next assignment is coming up. Are you ready for that?" Fury asked.

Maggie shrugged. "I have to be."

"Not what I like to hear, but I'll take it. You folks get some rest. I'm sure nearly throwing yourself off of Key Bridge takes a lot out of you, McGee. You folks have a good night." Fury said, walking out. He didn't even bother with a proper goodbye. Maggie had worked for him for five years, and he always did things like that. Maggie closed the door being Fury and Hill, turning around to face Bucky and Steve.

"Before you ask, he's always like that. But I apologize."

"You don't have to. I want to help." Bucky said.

"We know, Bucky. And you will. But right now, the most important thing is helping you." Steve said, patting Bucky on the shoulder.

"Right now, though, I'm turning in. Cecilia won't mind if I crash in her room, will she?"

"Not at all. She won't be back for another week." Maggie replied. Bucky decided that it would be a perfect time for him to turn in as well, and walked down the hall to the guest room. Maggie walked behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder before he closed the door.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight, Bucky." Maggie said, hugging him. "It's gonna be okay."

Bucky swallowed hard. Maggie was an enigma, he thought. A tidal wave of complexities wrapped up in a tiny, blonde person. She was brave, and she cared. He hadn't met anyone like Maggie in years. In fact, she reminded him a great deal of Steve Rogers; refusing to back down from a challenge.

"Thanks, Maggie." Bucky whispered. Maggie leaned up, kissing his cheek lightly.

"You get some sleep, okay? We'll figure out a game plan tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight." Bucky said.

"Goodnight." Even though her neck was bruised, and she looked exhausted, Maggie's smile lit up the room. Her words reverberated in his head. _It's gonna be okay._ Maybe if he kept saying it, he'd believe it.

It's gonna be okay.

It's gonna be okay.

He didn't believe it yet, but he hoped that he would. It wasn't perfect, but he was glad that he had listened to Maggie and Steve. He trusted them. They cared. And for the first time in seventy years, he felt hopeful.

He felt human.

* * *

Translations:

"Hi, there."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Natasha. I'm a friend of Steve's."

"He speaks English, Natasha."

"You okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone! Thank you for reading and reviewing! As promised, there is a cameo by Matt Murdock, and by Tyreese from The Walking Dead. :) I hope you all read and review! I am going to try to update every 2-3 days, but this summer is BUSY. Hope you all enjoy it, and don't forget to read and review!**

 **ALSO: Trigger warning for self harm later in the chapter.**

 **Thank you all!**

 **-Mandy**

* * *

It had been a month since Steve and Bucky had "officially" moved into Maggie's apartment, and during that time, Natasha had also squeezed in. Maggie had moved her full bed to one side of her bedroom, and moved Natasha's full bed to the other. Maggie, along with Natasha and Steve, had gone on their first mission since the old SHIELD went under; it had been difficult for Maggie, but she had made it. The four of them had developed a rather predictable domestic routine: Steve and Bucky went running in the mornings with Sam, while Maggie and Natasha went to the gym after walking Woola. Every second and fourth Tuesday, Maggie took Bucky to his appointments with Cecilia. Every Wednesday morning at 9:00, Maggie took Bucky to his appointment with Dr. Williams. Afterwards, as promised, Maggie took Bucky out for coffee, though Bucky insisted on paying for it. On Wednesdays at noon, Steve took Bucky to Sam's support group at the VA. Though Bucky wouldn't admit it, he actually enjoyed going to group sessions. The truth of the matter was that he enjoyed listening to the stories of others, and knowing he wasn't completely alone. Though Bucky struggled to sleep, he found he wasn't the only one in the apartment who had troubles. When Bucky found himself unable to fall asleep (which was at least four nights a week), he would go into the living room to read or put his headphones in to listen to music. Often, Maggie would join him, sitting down on the couch to watch television. Usually, they would settle on an old black-and-white movie, Maggie falling asleep with her head on his shoulder.

Bucky would never say it out loud, but he thrived on routine. More than that, he thrived on the fact that most of his daily routine included Maggie. Aside from Steve, that woman had become his best friend. He looked forward to waking up in the mornings, because that meant that she would be in the kitchen, making coffee and reading the newspaper. He would often accompany her on her morning walks with Woola, and the dog had actually begun warming up to him (though he was certain that, if he slipped up, the dog wouldn't hesitate to eat him). Tuesdays and Wednesdays were his favorite days of the week, because that meant that though he had to go to therapy and tell a person with a fancy degree what they wanted to hear, afterwards, he could sit with Maggie in her favorite coffee shop and drink coffee and talk about anything and everything important to her.

And Bucky gradually learned a lot of things about Maggie McGee. He learned that she had gotten her undergraduate degree in New York City, following her sister Cecilia to Columbia University. He learned that they both hated living in the dorms, and the two, wanting to live on their own, moved to Hell's Kitchen into a tiny, horrible apartment. That, Maggie told him, is when she met one of her closest friends, a history/political science double major named Matt Murdock, who was her next door neighbor. Apparently, the two took every history class they could together, and though he was blind, he seemed to navigate New York far better than she ever could. Maggie explained that after graduation, he had stayed at Columbia and was now a lawyer in New York, and that she still spoke to him often.

Bucky learned that she loved music as much as he did, and that she played multiple instruments. He learned that she hated eggs, and that she loved sweet tea. He learned that she loved to shop at thrift stores, and that she spoke seven languages. He learned that she hated being alone, and that she loved having so many people in the apartment. He learned that she liked to take long showers and sing when she was happy. He learned so much just by observing her and her behaviors, and he began to grow accustomed to having her with him so much of the day. He was sure the old Bucky would have laughed at him, but he didn't care. This was who he was now, a man who thrived around Maggie and Steve.

It was a Wednesday, which meant that Bucky would spend an hour dancing around Dr. Williams' questions, hoping to avoid a visit from Nick Fury and his lackeys. Afterwards, like usual, he and Maggie would walk to Puccino's, sit in their usual corner booth, and talk about anything and everything. Today, however, would prove to be rather difficult, as Dr. Williams was far too observant.

"So, how do you enjoy your new routine?" Dr. Williams asked.

Bucky answered honestly, "I like it, doc."

"Has it helped at all? Has your sleep schedule improved? How about your memories?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. Sleep is still hard. The memories come and go."

"Are there any that are clearer than the others?"

Bucky thought for a moment, his eyes looking at the floor, "There's a few."

"You wanna talk about them?" The doctor asked, his mechanical arm scratching his head.

"Well," Bucky began, "I think a lot about my sister, Rebecca. I remember how she used to look, this little punk kid who followed me around everywhere. I remember the little Mary Jane shoes she wore, and the doll she carried around. She used to follow me and Steve around a lot. And I remember Steve, too, before he got big. He was always fighting everyone. He fought everyone in Brooklyn it seemed like."

"Do you remember the war?" Dr. Williams asked. Bucky shook his head.

"Not much. I remember falling."

"Falling off the train?"

Bucky tried to open his left arm, the mechanical one, and couldn't. His head filled with thoughts of panic. Since Natasha had electrocuted his arm, it never worked correctly. However, he had managed to keep it under control, for the most part. Now, however, he couldn't get his arm to function at all. This bothered him.

"Something wrong with your hand?" Dr. Williams asked. Bucky quickly told him no, worried that he would turn him into Fury.

"Mr. Barnes, something's up with your hand. You haven't opened it."

Bucky looked down, unsure of what to say. "It's been messing up for months now."

"How long have you not been able to open it?" Dr. Williams questioned.

"A few days." Bucky admitted.

"And you haven't told anyone?"

"Would you?" Bucky scoffed.

"Hey, man, Tony Stark made me this arm. It's kind of got a warranty on it." Dr. Williams replied, "But it was a pain in the ass to get used to."

"I've had this arm since 1944." Bucky said, "If it messed up, I don't remember."

"Maybe you should get someone to take a look at it? Maybe Tony Stark?" The doctor suggested. Bucky's eyes grew wide.

"No." He said simply.

"No?" The doctor repeated.

"No." Bucky repeated, almost angrily.

"Well, James, our time is up. You're making some progress, but you need to get that arm looked at. Don't put it off, man." The doctor urged.

"I won't." Bucky lied.

"I mean it. It'll only get worse." Dr. Williams warned.

Bucky stood up, walking out toward the restroom, as Maggie handed him his coat in the waiting room. She waved awkwardly at Dr. Williams, who walked toward her.

"Hey, Maggie. How've you been?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess." Maggie replied.

"Could I talk to you for a minute? Before James gets back?"

Maggie raised her eyebrows, looking the doctor up and down. "What's this about?"

"James' arm's giving him trouble. He can't open it. I told him he needed to have it looked at, but I know he won't. Can you make sure he gets it fixed? He's gonna hide it." Dr. Williams explained.

Maggie's face grew hot. This was a breach of doctor-patient confidentiality. Bucky's sessions were supposed to be _private._ The man already had enough trust issues, he didn't need any more. She could barely drag him to those appointments as it was. It didn't help that the good doctor was now spilling all of his secrets. Perhaps she was over exaggerating, but she still felt like this was something that Bucky could have told her. However, she had noticed Bucky's arm, too, and part of her understood why the man was talking to her about it. Bucky would let it go until it fell off.

"Isn't that an invasion of his privacy?" Maggie asked.

"I know, Maggie, but you know the man. He'll hide it until the damn thing electrocutes him." The doctor said.

"Dr. Williams—I appreciate you trying to help him. Really, I do." Maggie said, "But I'm only going to say this once: don't do it again. He barely trusts me. I don't want to piss him off."

"He needs to get some help, Maggie, you know that." Dr. Williams chided.

"Yes, but invading the man's privacy is not how you do it! He's been through enough, don't jeopardize that." Maggie hissed.

"I understand. It won't happen again. I just needed you to know, for his sake. You've been pretty close with him lately. He needs someone who will take care of him."

Maggie sighed, "He takes care of me too, doc."

"How are you doing these days, Maggie?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Better, now. It's a work in progress." She replied.

"He's good for you, ya know. Keep him close."

Maggie smiled. "I will, doc. He's a good friend."

"Good." The doctor said, "That's really good."

Maggie nodded slightly, watching as Bucky returned from the restroom.

"You ready to go, Bucky?" Maggie asked.

He smiled. "You bet. I need coffee."

* * *

Maggie grabbed his arm—his mechanical one—and walked with him to Puccino's. She wasn't going to mention her conversation with the doctor, though she knew that she had to figure out a way to get his arm fixed. He kept it stuffed in the pocket of his jacket, and she could feel the cool metal even underneath the fabric. He broke away from her to open the door to the coffee shop, motioning for her to walk inside. She did, noticing that he kept his arm hidden, trying to play off the fact that his left arm was currently non-operational. The two sat in their usual corner booth facing the window, Maggie playing dumb as the waitress came over to take their orders.

"Hello, guys. What can I get for you?" She asked. As usual, Maggie ordered.

"I'll have a macchiato with a double shot of esspresso, and he'll have a mocha, no whipped cream." Maggie said. The waitress nodded and walked back to the kitchen, Bucky smirking.

"What?"

"She's probably starting to think I'm mute." Bucky joked.

"James Barnes, did you just try to be funny?" Maggie asked, giggling.

He smiled. "I guess I did. Satan must have ice skated into work today."

"What's gotten into you? You're in a delightful mood, especially for dealing with a shrink." Maggie teased.

"Well, maybe it's because I'm sitting in coffee shop with my best girl?"

"Or maybe it's because you're trying to play off the fact that your arm stopped working?"

Bucky stopped, swallowing hard as Maggie eyed him. The waitress handed them their coffees, and Maggie took a sip, his face still frozen in surprise.

"Careful, Sarge, if you keep your mouth open, a fly will land in there."

"How did you know?" Bucky hissed, looking at her with slight irritation.

"Bucky, it's not that hard to notice. How long has it been going on?" Maggie asked.

He sighed. "A few days. It's been acting up for months, but my hand stopped opening a few days ago."

"You need to get that looked at." Maggie said.

"Nope." Bucky replied. Maggie narrowed her eyes.

"It's fine, Mags."

"No, it's not. You need both your hands." Maggie argued.

"Lots of people get along with only one." Bucky replied.

Maggie took a sip of her macchiato, her tongue burning from the heat. "Bucky, I have a friend that could help..."

"Stark, right? I don't think so."

"Why not?" Maggie asked, "He's the best."

"Just...Trust me, okay? I'm fine." Bucky pleaded.

"You're not." Maggie pointed out, "And I swear if you don't get it looked at I will fly you to New York myself."

"I'll get it looked at, okay? Geez, you're almost as annoying as Steve." Bucky said, half-teasing.

"Good. Have you called Rebecca yet?" Maggie asked.

"Not yet. I guess I'm still working up the nerve. She knows I'm alive, or something like that. I just...Don't want her to freak out. She was so little when I died the first time." Bucky said.

Maggie nodded, "Well, whatever you do, I'm behind you. You know that, right, Buck?"

"Of course I do." Bucky said, patting Maggie's hand with the only one he could use. Maggie checked the time as they continued to talk, and realized that it was time for Bucky to leave with Steve and head to his group meeting.

"I've got to get you back to Steve, you know. You guys have a date at the VA." Maggie said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you back at the apartment?" He asked, dropping a couple of one dollar bills on the table for a tip.

Maggie smiled. "Of course, Bucky."

"Good. I'll see you then, Mags." He said, getting up to meet Steve, who was waiting outside.

* * *

Maggie knew Bucky would freak out, but she felt she had no choice. She called Tony Stark, explaining to him that Bucky's arm wasn't working and if he could take a few minutes of his time, she would appreciate it. He owed her, mostly for her finding information on the Mandarin, and because he officiated her sister's wedding and didn't tell her. While he was hesitant at first, he told her that as long as she baked an apple pie, he would "fix Tin Man's arm and keep it from ever screwing up again." She thanked him, and promised he would have pie. Though they had their occasional differences, she and Tony got along fairly well. He had been the one to help reconstruct her arm. Not directly performing surgery—but he designed the reconstruction, from her shoulder to her fingers. He had been called when Fury was certain that she would lose her arm, and he had apparently been happy to oblige. Tony had also helped her and Steve on their search for Bucky, using JARVIS to track down any leads he could find, and providing transport when necessary.

Granted, Tony _had_ figured out that Bucky, while under the control of HYDRA, had killed his parents. For nearly a month, he had refused to even speak to Steve or Maggie. Maggie couldn't blame him, if Bucky had killed her parents, well...That was a different story. Surprisingly, Tony had suddenly come around, realizing that Bucky was the very Bucky that his father had talked about so often in his childhood. It probably also helped that Pepper, in her wisdom, had conveniently placed footage of Howard and the Howling Commandos in Tony's lab to play on a loop. Though Tony was uncomfortable with the idea, he wasn't actively trying to kill Bucky, even after Maggie had recovered him. Maggie knew things could go south, but Bucky's best bet for getting his arm fixed was the very man whose parents he killed several years ago.

That's why Maggie was taking an apple pie out of the oven and setting dinner on the table.

She had commissioned Natasha to make salad and currently had her dicing tomatoes for it. She was slowly teaching Natasha how to cook; the assassin had somehow managed to evade basic cooking skills while off saving the world. Maggie was busy taking the rolls out of the oven and putting the fried chicken on a platter. She knew the way to Tony and Bucky's hearts: good food, a cold beer, and good old fashioned bribery.

Steve, Bucky, and Sam walked in, setting their things down and walking over to the kitchen. Steve grabbed the plates and silverware, and began to set the table. Bucky and Sam followed suit, grabbing glasses from the cabinet and the pitchers of lemonade and tea.

"What's the occasion, Maggie? This seems pretty fancy for just us." Steve said, setting plates down at the round table.

"We've got company coming." Maggie chirped, floating over to the counter to grab the bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Oh? Cecilia and Rhodey?" Sam asked, taking a roll from the basket and hoping that no one noticed. Natasha smacked his hand, but he was too quick for even her.

"Nope. Not them. They're honeymooning in the Virgin Islands." Maggie replied, dancing slightly as country music played through the docking station. Bucky smirked slightly, that was the "hick music" Rhodey and Sam teased her about. Surprisingly, he rather liked it. Or rather, he liked that Maggie sang along, using a wooden spoon as a microphone, dancing wildly as Steve and Natasha set the table.

"Could it be Clint?" Steve asked, setting down the coleslaw.

"Guess again." Maggie smiled. Steve's eyes narrowed as he tilted his head.

"Who is it?" Sam asked, "Stop leaving us hanging! You never make a fancy dinner for just us, not that I'm complaining or anything."

"You'll see when they get here!" Maggie laughed, singing to the music as she finished cooking some food on the stove. Bucky listened as she belted out the words, noticing as she tapped her brown cowboy boots on the hardwood floor. That's one thing he always found curious about her; she still had little mannerisms and habits from her growing up that didn't change when she moved to the big city.

"So when is our 'company' coming?" Steve asked.

"Soon enough." Maggie replied, setting the platter of chicken on the table. No sooner than she looked at her watch, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, and Bruce Banner came strolling in, Tony leading the pack. Bucky didn't know who those people were, and it almost had him reaching for Maggie's gun.

"Stark? Banner? Miss Potts? What are you doing here?" Steve asked, shaking hands with Banner.

Tony took his sunglasses off, pointing at Maggie, "Dolly Parton asked me to come. And of course, I can't travel without Pepper. Banner came along because there was food."

Natasha furrowed her brows, looking at Maggie. "Dolly Parton?"

"Well, you know, the blonde hair and the cowboy boots leave her an open target. All she's missing is the boobs." Tony said, walking over to the kitchen, "You did make pie, right? Because you promised me pie."

"Yes, Tony, there's pie and ice cream." Maggie said, "Pepper, how are you?"

The tall, red-haired woman smiled, hugging Maggie and Natasha, "I'm wonderful. Though I haven't met everyone." She said, motioning at Bucky and Sam.

"Oh! This is Sam Wilson, a friend of ours, and this," Maggie said, motioning for Bucky to join her, "This is James Barnes."

"Steve's friend? Bucky? Oh, I'm so glad to meet you!" Pepper exclaimed, extending her hand. Bucky shook it warily, looking at Maggie as if she'd grown a second head.

"Thanks, ma'am." Bucky muttered. He was contemplating running out the door, internally panicking. There were too many people in here; and they were all blocking the exit.

"I've heard so much about you, Mr. Barnes." Pepper said, a smile on her face.

"Please, just call me Bucky."

"Well, I'm so glad to finally meet you. You're more handsome than Steve or Maggie let on." She teased. Maggie nearly choked, walking into the living room, pulling Bucky behind her.

"So, this is Tin Man?" Tony asked, looking at Maggie.

"His name is Bucky. Not Tin Man." Maggie chided.

"I get that reference." Bucky said, "It's kind of clever."

"See? Even he gets it. Tony Stark. You've probably heard of me. I'm Iron Man. Kind of the first Avenger." Tony said, extending a hand.

"Bucky." Bucky said, shaking it.

"I know who you are. The famous Bucky Barnes. You were kind of a legend to my dad." Tony said. Maggie grit her teeth. Not now, Tony. Not now. She thought.

"Anyway, Dolly Parton said you were a little rusty, and she didn't have any oil, so here I am. Here to fix the Tin Man. And to eat pie." Tony added. Bucky looked at Maggie, who smiled sheepishly.

"Didn't trust me to get my own damn arm fixed, Maggie?" Bucky asked.

"It was easy to get Tony here tonight if I had pie! And that's a nickel in the swear jar." Maggie said.

Bruce, who had been silent the whole time, walked forward, taking off his glasses.

"Uh, Tony, referring to Bucky Barnes as 'Tin Man' probably isn't appropriate." Bruce said. Bucky looked at the quiet man, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Bruce Banner." He said, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Bucky said.

"Banner's here to study your arm too, Barnes. We like to tinker. Hope you don't mind." Tony said.

Maggie shifted uncomfortably, avoiding the glares from Steve and Sam. "Oh. Well. Is everyone ready to eat? The food is ready."

That seemed to get everyone's attention, and they sat down at the table to eat dinner. Though Bucky was irritated that Maggie had called the man whose parents he murdered to fix his arm, he had to admit, her food made him slightly less angry. He wasn't sure how she did it; he was sure her fried chicken and cornbread could probably stop a war. All things considered, he didn't _hate_ Tony, he just didn't want to be around the man. How do you carry on a conversation with the man whose parents you personally killed over twenty-five years ago?

Bucky liked Bruce Banner. The man was quiet, but kind. He seemed so pleasant, so unassuming. Bucky liked that. He also liked Pepper. She seemed to keep Tony in line. Tony had bragged that Pepper ran Stark Industries, to which the woman blushed. She seemed so personable. Bucky felt comfortable around her.

After dinner, as promised, Maggie brought out the apple pie and ice cream. As predicted, there was none left, and Maggie then brought out the "spare" pie, giving Tony half the pie to take home as payment. After dessert, however, was what Bucky was dreading.

"Tin Man, why don't you come over here and tell the Wizard of Oz what you want most?" Tony asked, motioning for Bucky to sit at the kitchen table. Bucky groaned, sitting reluctantly while Tony and Bruce shooed everyone away. Tony brought his box of tools, and began to unscrew Bucky's arm, while Bruce hooked Bucky up to several monitors and began running tests.

"So, pal, how long this thing been giving you trouble?" Tony asked.

"A while." Bucky admitted, "Stopped opening a few days ago."

"And let me guess: didn't wanna mention it because Maggie would call me, right?"

Bucky nodded. Bruce checked Bucky's vitals, sticking a stethoscope to his back. Bucky watched as Tony—ever so carefully—took Bucky's arm apart, piece by piece.

"I know why you didn't want her asking me, you know." Tony said. Bucky looked up. Fear enveloped him, and the small heart monitor on the table began to become erratic. Bruce put a reassuring hand on Bucky's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"It's okay, Bucky." Bruce whispered.

"How—how did you know?" Bucky asked.

"Did some digging. After Romanoff leaked those SHIELD files." Tony said. Bucky continued to panic, afraid the man would do something to make his arm malfunction and kill him. Bucky tried to move, but Bruce kept him in his seat, trying to keep him calm.

"I—I..." Bucky stammered. He felt as if he were going to vomit, the anxiety creeping into his throat like a poison.

"Tony, stop." Bruce warned.

"Banner, I know what I'm doing. It was gonna happen sooner or later, since Fury wants him on our team." Tony said, "But as I was saying, I read everything. Some stuff I already knew. My dad, when I was younger, talked about you and Capsicle all the time."

Bucky could feel it. He was going to be sick. He was going to be sick in Maggie's kitchen. And on Tony Stark. And Tony was going to kill him. And he would deserve it, because he killed the man's parents and then they'd probably dump his body in the Potomac.

"Tony, he's panicking." Bruce said, concern dripping from his voice.

"I can see that, Bruce." Tony argued, "But, Tin Man, like I said, I did some digging. Figured out you were the Winter Soldier. Figured out you were the one that killed my parents. At first, I was angry. Wanted to hunt you down and kill you myself, you know. Grand spectacle, pull out the Iron Man suit, the whole nine yards. Me and my father, we didn't always get along, but my mother just happened to be in the car on accident. I remember the whole thing. I was in college, but it didn't make it any easier. Losing your parents is always rough stuff, I guess."

Bucky nodded, his flesh hand trembling so hard that it looked like he was seizing.

"I wanted to kill you. Wanted you to pay, for killing my parents. That's the selfish part of me, you know. I think it's pretty obvious by now that I'm an ass with the occasional redeemable quality. Anyway, I looked for you, trying to find you before Steve and Maggie did, but if Maggie couldn't find you, I knew I couldn't, even with my technology. But, as mad as I was, Pepper came in, saving the day, yet again."

"See, Bucky, Pepper saw the big picture. She has a way of doing that. Started playing footage of you and Cap back in the forties, stuff with my dad. And Peggy. All that fun stuff. After a while, I started watching. Saw you joking with my dad. With Cap. With the Howling Commandos. Saw it all. And, I guess, it finally hit me, it wasn't you, it was HYDRA."

Bucky swallowed, his eyes darting from Bruce to Tony, still not saying a word.

"The guy you were—James Barnes, Cap's best friend—you wouldn't just kill Howard and Maria Stark. You wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone. I saw that. I realized that whatever they did to you, whatever they did to make you kill my parents, it wasn't anything good. I figured they scrambled your brain or something, but I didn't realize it was as bad as it was. And yeah, that kind of sucks." Tony explained.

"I—I don't remember...I mean, I know what I did, I just...I do, but I don't." Bucky muttered guiltily.

"I know you don't. It's why I'm helping you." Tony said, taking a break from working on Bucky's arm.

"Why? I killed them. I don't remember much, but I did. I know I did. I—sorry doesn't make it..."

"Any better? No, you're right, it doesn't. But I saw the look on your face when I came in. The big, bad Winter Soldier looked about ready to puke all over Maggie's nice, brightly colored couch." Tony replied.

"Tony, get to your point, dammit. The poor guy is gonna puke on us if you keep going." Bruce warned.

"I'm—I'm good." Bucky mumbled.

"You're not the Winter Soldier, you know. You're Bucky Barnes. I'm always gonna be mad that my parents were killed—but the adult in me realizes it's HYDRA I should be mad at. Not you." Tony said. Bucky released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Uh, thanks." Bucky said.

"It's why I'm fixing your arm. I know how you feel about getting back at HYRDA. And I want you to do it, Bucky. I want you to tear them apart. Give 'em hell for my parents. You hate them more than I do. It's why I don't hate you."

"All I really remember is Pierce. He wiped my brain—or tried to. It hurt." Bucky said. Bruce checked his pulse, and recorded information.

"You're like Steve, Bucky. Did you know you're running a fever?" Bruce asked. Bucky shook his head.

"Steve, as a result of the serum, runs a low-grade fever. All the time. I guess you do, too." Bruce said.

"It's not a fever if his average temp is 100 degrees. That just means that's his average temperature." Tony said.

"Average temperature is 98.6, Tony." Bruce argued.

"Your artificial arm—it doesn't have any feeling, does it?" Tony asked. Bucky again shook his head.

"Well, we're gonna fix that, Tin Man. That way you won't accidentally squeeze someone too hard. We're gonna make improvements. Make you less...Like a cyborg."

"A what?" Bucky asked.

"After your time, Mr. Barnes." Bruce said, "But it's someone who's half human, half robot."

"Technically, Bruce, I think he's only a quarter robot at the most." Tony mused.

"Tony, you don't know how to _not_ upset people do you?"

"It's fine, Mr. Banner, really." Bucky said, watching as Tony carefully tinkered with Bucky's arm. He accidentally poked Bucky with the screwdriver he was holding, and Bucky didn't flinch.

"Bucky, did you feel that?" Bruce asked.

"No. Why?" Bucky asked. Bruce poked his left shoulder, then the left side of his back. Then his left leg.

"Can you feel that?" Bruce asked.

"Not really." Bucky answered.

"Bucky, I think you may have some nerve damage. I think your left side was affected, with whatever HYDRA did to you." Bruce explained. Bucky huffed, tilting his head back.

"Well, your arm is a piece of work, to say the least. I wanna make some upgrades, but to do that I'll need access to my lab. Try it now, though. It should open." Tony said. Bucky moved his hand and wiggled his fingers; sure enough, they were working.

"Thank you so much." Bucky whispered.

"Don't worry about it, Tin Man. But I do want to see you in my lab soon—get you a working arm." Tony said. Bucky nodded, moving his newly repaired left arm.

"Oh, and promise me something, will you?" Tony asked.

"Anything." Bucky said.

"Look out for Maggie and Cap, okay? They've had a hell of a time lately. Maggie's getting back on her feet, but she seems a lot happier now that you're around."

"I think she just likes a house full of people." Bucky replied.

"Yeah, she does. But you didn't get to see her _before._ Trust me, Barnes, she's smiling again. Keep her like that for me, okay? She's special to all of us." Tony admitted.

"You've got my word." Bucky replied. Tony shook his hand, packing up his tool box. Maggie and Steve thanked him and Bruce profusely, saying goodbye to them and Pepper as they headed back to Stark Tower.

* * *

Of all the interactions he'd had with people, he had to think that his interaction with Tony Stark was one of the oddest. The man _knew_ what he'd done; he knew that at one point he'd killed his parents. He knew that he'd been responsible for the death of dozens of people. He knew that Bucky had been under HYDRA's control, and instead of trying to kill him, he fixes his arm. He even told Bucky to look out for Steve and Maggie. That flabbergasted Bucky, if he were being honest. He observed that Tony, in his own way, looked out for Maggie, that the man and his girlfriend kept in regular contact with her. The woman's sister was even living in a tower owned by him. Bucky didn't understand it. After everything he'd done, he expected Tony to stroll in wearing his iron suit and crush him. However, none of that happened. And, even though Maggie had tricked him, he didn't care. His hand was working, and he knew she wanted to help him. He could see it. But, what did Tony mean when he said that Bucky didn't get to see Maggie _before?_

Bucky joined Maggie in walking Woola before bed. Since it was dark, she didn't want to go alone, and Natasha and Steve were busy playing chess in the kitchen. Bucky agreed to go with her, taking the large dog's leash and heading out the door. Maggie looked tired; and she was shivering slightly, even in a coat, hat, and scarf. November in Washington DC could be fairly cold, and she was bundled up, urging Woola to walk faster as she pulled her coat closer.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Tony." Maggie suddenly said, her teeth chattering.

"You had your reasons. I would've ran and you knew it." Bucky replied. He could feel the sting of the cold on his skin, but it didn't affect him nearly as bad as it did for Maggie, who was not enhanced and rather on the petite side.

"Yeah," She agreed, "But I shouldn't have kept that from you."

"It's alright, really. Went a lot better than I thought." Bucky admitted.

"I'm glad."

"He cares about you, Maggie." He said.

"I know." She replied.

"He asked me to look out for you." Maggie laughed at Bucky's statement, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Of course he did."

"Why?" Bucky asked.

"Well, he was around after Josh died. After I went a little...Crazy. When stuff with my family went south. Him and Pepper, they looked out for me." Maggie told him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. See, I woke up three days after the wreck. Sam, like I said, pulled me out before the paramedics could get to me. I was working with the Avengers, kind of as an assistant, and Fury told everyone. Apparently, they didn't expect me to recover. They were told I was going to be brain dead. Tony tracked down this neurosurgeon, Dr. Strange, and had him as a consult. Somehow, they wound up reconstructing my arm completely, and I wound up waking up, three days later. That's when Cecilia told me that Josh had been killed. My parents had been trying to get Josh into rehab for months, and then when they found out he'd been killed—that I'd let him drive drunk—they, well, my dad, blamed me."

Bucky listened as Maggie continued, her voice shaking slightly.

"He said, 'I never want to see you again' at Josh's funeral. I didn't even really get to bury my brother. I know my dad was hurting. You should never have to bury a child. But, he transferred his attitude to my younger siblings. Especially Jolene. She looked up to Josh so much, and when he was killed, she blamed me. Told me she hated me, that she never wanted to see me again. My mom never said anything, just took my dad's side because he's her husband. It hurt. They blame me. They probably always will. Cecilia knew the whole story, she understood. Everyone else, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Sam, they all knew the truth. They'd seen me try to help him."

"I'm really sorry." Bucky whispered. Maggie waved her hand.

"It's not your fault. I just...Kind of lost myself. I didn't have my family, except for Cecilia. I buried myself in work. One day, after the invasion in New York, I just kind of lost it. I took one of Steve's razors from his bathroom, and decided I didn't want to live anymore, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in a SHIELD hospital."

"What happened after that?" Bucky asked.

"Tony and Pepper made me move in for a while. That way JARVIS would always have eyes on me. I lived with them for about five months before I moved back down here with Cecilia. Steve was the one who found me, after I tried to end it. I feel kind of guilty about it. Natasha told me he couldn't get my blood out of his clothes, he had to throw them away. She said he stood in the bathroom for hours, scrubbing his clothes until they had holes in them. I shouldn't have done that. I made a mistake. Steve, Natasha, Tony, all of them, they're the closest thing I have to family, and I made a huge mistake, scaring them like that." Maggie said.

"It's not on you, though. All that stuff, that's a lot for one person." Bucky said, stopping as Woola sniffed a fire hydrant.

Maggie bit her lip. "Yeah, but now they worry all the time. I hate that they do."

"Steve worries about everyone." Bucky replied. Maggie laughed softly.

"Yeah, he does." Maggie agreed. Bucky looked down, watching the large dog.

"You know, Bucky, I'm glad you're here. With us." Bucky looked up at Maggie, whose brown eyes were earnest.

"I'm glad I'm here with you guys, too." Bucky replied. The two continued to make small talk as they headed back to Maggie's apartment, taking Woola off of his leash and sitting down to watch television. Sam had gone back to his house and Natasha had claimed she was tired, so she moved her pillows and blankets into Steve's room and fell asleep. Steve decided to turn in as well, which left Bucky and Maggie alone, and the two decided to watch a movie. Bucky had chosen The Book of Eli, and found himself actually enjoying it. It seemed special effects had really improved over seventy years.

Maggie enjoyed her evenings with Bucky. She found herself quite attached to him; he understood her. He didn't know her before her breakdown, he didn't know how low she'd been. She liked that about him. There was no remembrance of the bad times with him, he saw her as the person she was working towards. As they watched, she felt the events of the day catching up to her, the exhaustion creeping its way in. She found herself stifling yawns, her eyes heavy after flurry of visitors and activity. Without thinking, she laid down, putting her head in Bucky's lap, sleep threatening her as she watched the movie. She could feel Bucky hesitantly place a hand on her back, and she was nearly half asleep when her phone began ringing in her pocket. She pulled it out, looking at the caller ID; smiling slightly as she pressed the "answer" button and pulling it to her ear.

"Matthew Murdock. To what do I owe the occasion? I'm guessing you don't know what time it is." Maggie asked, her voice sounding groggy.

"Ha ha Maggie, very funny. I can tell time pretty well for a blind person. Listen, I wouldn't normally call at one in the morning, but there's kind of an issue..." Matt trailed. Maggie sat up, looking at Bucky while she tried to get her composure.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, I really don't know how to say this..." Matt said.

"Then just tell me. What's wrong? Are you okay?" Maggie asked.

"I'm fine. It's not me. It's your sister." Matt replied.

"Cecilia? Is she okay?" Maggie was panicking. Bucky leaned forward, silently voicing his concern.

"No. It's Jolene." Matt said quickly, reassuring Maggie. She furrowed her brows. Jolene was a sophomore at Fordham University, and since Jolene wouldn't speak to her, Maggie had asked Matt to keep an eye on her.

"What's wrong with Jolene?" Maggie asked.

"She, uh, she's in jail." Matt said. Maggie sat up straighter, looking at Bucky, and then stood up.

"In jail for what?"

"Underage drinking. Public intoxication. She got in a fight, hit another girl pretty hard. She's in the drunk tank now."

"And you're calling me _why?_ No offense, but doesn't she have parents to take care of this problem?" Maggie snapped, perhaps a little harsher than she intended.

"She begged me not to. I figured I'd call you first. You can get to her quicker, since Cecilia is gone." Matt reasoned. Maggie rolled her eyes. Jolene, her twenty-year-old sister, had been particularly venomous toward her after Joshua died. The girl had a temper to match her red hair, and she and Maggie hadn't spoken in over a year, after Maggie had tried to congratulate her for an award, which resulted in Jolene cursing at her over the phone before hanging up.

"Well, I guess she can just wait it out till morning, right?" Maggie asked, a hint of satisfaction in her voice.

"She needs someone to pick her up." Matt replied. Maggie hissed, and Bucky tried to ask what was wrong.

"And I can't wire you money so you can pick up Jezebel for me?" Maggie really didn't want to go to New York.

"I can't. Foggy and I have court tomorrow morning, otherwise I would." Matt explained. Maggie groaned loudly, obviously annoyed.

"Fine. Fine. Let me pack a few things and I'll be there to get Beelzebub first thing tomorrow morning. You owe me, Murdock." Maggie said. She could hear the man chuckle through the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll take you to dinner tomorrow night. You know where the spare key to my apartment is, if you wanna crash there. If not, I'll pick you up in front of Stark Tower. Goodnight, Maggie. Sorry to bother you." Matt said.

"Goodnight. Thanks for letting me know, Matt. I do appreciate it." Maggie said. She hung up the phone, rubbing her temples as she groaned. Bucky looked at her curiously.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"My sister is in the drunk tank. Cecilia is on her honeymoon, and Matt has court tomorrow morning. Looks like I'm the only available one to bail her out. Guess I'm going to New York." Maggie said, trying to laugh. Bucky could sense the anger rolling off of her in waves.

"I'll go with you." He said suddenly.

"You sure?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. You shouldn't go alone. What else would I do, anyway?"

"Good point," Maggie chuckled, "Pack some stuff. We'll leave in an hour."

"Are we driving?" Bucky asked.

"Of course. That'll give her time to sit and think about her stupidity." Maggie replied.

"Alright then. Should we leave Steve and Natasha a note?" Maggie nodded, grabbing a pen and paper as she walked to her room.

Bucky would've been lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Of course he was. However, he didn't want Maggie going alone to New York, or dealing with her sister by herself. He was sure Steve would be fine for a day or so. So, he grabbed a small bag and packed enough clothes for a couple of days, as well as his iPod in case the trip got boring. Maybe while they were there, he could see Brooklyn? He'd ask Maggie later, when she wasn't so focused on getting to her sister. Still, though, Bucky was rather excited. Maggie was always good company, and he wanted to see New York again.

The two left just before 2:00 in the morning, leaving a note for Steve and Natasha on the kitchen table. They drove off in Maggie's Mustang, Bucky riding shotgun as Maggie sped off for the Big Apple. Bucky drifted off to sleep with his headphones in his ears, as Maggie grumbled with each shift in gear. They were off to bail out Maggie's sister. Maggie was certain that a catastrophe would happen.

However, she was sure that with Bucky tagging along, it could be quite an interesting little trip. She figured she'd take him to see Brooklyn, and his old childhood home. She knew Jolene wouldn't speak to her, so all she had to do was pick her up and dump the little brat off at her dorm. She couldn't completely complain; she had an excuse to see Matt and Foggy, and to get Bucky's arm properly worked on. Nevertheless, she knew the trip would be interesting. She looked over at Bucky sleeping quietly in the passenger seat and she smiled to herself.

Maybe this impromptu road trip wouldn't be so bad, after all?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone! Yes, Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson, and Karen Page are FINALLY making an appearance! Thank you to Singer of Water for helping me and for reviewing! The reviews are awesome! I am so thankful for all of you. You guys are great! Please read and review! The song mentioned in this chapter is "Don't It" by Billy Currington. It's catchy. Thank you all for your support!**

 **-Mandy**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS: Mentions of abuse and suicide.**

* * *

It was a four-hour drive to New York City, and Bucky had only been able to sleep for one of those. He'd woken up to Maggie listening to music, tapping on the steering wheel as she sang along. He pretended to be asleep, just to watch her as she danced, singing, thinking he couldn't hear. He observed her as she danced in the driver's seat, her long hair falling down past her shoulders. He wouldn't admit it to her, but she looked beautiful—carefree, and not like a SHIELD agent.

"Good time we can get on it, take a shot or you can sip on it, find a floor and we can dance on it, slow song it, far as I can tell that finger ain't got no ring on it, come on baby, bring on it..." Maggie sang, the country music blaring from the car stereo.

"I like that song." Bucky said, startling Maggie. She jumped, looking terrified as Bucky smirked next to her. She turned the stereo down, her eyes wide.

"How much of that did you hear?" She asked. He smirked.

"Enough to like it. You know, I don't know why Sam hates your music tastes."

"He doesn't hate my taste in music. He just hates country." Maggie said, "But I grew up on it."

"I prefer it to some of that junk on the radio. I can't believe you people listen to that." Bucky said. Maggie laughed, throwing her head back and smiling widely.

"You sound like an old man, Bucky!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Well, I was born in 1917." Bucky deadpanned.

"To be fair, I don't listen to a lot of that stuff. I grew up on Billie Holliday, Blind Willie Johnson, the Carter Family, stuff like that. My mom loved old stuff." Maggie said, changing the music so that loud rock blared through the speakers.

"This is nice, too." Bucky said.

"It's the Arctic Monkeys." Maggie replied. Bucky pulled out his notebook—a recommendation from Steve—and wrote it down.

"Any idea what the plan is when we get there?" Bucky asked, referring to the fact that Maggie's sister was currently in the drunk tank at NYPD headquarters.

"I haven't thought about it, really. Do you like thinking about walking into Mordor?" Maggie asked. Bucky looked at her, confused.

"Oh. I forgot. Let me rephrase it; do you usually like thinking about walking into the seventh circle of Hell?"

"She's not that bad. I doubt she's as bad as you let on." Bucky replied.

"You're right. She's worse." Maggie said. Bucky shot her a look, narrowing his eyes. Maggie turned the music up, trying to not think about the fact that she was bailing out her least favorite sibling out of jail. Bucky had seen pictures of the girl in the guest room and throughout the apartment. She bore the least amount of resemblance to Maggie. Whereas Cecilia and Maggie could pass for identical twins, Jolene looked like she'd been adopted. Bucky had seen pictures of the girl, with light red hair, porcelain skin, and bright blue eyes. She was taller than Maggie. Of course, to Bucky, it wasn't that hard to be taller than Maggie, either. Bucky noticed she looked more like the youngest sister, Layla. He didn't believe Maggie would have a lot of problems out of Jolene, considering Maggie was driving four hours to bail the girl out of jail when she could have left her there. Bucky didn't think he would be good enough to do something like that if he were in Maggie's position. Steve probably would, Sam probably would, too. Natasha would bail the kid out just for the sake of punishing her. However, he'd probably just leave her there if he could.

"You think she'll fight you?" Bucky asked.

"I hope not." Maggie huffed, shifting gears to speed up on the interstate.

"You can handle her, you know." Bucky assured her. Maggie nodded.

"I know that much. Thing is, though, I don't wanna hurt her. I never have. I just...I haven't seen her in so long."

"I know the feeling." Bucky said, almost without thinking. Maggie looked at him.

"Have you called Rebecca?" She asked.

"Not yet," He sighed, "How do you call someone who thought you were dead for seventy years? How do you start that conversation? She knows everything."

"You say, 'hi, Rebecca, it's me, Bucky, and I've missed you.'" Maggie replied.

"What if she doesn't like me? What if she's ashamed of me?"

"Steve told her you were alive. She reached out to him after he came out of the ice. For a while, he was her only tie to you. Apparently, according to Steve, you were the best big brother." Maggie explained.

"I don't even really remember being a brother. I remember some things, like her running around with her doll, or walking her to school. I don't remember everything." Bucky said.

"It's okay if you don't, Bucky. I don't remember everything, and I'm only twenty-five. Sometimes I'm afraid I'll just forget everything." Maggie explained, "I didn't remember some things after the accident."

"Like what?" Bucky asked.

"I didn't remember my name, or how to do simple math. I lost my short term memory for a while. It got better, though." Maggie replied, pulling off her beanie to reveal a scar hidden beneath her blonde hair, "Experimental surgery works wonders."

"Yeah, for you." Bucky huffed, "I guess I'm just working up to it."

"She's almost eighty, Bucky. She doesn't have a lot of time left." Maggie said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Bucky said, "I just don't want her to realize I'm not the Bucky she remembers."

Maggie felt for him. When she first woke up after the accident, she didn't remember certain things. At times, she was afraid she'd forget Joshua. She understood Bucky didn't want to disappoint his sister, that was natural. She didn't want to disappoint any of her friends, either. However, Rebecca may be able to help him remember things he'd forgotten. Things that HYDRA made him forget. Things that he didn't know he'd missed.

"So, you're really gonna bail her out, aren't you?" Bucky asked. Maggie turned to face him, frowning slightly.

"What do you mean they couldn't have a wedding?" Bucky asked. Maggie bit her lip, blinking heavily as she stared at the road.

"My parents, if they knew I would be there, they wouldn't show up. It would break Cecilia's heart, not to have her family there. Either I wouldn't be there, or they wouldn't. Or, my dad would just cause problems." Maggie explained.

Bucky's jaw tensed; he knew Maggie had a hard relationship with her father, always had. He was unhappy when she joined SHIELD; he was unhappy when she went to college in New York after Cecilia. He was unhappy when she moved to Washington DC. He was unhappy with her in general, more so than the other McGee siblings.

However, after spending almost a month with Cecilia as his therapist, and developing a relationship with her on a professional level, knowing that her father would cause problems on the most important day of her life really aggravated him. It did more than aggravated him. It pissed him off. Knowing that they used Maggie as their family scapegoat more than pissed him off. It enraged him.

He had learned from Steve and Natasha that when Maggie was in recovery, her parents were never there. Cecilia didn't have enough sick days and soon had to return to work, during which time Steve told Bucky that Maggie was alone. She was alone for the first of several reconstructive surgeries on her arm. Cecilia, in her residency, could not be there. Steve, Natasha, and Tony spent most of their time with Maggie. Steve admitted that he waited for Maggie's family to show up; and was a bit heartbroken, watching her every day in her recovery and knowing she had no one. The only two family members that came to see her where her younger brother, John, who had to go back out to Alaska for work, and her mother, Annie, who wouldn't come in the room, standing in the doorway the whole time.

Maggie tugged at the sleeves on her sweater, nervously trying to drive, though Bucky could see the anxiety creeping up her body. She looked so fragile, driving, her pistol underneath the seat. Bucky knew things like this scared her. She didn't have to tell him; he already knew. The closer they got to New York City, the more Maggie began to show signs of anxiety.

"So, where exactly is she locked up at?" Bucky asked.

"Good question." Maggie replied. She grabbed her cellular phone from the console, dialing Matt's number, and waiting for him to answer.

"Matt Murdock, how can I help you?" Matt's sleepy voice answered.

"Where is she-witch locked up at?" Maggie asked.

"Oh. Maggie. She's at the Department of Corrections in the Bronx, not too far from Hell's Kitchen." Matt replied, "Are you staying with me, or at Stark Tower?"

"Probably with you, if you don't mind. Um, I'm bringing a friend, and he's got some things to do at Stark Tower, though. So we will be spending time there." Maggie said.

"A 'he'? You're bringing a man with you?" Matt's voice teased. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush, Matthew. Don't you and Foggy have court?"

"At nine. It's almost six." Matt replied. Maggie laughed.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, we probably won't see you before, then. I know where the key is. Maybe we could meet up for lunch?" She asked.

"I'd love to. I know Foggy would, too. You should come by the office, we'll order take-out." Matt suggested.

"Oh! I'd love that. I can't wait to see it. I'll see you then, Matty. Thanks for telling me where Jo is." Maggie said.

"No problem. Tell your boyfriend I said hello." Matt teased, hanging up. Maggie put her phone in the console, rolling her eyes. They were approaching the city, and Bucky could see the city skyline. It took his breath away, to see the Empire State Building and the Brooklyn Bridge framing the city. His city. The place that he was from. It was beautiful, and he was taking it all in.

"You excited?" Maggie asked. Bucky nodded, a smile ghosting his face. He remembered something. A memory. Of him and Steve.

* * *

" _One day, Bucky, you and me, we'll have our own place. It'll be nice, too. No more slumming it for us!" Steve exclaimed, staring at one of the expensive high rises in New York. Bucky smiled, Steve was always the optimist._

" _Yeah, one day I'll quit workin' the docks. Maybe I'll work in one of those fancy offices. We'll marry nice girls. Raise our kids next door to each other." Bucky said, nudging Steve with his elbow._

" _And your kids will be lookin' out for mine. Or maybe you'll be lucky enough to have a shrimpy kid." Steve teased._

" _Yeah, yeah. Look at my genes, Steve! My kids may be shrimpy, but at least they'll all be good looking." Bucky replied, laughing._

" _Keep laughing, punk. One day, a nice dame will see my good looks and charm." Steve joked._

" _Of course." Bucky said, his voice serious, "Steve, you're gonna marry someone beautiful. Someone who loves you for you. And who knows? Maybe she'll be taller than you."_

" _You're a punk, Bucky. But maybe you're right." Steve said._

" _Maybe I am." Bucky said._

* * *

Bucky blinked, remembering how Steve used to look. Maggie looked over to him, noting his silence.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just...Remembered something. Did you know I used to be a dock worker? I think I did." Bucky replied.

"You were. You worked two jobs, actually. You worked part-time at a meat packing factory, but your main job was on the docks." Maggie said. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"What? Steve told me everything about you, almost." Maggie laughed, looking sheepish. They were in the city now, Maggie trying to navigate over to the Bronx. Bucky did not enjoy the traffic, though he did enjoy the views.

It took them an extra forty minutes, but they made it to the Department of Corrections by seven-thirty. Maggie grumbled; Matt, theoretically, could have picked her up. The cunning man was truly a lawyer now. He probably didn't have a soul anymore.

They parked in the public parking for the New York City Department of Corrections. Maggie got out first, though Bucky led them both into the jail, opening the door for her. He could see her hands shaking as they walked into the building, and his heart ached. She shouldn't have to be afraid of her own family. They walked up to the front desk, and Bucky put a hand on Maggie's back to calm her. She looked so panicked; as if she wanted to run.

"You can do this, Maggie." Bucky whispered. She nodded, walking to the front desk and smiling at the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked. Maggie looked at Bucky and then swallowed. She turned to the receptionist, trying her best to force a smile.

"Yes ma'am, I'm here to pick up my sister. She was arrested last night for underage drinking, I believe. Her attorneys are Matthew Murdock and Foggy Nelson." Maggie explained.

"What's her name?" The woman asked, looking over her glasses at Maggie and Bucky.

"Jolene Rhiannon McGee." Maggie replied.

"Her birth date?" The woman asked.

"February 4th, 1995." Maggie answered.

"Alright. Are you paying her bail?"

"Yes ma'am I will." Maggie said, cringing slightly.

The receptionist typed on the computer, pulling up Jolene's information.

"Okay, ma'am, her bail will be $550. Will that be cash, card, or personal check?" The receptionist asked. Maggie pulled her debit card from her wallet, sighing as she handed the woman her card. She couldn't believe she was doing this; paying bail for a sister who would no doubt ignore her as soon as she realized who bailed her out. The receptionist handed Maggie a receipt, going to the back to notify an officer. Maggie waited, pacing a trail on the tile, biting the inside of her cheek. She could hear footsteps behind her, and Bucky instinctively grabbed her hand.

"It'll be okay." Bucky assured her. She bit her lip, her eyes tearing as she waited to hear her sister.

"I know." Maggie lied. She didn't believe it would be okay. It hadn't been okay in two years.

"Miss McGee, your free to go. Your arraignment date is listed on the paperwork. Your attorneys will keep you updated." Maggie could hear the officer say. She turned around to see Jolene speaking with the officer, looking extremely disheveled and pale. The officer left, and Jolene was handed her personal belongings, stopping in her tracks to stare at Maggie.

"Maggie?" Jolene asked, pushing a strand of orange hair behind her ear.

"Yep." Maggie replied.

"You bailed me out?"

"I did."

"Took you long enough." Jolene hissed. Maggie swallowed, closing her eyes.

"Matt called around one. I got here as quick as I could."

"So you left me in the drunk tank all night?!" Jolene asked, her voice laced with irritation. Bucky could feel himself wanted to reach over and smack the redhead. However, he couldn't do that. He wasn't in the business of hitting anyone. He was there for Maggie.

"Matt had court in the morning. Cecilia is gone, you know that. I didn't want to let you sit here, but I didn't have a choice." Maggie explained, her voice firm. Bucky was proud; she was holding her ground.

"You gonna give me a lecture? Tell mom and dad?" Jolene's voice was condescending.

"Cute. You'd think you'd be more friendly to the person who paid your bail." Maggie replied, her voice sharp.

"I can walk to my dorm from here." Jolene replied, seemingly annoyed with Maggie's very presence.

"Nope. No ma'am. We're going back to Matt's apartment. You don't get to go back to your dorm yet." Maggie replied.

"I am twenty years old, I am an adult!" Jolene exclaimed, walking out of the station with Maggie.

"Yeah? Act like it." Bucky said, causing Maggie to stare.

"Who's this guy?" Jolene asked.

"This is Bucky. Bucky, Jolene." Maggie said, pressing the remote and unlocking her Mustang.

"Wait—are you..."

"Yes. Lifelong friend of Steve Rogers, personally responsible for the destruction of Washington DC. Now get in the car." Bucky ordered. The young woman huffed, getting in the back seat, Bucky getting in the passenger seat after her. The three drove to Hell's Kitchen, to the address of Matt's apartment, walking up to the second story, taking the spare key from under the rug.

"Why did he call you?" Jolene asked.

"He's my friend. He's looking out for you." Maggie replied.

"He should mind his own business." Jolene huffed.

"Be lucky he called your sister instead of letting you sit there." Bucky said.

"You should mind your own business too." Jolene said, smarting off. Maggie's jaw clenched. She couldn't hit her. She shouldn't hit her. But oh, did she want to.

"How about you go sit down and fume on the couch? We've still got a few hours till we have lunch with Matt and Foggy." Maggie suggested. Jolene rolled her eyes, plopping herself on the couch dramatically. Maggie was frustrated; her sister was acting like a sixteen year old; not like a twenty year old college sophomore.

* * *

Bucky looked around; the apartment was rather dark, except for the blaring billboard in the window. The apartment was rather tastefully decorated for a blind man; though he was sure that for the regular person, the billboard would get annoying after a while. The three sat in silence for nearly an hour, Jolene playing on her phone, while Maggie and Bucky sat across from each other, each with a mug of coffee in their hands.

"So, Matt is a nice guy, right? And Foggy too?" Bucky asked.

"Oh, yes. Matt is shy, but Foggy does enough talking for the both of them. They're so great. I cooked for them, they did maintenance for me. They're great guys. Now they have their own practice. I'm so proud of them." Maggie said.

"And Matt has a girlfriend?" Bucky asked. He wasn't trying to hint that he thought Matt (or Foggy) might be interested in Maggie, but she blushed either way.

"He does. Her name is Claire. She's a nurse. I really like her." Maggie replied, "Foggy is dating Karen, who is also the secretary at their office. Nelson and Murdock. I'm so proud of them." Maggie practically beamed. She saw the boys as her brothers, always had.

Bucky couldn't explain it. He wondered if Maggie spoke about him that way to other people. How did she see him? How did he compare? He wanted—earnestly—to have Maggie's approval. He couldn't explain way. He also wanted Matt and Foggy to like him. It was an odd feeling, truthfully, one that he couldn't ever remember feeling.

Soon, they were heading out to meet Matt, Foggy, and Karen for lunch at their office. Jolene protested, but Maggie supposed that in her hungover state, she was probably hungry and needed food. Bucky was nervous, meeting close friends of Maggie, but she seemed at ease and he trusted her.

When they pulled up, however, Bucky thought that they were heading for a shady drug deal instead of lunch with two attorneys. The building looked questionable—more so than Maggie's own apartment in Washington DC—and being in Hell's Kitchen for some inexplicable reason made his skin crawl. He got out of the car, looking around for possible threats and searching the windows of all the buildings; he was taking no chances. The three entered the building, walking up to the door to see a sign saying "NELSON AND MURDOCK: ATTORNEYS AT LAW". Maggie knocked, and a tall, blonde woman answered the door, smiling.

"Maggie!" She exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Karen! Long time, no see." Maggie replied.

"Who's your friend? Come on in, Jolene!" Karen said, motioning for everyone to follow her inside.

"This is my friend, Bucky. Bucky, this is Karen Page, Nelson and Murdock's secretary. She's also Foggy's girlfriend." Maggie said.

"Actually..." Karen corrected, holding out her hand to reveal a large, round diamond, on a small diamond covered band.

"Seriously?! Oh my goodness!" Maggie squealed, hugging the woman, "When?"

"Literally last night. At the most awful bar in the entire world. It was great, though." Karen said, practically beaming. Maggie hugged her again, seeing Foggy and Matt come out of their office.

"Maggie!" Matt exclaimed, using his cane to walk over toward her. Bucky sized up the man, squinting his eyes slightly.

"Matty! How are you?" Maggie asked.

"I'm great. Can't complain." Matt replied, hugging Maggie.

"You should have seen him in court today! It was incredible. Juries really like blind lawyers." Another man, with longer, dirty blonde hair said, walking over to hug Maggie. Bucky sized him up, too. He didn't seem like a threat.

"Bucky, these are my best friends, Matt Murdock, and Foggy Nelson." Maggie said, motioning to the two men, "Guys, this is Bucky Barnes."

"Wait a second; Bucky Barnes? The guy you've been looking for? For like, ever? That guy? Howling Commandos Bucky Barnes? Oh my gosh! It's an honor, man!" Foggy exclaimed, extending his hand. Bucky nodded, shaking the man's hand timidly.

"Maggie, you are the ghost hunter! I can't even...I mean, this is huge! I heard so much about you growing up, man! I grew up in Brooklyn, and you and Cap were basically like, what every kid wanted to be every Halloween." Foggy added.

"Uh, thanks." Bucky muttered, clearly taken aback by the overly enthusiastic young man.

"Foggy, man, quit freaking him out. Sorry about that. It's nice to meet you, Bucky. We're glad you're here.." Matt said, extending a hand of his own. "So you're the mystery man Maggie was traveling with?"

"Matt, seriously." Maggie said, looking down at the floor.

"I ordered Thai food. That okay with everyone?" Matt asked.

"I feel like we're in college again." Maggie joked. Bucky nodded, not exactly sure what Thai food was but too embarrassed to ask. Foggy and Karen agreed, and Jolene huffed in annoyance. Matt gave them a tour of the office, of Karen's space (which, admittedly, she had done a lot to fix up), of Matt and Foggy's office, and of their newly framed diplomas (which had taken them over a year to do.) Bucky stayed quiet throughout the 'tour', not speaking, just standing behind Maggie.

* * *

He liked Matt, Foggy, and Karen. Though Foggy was, as Maggie said, a 'fangirl' (which he would ask her about later), Matt seemed relatively capable for a blind man. In fact, he seemed as if he could get around better than some people with perfect vision. Matt explained to him that he hadn't always been blind; an accident left him that way when he was nine years old. Bucky felt for him; he remembered what it was like to see things.

"If you don't mind my asking, when did you lose your arm?" Matt asked. Bucky tensed; looking down.

"How did you know I lost my arm?" Bucky replied.

Matt smiled, "I could hear the metal. Plus, your gait shifted more weight on your left side."

"I think it was when I fell from that train. In 1944. I'm not sure." Bucky said.

"You keep moving your fingers quite a bit." Matt noted.

"Yeah, just got it fixed last night. Stark helped me."

"He seems nice. Maggie got me, Foggy, Claire, and Karen into one of his parties." Matt mused.

"Oh?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah. It was crazy. Surrounded by famous people. Thor, Captain America, Black Widow...And there I was, making everyone uncomfortable with this cane." Matt said, walking with Bucky towards Karen's office. Bucky laughed slightly, and then surprised Matt.

"You only use the cane for show." Bucky said. Matt turned toward him, this time his turn to be caught off guard.

"You caught that?" Matt asked.

"Please. I've seen people with twenty-twenty vision not be able to maneuver around wide open spaces as easily as you can this office. The cane is there probably because you got used to it." Bucky surmised.

"You're...Not wrong." Matt laughed, "Thank you, by the way, for driving up here with Maggie. It helps knowing someone's looking out for her."

"Least I could do." Bucky said, "I'm living with her. She gave me a place to stay. I wouldn't let her go into New York City by herself."

"She can take care of herself, most of the time." Matt replied, "But Jolene," He pointed his cane toward the girl who seemed completely uninterested in anything going on, "She's an entirely different story."

"So I've seen." Bucky glared, his attention focused on the hungover young woman who was sitting in the corner.

"She used to be president of the Maggie McGee fan club." Matt said.

"Until Josh died, right?"

Matt nodded. "Yep. Then Maggie became the source of everything wrong in the entire world. Foggy and I went to Joshua's funeral. He'd become a friend of ours, too. Their father kicked Maggie out of the funeral; wouldn't let her inside. She didn't even get to say goodbye. She was barely able to even walk around. Since then, Jolene has given her problems."

"Yeah, well, that girl is on my last nerve." Bucky admitted, "Maggie paid over five hundred dollars to bail her ass out of jail."

"Well, if you do decide to do something, please, fill me in. I've been waiting for the right opportunity to call her out on all her BS." Matt admitted. Bucky nodded, then remembered, the man couldn't see him do it.

"Yeah. I will." Bucky promised. They heard the door open, and Foggy and Maggie returned with Thai takeout. Karen had gone to the corner store to get sodas. Jolene sat in Matt and Foggy's office, angrily staring at her phone, trying earnestly to keep from getting sick.

"Food's here, everyone!" Foggy exclaimed. They moved to the office, clearing off Matt and Foggy's desk to set food down. Karen returned, with drinks and cups, setting everything down as well. Bucky had to admit, he liked Thai food. He liked Maggie's friends, and he enjoyed having lunch with them. He enjoyed listening to Foggy and Karen gush about their engagement, Karen giggling as she joked about Foggy dropping the ring in a plate of spaghetti. Bucky wondered if this normality would be permanent for him; God, he hoped it would. He craved it. He wanted friends like Matt, Foggy, and Karen; friends who didn't stare at his arm or know the things he'd done. He wanted friends who would eat take out with him and tell cheesy jokes and update him on the twenty-first century. He wanted friends who would care about him enough to call him at one in the morning because someone he knew was in the drunk tank.

Maggie was a lucky girl, he surmised.

* * *

Matt and Foggy took the rest of the day off, claiming that since Maggie didn't come to town often, this would be the perfect opportunity for Nelson and Murdock to play hooky. They dropped an angry and defiant Jolene off at Matt's apartment (Maggie informing the girl that if she left, there'd be hell to pay), and decided to be touristy with Bucky.

"So, I'm thinking we take Bucky to the Empire State Building. He needs to see the skyline." Maggie said, turning to Bucky, "You think that'd be a good idea?"

"Crowded place with no way down?" Bucky asked. Maggie nodded, realizing it could be disastrous.

"What about Central Park?" Karen suggested, "One of the first places I went when I moved here!"

"That sounds good, actually." Maggie replied, taking Bucky's hand to drag him. "Central Park it is!"

The group took the subway, going to the north end of the park. Bucky vaguely remembered coming to the park as a younger man, before the war. Before he enlisted. Maggie seemed enthralled with it, a smile wide on her face.

"You act like you've never been here before." He mused. Maggie smiled.

"Every time I come, there's something new."

Bucky watched her. She pulled her black peacoat close, wrapping a gray scarf around her neck. Her purple beanie was securely on her head, she dressed for colder weather, though it wasn't quite as cold as Bucky expected. Karen, a native of the midwest, seemed totally comfortable in the cool fall weather. Maggie seemed cold-natured; and he found it quite amusing. They spent most of the afternoon walking around Central Park and Manhattan, going to dinner later in the evening. And, Matt and Foggy charged dinner to their "Nelson and Murdock" account. It was quite amusing, to see them all interact. The group decided to bid Foggy and Karen goodnight, and they headed back to their own apartment, a few blocks from Matt's. Matt, Bucky, and Maggie headed back to his own apartment, opening the door to see Jolene watching television, an angry and annoyed look passing over her features as the three entered the apartment.

"Back already?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, actually." Maggie replied, going to the kitchen to make a mug of tea. She had gotten Matt into drinking chamomile in college when he was stressed about finals. Now, he kept a stock of it in his cupboard.

"Can I go back to my dorm yet?" Jolene asked.

"After getting arrested? No." Maggie replied. Jolene hissed.

"I'm an adult." Jolene reminded.

"Jolene..." Maggie began.

"Jolene, you were arrested for underage drinking. Not only that, you're lucky the girl you punched didn't press charges, or you'd be looking at aggravated assault, which carries jail time. Now, your sister is smart enough to keep you out of trouble, I suggest you listen, or I'll get Bucky to chain you to the radiator and you'll finish your semester that way." Matt replied, making Maggie and Bucky turn to him in surprise.

"Whatever, Murdock." Jolene huffed, going back to Matt's room and slamming the door. Maggie rolled her eyes, sitting on the couch. The three sat chatting for several hours, reveling in the fact that Matt had the next day off, and they planned to travel to Brooklyn to see Bucky's old neighborhood. Maggie was happy that Bucky was remembering. Bucky was happy that he felt more human.

Around eleven, they heard Matt's window open. Maggie knew Jolene was sneaking out, they knew she would try. It wasn't hard to guess. Maggie rolled her eyes at her younger sister's clumsy attempt to sneak out, grumbling audibly.

"Should I go get her, or do one of you want to?" Maggie asked, visibly frustrated.

"I've got it." Bucky said, "She can't wriggle free from me."

"Alrighty then." Maggie said, "I'll prepare my lecture."

"You owe me, Mags." Bucky teased.

"I know, I know." Maggie replied. Bucky quickly stood up, taking the same path that Jolene did. As he suspected, in her clumsiness, she wasn't far away. He caught her walking down the street, not paying attention at all to her surroundings. A girl as oblivious as her really shouldn't be living in New York. She wasn't looking around, wasn't wearing a jacket, didn't even bother to tie her shoes. Geez, Bucky thought, this was almost too easy. She didn't even hear him coming, which made it easy for him. He walked up behind her, putting a metal hand over her mouth and his right arm around her waist. She tried to scream, and he merely shushed her.

"You really thought you could sneak out? You didn't even do a decent job." Bucky whispered. He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her back to Matt's apartment, which thankfully wasn't very far at all. Instead of climbing up the fire escape, he opted for the door, opening to reveal a very angry Maggie and a rather indifferent Matt.

Bucky let her go, and then the venom started.

"Oh good Lord! You sent your damn robot after me?!" Jolene hissed.

"Watch it!" Maggie growled, "Sneaking out, really? Where were you headed?"

"Back to my dorm, where I live." Jolene snapped. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"I told you to lay off. Why is it so hard to listen to me?"

"You're not my mother!" Jolene yelled, "You're not my mother, you're not my friend! You're just a piss poor excuse of an older sister who decided to play the hero."

"No," Maggie corrected, "I'm the only person who was willing to bail you out of jail, after you screwed up."

"So what?! I could have paid bail myself!"

"Then why did Matt call me?" Maggie's voice was rising an octave.

"Because he's some blind guy playing hero who can't mind his own business!" Jolene screamed.

"Enough! Do not talk about him like that." Maggie warned. Bucky could see her becoming angry. Maybe then she would actually be willing to smack that girl's head off of her shoulders.

"What? You don't like it?" Jolene replied.

"Don't. You know better than that." Maggie hissed. Jolene laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, what are you gonna do about it? I haven't seen you in two years, and all of a sudden you're bailing me out of jail? And you decide to bring the guy you're sleeping with up to New York to run after me?" Jolene challenged.

Maggie stopped, knowing that Jolene was trying to get a rise out of her. She could feel Bucky and Matt behind her, ready to jump in at any time.

"You and I both know that's not true." Maggie growled, standing closer to her sister. The 5'3" woman stood staring at the 5'7" redhead, staring her down, ready to take her on. Jolene only scoffed.

"Yeah. You shouldn't have come, I can take care of myself."

"Oh? So taking care of yourself includes a jail cell?"

"Mind your own damn business!" Jolene screamed, fury lacing her features as she got an inch away from Maggie's face.

"You're my sister!" Maggie screamed, "I'm supposed to help you, it's my job!"

"Yeah, just like you helped Joshua? You did such a good job taking care of him." Jolene replied cooly, her face deceptively calm.

Bucky was ready to throw that girl out of the window. If he'd been the man he was eight months ago, he would have. He looked to Matt, who also looked furious. They were waiting for their cue, waiting to do something.

"Do not ever bring him into this." Maggie warned.

"Or what?" Jolene challenged, "Feel guilty yet?"

"Jolene, grow up. You're mad because you got caught. I could've called Mom and Dad." Maggie reminded.

"But you didn't!" Jolene screamed, "You didn't because they won't talk to you. You didn't because _you_ killed their son. You didn't because you thought that bailing me out of jail would somehow make up for the fact that you led Josh to his grave and you didn't do a thing in the world to stop it!"

Bucky took a step forward, but felt Matt's cane in the way. "Not yet." Matt whispered.

"Then when?" Bucky asked.

"Wait for it." Matt replied calmly.

"Jolene, I'm only going to say this one more time: do not start. Do not." Maggie growled, her voice low, and her eyes feral. She stepped into Jolene's space, eyeing the girl.

"You can't deal with it, can you? I can't believe you were stupid enough to actually come here. I can take care of myself. No one wants you here, Maggie. I hate you! I hate you! I don't want to see you. I don't want to think about you. I hate you!" Jolene screamed.

"I don't hate you," Maggie said, this time it was her turn to be calm, "That's why I came. I wasn't going to let you sit in a jail cell."

"Maybe you should have!"

"I think you need to stop talking." Maggie warned.

"Or what?" Jolene hissed.

"Or I will personally put you through a wall." Maggie threatened.

"Oh, shut up. Shut up. Shut up! You don't know a damn thing! Can't even handle me yourself, gotta send your Russian robot after me because you can't take responsibility!" Jolene screamed. Without thinking, Maggie shoved her back, her anger completely kindled now.

"Do not ever, _ever_ talk about him like that ever again. Do you understand me? Sit down. Shut up." Maggie screamed, her voice angry and dark.

"No! You're too damn stupid to mind your own business! So now you've got a blind guy keeping tabs on me and when I decide to leave, you sick your cyborg attack dog on me. He's not even a real person!" Motioning at Bucky, "Everything special about him came from Nazis or Soviets, just like your friend, Captain America. Yeah, you think you're special, being SHIELD's little errand boy, but the truth is you're just a crazy psychotic bitch who lets people die and doesn't take the blame for it. The truth is you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. The truth is that everyone, especially mom and dad and Cecilia, it would have been better if you'd actually managed to kill yourself instead of looking for attention." Jolene's words cut through the air like a knife, and Maggie was at a loss, instinctively, stepping back. Bucky looked to Matt, who told him to wait, yet again.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, you deranged lunatic." Maggie said, "You are a terrible person."

"So are you."

"At least I'm not the one who looks like an idiot." Maggie said. For some reason, that simple comment enraged Jolene to the point of no return, and she delivered a harsh slap to Maggie's cheek, sending Maggie backwards a few steps. As the sound resonated, Bucky remembered a familiar memory.

Pierce.

HYDRA.

Pierce slapped him, too.

He didn't wait for Matt's approval. His rage was kindled, and he picked up the redhead, throwing her into the wall hard enough to create a loud thump. She hissed in pain, but didn't look deterred.

"I hate you the most." She growled.

"Good." Bucky replied.

She tried to wriggle free, but Bucky held her in place with his metal arm. It was crushing into her collar bone, and he felt her wince. Maggie stood there, stunned, and Bucky looked into Jolene's eyes, finally seeing the fear. He liked that. It meant she would shut up.

"You," He said, leaning in, "Will shut your damn mouth before I shut it for you."

"You'd hit a girl?" Jolene asked.

"Said it yourself, I'm not even human. Everything about me is from the Nazis and Soviets. What do you think they'd do?" He growled. She blinked, finally registering that she had, royally, screwed up.

"Maggie wouldn't let you hurt me." Jolene hissed.

"Oh? Really? You think she's my _handler?_ You think this is a game?" He asked, picking her up. She squirmed, trying to kick him, and Maggie watched, unable to move.

"Matt kept me from getting in the middle of this, but I'm not doing this anymore. Your sister bailed you out of jail. She didn't tell your parents. She could have left your ass there, I would. She packed her stuff up and drove all night to bail you out, and this is how you pay her back? This is how you treat her? Do you even know what she's been through?" Bucky asked, Jolene laughed, rolling her eyes. He threw her on the couch, causing an audible scream to come from her lips. He grabbed, Maggie, lifting her arm to reveal the jagged scars from the accident, and the straight scars from her surgery.

"See this?" He asked, holding Maggie's arm a bit too forcefully, "Look really close. That's what she got for 'letting your brother die'. Her arm is just as metal as mine." He was growling, Matt walking over carefully, realizing just how strong Bucky was. The man got closer, looking Jolene in the eye, his anger completely overtaking him.

"You have to be the stupidest person I've ever met in my life. You have no idea. You have _no idea_ the things she's done. The things _I've done._ She may not want to hurt you, but I could snap your little neck right now and not feel one twinge of guilt." He hissed.

"You would kill me in front of them?" She asked, her eyes wide, staring at Maggie and Matt.

"You bet your ass I would." He hissed. He grabbed her arm, lifting her off the couch. He took her cell phone from the floor, breaking it in half with his metal hand before throwing it into the garbage. He opened the door, taking the girl and throwing her out.

"Do not ever let me see you ever again. You want to apologize? Do it where I can't see you. If I see you anywhere near Maggie—or Matt or Cecilia—ever again, it will be the last thing you do. If you ever—ever—lay another hand on Maggie, I will not hesitate; I will kill you on the spot. Do you understand me?" Bucky hissed. Jolene nodded, looking fearfully at Maggie, who just began to cry. Bucky slammed the door in Jolene's face, turning to Maggie, who had a purple bruise forming around her eye socket.

"Maggie..." He whispered, walking toward her. Matt walked to the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack. Jolene had hit her—hard.

"I—I—I didn't..." She cried, sobbing loudly as she collapsed on the couch. Matt put the ice pack on the counter and walked over to her, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Bucky?" Matt asked, "You good?"

"Yeah, I am." Bucky replied.

"Then what the hell was that about?"

"I...I remember someone hitting me once. It just didn't sit well." Bucky admitted.

"That might have been a bit much." Matt said. Bucky grumbled, the man stepping back slightly.

Maggie tried to calm herself, as Bucky again pulled her close and held her. She closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing.

"I wish you hadn't said that stuff to her, but I know why you did." Maggie whispered, "Thank you."

Bucky didn't respond, instead he just sighed. He couldn't believe he had just threatened a twenty year old young woman, but, recalling the look of hurt on Maggie's face, the bruise starting to form on her cheek, he didn't wrestle with it too much. He knew it was worth it.

"As...Exciting of an evening as it's been, I believe I'm going to turn in. Would you like the bed? Or the couch?" Matt asked.

"Couch." Maggie replied.

"I'll take the chair. I'm fine." Bucky replied. Matt smiled, as if knowing that wherever Maggie was, Bucky wouldn't be far behind.

"Alright, you two. I'll see you in the morning. Foggy and Karen are coming over for pancakes, and Claire will be here when her shift ends in a few hours. Don't freak out, she has a key." Matt explained. Bucky and Maggie both nodded watching Matt walk to his room. The two sat in the darkness, next to each other, quietly listening to the sounds of rain outside.

"Bucky?" Maggie whispered.

"Yeah?"

Maggie took Bucky's right hand—his flesh hand—in hers, holding it tightly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, for everything." She said.

"Mags, I'd do anything for you." He admitted.

"Steve will have a fit when he finds out what happened." Maggie said, trying to laugh.

"He doesn't have to find out." Bucky replied. Maggie nodded.

"Fair enough."

"But I meant it, though. No one's gonna hurt you on my watch, doll." His voice was earnest; he cared about what happened to her.

"You mean it?" She asked.

"Every word." Bucky said.

Maggie looked up at him, her brown eyes soft, the light from the billboard framing her delicate features. She held a strength that most people couldn't carry, Bucky thought, a kindness that was unparalleled. However, there were times when she needed someone to step in and help her.

"Bucky?" She called again, causing Bucky to turn his entire body to face her.

"Yeah?" He responded. Maggie's jaw tightened, and her eyes were stony.

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you either." She promised. Had it come from anyone else, except, for say, Steve, he wouldn't have believed them. He would have ignored their kind gesture. However, Bucky did believe her. He believed every word. He felt completely safe with her around, and he loved the feeling.

"I know." Was all Bucky could manage to say, pulling Maggie close, her face buried in his chest. They fell asleep like that, sleeping through Claire's return to the apartment at three in the morning, and the subsequent thunder storm that raged in Hell's Kitchen. Both Maggie and Bucky, for the first time in a long time, felt safe enough to fall asleep, sleeping all night long, with no interruptions. The world could have fallen apart around them, and neither would have noticed. They were, finally finding rest. They had each other.

Maybe they finally would be okay. But that was a problem for another day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, everyone! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Thanks especially to Singer of Water for her kind reviews and help! I'm going on vacation to Oregon for a week so I won't be updating, but I hope you all continue to read and review. Thank you so much!**

 **-Mandy**

* * *

Bucky woke up first, as soon as the sun came up. The light flooded his eyes, beckoning him out of a pleasant and dreamless slumber. He realized quickly that there was a weight on his chest, and looked down to see a mop of blonde hair; Maggie was still asleep. He smiled to himself; proud that they both slept through the night with no interruptions. He was particularly happy that he didn't crush her with his metal arm. Instead, both of her hands were on his chest, her head resting peacefully. She was laying completely on him, and he couldn't say he minded. She was soft, and warm, completely quiet and still. He let his mind wander for a moment; letting himself wonder what it would be like to sleep this way with Maggie regularly; knowing that she was safe and protected, and that she trusted him enough to let her guard down completely. He was almost surprised that he didn't wake up when Matt's girlfriend, Claire, came in during the wee hours of the morning, probably still in her scrubs and reeking of hospital disinfectant. He expected to wake up and see her, sneaking in quietly, staring at the two strangers on her boyfriend's couch. However, he didn't wake, and Bucky chuckled to himself. He checked the time; it was barely six-thirty. Matt, Claire, and Maggie had no reason to be awake yet; they had agreed to sleep in, all having a rough week. Though they had decided to go to Brooklyn, they had no set schedule; they knew Foggy and Karen wouldn't be coming over until later in the morning, wanting to get pizza in Brooklyn for lunch. Bucky tried to will himself back to sleep, deciding that he would allow himself more time with Maggie.

He couldn't quite explain what he was feeling; he couldn't remember ever feeling it before. She was certainly a friend, a close one, but so was Steve, and he was fairly certain that he'd never done anything like this with Steve before. Maggie, however, was different. Bucky remembered following after Steve, taking care of the sickly boy when they were kids. He recalled, vaguely, when Steve was bedridden for nearly a year after contracting rheumatic fever. It should have killed him; he remembered overhearing his parents discussing Steve's condition one night when he couldn't sleep. Maggie, though, wasn't sickly. She was small, yes, but he had seen her unclog a sink with just a monkey wrench and a bucket. He had seen her disassemble, clean, and reassemble a pistol in under a minute. He had watched her fight Natasha, and win, getting the other woman to tap out in two minutes. He'd seen her throw Steve over her shoulder with ease. She wasn't like how Steve used to be. She was capable of taking care of herself. However, that didn't mean that he didn't want to take care of her. The new emotions were perplexing; he had no idea how to react.

He and Steve had come leaps and bounds in their own friendship, and to a degree, Bucky still felt responsible for the man. Steve was impulsive, same as he'd been before the war, and sometimes Bucky was certain that Steve would give him a stress ulcer. With Maggie, though, he worried if she went to the grocery store. She was far less adventurous than Steve, and yet Bucky still worried. Maybe that was his personality before HYDRA got to him? He pondered, trying to close his eyes. He wanted to sleep, but the sunlight made it near impossible. So, instead, he closed his eyes, thinking.

He was slightly nervous about going to Brooklyn. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been there (though he was certain it was before he left for the war.) What would it look like? Would he remember anything? How would he react? He had managed to find his parents headstones in a small cemetery, along with, apparently, his older sister, Martha. He only vaguely remembered her, the hazy images of a brunette woman with a husband in the army and two (or maybe three) little children all close in age. He remembered Rebecca the most, though, and he had no idea why. He wanted to remember more, though he was told by Cecilia that everything would come gradually. That part frustrated him, because it would help greatly if he could remember it _right now._

Sleep wasn't coming. He hated that it wasn't, but he knew that he wouldn't go back to sleep once he awoke. So he laid there, trying not to wake up Maggie, who seemed to be sleeping deeply. He didn't want to seem creepy, though, watching her sleep. He remembered her making a joke about something called Twilight that sounded more like a case of Stockholm Syndrome. Maggie referred to it as, if he recalled, "the worst literary trash of the decade", which made him laugh. Maggie always made him laugh, she could do it so effortlessly, with just a sentence or an action. _Stop it, Barnes. Stop being creepy._ He thought. He hoped she would wake soon.

Just laying there was going to be creepy if she didn't wake up.

Maggie stirred, feeling unusually warm. Then she remembered that she'd fallen asleep on Bucky's chest, the two on Matt's couch. She was surprised that he hadn't moved from her during the night, that he had stayed, not choosing to get up and move to a chair. She opened her eyes, peeking slightly at Bucky, who was awake and trying to move. She smiled, surprised that he was staying so still. She liked that he was warm. He looked lost in thought, maybe recalling some long lost memory. What was he thinking about? Maggie hadn't had a lot of close contact with the opposite sex before Bucky came into the picture. The closest she'd gotten to a man was Steve or Sam, and she even kept them at a distance (to a point.) She had been in a relationship before SHIELD went under, her boyfriend happened to be the leader of the strike team, Brock Rumlow. He was fourteen years older than her, and Cecilia hadn't liked him from the beginning. They had been getting close when she discovered he worked for HYDRA. Maggie's heart broke when she learned the news. He had been her first boyfriend, really, and she thought they might get married one day. Since then, she had chosen to distance herself from most people, with the exception of the Avengers and Sam. With Bucky, however, it was easy to talk to him. She enjoyed carrying on conversations with him. She enjoyed making him laugh. She enjoyed watching movies with him. She enjoyed his company.

It was nice, spending time with someone who didn't have an agenda. He didn't want to get in her pants, he didn't have ulterior motives. He cared about her, genuinely. She knew it. That's why, she supposed, she could spend time with him, and even fall asleep on his chest. He was honest. She knew his demons, and she didn't care.

She felt him adjust, and she knew he was uncomfortable. She knew he probably wanted to get up and make coffee. She knew Claire and Matt wouldn't be awake yet. Matt slept like a dead man and Claire had probably collapsed after a twelve hour shift. However, Bucky was comfortable, and she couldn't deny that.

But, she knew the responsible thing would be to "wake up", and allow him to move. So, she did. She rustled, opening her eyes, sitting up, yawning slightly. Bucky put his hands behind his head, propping his head up. He grinned slightly, watching Maggie wake herself up.

"Morning." He said, more cheerful than she expected.

"Morning." She replied, "How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock, honestly." Bucky said, "I didn't think I would."

"Me either." Maggie admitted, "But you're really warm. That was nice."

"Bruce says I run a constant fever." Bucky said, "I guess that's why."

"Well, I don't mind." Maggie said, "You're comfortable."

Bucky laughed, "Well, thanks, I guess."

"Want some coffee?" Maggie asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Bucky replied. Maggie nodded, stretching and walking over to the kitchen. She grabbed Matt's coffee (for some reason he only kept the fancy stuff, not that she was complaining), and made a pot. Bucky sat at the bar, rubbing a hand over his face. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and Maggie noticed the stubble that was forming. He also hadn't had a haircut since he first moved in with her, and his hair was getting long. Not that she minded; she just noticed. Was that weird of her to do?

"You think Matt and Claire would like some breakfast?" Maggie asked.

"Dunno," Bucky shrugged, "You do that sort of thing for them?"

"Yeah, all the time. I just don't know when they'll wake up. I don't want to wake up Claire too early." Maggie said, looking through the cabinets.

"Well, give it a little while, then. Just drink lots of coffee." Bucky told her. Maggie smiled, getting the cream out of the refrigerator for her coffee. She knew Bucky liked his black, but she liked hers with cream and sugar. She hated the bitter taste of plain coffee. The two sat at the bar, talking for an hour before Matt and Claire emerged; Claire still in her scrubs from the night before, not even bothering to change before she fell asleep. Matt was in sweat pants, his hair going in various directions. Maggie poured them both coffee, and they seemed appreciative.

"Remind me why you don't live here." Claire grumbled, still looking tired.

"Because, I live in Washington. Something about a doctorate." Maggie said, winking.

"I gotta admit, though, I really miss just showing up at your apartment and smelling coffee." Matt said, looking far more chipper and alert than Claire.

"Well, move to Washington and you two can come enjoy mornings with the Peanut Gallery all you want." Maggie said.

"Peanut Gallery?" Claire asked, "Is Cecilia not living with you anymore?"

"Didn't you hear? Didn't Matt tell you? Cecilia got married." Maggie said, "She's living in Manhattan with Rhodey."

"She got married? Matt, why didn't you tell me?" Claire asked.

"Never came up." Matt replied, smirking slightly.

Claire playfully swatted at Matt, who dodged her. She rolled her eyes, sipping her coffee.

"Steve and Natasha moved in. And so did Bucky." Maggie answered, motioning to Bucky, who waved shyly.

"Wait. Bucky? Bucky Barnes? As in..." Claire began excitedly.

"Yes, yes. Sidekick of Captain America, fell off a train seventy years ago, lost an arm, destroyed billions of dollars worth of government property, Maggie was looking for me." Bucky said, obviously having seen the same reaction several times.

"I'm sorry. Do people react like that a lot?" Claire asked.

"Only every time they've met me so far." Bucky said, "Your friend Foggy almost had a coronary."

Claire laughed, flashing a bright smile, "Does not surprise me at all."

"Yeah, they can't help it, Bucky. You were pretty much all I talked about for eight months." Maggie said, already on her third cup of coffee for the morning.

"She was a woman on a mission." Matt said, "But she's always been good at finding people. I guess that's why she worked for HAAALO."

"You knew she worked for HAAALO?" Bucky asked.

"Oh, yeah. She helped me out more times than I could care to admit. Having friends in high places helped me try to fix Hell's Kitchen." Matt said.

"Oh?" Bucky was interested now.

"Yeah. When I was scrambling, trying to find information on people, all I had to do was call her. She could find anything—I mean anything." Matt said.

"Still didn't stop you from landing in a dumpster." Claire said. Matt turned her face toward her, giving her a look.

"Oh, come on, Matt! The dude worked for HYDRA. Do you really think he's going to care that you do the occasional vigilante work on the side? Maggie was here fighting in the Chitauri invasion. I mean, do you really think he, of all people, is gonna be the normal one?" Claire asked.

"I don't think things have been normal for me since...1944." Bucky said, "But that's okay."

"Yeah, HAAALO was a lot easier to talk about than being an Avenger...Or, an assistant to the Avengers." Maggie said.

"But you weren't an assistant. You have a code name." Matt said.

"I do." Maggie replied, "Ghost Hunter."

"You're being modest." Matt said.

"I took a break, you know that!" Maggie exclaimed.

"So you were an Avenger?" Bucky asked.

"A low key Avenger." Maggie said, "Not one of the big names. A chick who prefers revolvers to Tony Stark's weapons isn't exactly popular."

"Revolvers?" Bucky asked.

"You should see her with a .357 Magnum or a Colt Python. She can hit anything—I mean anything. Her friend Tony Stark made some modifications and made it so she could reload quickly. She's a regular Annie Oakley." Matt explained, theatrically waving his hands in the air.

"That's impressive." Bucky said.

"Yeah...I grew up on a farm, learning how to shoot. My dad is the sheriff of our county, and I learned how to shoot a gun as soon as I could walk, I think. Tony's modifications came in handy, though. It's nice to reload really quickly." Maggie explained.

Bucky smiled to himself. Maggie was being modest; he could tell Matt and Claire were impressed with what she'd done with the past. They continued to talk as Maggie made breakfast, making pancakes and bacon and another pot of coffee for everyone. After breakfast, they all took turns getting ready in Matt's one bathroom, Matt actually taking the longest out of them all. At 11:30, Karen and Foggy joined them, getting ready to head over to Brooklyn to eat pizza, and see Bucky's old neighborhood.

Bucky had to admit, the pizza in Brooklyn was wonderful. He wondered if his subconscious was secretly biased because it was Brooklyn, but he didn't care. There was a sense of familiarity, and he enjoyed it. Matt told him that no matter where he went, his own borough would be home. Just as Hell's Kitchen was home to Matt, Brooklyn was home to Steve and Bucky. Claire added to this, saying that though she lived in Hell's Kitchen, the Bronx, and more specifically the Puerto Rican section that she grew up in, would always be home. Maggie had found the school that Bucky and Steve had attended, PS 34, and Bucky remembered playing kickball with Steve on the playground. Maggie also found the church that Bucky's family used to attend, the Church of St. Luke and St. Matthew. Bucky remembered taking communion there, and he remembered attending mass and him and Steve getting shushed by an old woman behind them. Then, Maggie took Bucky to the house his family used to live in. That's when Bucky really began to remember, and the day took a turn for the worst.

He remembered the house. The small brick building that was immediately adjacent to two others. The building looked a little worse for wear, but people still lived inside. Bucky remembered sitting on the front stoop, playing jacks with Steve and his younger brother, John. He could see the image of his little sister Rebecca clearly, a memory he thought was long forgotten.

* * *

" _Bucky! Bucky! You're late!" Rebecca exclaimed, running to Bucky and jumping in his arms. The seven year old girl had lost two more teeth, giving her a snaggle toothed smile. Her dress was shorter, she'd grown an extra inch._

" _I know, doll. But I had some things to do." Bucky said, spinning her around. She was the youngest Barnes child, substantially younger than Bucky. She'd been a 'surprise', according to his parents._

" _What'd you have to do? What took you so long?" The girl asked, holding a small rag doll in her hands._

" _The Army needs me to go fight, Becky." Bucky explained, as simply as he could, that he'd been drafted. The young girl's blue eyes grew wide._

" _You went into the Army?" She asked._

" _I did." Bucky replied, holding her still. She put her arms around his neck, whimpering slightly._

" _But you can't go! You can't! What about me? And Stevie? And Mama? Stevie will miss you!" She exclaimed._

" _I have to, sweetheart. It's important. And, if I fight, that means that I don't have to work at the docks anymore. That means I can have a place of my own, and get married, and help out Mom and Dad." Bucky replied, "And Stevie, well, Stevie is trying to fight, too."_

" _What will I do without you? Who will I play with?" Rebecca asked._

" _You'll play with Martha's kids. You'll have Arlene and Edith, and Thomas, when he gets bigger." Bucky assured her._

" _But they're all babies! Edith hardly talks, and Thomas is just a little baby!" Rebecca said, pouting._

" _Well doll, how about this: I'll come back, and I'll play with you whenever you want. Sound good?" Bucky asked. The girl nodded furiously._

" _I love you, Bucky." She said._

" _I love you too, Beck." He replied._

* * *

Bucky was afraid the memory was a fever dream, but he glanced at the pictures Maggie had given him, and sure enough, it seemed to be true. Maggie had explained that his parents, The elder James Barnes and his wife, Evelyn, had married quite young. Evelyn was fourteen, James was sixteen. Their oldest, Martha, was born on their first anniversary in 1915. Bucky was born on March 10, 1917. His brother, John, was born in 1926, his sister, Beatrice, was born in 1930, and little Rebecca was born in 1935. Why couldn't he remember his other siblings? Why was Rebecca the only one he could clearly remember?

Maggie explained that Bucky's mother had also birthed three other children; one dying shortly after birth when Bucky was two, one that was stillborn when Bucky was three, and one that died a week after birth on Bucky's seventh birthday. Bucky's heart ached for a mother he couldn't remember, one that lost three children she would have no doubt loved. Bucky learned that his mother's family was Irish, and that she'd married a good Catholic boy, James Barnes. He remembered vaguely his parents dancing together in the kitchen, little pictures of a happy marriage, but it still seemed foggy to him. He wished that it didn't.

They took a small break after seeing Bucky's old house, choosing to duck inside a coffee shop because of the chilly weather. Bucky remained quiet, but assured Maggie that he was fine, that he'd be okay. She didn't really believe him, but he insisted they keep going. Foggy showed Bucky pictures of him and his younger brother, growing up in Brooklyn, dressed as Captain America and Bucky Barnes. Bucky smiled a little at that, sure that Steve would no doubt blush if he knew how many young children admired him.

It was mid afternoon when they headed to the cemetery. They hunted for what seemed like hours, finding Foggy's maternal grandparents, even a few distant relatives. Karen had managed to track down Bucky's grandparents headstones, and they found his paternal grandparents first: John and Elizabeth Barnes, buried together with a conjoined headstone, two rings designed on the top, signifying their marriage. John Barnes had apparently died in 1938, while Elizabeth died some fifteen years later. Next, they found Bucky's maternal grandparents, Thomas and Mary O'Healey, who passed after him as well. They had separate headstones, but Bucky found their epitaphs to be rather interesting. Bucky pointed it out, and Matt (being the good Irish Catholic he was), ran his fingers over their headstones. Thomas O'Healey's epitaph read from the twenty-third Psalm, "Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil." Mary O'Healey's headstone read from the second chapter of Philippians: "...work out your own salvation with fear and trembling." Bucky found it slightly amusing, and then he remembered something. A twinge of a memory, of Mary O'Healey, quoting the prayer of Saint Francis of Assisi. The woman, he remembered, was an Irish, God-fearing Catholic from Belfast, and he smiled. He remembered her, if only vaguely. He remembered then, as an image of her face flashed in his mind, that she was the one hushing him and Steve from the pew behind them.

"I remember her." Bucky told Maggie. She grinned.

"Is that a good thing?"

"I think so. I remember her telling me a lot that I couldn't be left handed, and that whenever I sinned, I made Jesus sad." He recalled. Matt, who had grown up with a devout Catholic grandmother, laughed.

"Yep. You were definitely Catholic." Matt said, "My grandmother used to tell me that the Murdock boys had a little bit of devil in us. Dad never listened, though. Even if we were in mass every Sunday."

"It's strange, I don't remember my dad's parents at all." Bucky said, "But I remember my mother's."

"You lived two houses down from the O'Healeys, or, that's what Steve said." Maggie explained. Bucky chuckled; Steve would remember stuff like that.

Things were going fairly well, even if Bucky was uneasy. However, the afternoon went from alright to bad as soon as they went to see Bucky's parents headstones.

They finally found John and Evelyn Barnes headstones, and the headstones of Martha, her husband, Robert, and the three siblings that had passed away in infancy. He stood there, reading every tomb stone carefully.

 _John Barnes, 1898-1965. Loving husband, devoted father, faithful friend._

" _Reunited with our sweet children, in the arms of Jesus."_

Bucky felt a lump in his throat, knowing that his father thought he would be seeing him in the afterlife. He almost felt guilty, not being there to meet him. Then, he read Evelyn's headstone, and felt his stomach starting to churn.

 _Evelyn Barnes, 1900-1973. Compassionate wife, loving mother, dear friend._

 _Resting with John and their sweet children in the arms of Jesus._

" _Blessed are the pure in heart, for they shall see God."_

Tears were pricking his eyes, and Maggie reached for his hand. He felt himself squeezing, his jaw clenching as he moved from his parents to his sister, Martha.

 _Martha Barnes Flanagan, April 9, 1915-January 12, 1947. Faithful wife, mother, daughter, sister, friend._

" _Blessed are they that mourn, for they shall be comforted."_

Bucky did the math. She was thirty-two when she passed away. Bucky looked to Maggie, as if to question why.

"She got really sick with pneumonia. She didn't recover. Your parents raised her children." Maggie explained. Bucky looked to her in confusion, before finding Martha's husband's headstone.

 _Robert Andrew Flanagan, Sgt, United States Army. August 23, 1914-1944. KIA, Normandy, France._

" _Welcome home, soldier."_

Tears were streaming down Bucky's face now, as he moved from Robert's headstone to the three little headstones on the other side of his parents, all looking like little lambs. He knew who they were, and the epitaphs of "Our darling baby," "In Jesus' arms," and "Forever in our hearts" made him cringe. It made him cringe for parents he could hardly remember. Then, Karen pointed one other headstone out, and it made him lose all control. After the three small headstones, he saw one that was larger, still with the name "Barnes". He swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing who it belonged to.

There, staring him in the face, was his own headstone. He could hardly believe his eyes, and he felt himself holding on to Maggie for dear life.

 _Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes, US Army. March 10, 1917-1944. KIA, Germany._

 _107_ _th_ _Infantry Division; Howling Commandos._

 _Loving son, devoted friend, faithful brother._

" _Greater love than this no one has, that one lay down his life for his friends."_

 _What lies behind him and what lies before him are tiny matters compared to what lied within him._

It hit him so hard that he couldn't breathe. He bent over, clutching the dog tags Steve had given him in his hand, sobbing. He hit his knees, and then he noticed something else, another headstone in the Barnes family plot that sent him over the edge, rattling him so hard that not even Maggie's touch could help.

 _Cptn. Steven Grant Rogers, US Army. July 4_ _th_ _, 1917-1944._

 _Commander, Howling Cammandos._

 _Loving son, faithful friend, devoted soldier._

" _Greater love than this no one has, that one lay down his life for his friends."_

" _I have fought the good fight, I have finished the race, I have kept the faith."_

His parents had paid for a headstone for Steve. They had willingly "laid Steve to rest" next to Bucky in the family plot. Why hadn't Steve been buried with his family? Bucky could only imagine how his parents must have felt, burying two people in one year, next to each other. It almost hurt to think about, as he sat, eyes watering, sinking to his knees. He sobbed, for what he was sure was the first time in seventy years. Memories of Steve and his family came crashing down, all at once, making his head hurt. He remembered his father playing baseball with him and taking him and Steve to Dodgers games. He remembered his mother singing in the kitchen, teaching him to play piano. He remembered Martha getting married to the love of her life, sending him off to war shortly before Bucky shipped out himself. He remembered Martha's children. He remembered going to church with his family. He remembered Steve staying at his house when his mother was dying. He remembered it all. And once the floodgates opened, he couldn't control it. He was breaking down.

Maggie, in the back of her mind, knew it was coming. She should have seen the writing on the wall, at least. She was almost filled with guilt and chagrin over bringing him there, but she knew that he needed it. He needed to heal, and this is how he had to do it. It was like ripping off a band-aid. Instead of saying anything, Maggie sat down in the grass next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He laid his head in the crook of her neck, trying to calm down, but to no avail.

"They're gone." He whispered, blinking away tears as Maggie pulled him tighter. She motioned for Matt, Claire, Foggy and Karen to take a walk, and they obliged, telling her they would meet her at the coffee shop when they were ready to go get dinner.

"They are. But you're not. Steve's not." Maggie said.

"My parents—how did they..."

"Your dad died of a heart attack, playing baseball. Your sister told Steve that even though they were sad, he always said baseball would be the death of him." Maggie explained. Rebecca had said that him and the other 'old men' played twice a week, and he'd died hitting a home run.

"Your mom went in her sleep. That's what Rebecca told Steve. She went peacefully." Maggie added. Rebecca had told Steve that they were grateful for that; she'd called the children the day before and told everyone she loved them. Steve said that Evelyn always had a sixth sense about that kind of thing.

"And John? Beatrice? What about them?" Bucky asked.

"John died three years ago, of lung cancer. Bea died a year before they found you, of a stroke." Maggie explained. Bucky cried. His heart ached.

"What about Arlene? And Edith? And Thomas?"

"They're alive. Arlene and Edith live in Boston. Thomas lives in Florida with his wife."

Bucky found comfort in that. At least they weren't all dead.

"And Rebecca has kids?"

"Four." Maggie said, "Three boys and a girl."

"Everyone I know is dead almost." Bucky cried.

"Not everyone. Not Steve or your sister, or your nieces and nephew. Not me." Maggie replied. She wanted to give him some comfort. Steve had also had a hard time coming to terms with the twenty-first century when he came out of the ice. Knowing Peggy was ailing and Bucky was gone made him feel like he was in a bad dream.

"Everyone is gone and I've spent the last seventy years not knowing who I am. They thought I was dead." Bucky cried.

"Do you think it was better, though? Your parents believing you were dead? Could you imagine how they would feel if they'd known what HYDRA had done?" Maggie asked. Bucky knew she had a point. If thinking he was dead was hard on his family, he could only imagine how they'd feel if they knew the truth. Well, one person did. And he hadn't even spoken to her yet.

"I have to call Becky. I have to call her tonight." Bucky said. Maggie nodded.

"We'll do that."

"I—I remember—I remember so much."

"I know you do." Maggie said, still holding him tightly, "And that's a good thing."

Maggie knew Bucky was grieving for the family he'd lost. She couldn't just will it away; he remembered and he'd lost them all. Losing all of his family at once was painful, Maggie knew that. Just as she'd grieved over her brother, Bucky needed to grieve over over his family. She couldn't take the pain away; though she wished she could. So, she just sat there with him, holding his hand, grieving with him.

"You don't have to sit here with me." Bucky said, his sobs quieting slightly.

"I want to, though." Maggie replied, "I may not be of much help, but I figured it's better than sitting alone."

"Did you do this—when Joshua died?" Bucky asked. Maggie nodded.

"I did. For the first few months, I sat at his headstone and cried. I'd come out just to talk; to hang out, tell him anything. Sometimes, it just hurts."

"Anyone ever sit with you?" He asked.

"No. I never told anyone where I went. I just thought it'd be easier that way." Maggie explained.

"I remember once, when my dad's dad passed away. I was a teenager. Dad didn't say anything, he just stood there, for hours. But my grandmother, she'd come out for Christmas or his birthday. Everyone is dead, and I feel like the old Bucky died right along with them."

Maggie leaned her head on his shoulder, just as she'd done several times before. She felt a heaviness in her chest, a desire to help him.

"You're never gonna be the same old carefree Bucky Barnes that you used to be. Anyone who thinks that is stupid. But, you're the Bucky Barnes that you are now, and HYDRA can't control what you decide to do. Anything you wanna be is your choice. That's gotta be worth something." Maggie said.

"It is," Bucky replied, "I'm still figuring it out, but it is."

* * *

The two sat there for another hour, Bucky recalling memories of his family. Then, they finally decided it was time to join Foggy, Matt, Claire, and Karen over at the coffee shop. Sure enough, the four were still there, all still sipping on coffee.

"Hey, guys. Ready to get dinner? Foggy knows this awesome Italian place not far from here." Karen said. She shifted her eyes toward Maggie, silently asking if Bucky was alright. Maggie flashed an understanding smile, and the six followed Foggy to a Ricatoni's—a restaurant that Foggy explained had been there as long as he could remember. One that he, Matt, and Maggie had been to several times before.

Bucky felt embarrassed to cry in front of Maggie, but she made it seem like it was no big deal. She didn't tell him to 'get over it', or that it was time to move on. She stayed there with him; probably freezing cold and hungry. But, she stayed. And she didn't complain, or try to fix him. She just sat there, knowing what he felt, empathizing.

The conversations at dinner helped ease his pain. He paid for Maggie's dinner (though she argued that he didn't have to), and they split a tiramisu for dessert. They had the same likes and dislikes when it came to food, and Foggy mentioned that it was 'cute'.

"I remember the last time we came here, Foggy." Maggie recalled, taking a sip of her tea.

"I do too! You ate off the bread they served and only drank water, and we all thought it was weird." Foggy added. Bucky gave Maggie a curious look, and she explained,

"It was a few months after the Chitauri invasion. I was so stressed I didn't eat. Also—if there's one thing I don't like about living up north, it's that y'all don't know what sweet tea is!"

"That's because normal people don't drink it." Matt teased.

"It's not normal?" Bucky asked. Karen shook her head, giggling.

"Oh, no. It's a southern thing, it must be. Maggie orders tea, and then uses every sugar packet on the table trying to make it sweet. Look! She even orders her tea without ice so the sugar will dissolve."

Bucky observed. Sure enough, Maggie was stirring the tea with a butter knife, pouring her fourth sugar packet in the glass, concentrating earnestly.

"If you think too hard you might burn a hole in it." Bucky teased. Maggie looked up, not noticing that her tongue was sticking out slightly, her brows furrowed.

"Hmm?" She asked. The table erupted in laughter as she was finally satisfied with the sweetness of her beverage, and Bucky couldn't help but grin.

* * *

After dinner, the group went back to Matt's apartment, aware that Maggie and Bucky were leaving the next afternoon after Bucky had his arm looked at. They'd decided to go back and watch a movie—and had settled on Monty Python and the Holy Grail—and it was shaping up to be a quiet evening. However, Bucky hadn't forgotten about calling Rebecca, and decided that was what he would do while the rest of the group watched their movie. He excused himself, borrowing Maggie's phone and walking into the hallway. Maggie asked if she should join him, but he told her that this was something he had to do on his own. He sat down on the stairs, exhaling deeply while dialing Rebecca's phone number with his good hand. The number dialed, and after three rings he almost hung up, until a woman answered.

"Hello?" He heard her ask. His hands were shaking as he replied,

"Um, hi, is Rebecca there?"

"Yes, she is. May I ask who's speaking?" The woman asked. Bucky bit his lip, pausing before the woman's voice got his attention.

"Hello? Are you there?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. Um, tell her James is on the phone." He replied, quietly. He wanted to hang up as the woman told him just one moment, but he knew he couldn't when he heard the voice of an older woman come to the phone.

"Hello? This is Rebecca." The woman said. Bucky's eyes filled with tears, and he worried he might bite his bottom lip off, but he somehow found his courage.

"Becky?" He asked. The woman was silent for a beat, before responding,

"Bucky?" The woman knew his voice. Knew who he was. Knew him.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me."

"Oh! Oh gracious! Gail! Gail! Guess who's on the phone! It's Bucky!" She exclaimed, screaming so loudly that Bucky had to take the phone away from his ear, "Oh, Bucky! Steve told me you would be calling! Oh! I have missed you. Bucky dear, how are you? You have no idea—Gail, Gail, call everyone! Oh, Bucky, I can't believe it! I simply can't! This is marvelous!"

"Wow...I don't think you've changed in seventy years, Becky." Bucky laughed, overcome with happy thoughts.

"I'm sorry, dear. It's just been a while. I've missed you so much, you know." She said, her voice calming just a bit.

"I know. I would have called sooner, but..." Bucky began to explain.

"Oh, dear, don't you worry about that. Steve told me you were having trouble adjusting like he did. I figured you would call when you were ready. Or if you remembered me, whichever came first." Rebecca explained.

"Well, it was a little bit of both. See, I'm in Brooklyn right now, back in the old neighborhood. Saw the headstones for Mom and Dad. And for Martha and Robert. The three babies. Me. Even Steve." Bucky explained, "You're all I got left, I think."

"Not _all._ " Rebecca emphasized, "You remember Arlene, right? And Edith? And Thomas? They're all alive; all of them have been waiting for you to call."

"They have?" Bucky asked.

"Oh, yes! Do you remember how old Arlene was when you left? She was five. Edith was three. Thomas was barely a year old. Arlene remembers you fondly." Rebecca explained, "But I remember you the most."

"I'm glad you do. You and Steve...You remember the old me."

"But you're not the old you, Bucky. I'm sure you look a heck of a lot younger than I do!" She laughed.

"I might." Bucky replied, "But I'm still older than you."

"That may be," Rebecca said, "But I'm a mother, so I'm always right."

"That's excellent to know." Bucky said, "Steve said you live in Atlanta with your children?"

"I do live in Atlanta, but I don't live with them." Rebecca said, "I don't think I could. I like my own space. The four of them, and their spouses and my grandkids—they're all wonderful, but I'm an independent woman! I like my space to do whatever I want. I have my own little house, down the street from my daughter Gail, and her husband Al. Of course, since all of her children left, she spends all of her time over here buggin' me. Tell me, where are you living?"

"In Washington. I'm living with friends; with Steve, and Natasha Romanoff, and Maggie McGee." Bucky replied.

"Maggie! Oh, how is she? She flew with Steve down here to see me. Such a wonderful young lady."

"You've met her?" Bucky was curious now.

"Yes. She's marvelous, don't you think? She found me for Steve, when he came out of the ice. I offered to help her with anything I could." Rebecca replied, "She's the one that told me she'd find you."

"She was?" Bucky was now sure that Maggie McGee was a miracle worker with a heart of gold.

"Of course. And you know what? Eight months later, she did. She found you. You sound the same way you did when you left."

"I didn't age." Bucky replied.

"I know. Steve said as much. I flew to see him when he was in the hospital, after that little spat you two had for all the world to see." Rebecca said. Bucky winced. She obviously had no clue what went on.

"Becky, that was rough. I almost killed him." He admitted.

"I know, I know. That's why I flew up to see him. Poor guy. You really did a number on him. But from what I hear, he also broke your arm like a stick."

"He did," Bucky said, "He didn't hide anything, did he?"

"No, he didn't Bucky." Rebecca sighed, "I know everything. You don't have to tell me. I know. About HYDRA. About whatever they did. About your arm. I know. I hate it for you. Of all the people in the entire world, I never once thought that it could be you."

"I'm sorry." Bucky whispered, hanging his head.

"Don't be. I believe it was better this way. If mother and daddy found out, I think it'd just break their hearts. They were crushed when they thought you died. We all were." Rebecca said.

"I know..." Bucky muttered.

"But, I know you're trying. You didn't kill Steve. You called me. That's a start, right?"

"How in the world can you forgive me? I'm a monster." Bucky said.

"James Buchanan Barnes the Second, don't you ever say that again." Her tone was serious now, in a mother-scolding-a-child way, "You are my brother. No matter what you've done, you'll always, always be my brother. And that will never change."

Bucky smiled, leaning his head against the wall, "I love you, Rebecca."

"I love you too, Bucky." She replied, "Though you did break a promise to me."

"What was that?" Bucky asked, fearing the worst.

"You never played with me when you got back." She said. Bucky lit up. She remembered.

"Well, I haven't seen you yet. Can't break the promise if I see you." Bucky said, noting the technicality.

"How about two weeks from now?" Rebecca asked, "I'll fly you and Maggie and Steve down, we'll enjoy Atlanta, and then I'll aggravate you until you go back."

"You'll fly us?" Bucky asked, making sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes, I will. I'll have you know, Bucky Barnes, that I was the Head of Surgery at Emory University Hospital." She replied, a bit of pride in her voice.

"Steve never said you were a doctor." Bucky noted.

"Well, I was. Had to retire. My eyes aren't what they used to be. My husband was into sports. Reminded me of you, you know. He loved baseball." She said, beaming.

"Oh? What'd he do about that?" Bucky asked.

"Oh, my Frank? He played baseball for the Atlanta Braves for a while. Then he was their coach. When he died, he owned half the team." She replied. Bucky could see the smug expression on her face.

"I'd say you did mighty well for yourself." Bucky said, smiling. His sister was a surgeon? Married to a baseball coach? Wait—were the Braves a big team? He assumed so.

"Well, thank you. I'd like to think you played a part in that. You and Steve smuggled me into all those Dodgers games, letting me sit next to you." She laughed.

"Alright, then. I'd love to come see you. I'd absolutely love that. And even if Maggie and Steve can't go, I'll be there. I can't wait to see you again, Becky." Bucky said.

"Well then, it's settled. Listen, it's just about my bedtime, but I want you to call me when you get back to your house, or apartment, or wherever you live. Don't be a stranger, okay? I love you, brother. So much." Rebecca said.

"I love you too, Becky. And I promise I will." He said. The two hung up, and he sat there, contemplating quite possibly the greatest thing that had happened since he broke free from HYDRA.

* * *

When he went back inside the apartment, the movie was already halfway over. Claire and Matt had gone to bed, and Foggy and Karen were asleep on the couch. Maggie looked over, giving Bucky a shrug, and got up, walking over to him.

"How'd it go?" Maggie asked.

"Excellent. She wants to fly us out soon." Bucky replied.

"That's awesome!" Maggie exclaimed, hugging Bucky, "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy for me too." Bucky's response made Maggie laugh, the two walking to the kitchen so Maggie could make tea.

"Foggy and Karen are down for the count." Maggie explained, "Matt and Claire went to bed thirty minutes ago."

"Wanna leave Foggy and Karen here? We could see if Tony would let us crash at famed Stark—er, Avengers Tower."

"That's not a bad idea." Maggie replied, "We'd definitely have more room."

The two deliberated, and ultimately decided to make the trip to lower Manhattan. They woke Matt up and let him know, grabbing their things and calling Pepper on their way out. Pepper told them they could stay in the guest suite, notifying them which floor they would be on. Maggie navigated easily, while Bucky marveled at the traffic. They had been informed that Tony was in the lab and was not to be disturbed, so Maggie and Bucky would have the night to themselves. Upon arrival, it was evident that Maggie had been there before, the security guards all knowing her by name. They took the elevators up to the fifty-first floor, going in and dropping their things on the couch. Immediately, Bucky was taken with how incredible the view was.

"Wow. Stark really outdid himself." Bucky said, staring out the window. Maggie stood next to him, crossing her arms.

"Yep. He did. I like it here." Maggie said. Bucky took one look at her and realized how tired she looked. He supposed that was mostly his fault.

"Mags? You look sleepy." Bucky said, "Maybe you should hit the hay."

"I probably should," Maggie replied, "but I don't want to."

"Why not?" Bucky asked.

Maggie shrugged, giving an unintelligible mutter.

"What was that?"

"I said, I just don't like sleeping in the tower. It's too big." Maggie admitted.

"Then why did you come here?" Bucky asked, a bit surprised.

"Because you looked tired and Matt's apartment was crowded." Maggie replied.

"You could've told me. I've slept in worse." Bucky said, a slight inflection in his tone. Maggie shrugged, rolling her eyes.

"I just...After today, I didn't wanna make you up and leave."

"Maggie, trust me. I can sleep anywhere." Bucky promised. Maggie sighed, sitting down on one of the couches and rubbing her eyes.

"Tony had me live here, you know. After I went planet bananas after the invasion." Maggie explained, laying back. Bucky turned to look at her, noticing that she'd stretched out.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"He had JARVIS keep an eye on me. When I took a shower, JARVIS knew about it. Made myself coffee, JARVIS knew about it. One time, I stayed up all night watching The Walking Dead, and JARVIS still knew about it, giving his own commentary about season three." Maggie said, "Isn't that right, J?"

A voice came from above, scaring Bucky slightly, "Yes, Miss McGee. Quite so. Though, I have been able to scan season four, and I believe the season finale will be to your liking."

Bucky's eyes grew wide, and he turned to Maggie.

"What in the hell was that?"

"That's JARVIS. He's basically Tony's right hand man. Isn't that right, J?" Maggie asked.

"Oh yes, ma'am. Sir depends on me greatly." The voice, JARVIS, explained.

"He's almost artificial intelligence, but he's also quite sassy." Maggie explained.

"I was created by Mister Stark. Perhaps his wit made its way to me." JARVIS responded. Maggie laughed, leaning back, and then sat up quickly.

"Hey, J? Give me a run down on the season four finale, will you? I haven't watched the season, but I'd like to know." Maggie said.

"I would, miss, but sir has requested that I not spoil it for you. If you prefer, I could play the fourth season for you." JARVIS suggested. Bucky watched Maggie contemplate for a moment, before deciding.

"Sure, J. Mr. Barnes may be asleep, but I'd be down to watch."

"I'll watch with you for a while, at least." Bucky said.

"But you're tired." Maggie replied.

"Well, the title of the show sounds fun. Maybe I'd like it?" Bucky offered. Maggie sat up, criss-crossing her legs and motioning for Bucky to join her. He sat next to her and JARVIS began to play the show that Maggie claimed was 'the greatest ever', and they began, Maggie laying her head on Bucky's lap. They watched the first episode, and though Maggie's eyes grew heavy, Bucky became entranced. The show was so far from reality that he could escape his own problems. He knew there was a lot to catch up on, but it excited him.

* * *

They didn't intend to, but the two stayed up all night, watching every episode. Sure enough, the season four finale had them both on edge, and halfway through, both jumped up, screaming in excitement. The sun was coming up, but Bucky didn't care. Television wasn't something they had when he was growing up, and now, it had zombies and vampires and criminals and characters named Rick who for some reason reminded him of Steve. He liked television, secretly. He'd watched crime shows and comedies and everything in between, and though Steve watched things like Dexter in horror, Bucky found them amusing.

They'd fallen asleep around seven, sleeping for three hours before JARVIS alerted them that Sir was on his way to their floor to 'play with Bucky's arm'. The two drank nearly an entire pot of coffee as the elevator dinged, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner walking through, looking at them both quizzically.

"Tin Man, J informs me that you and Dolly Parton watched television all night." Tony greeted.

"We did. Did you know that they can show pretty much anything on TV these days? Because they can. And they do. ." Bucky replied, dark circles under his eyes.

"Yeah, it's amazing what they'll show." Bruce replied.

"Oh? Got a little blood lust, do we?" Tony teased. Maggie glared at him over her coffee.

"Hey, it's interesting, alright? Cap literally ran out of the room when we watched The First 48."

"Steve doesn't like television?" Bucky asked, slightly amused.

"Steve likes television. He likes reruns of The Andy Griffith Show and Leave it To Beaver." Maggie said, "Both black-and-white shows from the 50's."

Bucky laughed, knowing that would be Steve. The kid didn't even like Gone With the Wind when it came out in 1939.

"So, Tin Man, I've drawn up some specs for your arm. Would you like to see?" Tony asked. Bucky nodded as Tony took a seat next to him. He pulled up a screen, and explained that he could give Bucky feeling in his left arm with just a few simple modifications. He explained that he could replace most of the arm and make it so that it was a lot less heavy, and a lot more like a real arm. He explained that he was even working on a synthetic skin with Dr. Helen Cho, and if Bucky wanted, they could cover his arm in the stuff. Bucky wasn't sure about the last part, but he did like the idea of not having to strain himself because of the weight of his metal arm. Tony beckoned them to his lab, making Bucky stare in awe at the technology Tony Stark possessed. They began deconstructing his arm, and though he was nervous, Maggie assured him that Banner and Stark were the very best. He believed her, and it didn't hurt at all.

"So, I'm rewiring your arm. Shouldn't short-circuit so easily anymore. And no more of the layered metal look. And if you don't mind, I'm getting rid of the star." Tony said, "Want a granola bar?"

Bucky wouldn't say no to food. Tony bought the expensive stuff, and it did taste pretty good. Tony had the robot, DUM-E, doing some rewiring, while Tony reconstructed Bucky's arm, completely redesigning it. Bucky was beginning to fidget, but it only took a couple of hours to have the thing completely redesigned. It felt lighter—and most importantly—Bucky could actually feel. He had feeling in his left arm. It was truly magnificent, and he was in awe.

"Tony—I can't believe it...It's so..."

"Real? Well, what can I say? You deserved something decent." Tony replied, waving a wrench around.

Bucky began touching things. He grabbed a wrench, then a metal wrench. Then he put his hand on the table, feeling the cool surface. Then, he rubbed his hand over his jeans, feeling the fabric. He began touching everything, including Maggie's arm, feeling the warm skin. She was surprised at first, his cold metal fingers trailing her arm. She jumped slightly, but then smiled.

"You're warm." He whispered, "I can feel your skin."

"So you have feeling now?" Maggie teased.

"I do. Tony, seriously. Thank you." Bucky said.

"Like I said, no problem. If you need me, don't hesitate to call. I'm always up for tinkering." Tony said, a smirk crossing his features.

Bucky couldn't believe it. He could feel. He felt everything. It was wonderful, really. He couldn't believe he'd ever taken having two arms for granted.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Maggie and Bucky decided to head back to DC. They bid farewell to Bruce and Tony, thanking them profusely for their help, and met Matt and Foggy a few blocks away from the tower to hug them and tell them goodbye, thanking them as well. This time, Bucky drove most of the way back, Bucky even telling Maggie about the time he learned to drive in Germany. Maggie even regaled him with the tale of how her grandfather taught her how to drive a manual transmission, putting her behind the wheel of his old Chevrolet farm truck when she was fourteen. They stopped for dinner in Philadelphia, eating cheesesteak sandwiches for dinner. This time, Maggie slept while Bucky drove, being exhausted from the stress of the past few days. They arrived in Washington by nine o'clock, Bucky carefully waking Maggie and gathering their bags. Maggie unlocked the apartment, yawning as Bucky trailed along behind her, carrying their small bags and Maggie's pillow. When the two walked into the kitchen, they couldn't help but laugh at the scene before them.

Natasha and Steve were sitting across from each other, deep in thought, playing a game of Battleship. Bucky's eyes furrowed, and Maggie leaned over to explain.

"It's called Battleship. It's a strategy game."

"Oh." Bucky said, "Why though?"

"Dunno. I've never seen them play board games before." Maggie replied.

They watched for a moment, and then, Steve made the final move.

"F10." He said. Natasha stood up, throwing her hands in the air.

"Steve! You sunk my ship!" She exclaimed.

Maggie chuckled; it appeared Steve had won the game.

"She's smart, but so is Steve. He's patient, too. He always beat me at chess." Bucky said.

"Nat's competitive." Maggie explained, "She hates losing."

"Damn right I do." Natasha said, "Rematch. This time, we play chess."

"I'll beat you." Steve replied, a smirk on his face as he put Battleship back into the coat closet.

"I'd like to see you try." Natasha said, smirking.

"Have you guys been doing this the whole time?" Maggie asked.

"Not the whole time," Steve said, "We played poker, too."

"How was your trip?" Natasha asked.

"We bailed Jolene out of jail," Bucky replied, "That went...Well, it went. Tony fixed my arm, though. I can feel out of it now."

"Really? That's great, Buck. Sorry it didn't go well with Jolene." Steve said, giving Maggie a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, too, but it wasn't all bad. I had fun with Bucky." Maggie said. Steve and Natasha exchanged looks, as Bucky moved their things into their rooms. Steve and Natasha grabbed the chess board and went to Steve's room, Natasha determined to win. Maggie sat down on the couch, a mug of tea in her hand. She'd changed into her sweat pants and baggy t-shirt, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Bucky soon joined her, donning sweat pants himself, and an Army shirt Steve had given him.

"You think something's going on between those two?" Bucky asked, motioning at Steve's room.

"Probably, but if I asked, Natasha would skin me alive." Maggie shrugged. Bucky rolled his eyes.

"You know, I could probably pull it out of Steve if I wanted to." Bucky said.

"Just wait," Maggie laughed, "If there is, we'll find out."

Bucky shrugged. "I guess so."

The two sat, watching television for an hour, Maggie again laying in Bucky's lap, eyes on the television and growing heavy. Bucky put his left hand on her back, relishing the ability to feel. Maggie, meanwhile, was fighting sleep. However, sleep won, and she soon drifted off.

Bucky didn't realize Maggie had fallen asleep until he'd started to feel tired himself, trying to get up only to notice that she was fast asleep in his lap. He smiled, finding it amusing. She looked so carefree, and he didn't mind it. He liked that she trusted him. That she wasn't afraid of him. That she felt safe with him. He liked knowing that she felt calm enough around him to sleep.

He was able to pick her up, carrying her gently to her room and pulling back the covers to lay her down. She didn't even move, her exhaustion keeping her asleep. He brushed her blonde hair out of her face, pulling the covers up over her small frame as she rolled onto her side. He walked back down the hall, to his own room, pulling back the covers and feeling the familiar throes of exhaustion himself. He sighed heavily, thinking back on the events of the past two days. He was more Bucky than he had been in quite a long time. He had Maggie, Steve and others to thank for that. Soon, he'd see his sister again, and he'd meet his niece and nephews. He was happy, for the first time in seventy years, he wasn't afraid of anything. He was happy. Right now, he was content. Completely content. And his thoughts drifted to Maggie, and he became more content. He couldn't quite explain the feeling, but he knew that he was happy.

He no longer belonged to Hydra; he belonged to himself. He was content. He was happy. He felt, in that moment, that he could conquer anything. He had Steve. He had Sam. He had Natasha. And he had Maggie.

And those thoughts gave him comfort as sleep overtook him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, everyone! Thank you for all the follows, reviews, and kind words. I appreciate it! Sorry my update is late, I was in Oregon for a week visiting family. Special thanks to Singer of Water for all the props! I hope you all take the time to read, review, and enjoy!**

 **-Mandy**

* * *

Today, Bucky could hardly contain his excitement.

He was packing, happily whistling a tune while folding his clothes and putting them in a duffel bag. He seemed to float, a smile plastered on his face, reaching his eyes, as he whistled an Elvis Presley song. That had been his latest craze; Steve introducing him to the artist a week ago. Today, he, Maggie, Steve, Natasha, and Sam were all flying on Tony Stark's private jet (well, one of them) to Atlanta, where he would meet (or, see) his sister, Rebecca, her daughter, Gail, and her sons, Billy, Mike, and Peter. They would all be there, all to see him. His nieces and nephew, Arlene, Edith, and Thomas, were coming in to Atlanta tomorrow morning. He would be reunited with his family.

Steve and Maggie tagged along because Steve knew Rebecca and Bucky's nieces and nephew, and Maggie knew Rebecca originally because of Steve. Sam tagged along because, as Bucky found out, Sam was originally from Atlanta, and was going to see his own family while he was there. And Natasha, Bucky gathered, was going because Steve was going, and couldn't seem to bear going more than a day without making googly eyes at him.

Or, at least that's what Bucky had jokingly told Maggie.

Still, he was excited—so excited that he had made breakfast that morning, went on a run, walked Woola, and was even caught singing in the shower by Steve. Bucky didn't care, however. He was going to see his family. Today, that's all that mattered, and no one could steal that happiness from him. He could hardly contain himself, it seemed. He was going to have all of his favorite people in one place, and he would spend four days in the company of his long lost sister. Maggie had showed him how to use face time on his new iPhone (which Tony rolled his eyes at), and he had been able to face time with Rebecca several times. She seemed to have a handle on the technology, while he was still coming to terms with the fact that polio had been eradicated and the microwave would not, indeed, kill him. He remembered more each day, which Cecilia was absolutely thrilled about. He had been medication free for a week, and had even been sleeping better. Doctor Williams was impressed as well, and their once dance-around-the-subject therapy sessions were now more jovial, the two slowly becoming more gregarious and cordial toward each other.

Bucky had finished packing everything he would need, and their plane wasn't leaving for another seven hours. He couldn't help it, he was so excited he felt as if he might burst. He hadn't felt that way in so long that the excitement and giddiness were foreign, and at first it bothered him. However, now, as he heard Maggie in the kitchen making lunch, he didn't care. He was in a delightful mood that seemed to infect everyone else around him.

He walked into the kitchen, seeing Maggie making tomato salad and pesto pasta. She had down time lately, and had taken to cooking quite often. She listened to the country music coming from the speakers on the counter, what Bucky recognized as Shania Twain (because Maggie _loved_ listening to that singer), and tapping her cowboy boots on the wooden floor. Bucky remembered his mother listening to the radio in the kitchen, and his father dancing with her when he would come home from work. His mother would always blush, laughing loudly, and his father would smile. Seeing Maggie brought back those memories. Without thinking, Bucky walked into the kitchen behind her, pulling her to him and grabbing her hand, dancing in time to the song.

"Bucky!" Maggie exclaimed, laughing, "What's this about?"

"We're seeing Becky today!" Bucky replied, "I feel like dancing!"

"Well that sounds wonderful." Maggie said, letting Bucky spin her around. She sang along to the song, making Bucky smile as the twang in her voice came out.

"Well I'm not lo-onely anymore at night, and he don't know-ow that he can make it right..." Maggie sang as she and Bucky danced, her cowboy boots making noise as they made the contact with the floor. Bucky seemed to float, remembering old steps that he used with different partners years ago. The song faded out, and another began, this one with heavy fiddle and banjos in the background. It was slower, but Maggie didn't let go of him, but instead began singing—loudly—as Sam came in with his bags, and groaned audibly at the music.

"Oh my God, not Wagon Wheel!" He whined, stalking off down the hall. Bucky laughed, rolling his eyes as Maggie mouthed the words.

"Is there a country song you don't know?" Bucky asked.

"Nope." Maggie replied, singing the chorus of "Wagon Wheel" at the top of her lungs. The song stopped, and Natasha and Steve walked in, sitting down at the table and shuffling cards, both staring incredulously as Bucky and Maggie continued to dance along to Etta James' "Tell Mama".

"You guys are so sweet you're giving me cavities." Natasha teased, setting up a game of Texas Hold 'Em for her and Steve. Since Bucky and Maggie had gotten back from New York, they noticed that Steve and Natasha would play almost anything. Rook, Kinasta, chess, checkers, Battleship, Risk, various card games, and at one point, even Trivial Pursuit. It seemed they were spending all their free time competing against each other, and Maggie, Bucky, and Sam currently had a pool going for how long they'd keep it up. So far, Bucky was winning, because he reasoned that, "Steve was the most stubborn punk he'd ever met and couldn't stand losing to anyone", while Maggie was in second place, claiming that "Natasha didn't believe she could ever lose at anything ever."

"Wouldn't kill y'all to have some fun every now and then, Nat." Maggie joked, laughing as Bucky played "Burning Love" by Elvis Presley and began singing along while helping Maggie with lunch.

"I don't think I've seen Bucky dance in seventy years." Steve said, eyeing Natasha, "You're in a good mood, punk."

"You bet I am, jerk." Bucky replied. He was surprised how quickly dancing around came to him, like he'd known how to do it at one point in his life.

"Well," Sam said, walking into the kitchen and stealing a cherry tomato from the bowl, "I hope you guys don't mind me buying us tickets to the Braves game."

"Braves. Psh. They're no Dodgers." Steve grumbled.

"Would you stop it? There are no more Dodgers. Well, they exist, but they aren't in New York." Natasha said.

"Which is a shame, let me tell you." Bucky said, waving a fork around.

"Well, I was never one for baseball, except for the Braves." Maggie said, "Mom was from Kennesaw, and we went every summer to watch the Braves play and see her parents, after they moved over to Smyrna."

"Apparently Becky's husband used to be the coach, and he owned half the team or something." Bucky mused. Sam sat up, a grin teasing his features.

"What's his name?" Sam asked.

"Frank Walker." Bucky replied.

"The Frank Walker? Your sister married that guy?!" Sam asked excitedly, "He was like, one of the greatest coaches ever!"

"Well that's good to know." Bucky replied, "Glad she didn't marry some punk."

"Oh, he was like, the coach. Braves had an undefeated season, won the World Series. When he died, the state of Georgia lowered the flags to half mass. He was like, the hero of Georgia." Sam explained. Bucky couldn't help but be proud; Rebecca had a good head on her shoulders.

"You get to meet his wife and kids tonight, Sam," Natasha said, "Careful not to freak out too hard."

"It certainly changes things." Sam teased, sitting back in the kitchen chair. Once Maggie and Bucky finished lunch, they cleaned the kitchen, and Bucky was trying earnestly to distract himself until it was time to leave. He had done every bit of dirty laundry in the apartment, cleaned every surface, walked Woola three times, went for two six-mile runs, and watched the entire first season of _The Walking Dead_ before it was time to head to the airport. He was practically walking on clouds. The day couldn't have been better if it tried. Bucky was ridiculously and utterly happily.

Maggie had noticed his excitement, and she was happy for him. She knew how much this visit meant; and more importantly, she knew what it meant to Rebecca, too. When Maggie had called her, informing her that SHIELD had for all intensive purposes collapsed and that Steve was in ICU, Rebecca hadn't even hesitated; she and her daughter, Gail, caught the first flight to Washington DC that they could. She held a vigil at Steve's bedside, even after Gail went back to Atlanta and returned to work. That was when Maggie had told the older woman that Bucky was alive; that he was the one that put Steve in the hospital. At first, she wouldn't believe it; Bucky _died_ seventy years before. He wasn't alive. He couldn't be.

But then, Maggie showed Rebecca his Russian file. Maggie read it for Rebecca, and then Rebecca finally understood the gravity of the situation. She understood that Bucky _wasn't_ the Bucky she'd known as a child, the older brother that took care of her. He was a shell of his former self, someone that she probably wouldn't even recognize. She'd asked Steve to look for him first; Maggie was hesitant to take on the challenge, however. Bucky had almost killed her when he attacked her, Steve, Natasha, and Sam on the bridge, removing the steering wheel from Sam's car and shooting Natasha in the shoulder. Maggie hadn't come out unscathed, either. He'd broken three of her fingers and dislocated her shoulder, but she would never, _ever_ tell him that. He didn't need to know. All he needed to know was that she'd searched for him for eight months and found him in the Smithsonian. Truthfully, she'd found him before that, but she didn't approach him until that day. He wasn't ready; he was too unstable and too filled with anger to be reached. She waited until the timing was right, and then she sought him out. She'd promised Rebecca and Steve that she would bring him back, and she did. She did was Nick Fury, Tony Stark, and even Steve Rogers couldn't: she'd found him.

Maggie was excited for Bucky. Since he'd begun to remember, since he'd visited Brooklyn and had many of his memories return, he'd recalled more and more memories of a younger, fiery little Rebecca, who followed Bucky everywhere he went. Maggie learned from him that, while he was close to Martha, John, and Beatrice, but Rebecca was his darling little sister from the second she was born. He had been completely wrapped around her finger, and he wasn't sorry about it. He'd taught her how to walk, how to ride a bicycle, and how to read. Maggie had seen photos of the two, photos that Rebecca still treasured. Even after losing him, she kept his memory alive. She loved him just as much as she did the day he left. She'd even named two of her sons after him; William James (whom they called Billy), and Michael Buchanan. Maggie admired the woman; who not only was extremely successful but had produced four successful, well rounded children. Maggie was happy that Bucky was finally getting to see them all. He deserved it.

She was proud of the progress Bucky had made. Certainly, he had his own setbacks; crowds still bothered him, as did small, enclosed spaces and loud noises, but his nightmares and sleepwalking had subsided and he was friendlier. He didn't shy away from conversation. He had surprised Maggie greatly that morning, dancing with her in the kitchen. He had never been that jovial and carefree, nor had he smiled that much. However, Maggie couldn't say she minded; she rather enjoyed it. She loved Bucky's company.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like an _eternity,_ they were getting ready to leave for Atlanta. The group drove to the airport, to the private hanger where Stark's jet waited for them. Bucky couldn't remember flying, though Maggie assured him it would be fine. They didn't really have much trouble, though Maggie and Steve both worried that he might have a meltdown at take off or landing. Thankfully, since it was a private jet, he could move around and move closer to people as he felt the need, and Maggie was able to calm him. It was a shorter flight than Bucky expected, and as they landed in Atlanta International Airport, a smile seemed permanently affixed to him, and he couldn't wait to get out of the plane. As they came to a stop, he could hardly contain himself. Maggie smiled, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"You ready?" She asked. Bucky nodded fervently, his blue eyes shining brightly.

"More than ready." He replied, anxiously waiting for the door to open so he could get out and get to Rebecca.

After what seemed like forever, Bucky was bolting out the door, down the steps, down to where he could see a group of people gathered. His people. His family.

He bolted down, waving his metal arm furiously at the group. He could see Rebecca, and she was waving, too. She seemed to nearly run to him, her daughter following closely behind her. Bucky ran to meet her, picking her up and hugging her tightly, spinning her around as a lump grew in his throat. Neither said anything; he just hugged her tightly, like he used to do, when he was a young man and she was a pig-tailed little girl.

She'd obviously changed, though.

She was still beautiful to Bucky; she same blue eyes and high cheekbones he possessed, but her hair was now silver, almost white. For a seventy-nine-year-old woman, she still stood straight, her slender frame carrying an almost perfect posture. Her smile seemed to light up the now-dark Atlanta sky, the chilly December air now surrounding them, causing her to wear a thick red coat and black scarf. She looked like a rich woman, but her smile said she was still the little girl from Brooklyn.

"Oh, Bucky!" She cried, tears falling from her eyes, "I've missed you! You're here!"

"Becky! You grew up." He said, pulling back to look at her, "But you look gorgeous, doll. You look like mom."

"Thank you, dear." She said, wiping her face, "You...Haven't changed one bit. Except for the arm. I believe that's new."

"Yeah, yeah it is." Bucky said, "Not part of the original version."

"It's you all the same," Rebecca said, "That's all that matters."

Bucky smiled at her, noticing that now Steve, Maggie, Natasha, and Sam were getting off the plane. They smiled, all looking at Bucky as he waved them down.

"I brought my misfits with me." Bucky joked.

"I know! Hi there, Stevie!" Rebecca exclaimed, waving, "And you too, Maggie dear!"

"Hey there, Becky-bug." Steve said. Bucky smiled, another lump growing in his throat. That's what he and Steve had called Rebecca when she was little.

"Hi, Dr. Walker." Maggie said shyly.

"Hush that! You call me Rebecca, or Becky, or anything but that!" Rebecca said, jokingly scolding Maggie. Another woman—Gail—walked up behind Rebecca, smiling widely at Bucky. She looked quite a bit like Rebecca, with the same nose and blue eyes. She was middle aged, with silvery hair cut in a pixie cut. She, too, had the same kind smile and her mothers posture, but she was a couple of inches taller. If Bucky were being honest, she looked a bit more like his mother than even Rebecca did.

"Bucky, this is Gail. Gail, this is your uncle Bucky." Rebecca introduced. Gail walked forward, pulling Bucky into a hug.

"I've heard so much about you, Uncle Bucky." Gail said, "You look younger than I am!"

"I get that a lot." Bucky replied, laughing, "It's good to meet you, Gail, really."

Soon, three men walked forward, all smiling.

"Bucky, these are your nephews: Billy, Mike, and Peter." Rebecca said, pointing to each one. They each took their turns hugging Bucky, two of the boys looking like his father, while one looking completely different, perhaps like Rebecca's late husband. However, all four siblings bared a striking resemblance, and there was no doubt they belonged to Rebecca. After several minutes of happy reunions, the group went to the cars, Rebecca's four children riding in one and Rebecca taking her own SUV to pick up Bucky, Steve, Maggie, Sam, and Natasha. She informed them that they would be going to her house, where her daughter-in-laws and grandchildren had dinner ready. Bucky hadn't been prepared for the amount of effort she'd put in to welcoming him, but he enjoyed it. Most of all, he was just happy to have his sister there with him. He was ridiculously happy about that.

They arrived to a swanky Atlanta suburb, Buckhead, and Bucky had to pause at the scene. The house was huge, like one of those houses in those magazines Maggie kept around the apartment. It was decorated beautifully, with matching paint and pictures in fancy frames. Bucky was honestly in awe.

"Geez, Beck, a mansion?" Bucky asked.

"You know how many grandkids I have? Fifteen. Fifteen grandchildren. And they love coming to stay with Grandma. Plus my great nieces and nephews. I've got kids out the wazoo wanting to stay with me. I need the room!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Well, I love what you've done to the place, Becky." Maggie said, smiling.

"Thank you, dear." Rebecca said, sitting down. Everyone sat down for dinner, and Bucky couldn't remember a time where he had felt more normal. Everyone was catching him up on family events, he was enjoying himself. Maggie was, too. To a certain extent, Steve, Rebecca, and Natasha had all been family to her, where her own family had failed. For her, this was everything she could have wanted. For Bucky, this was the happiest point in his life.

After dinner, everyone stayed up late, talking and laughing. Gradually, everyone went to bed. Maggie was one of the last to turn in, as she had stayed up with Bucky and Rebecca talking. As she returned to her room, however, her phone started to ring. She didn't recognize the number, but figured she should answer anyway.

"Margaret McGee, who is calling?" She answered.

"Awfully formal, don't you think?" The voice from the other end of the line replied. Of course Nick Fury would call from an unknown number.

"Oh. Hello, Director Fury." Maggie said.

"I take it you're enjoying Atlanta?" Fury asked.

"Of course. Can I ask why you're calling?" Maggie asked.

"We found a massive HYDRA cell. In Siberia. We need all of you." Fury explained.

"All of us? Even me?" Maggie asked.

"Especially you. Besides Natasha and Barnes, you're the only one who knows Russian. We need you all. Civilians are involved." Fury said, "We need all hands on deck."

"Why now? Have you even told Rogers or Romanov?" Maggie found herself growing flustered, though she had no idea why.

"Yes. I have. We'll let you all enjoy your time in Georgia, but we need you here a day early. We're close to finding Loki's scepter. We're calling in everyone." Fury replied.

"Who is everyone?" Maggie asked.

"You. Barnes. Rogers. Stark. Romanov. Thor. Banner. Barton. Rhodes and Wilson will provide backup if necessary." Fury explained, "Can you handle it? Tell me now."

"Yes sir." Maggie said, without thinking, "I take it that Stark will provide our transport?"

"As per usual. Rogers is team leader. I want you second in command." Fury said. Maggie hadn't expected that.

"Why me?" Maggie asked.

"I need someone that won't lose their cool. I need someone that will do whatever Rogers asks and not question it. That's you." Fury told her.

Maggie paused, "But what about Barnes? Or Romanov?"

"He's come a hell of a long way, but you and I both know he's not ready yet." Fury said, "When he's ready, he'll be Rogers' right hand man. Romanov is great, but she needs to work on playing well with others. "

"Alright, sir. I'll do my best." Maggie said.

"Good. That's what I like to hear." Fury replied.

"But sir, the second Barnes is capable, he's in charge. I'm not completely ready, but I'll do my best."

"Understood, McGee, that's all I ask. Enjoy yourself. Have fun." Fury said.

"Thanks, sir. Take care." Maggie replied, hanging up. So they were heading to Siberia in three days time. All of them. This was not what she wanted to hear. She didn't believe Bucky was anywhere close to ready, and she really didn't believe Banner needed to Hulk out. She didn't like seeing that happen, and she had no earthly idea how the entire group would get along. However, this was her job. She had to do it. She didn't have any other choice. She had to play the hand she was dealt, though she would have preferred to spend her time in Georgia with Bucky and his family. She hoped that it would turn out for the best, instead of the million different ways she imagined it could implode.

* * *

The next three days seemed to pass quickly for everyone, especially Maggie. She enjoyed watching Sam get excited over the Braves memorabilia in Rebecca's possession (she also loved watching Sam's reaction to sitting in the press box at the game). She loved watching Bucky go through family photos. She loved watching Gail teach Natasha how to make fried apple pies. She enjoyed being in the company of people who weren't SHIELD agents. Most of all, she liked seeing Bucky (and Steve, for that matter), happy. Maggie, more than any of them, seemed to dread the upcoming mission. Bucky observed it; she looked absolutely petrified to go out into the field, to deal with HYDRA. However, she said nothing, and everyone wondered if she was actually okay to do it.

Bucky didn't want to leave his sister, but she had agreed to join him in three weeks time, barring any instances in which he was called away. She seemed apprehensive, and warned him about climbing on any trains, but supported him. Before he walked out the door, she caught him, pulling him close so that no one would hear their conversation.

"Watch out for Maggie, okay?" Rebecca asked. Bucky smiled, laughing slightly.

"Everyone says that, you know." Bucky said.

"Bucky, dear, you don't have any idea. She's a sweet girl, but she's no soldier. Look out for her." Rebecca didn't say anything else.

"I will, Becky." Bucky promised. She kissed his cheek as he walked out the door, headed to the airport where Tony Stark's jet would pick them up and take them straight to Avengers Tower. It was a good thing that Maggie had already sent Woola to stay with Cecilia, otherwise the poor dog would've been there alone for who knew how long. They arrived at the tower in under two hours, and upon arrival, Bucky was already thrown for a loop. There were new people. And he would be on this mission, working with all of them. Should he be working with people? Should he even be on this mission? How could they be sure that he wouldn't revert back to the Winter Soldier and kill everyone?

"So, as Patchy the SHIELD Director explained to all of us, we're going to Siberia, folks." Tony said, pulling up a large, floor to ceiling display of the HYDRA base and intel.

"According to our information, this is a HYDRA R&D base, which has ties to Von Strucker." Steve explained, "He's been experimenting on the locals. But we know for a fact that they've been supplying the funds and arms for a terrorist outfit out of Yemen."

"So, when we get there, what will our jobs be?" Bruce asked.

"Good question." Steve replied, "Barton, Romanov, you two will hack into the main frames and get any information you can find. Tony, you'll secure the perimeter for them, disable the firewalls so they can get the information onto portable hardrives. Bucky, Thor, you're with me, we're going to destroy any ground forces we find. Maggie, you're going long range, we're setting you up with the sniper until you can join us on the ground. Banner, you'll standby in case of a Code Green. Sam, Rhodey, both of you are aerial support, but do not engage unless instructed. Everyone know their jobs?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright. We'll be heading out in t-minus six hours. Bucky, Thor, Tony, you three won't need parachutes. The rest of you, make sure you have them. The rest of you, meet and greet your new teammates. These guys will have your back." Steve said. He turned around to go look over files, and that meant Bucky was left to his own devices. He had to admit, he was actually nervous. He had never been nervous before. But now, in the company of demi-gods and master assassins (and Tony Stark), he was actually anxious. And then, he noticed Thor, the god of thunder himself, walking toward him.

"Ah! Here he is! The subject of Steven and Maggie's many quests! I am Thor, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Thor exclaimed, patting Bucky roughly on the back, a large smile lighting up the man's entire face.

"Yeah. Yeah. That's me. I'm Bucky." Bucky introduced himself.

"Captain Rogers speaks highly of you. As does Maggie." Thor said, "It is an honor to fight alongside a mighty warrior, such as yourself."

"Thanks, big guy," Bucky replied, "But I gotta say, you're quite the legend yourself."

"Aye, but you!" Thor exclaimed, "You are also quite prolific!"

Bucky wasn't sure what to say, and just as he was about to run, Clint walked over.

"Hey, Thor, stop scarin' him, alright? The guy's nervous."

Well, at least Clint could observe.

"Oh. My apologies, Sergeant Barnes. It was not my intention." Thor apologized.

"It's alright. Just new to this, that's all." Bucky replied.

"Hey, everyone's nervous at first. Hell, I'm still nervous sometimes. Nat and Maggie brag about you, though, so this should be fun. Clint Barton." Clint said, extending his hand. Bucky shook it, nodding.

"So, how long has it been since you were in Siberia?" Clint asked.

"A while." Bucky answered.

"Well, this should be a hell of a trip. We've got ya, though, Sarge. Don't worry." Clint said. There was a sincerity in the man's eyes that made Bucky instantly trust him. Bucky nodded, and then went over to find Maggie, who was cleaning her sniper rifle, a modified CheyTeck Intervention, and loading her revolvers.

"You look like Annie Oakley." Bucky teased, as Maggie began putting the gun back together.

"I am Annie Oakley." Maggie replied, her tone trying to be light but still filled with dread.

"If this gets to much for you, if you get too worked up, you just say the word, and I'll come find you." Bucky said, "I want you safe."

"I'll be fine," Maggie assured him, "I just...Haven't really been in a situation like this since..."

"New York?" Bucky asked. She shook her head 'no'. Bucky understood then.

"Since me, right?" He probed. She looked at him, her eyes dark and sorrowful. She didn't have to answer, her eyes told him what he wanted to know.

"Be honest with me, Mags," He said, "What happened?"

Maggie sighed, "We were driving, we had a SHIELD officer, Jasper Sitwell, in the car. He was giving us intel. You stopped us. You..." She stopped for a moment, to catch composure, "You ripped him out of the window, threw him out. Then, you ripped the steering wheel out of Sam's car."

Bucky gulped, he couldn't remember that.

"Then, you went after us. Natasha and I took off, went down the bridge and we were trying to keep you away from Steve. You'd thrown Natasha into a car, and I shot you in the arm, the metal one. You came after me." Maggie went on, "See this crooked finger? The doctors couldn't fix it."

"Oh my God." Bucky groaned. He'd wondered why that finger was crooked, though in the few months he'd known her, he'd never bothered to ask.

"You shot her. You got me in the arm, but it was just a graze. You were trying really hard to kill us. Next thing I know, the next day you're pulling Steve out of the Potomac, staring at me with these wild eyes, but I could tell you knew who Steve was." Maggie explained, "But the thing is, I almost lost Natasha. I almost lost Steve. And Sam. And you almost killed me. I guess I'm nervous because I just...I've seen what HYDRA can do and I don't know if I can beat them."

"We can beat them. You're not alone." Bucky promised.

"That's true." Maggie replied.

Bucky pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly.

"I mean it, Maggie. If you need help, you let me know. I will come find you. I will make Sam get you out of there." Bucky said.

"I will." Maggie said.

They were all ready now, boarding the Quinjet and getting ready for take off. Communication devices were in place, weapons were loaded, and everyone knew their jobs. They arrived ten hours later, landing outside a small Siberian village in the Ural Mountains close to Kazakhstan and preparing to get as close to the HYDRA base that they could.

"Everyone remember their jobs?" Steve asked. Everyone nodded.

"Alright. We'll regroup here once the job is done. Anyone run into any problems, say so."

"Understood." Everyone said. Maggie set up at a vantage point in the bell tower of the large church at the edge of town and set her scope (modified by Tony Stark) to calculate for any targets. The HYDRA base was set up at the mine in the mountains, and Maggie was ready in her position. She watched Clint and Natasha sneak in, and then she watched Tony in his suit come flying past. However, there was a force field around the mine, which knocked everyone back and alerted HYDRA troops.

"Maggie, status report. How many do you see?" Steve's voice came through.

"Twelve so far. All armed. More near the mine." Maggie replied, "But twelve are coming your way."

"Alright. Nothing we can't handle." Steve said.

Maggie watched as Steve, Bucky, and Thor fought the initial twelve troops, and the fifteen more than came out after them. Maggie picked off several that were waiting on the men, and then picked off five more that were waiting on Natasha and Clint.

"Bucky, on your right!" Maggie called. However, before Bucky could turn around, Maggie had shot the man running right in his direction.

"Thanks." Bucky said over the communication device.

"No problem." Maggie replied. It seemed that everything was mostly clear, Tony had disabled the force field and Clint and Natasha were inside. The perimeter was mostly secure, so Maggie dismantled her gun and climbed down from the bell tower, preparing to join Steve, Bucky, and Thor on the ground. She put the rifle on her back, and walked with her hands on the holsters around her hips. She was armed to the teeth, just like everyone else; except she looked like an extra from a Mad Max movie rather than a SHIELD agent.

"Did you pick 'em all off?" Steve asked, throwing his shield to hit three trees, knocking down six HYDRA soldiers in the process.

"Of course." Maggie said, removing a .44 Magnum revolver from the holster on her hip to shoot three HYDRA soldiers, her eyes still trained on Steve and Bucky.

"You're good with those." Bucky said, throwing a grenade into a small munitions hold, coving his ears as the explosion went off.

"You're not so bad yourself." Maggie said, "Natasha, are you guys in yet?"

"Yeah, we're in." Natasha said, the sounds of fighting and screaming coming through the communication devices, "Just tying up a few loose ends."

"Alright. We're right behind you." Maggie replied.

The group made their way through the woods, taking down HYDRA soldiers in their wake, Bucky and Maggie in the back while Steve and Thor led the way. Occasionally, some HYDRA soldier would be picked off by Rhodey or Sam, and Tony had disabled the force field and made his way into the depths of the mine, searching for weapons. Steve, Thor, Bucky, and Maggie made their way up to the base of the mine, waiting for Natasha and Clint to finish stealing HYDRA files so they could get back to the jet.

"Natasha, you could hurry up any time now!" Maggie screamed, shooting a HYDRA soldier who was coming straight for Bucky. Before she could turn around, another soldier grabbed her from behind, catching her off guard. Bucky saw it happen and began to panic, but before he could reach her, she head-butted the man, then used her momentum to flip him over her shoulder. Then, she grabbed the soldier's arm, dislocating it before knocking him out.

"You alright?" Bucky asked, grabbing a metal bar and hitting another soldier in the head with it.

"Never better." Maggie replied, picking the lock of one of the doors that just happened to lead to a file storage room.

"Do we need these papers?" Thor asked.

"Yes. If they're here, take them." Steve ordered. Bucky and Maggie gathered all the important files they needed and Maggie found one in particular—one that had red lettering and was written in three different languages—that caught her eye.

"Guys, you're gonna wanna take a look at this." Maggie said. The three men (and Tony who had managed to sneak in) walked over to her.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"It's—it's HYDRA's newest experiments. They're enhancing people. They're making soldiers." Bucky said.

"It still does not tell us where Loki's scepter is." Thor said, "That is why we're here."

"Yeah it does." Tony said, "These files will give us a paper trail. We follow the trail, we find Von Strucker, we find the scepter. We get to put an end to these little raid parties."

"Then we take the files." Thor said, "And we put an end to this madness."

"Maggie, you get the files. Bucky, cover her. Nat, Clint, are you guys ready?" Steve asked.

"Coming to you now!" Clint said. Maggie could hear them running, and soon they arrived, warding off HYDRA troops as they came. Maggie grabbed both pistols from her hips, shooting as many as she could before having to reload. Then, she took a grenade from her belt, and lobbed it forward, yelling for everyone to take cover. The explosion cleared them a hole from which to escape, Sam and Rhodey piloting the Quinjet and meeting them right outside the mine.

"Get in! Everyone, now!" Steve ordered, waiting for everyone to enter. HYDRA troops were still following them, firing at them. Maggie was the last in line, shooting behind her, but one HYDRA soldier managed to shoot her in the leg, sending her to the ground.

"Maggie!" Bucky screamed, picking her up and carrying her to the jet. Once inside, they wasted no time in taking off, Bucky trying to apply pressure to Maggie's gunshot wound to stop the bleeding. Tony noticed immediately, and began to panic.

"JARVIS, notify Dr. Cho—We've got a gunshot wound. She may need the full treatment." Tony said, "How she looking?"

"Bleeding, pretty badly." Bucky said, "A little help here, Dr. Banner."

Bruce hastily walked over, assessing the damage, and began to look for an exit wound.

"Ah, dammit, she doesn't have an exit wound." Bruce groaned.

"Well it hurt like a sonofabitch!" Maggie exclaimed through gritted teeth. She was still bleeding, and the wound stung!

"We're gonna have to remove it. How long till our ETA?" Bruce asked.

"A few hours still. We're gonna have to give her some sedative, see if we can at least calm the bleeding down." Tony replied.

Bucky took off his belt, tying it around Maggie's leg as tightly as he could to get the bleeding to stop. Maggie leaned back while Rhodey—who had turned the piloting over to Sam—came to inspect.

"I gotta call Cecilia, let her know." Rhodey said, sitting down next to Maggie, "You'll be okay. It's not that bad."

Maggie groaned. Sure, it probably wasn't that bad, but it felt awful. It stung worse than a million fire ants, worse than laying down in a wasps' nest. It felt like someone had poured acid underneath her skin, and she could feel blood leaving her body. She could feel her pulse in her leg. And the more she moved, the more it hurt.

"Yeah, yeah, not that bad. Maybe we don't tell Cissy till Dr. Cho looks at it?" Maggie suggested, wincing. Rhodey held one hand, while Bucky held the other. Bruce was applying pressure, and hooking her up to an IV sedative.

"You know your sister is gonna find out, Mags." Rhodey replied, "And I don't want her mad at me when she does find out."

"Well, let's hope these meds kick in soon. This actually does hurt a little." Maggie winced. Bucky felt for her, but she was taking it like a champ. The sedatives had begun working, and she drifted to sleep. Bucky stayed by her side, while Rhodey called Cecilia and let her know what was going on. Bucky knew she'd be alright, but he still worried. He worried about everyone, he supposed that was part of his personality.

"She's been shot before, you know." Natasha said, sitting next to Bucky.

"I know. It looked like it hurt though." Bucky said.

"Of course it did, it's a gunshot." Natasha replied, looking at her wounded friend who was asleep.

"I told her I'd keep her safe." Bucky whispered, trying to keep his voice low. Natasha sighed heavily, looking at the man.

"You know you can't promise that." Natasha said.

"But I tried." Bucky said, "She's not a soldier."

"You're right," Natasha agreed, "She isn't. She's more of a spy. Actually, she's more of an intelligence specialist if you want to get technical about it."

"She wasn't ready." Bucky argued.

"She was ready. She was terrified, but that's the thing about McGee. She's brave when she has to be. Fury needed her to be brave so that's what she did. This is an occupational hazard. You know that. You have a metal arm to prove it." Natasha replied.

"Could've killed her." Bucky huffed, sitting back. He was still clutching Maggie's hand, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Be honest with me, Barnes, this isn't just about her, is it?" Natasha asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is about you. You care about her."

"Of course I do," Bucky said, "She's my friend. She gave me a place to stay, she talked me out of offing myself. I owe her. "

"Barton is a friend," Natasha replied smoothly, "But I've never been this concerned about his fear of job performance."

"Maybe it's because I worry about her?" Bucky suggested, "Thought of that?"

"But why do you worry about her? You've seen her take down guys twice her size—hell, she took on you, Barnes, and you're enhanced—she can handle herself." Natasha argued.

"She's my friend, like I said." Bucky said, his cheeks growing warm, "She's there for me, just like Steve."

"But would you be sitting by Steve's side, holding his hand the entire flight back?" Natasha asked. Bucky looked down; he knew what Natasha was getting at, understood what she meant.

"You know damn well I would, but you're not talking about that, are you? You and I both know that there isn't any room for...what you're talking about in the business we're in." Bucky replied.

"Just because there isn't any room for it at the start doesn't mean we can't make room in the future." Natasha said.

"You telling me you've made room?" Bucky asked. Natasha looked down.

"I'm not saying I have or that I haven't. All I'm saying is that there's room for it. And if you're this worried about her, maybe there's a reason." Natasha argued.

"Same reason you're suddenly playing Texas Hold 'Em with Steve until three in the morning?" Bucky replied. Natasha's face grew emotionless, before she finally spoke.

"If you say one word..."

"What am I? A little schoolgirl? Come on, Romanov." Bucky said, slightly insulted, "But maybe, instead of trying to constantly beat Steve at Battleship, you could, I dunno, ask him out?"

"I thought you were from the forties?" Natasha smirked.

"From the forties, not dead." Bucky replied a little sharper than he meant to, "You're secret's safe with me."

Natasha gave a nod, before walking off to sit next to Steve and Thor, and go over (mainly translate) several files they had recovered. Maggie was still out cold, and Bucky leaned in to check her pulse. She was steady, her breathing and other vitals were relatively calm. They'd tried to keep her from moving, so she wouldn't injure herself further, and Bucky tried to keep himself from thinking she was seconds away from death. The woman had been in a coma before, Bucky thought to himself, surely she could survive a bullet to the leg.

* * *

They arrived well past dark, Dr. Cho and Cecilia meeting them on the landing pad at the top of Avengers Tower. Maggie was still heavily sedated, which allowed Dr. Cho to rush Maggie back and remove the bullet from her leg fairly quickly (while Cecilia aided the operation, of course.) Bucky waited impatiently while Maggie sat in the regeneration cradle, still dazed, and had her leg repaired. Finally, as the procedure was almost complete, Maggie started to wake up, and Bucky was relieved.

"I feel a lot better now that I don't have a bullet in my leg." Maggie said, laying on her left side, her right leg being repaired.

"Don't we all?" Tony asked, handing her a raspberry smoothie.

"I know I always feel better when there isn't a bullet in my leg." Clint said, throwing darts into the wall, hitting a perfect bullseye every time.

"It looked rough." Bucky said, pulling up a chair to sit next to her.

"It felt rough." Maggie said, "Good golly miss Molly, I forgot how much it hurts."

"Good golly miss Molly?" Bucky asked, repeating the phrase.

"It's a phrase Cecilia used to say," Maggie said, "Speaking of which, where is my favorite sister-physician?"

"Went to grab dinner with Rhodey. Or, that's the excuse she gave us." Bucky replied, winking.

"Oh, gross! That's my sister!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, she married Rhodey, so get used to it." Tony replied, fiddling with some kind of hardware he had been tinkering with.

"So, doc, when can I use my leg again?" Maggie asked.

"As soon as this finishes. Which it should, in about twenty minutes." Dr. Cho replied. Maggie nodded, and looked at Bucky.

"Where are Steve and Natasha?"

"Up in our guest suite watching a movie."

"So that's what they're calling it." Clint teased. Bucky had to laugh at that one; apparently he wasn't the only one who had picked up on whatever was going on with Steve and Natasha.

"Can you not, Barton?" Maggie asked, laying her head back on the cradle head rest.

"Stop being so easily offended." Clint replied. Bucky had to smirk, the man was quite snarky. Bucky liked that.

"How long was I out for?" Maggie asked.

"A few hours. Bruce fed you full of horse tranquilizer to get you to settle down." Bucky replied, taking a sip of juice he'd swiped from the refrigerator.

"Yeah, I knew that." Maggie said, "You get your belt back?"

"My pants are still up, aren't they?" Bucky teased. Honestly, he was just grateful she was awake and talking. He didn't want anyone to die on his watch.

"Very funny, Bucky." Maggie laughed, "Hey, Tony! Maybe you could make yourself useful and wrangle some grub?"

Tony gasped dramatically, putting a hand on his chest, "Useful? I made it possible for you to carry your wild west revolvers on missions on the first place, ma'am!"

"But that serves me no good when I'm hungry." Maggie whined.

"I'm getting you shawarma." Tony replied.

"No! Anything but that!" Maggie groaned. Bucky furrowed his brows. Tony was constantly going on about shawarma and Maggie seemed to hate it.

"Fine. You're getting Thai takeout." Tony said.

"Good. All this gunshot wound is making me hungry." Maggie joked.

"I'll be back." Tony said, walking out, "Try not to flatline while I'm gone!"

"I'll do my best!" Maggie called, watching him leave. Bucky watched Maggie—who looked utterly exhausted—smile and joke. He was hungry himself, but hadn't thought to go get food.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Bucky?" Maggie asked, her accent prevalent.

"Nothing, really. Just tired." Bucky lied. He was thinking about a lot of things. About her bleeding in the back of the jet. About her being shot. About feeling helpless. About how HYDRA was making more Winter Soldiers. More people just like him, broken and lost. Maggie seemed to gather that he wasn't going to tell her, and changed the subject.

"First time I was shot was on a mission to Columbia." Maggie suddenly said.

"Oh?" Bucky asked.

"Yep. I'd gone there to find some ancient remains of some tribal ruins. I was pretty deep into the South American jungle, and I was with a few other HAAALO agents, and this guerrilla soldier comes out of nowhere and shoots me in the shoulder. It hurt, but I was so mad that he'd shot me that I shot him back." Maggie explained.

"Yeah? That the only time someone shot you?" Bucky asked.

"Nope." Maggie replied, "I was on a mission to Papua, New Guinea, and I'd been neck deep in uncharted territory—I'm talking a month of radio silence—and this tribe I found tried to eat me. I was able to talk my way out of it and they liked me after that, but when I got to the city, that's when my problems kind of escalated."

Bucky was intently watching her now, as she continued,

"See, in the cities, they have these groups of guys, called Raskols, and they just go around causing trouble. These guys see a young girl, and she's obviously not from the area, and they tried to kidnap me! When I got away, this guy shot me in the arm. So, naturally, I threw a knife into his hand."

"You live life on the edge." Bucky said.

"Been shot three more times after that. Once, in Budapest when Natasha, Clint, and I had to stop a civil war from breaking out, once when Natasha and I were really trying to get you away from Steve, and then today. I have a habit of attracting firepower." Maggie replied.

"I'll say." Bucky muttered. He hated thinking that he had once tried to kill Maggie.

"Ah! There she is! You are awake!" Thor exclaimed, entering the room. Bucky watched as the man seemed to glide over to Maggie, smiling. His voice boomed, Bucky thought.

"I am. And Tony is bringing us all food! It's a good day." Maggie replied, giving Thor a wide smile. Bucky had to admit, he didn't like seeing her in that...contraption, but he did like her smile.

"You fought like a true warrior. If you had indeed died, you would have been taken to Valhalla with the Valkyries." Thor said. Bucky shot him a dark look, causing Thor to backtrack.

"But, of course, I hoped that you would not perish, and it is awful that you were injured..."

"Thor, it's okay. I'm fine." Maggie laughed, you guys worry too much.

"You were shot!" Bucky exclaimed, "I feel like I am doomed to be friends with little blonde people who can't seem to back away from trouble."

"Steve isn't little anymore." Maggie corrected.

"Well he was once!" Bucky said, "And I'm surprised I didn't die of a stress ulcer."

"Yes, Captain Rogers still likes to...as you all say, live dangerously." Thor added, his face the picture of innocence.

"Hasn't changed in seventy years. And you're no better, Miss "Let-me-go-looking-for-big-scary-assassins-with-metal-arms"." Bucky said, pointing his finger at Maggie, who stuck her tongue out.

"You love me." Maggie teased. Thor laughed, as Bucky rolled his eyes.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Dr. Cho informed Maggie that her leg was completely healed and she could walk on it, much to Maggie's relief. Tony had brought a massive amount of Thai takeout for everyone, and Maggie enjoyed her dinner with everyone, including her sister who had returned. Everyone had agreed to stay at Avengers tower for a day or so, to catch up on rest and to go over intelligence, so that meant that Maggie and Bucky would be spending the night. Bucky didn't mind, but he knew Maggie didn't really like sleeping in the tower. Natasha and Steve had, apparently, gone on an ice cream run, and had been gone an hour. Clint said he had something he had to do, so he'd left. Thor, Tony, and Bruce were watching television, Sam had gone to bed, and Rhodey and Cecilia had gone to bed as well. That left Bucky and Maggie on the couch, Maggie propping her feet up in Bucky's lap.

"I am tired." Maggie admitted, "It's been a long day."

"It's been a really long day." Bucky agreed. He did the math, and they'd been up for roughly forty-eight hours. Bucky could feel the stubble on his cheeks; he needed to shave. His hair had grown out, he hadn't bothered cutting it since the first week he'd lived with Maggie. She'd mentioned something about liking his long hair, so he figured, why not? Yes, it bugged him, and he wouldn't admit to trying to impress her, but he figured that yes, that's what he was doing. Maggie's own eyes looked tired, though she still smiled. Her slightly tan skin looked a little paler, and she'd pulled her hair back into a bun. Since they'd all come straight from Georgia to the tower, Bucky had a suitcase full of clothes. Maggie had stolen one of his shirts and a pair of his shorts. He wasn't complaining; he was even contemplating letting her keep them.

"I just hate sleeping here. Tony's whole "open concept floor plan" sucks." Maggie complained. Bucky laughed slightly, running a hand through his dark hair.

"It's...Definitely not what I prefer." Bucky admitted.

"What do you prefer?" Maggie asked.

"Your place."

"Our place." Maggie corrected.

"Our place, then." Bucky replied, smiling.

"I like our place." Maggie said.

The two sat there, talking, for over an hour. It was getting late, and gradually everyone had gone to bed. Tony was the last to turn in, when Pepper came up and drug him to bed. Maggie and Bucky had waited for Steve and Natasha to return, but so far it seemed that the two Avengers had decided to play hooky and stay out late. However, Maggie could no longer keep her eyes open, and had fallen asleep before Bucky could suggest she go to bed. Bucky picked her up, carrying her to her room, walking past the room he was sharing with Steve. As he walked past, he stopped in his tracks, looking at one of the queen sized beds in his room, Steve's bed, that held a sleeping Natasha and Steve. For once, Natasha actually looked peaceful, and so did Steve, who in his sleeping form had one arm draped over Natasha's waist. Bucky's eyebrows raised, before he looked down at the small sleeping form of Maggie in his arms, and carried her to her own room. The one she was supposed to be sharing with Natasha. He didn't think she'd mind if he stayed in that bed, so Maggie wasn't alone. He pulled back the covers to Maggie's bed, laying her down and tucking her in. Then, he laid down on the other bed, kicking his boots off and breathing deeply. He looked over at the sleeping woman across from him, and he felt a moment of peace. Maggie was okay. He thought about Natasha and Steve (who he was going to ask in the morning about how in the hell they managed to sneak in), and he supposed that, Natasha and Steve had made room. They'd made room for something, whatever it was. As long as Steve was happy, Bucky thought, he didn't care. Maggie was his friend. He'd die for her, no questions asked. She was kind and she made him laugh, and she made him forget (sometimes completely) that he'd ever been controlled and used by HYDRA. When she took walks with him and spoke to him, she made it seem like they'd been friends for years and that he hadn't at one point tried to kill her. She was strong and she was brave and Bucky loved that about her.

And as she stirred slightly, waking up, Bucky sat up, watching her, waiting for her to say something. Instead, she got up, saying nothing, and crawled into the bed next to him. He was startled, but scooted over to let her in.

"I don't want to be a creep." Maggie said, "But I don't like sleeping in the tower."

"I know." Bucky assured her, "Just get some rest, doll."

"You too, Bucky." Maggie said, yawning and falling back to sleep. Bucky stared at the young woman who's head was currently on his chest. What was she to him? What was any of this to him?

He was Maggie McGee's friend. He was Steve Rogers' friend. He Rebecca's brother. He was an Avenger. He was a war hero. He was a lot of things. He was no longer the Asset, the Winter Soldier, or HYDRA's mindless puppet. He had friends. He had family. He could feel. He could think. He could make his own choices, his own decisions, he could do anything he wanted.

So, because he could, he squeezed Maggie tightly, and he closed his eyes, because he wanted to go to sleep. Like Natasha said, he could always make room for these kinds of things. It seemed to him, though, that he'd already done it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone!  
**

 **First, thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews and follows! Everyone means a lot!**

 **Now, here is some angst for all of you.**

 **Trigger warnings: PTSD and panic attacks.**

 **Thank you all again!**

 **Song mentioned is "Be My Forever" by Christina Perri and Ed Sheeran**

 **-Mandy**

* * *

"Look, I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but I am saying it's a bit soon." Maggie said, taking a blueberry and popping it into her mouth.

"I'm excited!" Cecilia exclaimed, "I know it's soon, but we wanted this for a while. You know I have."

Maggie sighed. Tonight was one of her and Cecilia's 'movie nights', which had been moved to Avengers Tower after Cecilia and Rhodey got married five months before. It was nothing for Maggie to fly up to New York; the flight itself took all of twenty minutes, which made it easy for Maggie and Cecilia to see each other often. It had been two months since the mission in Siberia in which Maggie had been shot in the leg, and she and Cecilia hadn't had a great deal of time to actually catch up. Tonight, however, Cecilia had insisted Maggie fly to the tower, because she just had to see her sister, because, as she'd told Maggie, she had huge news. Maggie guessed what it was; she knew Cecilia well enough to know the woman couldn't keep a secret very long. So, when Cecilia had actually came out and said she was three months pregnant with her and Rhodey's first child, Maggie hadn't been very surprised. She was, however, happy, for both Cecilia and for herself.

"I wonder what the baby will look like." Maggie mused, "With any luck, Baby War Machine will take after us."

"Rhodey is handsome!" Cecilia argued, jokingly, "This kid will be beautiful. Two good looking parents, two excellent pairs of genes."

"Can't argue there." Maggie replied, "Maybe, just maybe, Tony will build your baby a suit."

"I hope not." Cecilia groaned.

"Does anyone else know?" Maggie asked.

"Nope. Not yet. We're gonna start telling people now." Cecilia said.

"So I know before mom and dad? I feel special." Maggie teased, standing up to get popcorn.

"Well, I haven't really talked to them much since Rhodey and I got married. You know as well as I do that they weren't exactly excited that I got married and didn't say anything." Cecilia replied, taking a handful of popcorn from Maggie's bowl.

"It's their own fault. I actually tried calling Mom to wish her a happy birthday, and you know what Dad did? He answered, heard it was me, and hung up. He even changed their cell phone numbers!" Maggie exclaimed.

"That one was recent." Cecilia quipped, "They changed carriers when Mountain City actually got AT&T."

"Whoa, movin' on up in the world, aren't we?" Maggie asked sarcastically.

"Oh, it gets better. Mountain City got a Subway." Cecilia replied.

"Oh my Lord it's the end times." Maggie joked. Their small town, Mountain City, Tennessee, had a population of (maybe) 4,000 people. Their father, Jim McGee, was the Johnson County Sheriff. Since Maggie didn't speak to her family, she kept tabs on them through Cecilia. The only one more out of the loop than Maggie was her brother, John, who was working as a fisherman in Alaska and had been at odds with their parents since Joshua died. He and Maggie still kept in contact, albeit John was sporadic and spent more time on the Bering Sea than he did on land. He called to check in once a month or so, but Maggie still wasn't as close with him as she was with Cecilia.

"So, what's Bucky doing tonight?" Cecilia asked saucily, wiggling her eyebrows. Maggie playfully swatted her arm.

"He's with Sam tonight. Ol' Sam-I-Am is helping Bucky adjust to crowds, by going to see a Wizards game." Maggie replied.

"Basketball. Sounds like Sam."

"Yep. So, how is Rhodey adjusting to the idea of being responsible for another human being?"

"He's actually excited." Cecilia said, "We go for our first ultrasound next week."

"I want a picture." Maggie said.

"Don't worry, you'll get one." Cecilia promised.

Instead of watching a movie, the sisters talked about Cecilia's new journey into motherhood. Maggie was excited for her. Cecilia was kind, empathetic, and genuinely cared about other people. Maggie loved that about her sister. She and Cecilia had never really fought, unless it was over Cecilia's concerns for Maggie's safety. When Cecilia started dating Rhodey, Maggie wasn't sure about the man at first. Cecilia was quiet and tended to like to stay in the background, while Rhodey liked the spotlight. Cecilia liked staying at home, watching movies, while Rhodey loved to go out on the town. However, Maggie knew within a month or two that Cecilia had found "the one", and Rhodey was fiercely loving and protective of her older sister. Soon, Cecilia would have her own little family, and Maggie couldn't have been happier.

In truth, Maggie was excited to be getting out of Washington and seeing her sister. It gave her a little time to be her own version of normal. With Steve and Natasha out on a date, and Bucky with Sam, Maggie would have been alone for the evening. She didn't mind going to New York to see Cecilia for a few hours. Lately, things had been a little hectic, because Maggie was planning a birthday party for Bucky's birthday in two weeks, and she was also taking a class that semester. She was also neck deep in searching for Loki's scepter, and that took up the majority of her time.

* * *

Maggie left before 9:00, Tony using the Quinjet to fly her home. She had to admit, being friends with a billionaire had its perks. This way, Cecilia didn't feel too far away, and she was able to be there in case something happened.

She arrived home to see Steve and Natasha playing piano and singing, respectively. The whole "Steve dating Natasha" thing had honestly thrown Maggie for a loop, mainly because she couldn't imagine either of them actually being interested in anyone, much less each other (though Bucky and Sam both claimed they could see it coming, and were surprised they weren't actually dating already). They were so different, Steve being America's golden boy while Natasha was the Russian assassin that made her way to the States. However, they'd been "together" (because neither of them had commented on it) since December, and even in three months, Maggie hadn't gotten used to it. Still, Maggie enjoyed watching Natasha play piano while she and Steve sang a familiar song together in harmony.

"And I know somehow it's right, and oh, we've got time, yeah, so darlin' just say you'll stay by my side..." The two sang. Maggie smiled. That was one of the songs Maggie had introduced to Natasha the year before. Quickly, before they knew she was on to them, she got her phone out and filmed them as they sang the chorus, before making her presence known. She knew how Natasha felt about people watching her sing, so she walked loudly to make sure she didn't get scary Natasha eyes for the rest of eternity.

"How was New York?" Steve asked.

"Cecilia and Rhodey are having a baby." Maggie said, "Which I'm excited about."

"Cecilia's pregnant? Come on! Now she can't have fun anymore." Natasha groaned, "But at least the kid will be cute."

"If it's Rhodey's kid, it'll be goofy looking." Steve teased, "Let's hope it takes after its mother."

"Maggie junior will be beautiful no matter what." Maggie replied, laughing.

"How do you know it won't be Natasha?"

"Actually, it'd make more sense to name it after America's first Avenger." Steve teased.

"You're both wrong." They heard Sam say, "That kid will be named Tony Stark because Tony will sneak in there and write that on the birth certificate."

"That's a scary possibility." Maggie said.

"So, Cissy's pregnant?" Sam asked.

"She is." Maggie replied.

"Well, good for her. The thought of Rhodey having a child is a little terrifying, but I'm happy for all of you." Sam said.

"Thanks. How'd the game go? And where is Bucky?" Maggie asked.

Sam laughed, a wide smile on his face, "Oh, he's on his way in."

Maggie looked at him quizzically, before looking toward the door and seeing Bucky bringing in a ruddy looking man, with dark hair and a beard, a duffel bag over his shoulder. The man looked tired, but seemed interested in his conversation with Bucky.

"Yeah, she was with Cecilia, I don't know when she'll be in—Oh, you're back." Bucky said, looking at Maggie. Maggie's jaw opened wide, her eyes growing round as she ran forward, nearly tackling the ruddy looking man as she jumped into his arms. Bucky looked just as surprised as the other young man did, though the man returned Maggie's affections.

"John! You didn't tell me you were coming!" Maggie exclaimed. She was nearly crying, a mixture of happiness and surprise welling up in her chest.

"Surprise, Mags." John said, dropping his bag, "I got a little time off. I wanted to check up on you."

"When did you get in? I thought you'd be on the boat?" Maggie asked as John put her down.

"I uh, got in a few hours ago, but no one was here, so I went to get somethin' to eat. Ol' Sam and Bucky here were walkin' up from the game, figured they might let me in." John said. He'd been living in Alaska for five years, and yet he still had the thick Southern accent he always did.

"I—I wish I would've known. I just got back from Cissy's place a little while ago." Maggie told him.

"Bucky told me you went to see 'er. I just talked to 'er last week. How's she doin'?" John asked.

"She's having a baby!" Maggie exclaimed, "We're gonna have a niece or nephew!"

"Do Mama and Daddy know?" John asked.

"Not yet." Maggie replied.

"Probably just as well. Daddy's ill as a hornet, again." John groaned, taking the seat Maggie offered him. She brought him a glass of sweet tea, and sat down next to him.

"What about this time?" Maggie asked.

"Well, I didn't know if you knew, but Layla bought 'erself a ticket out here, was gonna come see you and Cissy." John said. Maggie leaned back in surprise.

"Layla?" Maggie asked.

"Yep. Plus, Daddy found out 'bout Jolene's little...Incident a couple of months back. You know, the one where you bailed 'er outta the drunk tank?"

"Oh, how could I forget. Matty is her attorney."

"Yeah, well, she got community service, you know, and had to go back to New York over Christmas to do it." John replied, "Mama and Daddy pulled 'er outta school for the semester when they found out."

"Serves her right." Bucky piped up.

"Yeah, I woulda took 'er ass outta school right then, but they didn't find out about it till Christmas." John explained, turning to address Bucky.

"Well, that girl needs an attitude adjustment." Bucky grumbled, grabbing a glass of water.

"That's the understatement of the damn century." John said, "Maggie, I like this fella. Lot better'n the last one."

"Uh, he's not my boyfriend." Maggie said quickly.

"Yeah, I'm just living in her house. Eating her food. Working with her. Everything else but dating her." Bucky joked, smiling uncomfortably, "And what do you mean the last one?"

"That Rumlow prick she was hangin' round." John said, waving a hand in the air, "Some fella workin' for HYDRA. Sam kicked his ass."

"Yes I did!" Sam said proudly.

Rumlow. That name seemed familiar to Bucky. Then, it rang a bell. The man worked for HYDRA. Whatever story that was, he assumed he'd find out later. It seemed to be a sore subject for Maggie, so he didn't press it.

"Yessir! I met 'im once. Hated his guts. He was too old for Maggie." John grumbled.

Bucky was amused; John was the complete opposite of what he had pictured. The man wore worn work boots and worn jeans; he had a thick beard and wore an old flannel shirt. Honestly, he looked like Bucky had before Maggie had taken him in.

"Well, don't mean to be rude, Bucky, but who are you, exactly? I've been outta the loop. Someone," John shifted his eyes to Maggie, "Doesn't like lettin' me know what's goin' on."

"I'm Bucky Barnes. Steve and I served together, back in World War II. We've been best friends since we were kids." Bucky explained.

"Wait—oh! Holy shit, you're Howling Commandos Bucky? Oh man! Awesome!" John exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're...Not the first person to say that." Bucky replied, looking down at the floor.

"Well, it's an honor. Really." John said, nodding toward Bucky. John reminded Bucky of the men in Brooklyn he grew up; actually, he reminded him of Dum-Dum Dugan. He was loud and boistrous and very much a fisherman. He was rough where Maggie and Cecilia were soft. The contrast was actually quite funny, Bucky thought.

"So, John, how are things in Alaska?" Maggie asked, sitting cross legged on her couch.

"Better than ever. It's why I'm here. We had the largest crab season we've ever had. And I'm co-captain of my own boat, Maggie. I had a little time off. It's been a while since I've been to see you." John admitted, looking a little apologetic.

"Well, I'm really, really glad you're here." Maggie said, smiling widely, "How long you here for?"

"Four days. Think we can see Cissy while I'm here?" John asked.

"Of course we can. You haven't even met Rhodey yet."

"I know. Only seen pictures. And now they're havin' a baby. I feel like I've missed out." John said.

"You have. You should come home more than once every couple of years, punk." Maggie teased.

"Yeah, well, you know Daddy and I don't see eye-to-eye, on just about anything." John replied.

Maggie nodded. She understood, probably better than any of the other siblings, that John and her father, Jim, didn't agree on anything. John had wanted her to be at Joshua's funeral, and Jim had refused. John had urged Joshua to move in with Maggie, against Jim's wishes to put him into rehab. John had urged Maggie to take the job with SHIELD, while Jim had been vehemently against it.

Maggie and John were nowhere near as close as Maggie was with Joshua, or like Maggie was with Cecilia. However, they had their own special relationship. When things went south after Joshua's death, John took it particularly hard, harder than the other two younger siblings, and he became a recluse. It also didn't help that right after Joshua's death, John's wife, Ila, a Yupik woman, was killed in a car accident, hitting a patch of black ice and colliding head first with a tree. Cecilia and Maggie had gone to her funeral, and John had his own demons that he had to work through. He was far more private than Maggie, and as a result, he had seemingly dropped off the face of the earth. Recently, he had begun contacting Maggie more, and for that, she was grateful.

John was a year younger than her, and he was completely different than any of the other McGee siblings. Unlike Joshua, Maggie, and Cecilia, he hated school. He didn't excel, though he was extremely intelligent, and he ran off to Alaska at nineteen to work on a fishing boat, much to his parents chagrin, and married Ila only eight months after he moved out there. He'd never hidden his pride in his three older siblings, particularly Maggie, because she had the most volatile relationship with their father.

After a long flight, John decided it was time for bed, and Bucky offered him his room, opting to take the other bed in Maggie's room (since Natasha was now, apparently, sleeping in Steve's room.) Maggie, however, was too excited to sleep. Sam had gone back to his own house, and Natasha, Bucky, and Steve were still awake.

* * *

"I like John." Bucky said, "He reminds me of Dugan."

"I can see that." Steve said, "I can really see that."

"He's definitely interesting." Natasha said, "Grew out the beard since the last time I saw him."

"Yeah, that one is new." Maggie said, "When Ila was alive, he always shaved."

"Ila?" Bucky asked. Maggie learned forward, keeping her voice low.

"His wife. She died four months after Josh did. They got married when they were nineteen. They were married for three years, they were ridiculously happy. One night, she was coming home from work, hit a patch of black ice, and hit a tree head on. They didn't find her until the morning, and she died the next day. It was hard on John. She was seven months pregnant at the time, with a little girl, and they delivered her when they got her to the hospital. He named her Malina, and she lived fourteen days. John went a little crazy like I did." Maggie explained.

Bucky leaned back, rubbing his mechanical hand over his chin, sighing heavily. "Oh, man."

"Yeah. It was an awful year."

"How's he doing?" Steve asked, "He doesn't look like he gets off the boat much."

"He probably doesn't." Maggie said, "But he hasn't said anything to me."

"He looks better, though." Natasha said, "Compared to the last time we saw him."

"He does." Maggie agreed.

"So, on to the six-hundred pound elephant in the room." Steve said. Everyone turned to him.

"Do we have any leads on the files?" He asked.

"Actually, yes, we do." Maggie said, "It seems HYDRA really likes operating in eastern Europe. They've got a really large arms shipments coming out of Moldova, and the same base has a lot of weapon-grade plutonium lying around."

"Ah. Plutonium. Good stuff." Steve said sarcastically.

"What kind of weapons, though?" Bucky asked, "Because HYDRA isn't necessarily known for your regular, run-of-the-mill missiles and firearms."

"That's the thing; they're producing stuff that could easily be used in an EMP strike. They're producing large-scale weapons. Long range missiles that have Stark's old stuff laughing in the dust." Maggie explained.

"So what do we do? Are we raiding?" Natasha asked, "Steve?"

"I think we should. Even if we don't find any bread crumbs, we need to stomp out HYDRA wherever they are." Steve said.

"Kill one, two more will take it's place." Bucky muttered, sinking into the chair, tensing his jaw.

"When do we wanna plan this little raiding party?" Maggie asked.

"ASAP. We can take your brother up to see Cecilia and plan then. We don't need to waste time." Steve said, "We need to find Loki's scepter, before Von Strucker can make too many more enhanced."

"We don't know if he's even managed to be successful." Maggie argued, "The file says that most of the volunteers died in the first phases."

"There were a few that didn't, though, and we need to get to them before they get to us. We don't know what they're capable of, and quite frankly, I'd rather not have a bunch of Winter Soldier robots running around. One of me was enough for seven decades." Bucky replied.

"Yeah, I have to agree." Steve said.

"I mean, I'm the exception. I guarantee most of those enhanced won't have a life changing epiphany while trying to kill one of us." Bucky said, "And what if they're more enhanced than I am? They'll pick us off like flies, with the exception of maybe Thor and Banner."

"Hell, they may even have a Hulk up their sleeve." Steve mused.

"That's what I'm worried about. HYDRA has scientists." Bucky said, "Who knows? They could very well have someone working on gamma radiation and nuclear physics as we speak. How do we know they don't have a Hulk?"

"We don't." Maggie said, "I guess we need to raid this place as soon as we can."

"We do. But we need to be smart about it. This time, we can't just go in guns blazing. Especially not with weapons of that scale in there." Steve said.

"Let's plan for tomorrow, we'll run our plan by everyone else. Thor's eager to get that scepter back to Asgard." Maggie said.

"Do you blame him?" Natasha asked, "That thing has caused a lot of problems and he's not looking for another invasion when he's about to get married to Jane."

"Yeah. Plus, now that Loki is on the road to recovery, I think he wants that scepter out of the way. Doesn't wanna give him any incentive to screw up." Maggie added.

"Then it's settled. We'll reconvene tomorrow. As for now, I want to sleep." Steve said, yawning. Natasha stood up, joining him.

"I should probably put the old man to bed." Natasha teased. Steve gave her a 'very funny' before walking off down the hall with her, leaving Bucky and Maggie alone.

"I'm glad your brother is here." Bucky whispered.

"Me too." Maggie said, "I've missed him."

"Would you mind if I asked you something?" Maggie bit her lip at Bucky's question.

"Go for it."

"You dad, he sounds..."

"Like a jerk?" Maggie finished. Bucky nodded.

"Yeah, he does. What made him that way?"

"My dad used to work for SHIELD. He was directly under Nick Fury, for a while. He got out of the business, came back, ran for sheriff unopposed. He was the director of the southeastern division of SHIELD based out of Atlanta, it's how he met my mom. My dad's always been really against us taking the path he did. When Fury and Coulson recruited me, he was furious at them—and me. He's always been kind of harsh, but losing Joshua kind of sent him over the edge. That, and when Steve came out of the ice and I was recruited to help him, Dad just seemed distant. He really seemed like he was...Coming around, and then Joshua died, and he just became this angry monster I didn't recognize anymore. Mom said he started drinking again. I wasn't really surprised, to be honest."

"Why does your mom stay? Why doesn't she stand up to him?" Bucky asked. Maggie sighed heavily.

"It's complicated. Mom loves him, I know she does. She married him young. She was nineteen. She had Cecilia the same year. He's almost ten years older than her. He's apparently got a "past," Maggie said, using air quotes, "But none of us know what it is."

"Don't you think that's a little off?" Bucky asked.

"If something was really wrong, I always figured Fury would have told me. I do know he's got...Tattoos that are questionable." Maggie mused.

"Oh?" Bucky was intrigued.

"He's got a tattoo of the Madonna on his chest. Said he got it when he was a lot younger." Maggie explained.

Bucky bit his lip, saying nothing. It probably was nothing, but Maggie of all people should have known that particular tattoo sent of alarm bells. He worked with men that had tattoos of the Madonna on them. It meant that they'd been in Russian prisons.

"That doesn't seem weird to you?"

"Dad went undercover in Moscow, back in the early eighties. That's all I know." Maggie shrugged. Bucky wanted to scream. She was in denial. Her father was shady as hell and Bucky could see that without even meeting the man. He was probably a HYDRA mole that got out before the operation inevitably went south, but Bucky kept that thought to himself.

"I think I'm ready for bed, Buck. You coming?" Maggie asked.

"Uh, give me a few minutes, okay? I'm still not that tired. I'll be there soon. I'll be quiet when I come in, I promise." Bucky said, flashing a smile. Maggie nodded, walking down the hallway. As soon as the bedroom door was closed, Bucky walked out the front door, onto the front stoop. He pulled his phone from his pocket, and dialed the first person that came to his mind.

"Tin Man, do you have any idea what time it is?" Tony's voice asked.

"As if you're sleeping." Bucky replied.

"Good point. So to what do I owe this monumental occasion?"

"I need you to find someone for me. I have some...Suspicions." Bucky explained. There was silence, before Tony replied.

"Who you looking for?"

"Jim McGee. Johnson County Sheriff, Johnson County, Tennessee. Maggie's dad. I...Tony, I don't think he is who he says he is."

"You think Maggie's father is a concern?" Tony asked, his tone serious.

"Stark, I don't think he's just a concern, I think he's a threat."

"What kind of threat?" Tony asked.

"The man used to be the Southeastern Divisions Director in SHIELD, based out of Atlanta. I did the math; he was barely thirty when he got that job. Maggie mentioned his tattoos tonight. I know those tattoos. They're Russian prison tattoos." Bucky explained.

"You think he's HYDRA." Tony said. He wasn't asking; he knew exactly what Bucky thought.

"Or ex-KGB. I wouldn't be surprised at this point if he was even a Russian sleeper agent."

Tony was silent for a beat, before finally responding.

"Alright, Tin Man. I'll see what I can do. But no promises. And no mentioning this to Maggie."

"Obviously. Thank you." Bucky said.

"I hope you're wrong about this, Tin Man."

"I hope so, too," Bucky whispered, "But something tells me I'm not."

* * *

Everyone made the short flight to New York the next morning before lunch time. Cecilia was, as predicted, more than excited to see John, and share the news that she was having a baby. Maggie was happy that Cecilia got to see John, and was also glad that the two could catch up while the team went over their plan to raid a HYDRA base in Moldova. Even Nick Fury was there for this planning session; it seemed that since the old SHIELD had collapsed, Steve was the one calling the shots, but Nick Fury appeared to "give supervision", though they all knew he was still, in many ways, the leader of their outfit. Steve showed the rest of the team, Stark, Barton, Banner, Sam, Rhodey, and Thor, the weapons stores and amount of radioactive materials found at the site. Banner had managed to point out that they were also holding a small nuclear reactor in the site, claiming that it was thorium, which meant they were either powering something very large, or they were trying to stay off the grid (but most likely both.)

"This does not tell us where the scepter is, however." Thor said, "That is our purpose."

"By the looks of this, big guy, they've got a Winter Soldier factory going on. And something is powering that." Bucky argued, pulling up the file, "Something has given them the boost they needed. They say it's thorium to the locals who ask, but thorium doesn't have those fissile isotopes."

Tony and Bruce stared at Bucky in awe, as Bucky continued to explain to Thor why this was problematic:

"See, they could easily say they're using the plutonium they've got laying around to power that reactor, but anyone with a brain stem knows that powering a thorium reactor requires Plutonium-239, and you get that from uranium. But this isn't emitting the same signatures that plutonium would. They're using the plutonium for the weapons they're making, and it's pretty damn obvious."

"Tin Man, why didn't you tell us you spoke English?" Tony asked, seemingly impressed.

"Never came up." Bucky shrugged.

"So, whatever they're doing, it has ties to the scepter?" Thor asked.

"That's what we think." Steve replied.

"Then we need to act, and quickly. By now, it is certain they know we're searching for it." Thor said.

"We can't just go in guns blazing, though," Clint argued, "Not with weapons of this size."

"And I guarantee you, they have more foot soldiers than the last place." Maggie said.

"We could always deploy the Iron Legion." Tony suggested.

"That's one solution, but what about the inside the place? We run the risk of radiation exposure too, that's a new one." Clint pointed out.

"Not for us." Natasha replied.

"Well, for the rest of our band of thieves, yeah, it is. And I don't care what you say, but the only one here who could possibly deal with that risk is Bruce." Clint argued.

"I'll go Code Green for this one if I have to." Bruce said quietly.

"You might need to." Tony said, "Plus, being a giant green rage monster would help with our foot soldier problem."

"I don't want anyone else getting shot." Bucky said, "I didn't like what happened last time."

"Bucky..." Maggie began to argue.

"No, Maggie. I don't want anyone getting hurt. Yeah, it's an occupational hazard, but this time I want everyone being careful. No more splitting up. If we raid, we do it together." Bucky said, looking to Steve.

"Buck?" Steve was surprised at the sudden surge of confidence Bucky had.

"Look, Steve, I don't wanna step on toes, or overstep my bounds, but what if something happened to you? Or Sam? Or Natasha? Or anyone else here? You know as well as I do that we're the most self-deprecating bunch of assholes on the planet." Bucky replied.

"I have to agree. We do guilt trip ourselves marvelously." Tony added.

"I'll also equip you all with geiger counters. You'll need them." Fury said. It was the first time he'd spoken in the whole meeting, and everyone was honestly surprised that there were no sarcastic remarks or angry comments on leadership.

"We need to act quickly. We'll head for Moldova in forty-eight hours." Steve said. No one argued with him, everyone began to prepare for the mission that would take place in just two short days. Maggie was slightly uneasy, but tried to keep it to herself, especially considering the results of the last mission. After Fury and Steve dismissed everyone, Maggie went down to find John and Cecilia, who were eating lunch in the large kitchen of Cecilia and Rhodey's penthouse.

"Hey, how'd the meeting go?" Cecilia asked, greeting Maggie.

"We head out in two days. Can't say I'm thrilled." Maggie replied.

"Be careful, okay? Cho can't repair you as quickly every time." Cecilia said.

"I know."

John frowned. "What happened last time?"

"HYDRA operative shot her in the leg."

"They shot her?!" John looked utterly surprised.

"I'm fine." Maggie said, trying to calm him, "It was nothing."

"You lost a pint of blood!" Cecilia exclaimed.

"That Barton so kindly replaced." Maggie reminded her.

"Doesn't matter!"

"Look, I'll be fine. I know I will."

"How do you know, Mags?" Cecilia asked, walking to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Because Bucky is with me." Maggie replied confidently.

"You're sweet on 'im, aren't ya?" John asked.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked.

"You know damn well what I mean, Mags. You're sweet on 'im. You've got a regular schoolgirl crush on the man."

"I'm not a schoolgirl, John." Maggie chided.

"Didn't say you were." John laughed, "But that being said, I know you'll be alright. That Bucky is a

good man, Maggie. You're doin' a lot better than you were when I saw you last."

"Thanks." Maggie said, "Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Sam, they all kind of...Help."

"I never thought I'd see you wrapped up in all of this, you know." John said, "All this superhero stuff."

"When have I ever done what everyone expected me to?" Maggie teased.

The three siblings had been getting along marvelously, laughing and talking. Rhodey had joined them, as did Thor and Sam. They were talking about memories from their childhood, and Bucky took the opportunity to pull Tony aside and ask the question he'd been dying to all day.

"Did you find out anything?" Bucky asked. Tony's face fell, nodding slightly.

"Yeah. Yeah I did." Tony replied.

"Well, what is it?" Bucky asked.

"What is what?"

Natasha's voice was there, clear as day. Bucky and Tony both groaned audibly; they knew they couldn't keep their little side project from Natasha, who happened to be Maggie's dearest friend. They both pulled her in close, and Bucky leaned in, getting mere centimeters from her face.

"Do not say a word to anyone, do you understand?" Bucky growled. Natasha sensed the gravity of his words and nodded, hiding the slight fear behind her features. Tony cleared his throat, and handed Bucky a stack of papers.

"Found these last night. Did some facial recognition, and did some hacking of Russian government files. Barnes, you weren't wrong." Tony groaned. Natasha looked at the files in confusion, and then at Bucky.

"You're spying on Maggie's father?" She asked.

"I had suspicions." Bucky replied.

"You were right. His name is Yuri Petrenko. Ukrainian born. Ex-KGB. Supposedly rehabilitated by Fury when Fury worked in Russia. Natasha, you're gonna hate next part..." Tony explained. Natasha took the file and her eyes widened.

"He was a trainer in the Red Room program." She whispered, almost so quietly that no one could hear. Bucky could see the fear in her eyes. That unnerved him.

"What do we tell Maggie?" Natasha asked.

"We don't tell her anything." Tony growled.

"Oh yes we do. Cecilia worked for SHIELD too, they both deserve to know that their father isn't the person they thought he was." Bucky said.

"But how do you tell someone that, Bucky? How do you tell someone that their father, the person that raised them, was working for the enemy under everyone's noses?" Tony asked.

"Carefully." Bucky said, "Very carefully. And not now."

"Alright. Not a word." Natasha muttered, walking away. Bucky and Tony decided it would be best to hide their findings, and hid it all in Tony's lab. Bucky decided to join Maggie in Cecilia's penthouse, finding Natasha, Steve, and Barton had all made their way there. Bucky walked up behind Maggie poking her in the sides and causing her to jump. Bucky felt guilty about keeping her father's identity secret from her. However, he enjoyed the familiarity he had, sitting next to her, teasing her, laughing with her brother and sister and their friends. To the outside world, they seemed like any normal group of people, and their laughter was only stifled by JARVIS who had a message for Thor.

"Master Thor." JARVIS interrupted, "Dr. Foster wishes me to inform you that she has arrived at the airport and will arrive shortly."

"Oh! This is wonderful! Thank you JARVIS!" Thor exclaimed, happily. Bucky couldn't help but be amused by the guy's excitement.

"So, who's Dr. Foster?" Bucky asked Thor, "She the lady you're marrying?"

"Dr. Foster—Jane—Is the leading expert on astrophysics and life on other planets. She has a doctorate from Cambridge, and she is most intelligent." Thor beamed, "And, when I arrived on Earth, she ran me over with her vehicle."

"And you're marrying her?" Bucky asked. Thor nodded furiously.

"I can see myself with no other woman, on this planet or on Asgard. She is perfect. We wed in one month. Come, James! It will be splendid. You should accompany Maggie." Thor suggested. Maggie, who was in the kitchen making a sandwich, didn't hear the exchange.

"Ask her to go to the wedding with me?" Bucky asked.

Cecilia and John both grinned.

"Why not? You already live with her." Cecilia teased. In truth, Bucky had contemplated asking her on a date every day for the past month. Every day, he had an idea to take her dancing, sweep her off her feet, and then they'd become the best HYDRA-destroying couple the world had ever seen. And every day, he saw how many ways it could go wrong; accidentally killing her during intimate moments if she said the wrong word, having a nightmare and crushing her in his sleep, getting jealous of someone like Tony and making an ass of himself. Hell, he even worried that he would choke her again, and this time actually kill her. He worried. He had recovered, dramatically over the past five months, but he still didn't feel ready. Maggie was out of his league; that was for certain.

"Why in the world would someone like Maggie go to a wedding with some punk like me?" Bucky teased, only half-joking.

"Man up, Barnes. You don't go to a wedding without a date." Natasha glared at him. Bucky laughed, but knew she was serious.

"Any thought to where you guys will live?" Steve asked Thor.

"Oh yes. Tony has requested we live here in the tower." Thor replied.

"Tony wants everyone here in the tower with him." Maggie laughed.

"Yes, but Jane will be able to do much research here. That is what she wishes, and now she can achieve her goals." Thor said, gleaming with pride.

"Well, good for you." Bucky said, patting Thor on the back, "You guys deserve it."

"I would love for you to meet my Jane." Thor said, "It is always an honor to introduce my friends to my Jane."

Bucky stared at the Asgardian,completely dumbfounded. The man had called him a friend. No one, other than Steve and Maggie, had done that. Thor was sitting beside him, smiling, as if nothing he said had any gravity on Bucky's feelings. If Bucky had been the person he used to be, he would've blown it off. However, after everything he'd been through, after losing everyone he'd cared about, hearing someone call him a friend, and offering him pop tarts like they'd been friends for years. Bucky wanted to hug him, almost. Thor had accepted him without question, and for that he was thankful.

* * *

The group had agreed to stay in the tower as they waited for the mission. Maggie had roped Phil Coulson into watching Woola while she was gone, since he was in DC and she didn't want to leave her dog with just anyone. She knew (especially since Captain America and Bucky Barnes were living with her) that Phil would take care of her dog, no questions asked. She was hoping that they'd hurry up and find that stupid scepter so that she could settle down and go back to her routine. She'd also like to see her brother, but that was another argument for another day.

Two days and lots of plans later, the team was ready to head to Moldova. The jet was ready, the team had suited up, and everyone knew their jobs. Steve had listened to Bucky and had declared that they wouldn't be splitting up as much as they had in Siberia. With the level of danger, and the risk to radiation exposure, everyone would be together and have geiger counters strapped to their person. Bruce, who hadn't changed into the Hulk in a year, was prepared to go Code Green if he needed to, but was actually going with them to look at the reactor and check out the stores of plutonium in the base. Bucky had never seen Bruce change, and was honestly quite nervous about it. He was more nervous about something happening to someone on the team, but he managed to keep that to himself.

More than that, he was nervous that something would happen to Maggie. He hadn't uttered a word to anyone, but the thought of seeing Maggie bloody and injured terrified him more than he could express. He'd had nightmares of it, every time ended with her dying because she bled to death. Bucky didn't think he could handle her getting hurt again. He didn't think he could compose himself like he did the last time.

Maggie was worried, but not for herself. Bucky seemed shaken up the last time, more so than she expected him to be, and she wasn't certain she wanted to see that again. She could hear him in his room at night, tossing and turning, talking in his sleep. When Natasha started sleeping in Steve's room and John came to visit, Maggie heard Bucky's nightmares again. She wasn't sure what he was dreaming about, but she guessed that going after HYDRA again made his dreams worse. Maggie worried that the longer he was exposed to HYDRA, the worse his dreams and anxiety would get. She didn't want him to backtrack; she wanted him to get better. She didn't want to lose "her" Bucky, the one that she'd grown to care about.

The flight to Moldova only took five hours. Tony had tinkered with the jet design and now, it flew faster than ever. They were going over base layouts and entry plans, and everyone knew their jobs. They were going to go in, shut down the reactor, seize the weapons, and hopefully find clues as to where the scepter was.

Steve and Bucky led the group. Tony flew just ahead, sticking close. Natasha and Clint were on either side of Bruce, while Maggie and Thor pulled up the behind. Maggie carried a Mosin Nagant, two .44 caliber revolvers on her hips, two smaller, snub-nosed .357 magnums on her thighs. She looked out of place, with Natasha carrying the latest in Stark technology and Clint carrying a quiver and bow. Bucky carried his own M14, while Steve held his shield close. Everyone was ready, eyeing the base, anxiously awaiting what they would find.

Maggie saw the snipers in the watchtowers first and promptly took them out, her rifle echoing as she took aim on each HYDRA soldier. Soon, they were set upon by HYDRA troops, being swarmed quickly as they entered. Bucky quickly disarmed and took out every soldier he came across, not even firing his gun once. Steve, in true Captain America fashion, used his shield to take out several troops as the same time. Natasha and Clint worked in tandem, taking out troops as they came to them. Tony worked from up above, firing at the troops that were still coming. Thor, too, used his hammer to their advantage, and Maggie was almost disappointed that there weren't more. Everyone on the team had teased her about using a bayonet, but it was certainly coming in handy as she took out HYDRA soldiers using merely her rifle. She'd forgotten how the heavy stock could be used as a blunt object, and soon made light work of the thick, World War II era Russian rifle.

"I'm sorry I teased you about the bayonet!" Bucky said, throwing a soldier into a tree using his metal arm.

Maggie took the butt of the rifle and promptly planted it into the stomach of another, using the bayonet to finish him off, "Yeah, isn't such a stupid idea now, is it?"

Bruce, who had changed into the Hulk and was promptly running toward the munitions storage building, had seemed to utterly terrify some of the soldiers. Once they realized who the group was, some ran away. It was particularly interesting for Bucky and Maggie to see Thor bounce lightning off of Steve's shield, knocking out twenty troops at a time. Soon, they had completely cleared a path into the base, taking out most of the ground forces before they even stepped foot inside. They quickly found the reactor and realized that yes, it was powered by the scepter, but the scepter was nowhere to be seen. The power had been used and then taken somewhere else. However, they were able to seize the weapons they were after, and they were able to take the information left behind by HYDRA agents. Maggie grabbed everything that she could, Bucky, Natasha, and Clint following close behind her.

"You might wanna hurry." Natasha said, noticing the HYDRA soldiers coming their way.

"Them? Nah. Don't worry about them." Clint said, quickly disposing of the threats.

Soon they were making their way out of the base, while Tony shut down the reactor and Steve and Thor finished neutralizing threats. Bucky and Maggie followed Natasha and Clint, who, unfortunately got them lost in one of the many rooms.

"Dammit—Steve! We're lost!" Natasha exclaimed over her communications device.

"Stay where you are, we'll come find you." Steve ordered. It seemed like an easy enough task, however, within seconds, Maggie realized something was wrong.

Something was very, very wrong.

Bucky was backed into the wall, gasping for air, as his eyes remained trained on something in the corner. Maggie looked to Bucky, rushing toward him and grabbing his hands in hers.

"Bucky! Bucky! What's the matter?" She asked, watching as his eyes refused to find hers even once. He remained trained on the corner of the large room, and began muttering things in Russian. He began muttering mission numbers. Mission reports. Things from his past, things that had bothered him. Maggie watched as he slunk to the ground, screaming, trying his best to make himself leave. Maggie had never seen that look before; he was afraid. He was petrified. Then, Maggie turned around to see what he was transfixed with. It was a chair, with a large contraption surrounding it. The arms had straps, the legs had straps, and then, Maggie put the clues together.

That was one of the chairs Bucky had been in.

That chair had erased his memories. The chair had made him the Winter Soldier. The chair haunted him.

"Bucky, listen to me." Maggie said, her voice low, "We need to get out of here."

He said nothing, his eyes were fixed on the chair.

" _Don't put me in the chair!"_ He muttered, this time in Russian.

" _Bucky, I won't. Let me get you out of here."_ Maggie replied, using Russian now as well.

He was pleading, with who, Maggie didn't know. He was muttering about the man on the bridge, talking about the pain. Maggie's heart broke in that instant. Without thinking, she lifted him to his feet, and drug him away from the room. Once out, she began to look for Steve, damned his lectures about following orders. Bucky needed help. Natasha and Clint, who had watched the whole thing, followed them, watching their backs as they left the room.

"Steve, we can't stay where we are. We need to get out, now." Maggie growled into her comm device, "Bucky's been compromised."

"We have sights on you." Steve replied, "Tony has your locations."

Within minutes, Steve and the rest found them. Steve knew, without having to ask, what had happened. He helped Maggie get Bucky out of there, getting Bucky loaded on to the jet and Maggie and Steve sitting on either side of the now nearly catatonic man. No one spoke; everyone knew something awful had happened to Bucky, and no one was brave enough to ask.

* * *

The ride back, Bucky would not allow anyone near him, except for Maggie. He vaguely remembered Steve, but it was as if he'd just defected from HYDRA all over again. Maggie sat next to him for a while, until he began to shake, and then Maggie pulled him close to her, wrapping both arms around him. It was as if he were sobbing, but there were no tears; just a body that trembled with fear and panic. Maggie held him, pulling him in so his head lay on her chest. She whispered to him, muttering while her chin rested on his head. He didn't move; he just seemed frozen.

"They wiped me. They wiped me. They're looking. They'll wipe me again. They're going to kill me. Pierce is going to kill me." Bucky muttered.

"No, they won't. Pierce is dead. I'll die before I let them take you." Maggie promised.

"They wiped me. It hurt. It hurt. They wiped my brain. They're coming for their asset." Bucky repeated.

"Bucky, listen to me. I won't let them hurt you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Maggie said.

Bucky suddenly sat up, looking at her with a feral look in his eye.

"How do you know?! They'll take me!" He screamed. Everyone's eyes were on him, Steve moving closer as Maggie held up a hand, motioning for him to stay put.

"Bucky," Maggie whispered, "Come here."

She pulled Bucky close to her again, wrapping both of her arms around his waist as tightly as she could. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his body still trembling.

"Bucky, no one is going to touch you again. I will kill them. I will kill whoever tries to touch you." Maggie said, nearly growling.

"Why?" He asked, his voice broken and filled with agony.

"Because I've got you, Bucky; you don't have to do this alone." Maggie said, "I'm with you, Bucky, till the end of the line."

Maggie wasn't sure how Bucky would take that. She knew Bucky would respond to what she just said, . However, one thing she did know was that Bucky needed to know that HYDRA wouldn't take him and hurt him ever again. Maggie meant it. She would kill whoever tried to touch him. Because as she said, she had him. She wasn't sure how he'd interpret what she just said. It was the first thing that came to her mind. However, she knew they had time to figure that out.

For the time being, she just needed to get Bucky back to functioning capacity before she could work out her own misguided mind.

The problem was, he was now standing between the rest of the Avengers and Maggie, guns drawn, and screaming in Russian; and he didn't recognize anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, everyone! Thank you to every single person to has reviewed, followed, or favorited. You guys are truly wonderful!**

 **Translations are at the bottom.**

 **Thank you all!**

 **-Mandy**

* * *

Everyone looked at Bucky first, and then at Maggie. Steve was panicking, his eyes trained on the man pointing a gun at him and at the woman who was trying to calm him down. Bucky was holding his pistol, aiming at the group as his eyes scanned the Quinjet. Maggie stood up behind him, looking to Tony to silently ask for an ETA. Natasha and Clint were reaching toward tools in one of the seats, hoping to find some way to stop Bucky. Maggie was trying—and failing—to get Bucky to sit down and not shoot everyone. He kept himself between her and everyone, looking around, trying to recall information that his brain didn't seem to want to release.

"Bucky, put the gun down." Steve said, holding out a hand.

"I don't know you!" Bucky screamed, "I don't know anyone but her!"

"Bucky, put the gun down." Steve repeated, "You know me. I'm Steve. You're Bucky. I'm your friend."

"I don't believe you!" Bucky screamed.

"Bucky," Maggie whispered, "You've known Steve your whole life. Put the gun down. You don't wanna kill anyone."

"Stop!" Bucky screamed.

Before anyone else could make a move, Natasha quickly hit Bucky in the head with a wrench, knocking him out cold. Steve stood with his mouth agape, while Maggie looked up from Bucky's limp body.

"Did you have to hit him?" Maggie asked, raising her eyebrows in frustration.

"He was going to kill us." Natasha replied, "Well, everyone but you."

* * *

They were arriving at the tower now, Tony had asked Cecilia to meet them on the landing pad because, as he explained, "Bucky had just experienced a grade-A monster freak out", and probably needed sedatives. Cecilia had assured them that they would get him into the medical wing and treat him as best they could, while Steve and Maggie exchanged glances of worry and fear. When they arrived, the tension was high. There was already a stretcher waiting for Bucky, and Cecilia was waiting with a dose of something—what that something was, Maggie didn't know.

"Alright; vitals seem good." Cecilia said, holding a stethoscope to his chest, "Let's get him stable."

Maggie followed behind her sister, who was wheeling Bucky back with a small crew of nurses. Cecilia checked his blood pressure, his heart rate, and his pulse.

"What happened, exactly?" Cecilia asked.

"We were lost. It was me, Clint, Natasha, and Bucky. Natasha and Clint were ahead of us, trying to find an exit, and we found ourselves in this...Room. It had this chair, with a big contraption on it, and straps on the arms and legs. It looked electric." Maggie explained.

"Dammit." Cecilia hissed, "What happened after that?"

"He collapsed. He started screaming in Russian, begging me not to stick him in the chair. That continued till we got him to the jet, and then he freaked out. He kept saying, 'they wiped me! They're coming for me!', and he said they were going to kill him. Next thing I know, he's holding a gun to everyone."

"We found Pierce's little set up after Fury killed him. Clint's crew brought a similar chair to my attention." Cecilia said, handing Maggie a picture, "Did it look anything like that?"

"Almost exactly." Maggie replied.

"That chair, they used it to 'wipe him'. That's how they controlled him for so long. The electric charge is almost like a transorbital lobotomy. They attack the parietal lobe and temporal lobe, respectively. They send shock waves to the parts of the brain responsible for memory and emotion. Their mistake was keeping him out of cryo for too long. He's got the serum like Steve does, and his brain was able to repair itself. There's still damage; but we just don't know how much yet." Cecilia said, sedating Bucky with Thorazine and Haldol.

"What's that gonna do to him?" Maggie asked.

"It's going to calm him down enough that he won't kill anyone." Cecilia responded, putting Bucky in restraints.

"Don't!"

"Why not, Maggie? He was aiming a gun at everyone. He could snap our necks with one hand."

"They used restraints on him. Hydra did. I don't want him to freak out when he wakes up." Maggie said.

"Fine. But if he hurts anyone, it's your fault." Cecilia warned, "I'm ordering an MRI and a CT scan."

"Do you mind if I stay with him?" Maggie asked.

"No. Go ahead. Let me know if he wakes up." Cecilia replied.

Maggie went with Bucky as they first did an MRI of his brain. Then, she went with him as they did a CT scan. He wasn't awake, and she was grateful he wasn't, but she was almost afraid to see the damage HYDRA had done to him. She was afraid that some things wouldn't heal.

* * *

She hadn't really been afraid of Bucky, until he pointed the gun, and didn't recognize anyone. Maggie felt almost guilty; not seeing the signs. It was just like Joshua. He was hurting and she was too self-absorbed to see it. She only saw his progress, she thought; not his stumbling blocks. Cecilia had given him enough drugs to take down an elephant, and he was only barely awake as they wheeled him back, monitoring his vitals as he laid in a bed. Maggie sat by his side, twiddling her thumbs as she turned the television on to drown out the white noise. The rest of the crew had to debrief, but would be in later, as Steve had explained to her. He was just as worried, particularly because Bucky hadn't recognized him. Cecilia had handed Maggie a bag full of Bucky's personal belongings to give to him when he woke up, and Maggie, her curiosity piqued, took the bag, and began to look through it. In Bucky's wallet, there was a debit card and $50 in cash (more than Maggie had, she was certain), along with a few pictures. One picture was Bucky and Steve in their Commandos days, laughing. One was of Rebecca and her family that he had gotten when Rebecca came to see him over Christmas. And the final one made Maggie's jaw drop: it was of the two of them, one that Natasha had taken of them at the New Years Eve party at Avengers Tower. The two were smiling, Bucky putting his arm around her, and Maggie snaking an arm around his lower back. The two, if someone weren't paying attention, looked like a happy, loving couple.

"Oh, Bucky..." Maggie sighed. She'd notified Rebecca about how the mission went; and assured her that she'd call and keep her updated. Maggie slumped in her chair, hoping Bucky would wake soon and be back to his normal self. She doubted it, but she hoped.

Cecilia came in to check on Bucky several times, but he wasn't awake. Maggie had said, "Gee, Cissy, what'd you expect, giving him horse tranquilizer?", but Cecilia replied with a sarcastic, "Excuse me for wanting to make sure he didn't kill you." John was sitting with Maggie now, playing Rook with her as she watched Bucky out of the corner of her eye. She saw him stirring, becoming restless, and John sat up straight.

"Where am I?" Bucky asked, "Where the hell am I?!"

"You're at Avengers Tower." Maggie replied. Bucky looked around, confused for a moment, before removing his IV and trying to walk out the door. John, however, jumped in front of him, holding up his hands.

"Whoa, now. Don't go leavin' just yet. Hold your horses. Cissy needs to give ya a once over." John said.

"What time is it? Why am I here? What happened? Where's Maggie and Steve?" Bucky asked frantically, trying to get John to move out of the way.

"Maggie's over there, if you'd bothered to look. Now, see, you had a bit of a hiccup over there in Moldova. Now, I suggest you go sit yourself down, and Maggie'll explain everything. You need to settle yourself down." John's voice was calm, yet firm.

"I'm in New York, aren't I?" Bucky asked.

"Yessir, you are."

"And you're...John, right?"

"I certainly am."

"And I'm Bucky Barnes."

"That's what everyone keeps sayin'."

Bucky turned to see Maggie, who gave him a shy wave. He walked over to her quickly, picking her up and examining her, before hugging her tightly, sticking his nose in the crook of her neck, before kissing her forehead.

"Thank God." He whispered, "What the hell happened to me?"

Maggie, taken aback by the sudden display of affection and concern, took a moment to come to her senses.

"You...Saw a chair at the HYDRA base. It was used for wiping people, I guess. You kind of...Turned into the old you, I guess. You only recognized me. You didn't know Steve. You were holding a gun to everyone before Natasha hit you in the head."

"That explains a lot..." Bucky groaned, rubbing his head.

"You okay?"

"My head hurts like a son-of-a-bitch." Bucky said, "I just remember...Getting lost. We were trying to find our way out."

"We were. Then we found this room..." Maggie trailed.

"It's fuzzy, but I can remember it. Kind of." Bucky said, "I scared everyone, didn't I?"

"Yeah, kinda. Cecilia gave you enough drugs to knock out an elephant." Maggie said, "John, will you go tell her he's awake?"

John nodded, and went off in search of Cecilia, while Steve walked into the room, looking sheepish.

"Hey, Buck. How ya feeling?" Steve asked.

"Like hell." Bucky replied, "Sorry I gave you guys such a scare."

"It wasn't the worst that could've happened, honestly," Steve admitted, "You could've just killed us."

"But Natasha hit you in the head, so we're okay." Maggie said.

The three sat in silence for a brief moment, before Cecilia entered, test results in her hands.

"Hey, Bucky. You're awake. How do you feel?" Cecilia asked.

"Like someone hit me in the head with a wrench." Bucky replied.

"Well...It's likely you suffered a panic attack; an overload of emotions. We did some tests while I had you sedated. Your brain is repairing itself at an accelerated rate, but some things were damaged in the process." Cecilia explained.

"Like?" Bucky asked.

"Simply put: the parts of your brain responsible for memory and emotion were damaged. Your memory lobe is recovering quicker than your emotion lobe. It's why you have moments of confusion, anger, stuff like that. Explains your sudden outburst at Jolene, your excitability over happy things, your night terrors. Your brain is recovering, but there are still things; pieces, really, that need more time. I wouldn't be surprised if you heal completely within a year or two. You've made a lot of progress over the past few months, over the past year, really. This was just a little hiccup."

"Will it happen again?" Bucky voiced everyone's silent question.

"Honestly? Probably. Good news is that the more your brain repairs itself, the less severe it'll be. It could be just a brief flash. The good thing is that it only lasted a little while this time. Your scans are incredible, really. Your brain should have irreversible damage, but you're healing really well."

"That's good to know." Maggie said, looking at Bucky, "I was worried."

"He didn't recognize me." Steve said.

"He probably didn't recognize you because he'd been so focused on Maggie. Don't feel bad, Steve, Dr. Selvig didn't recognize Jane for an entire day once, and he'd been there on the day she was born." Cecilia replied.

"I feel terrible." Bucky lamented.

"Don't, Bucky. Believe me, it happens. The good thing is that you know everyone now." Cecilia assured him.

* * *

Everyone stayed in Bucky's room for a few hours, before Bucky told them all to go get dinner. He wanted to stay behind, have some time to himself to process what had happened and calm down. He didn't want to be out, and he just needed a little space. It wasn't that he didn't want them around, he just needed a little time to himself to get his wits about him, and if he became emotional, he didn't want anyone to see. He tried watching television, but it didn't help. He tried listening to music, and that didn't help either. He tried to work out in the gym, but that made it worse, giving him a massive burst of energy. So, he just returned to the communal living area and sat, quietly, for what seemed like an eternity.

"Maggie told you what happened after our brother died, right?" Came a voice from behind Bucky. He turned around to see John standing before him, with a freshly shaved face and wearing a new change of clothes.

"A little bit." Bucky replied.

"She tell you 'bout my wife? 'Bout my little girl?" He asked. Bucky nodded. John sat down, sighing heavily.

"I met Ila two days after I moved to Alaska. I was workin' with her brother, we were friends. She worked at the bar in town, waitin' tables and stuff. And she was, no lie, the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She had this smile, I swear it could light up the entire town. She was Yupik; she'd never left Alaska. An' lemme tell ya, I'd never even kissed a girl before. When we got married, I thought, you know, that I'd spend the rest of my life with her. We were young, but I loved 'er an' 'er whole family, an' my whole family loved 'er, too. Here I was, this ol' redneck from Tennessee marryin' the prettiest girl in Alaska, and Alaska is pretty damn big." John began, smiling so big that Bucky couldn't help but smile, too.

"Anyway, she worked at the bar, and I worked for the family, an' we just did our thing. We bought a little cabin, big enough for kids, an' we had a couple of dogs, an' we were...Hell, we were the happiest people I knew of."

"I knew Josh was getting worse. I'd had 'im out to Alaska for a while, but he couldn't stay outta the bar, and Ila would cut 'im off, so he went back to DC. Maggie took 'im in. I knew she'd try her hardest with him. An' she did. She tried so hard." John paused, a lump growing in his throat.

"But, ya know, she couldn't force him to get better. He had to do that. An' one day, I get this call from Ila, and she's screamin' an' carryin' on, sayin' I gotta call Cecilia or my mom. So I call Cecilia, and she's beside 'erself. Says that Maggie and Josh were in a car wreck, an' that Josh died, that they didn't think Maggie would make it. So me an' Ila took the first flight out, an' when we got there to Maggie's hospital room, man, I thought for sure we'd lose her, too. Tubes comin' out every which way, face was all bruised up. They'd shaved 'er head bald, opened up 'er brain and stuff. Her surgeon came out, some Dr. Strange, an' he said he was 'optimistic'. I'll never forget; my parents had a come apart in the waiting room."

Bucky scoffed; he didn't believe they actually cared at all.

"But anyway, Maggie did get better, and they fixed 'er brain and they fixed 'er arm, and they saved my sister. But Josh was my only brother, an' I knew he was dead because of his own choices. An' it was hard, but I was getting better, but I worried 'bout Maggie. She seemed to just shut down. But things were getting better, I thought, at least for a while. Then one night..." John swallowed hard, and Bucky was listening very intently.

"One night, Ila's comin' home from work. Our baby was gonna come in about a month and a half, and she was tryin' to get all the hours she could. But she hit a patch of black ice, an' she slid down, and hit a tree..." His eyes were filled with tears, and Bucky felt for the man.

"She hit a tree, an' she layed there, all night, cold an' alone. An' they took her to the hospital, and they delivered our girl, and Ila lived nine hours. I got nine hours with 'er, an' she never opened 'er eyes. My little girl, she was okay, but her lungs weren't ready yet, an' she...Just wasn't strong enough. She lived fourteen days. I was a dad for two weeks, Bucky. An' lemme tell you, when I lost them, I was no better than you were."

"I don't doubt it." Bucky said. He saw the pain in the man's eyes, the edge to his voice giving Bucky a hint of agony.

"I had to stay away from Maggie an' them for a while, had to drop of the map a while...I ain't proud of it, but I made some choices I shouldn't have."

"I know how that feels." Bucky said. He knew exactly how that felt. He'd made many choices he wasn't proud of; mainly right after he defected from HYDRA.

"One night, I was in the bar, and there was this man, talkin' 'bout Ila. Sayin' awful stuff. I took him out, started beatin' on 'im, an' I didn't stop."

Bucky's eyes widened. "You mean you..."

"I killed 'im. I ain't proud, but it didn't go to court. It went to tribal council. I gave my reasons, and they handled it. I didn't kill 'im in the parking lot. I killed him in the village, 'cause he lived next door to me." John admitted, "Maggie and Cis don't know."

"I won't say anything, you have my word." Bucky promised, "I don't know what happened. One second, I was fine, and the next, I'm aiming a gun at everyone. Steve seems more upset than anyone, and I feel bad for letting him down."

"Yeah, Cap needs to pull 'is head out of his ass." John said.

"I'm not going to be okay all the time. I'd like to think I've got most of my shit together, and Maggie definitely helped with that, and so did Steve, but he's afraid of my bad days." Bucky admitted, "I don't want him to be. I think he's afraid of the really bad times. I got really bad, and I was scary. I know I was. But I don't think Steve realizes how many times they fried my brain."

"They did it every time they took you out of cryo, right?" John asked.

"Almost." Bucky replied, "But seeing that chair again, I dunno, I guess it just got to me. I didn't expect it."

"'Course not." John responded.

"And when I finally started to realize who I was, and I started to remember, I realized everyone I've ever cared about was dead. I was this...Ghost. I wasn't supposed to be alive. And every bit of my old self was gone."

"Not all of it," John offered, "You remember who you were. Bucky, it took me a while to get my shit together, but when I did, I realized somethin'. All of this, all this pain and the misery and the hell, it's all circumstance, and circumstances change. The pain doesn't just go away, an' the bad things happened, but you can either dwell in it, or you can realize that it doesn't make you who you are. Life isn't bad. Circumstances can be bad, but life, and all the little things, all of 'em aren't. And things get better."

"That makes a surprising amount of sense." Bucky said, "Really, it does."

"I had to learn the hard way." John shrugged. Bucky pat him on the back, smiling in thanks at the man who made a surprising amount of sense. They sat in silence watching television for a few minutes, before Bucky finally broke through the quiet.

"So, why'd you lose the beard?"

"Cissy said I could shave it, or Natasha would, and I chose the easier option." John replied.

Bucky laughed—loudly—and the rest of the group caught him laughing when they came in. Everyone sat on the edges of the couches around him for a while, before Maggie went and pulled him off the couch, saying that she wanted to play a Tony Stark modified version of Just Dance (with music chosen by all the Avengers) and she wanted to see if he could adapt to twenty-first century dance moves. Tony informed him that Tuesdays in the tower were known as "Dance-Off Tuesdays", while Natasha had said that was only a figment of Tony's imagination. Truthfully, Maggie just wanted to see Bucky react to hearing the songs "Make It Rain", "Bitch Better Have My Money", and "We Fly High". Bucky had been surprised by choice in music, but he didn't complain. He liked watching Maggie dance, and thought it particularly hilarious that he could understand the lyrics to Lil Kim's "Magic Stick" and Thor could not, and as a result wound up singing the sound—loudly—while he competed against Natasha. It was true, most of the day had been horrible, but as he tried to keep up with Maggie's "What Does the Fox Say?", he couldn't help but silently thank her. She acted as if nothing had happened, and treated him just like it was just another day. He loved her for that, and for everything she did. Her smile lit up the room and he couldn't help but stare, feeling as if all the breath in his lungs was gone and his chest was on fire. He had long since fallen for that girl, and everything she was. She was everything he needed, he thought, and he would do anything just to be in the same room with her. Her smile was the light that he wanted to spend the rest of his life soaking up.

* * *

A month had passed since the mission in Moldova. John had gone home and Rebecca had visited, and Maggie had been hard at work trying to locate more HYDRA bases. She'd also found out that Cecilia and Rhodey were having a girl, who they were going to name Zoe. Maggie, of course, was excited, and Bucky was excited for her. During that month, Bucky had been asking Maggie to do things with him separate from Steve, Natasha, and Sam. They still went out for coffee, but now, they'd go for walks together, out to dinner, or to see a movie. Bucky swore they weren't dates; he was still trying to work up the courage to ask her out. Meanwhile, Maggie had assumed they were all dates, and had assumed they were "together" for over a month. Obviously, their communication could have been better, but no one had asked and they were comfortable where they were.

Maggie had thought it was fairly obvious how Bucky felt when she'd thrown him a birthday party, complete with a cake and balloons. She'd even given him the entire box set of Harry Potter as a birthday present, because he'd read the first one and wanted to read the rest. Steve and Natasha teased them frequently, but they both ignored it, saying it didn't matter. Neither of them wanted to say what they thought was going on.

It was almost May when Maggie found a large weapons storage facility out of Yemen, that had been supplied by HYDRA bases in Moldova and Kazakhstan. The team decided to strike 72 hours later, but Maggie had thought it best if she and Bucky stayed behind. She said neither of them were ready for another mission yet, and the team agreed. So, Bucky and Maggie were left by themselves in the quiet apartment in Washington DC, with only Woola to keep them company. The two didn't mind it; they had the Netflix account to themselves and they didn't run out of popcorn nearly as quickly. However, something had been bugging Bucky in the past week, and he knew he needed to tell Maggie.

He'd found more information on her father and mother. It seemed Annie McGee of Kennesaw, Georgia, was indeed not who she said she was, either. She was born Anya Bugayev of St. Petersburg, Russia. Her "parents" were a pair of married SHIELD agents (who were actually American), and Anya Bugayev was two years younger than she claimed to be. Bucky also found out that she was one of the first girls to be trained in the Red Room program, which unnerved him. Something fishy was going on, and Bucky had to tell Maggie. The problem was: how do you completely tear apart someone's entire world? How does that conversation go?

"Uh, Mags, you got a minute?" Bucky asked. Maggie looked up from the television.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to you."

"You're talking to me right now." Maggie teased.

"It's important."

"So, spill." Maggie said.

Bucky sighed. "It's about your dad."

"What about him?"

"He's not who he says he is." Bucky said, "Tony and I found some stuff..."

"Wait," Maggie laughed, throwing her head back and giving Bucky a dazzling smile, "Let me guess: he's a super secret Russian spy that's been living on the lamb for years now?"

"Oh God..." Bucky groaned. Maggie sat up straight, looking at him seriously.

"Bucky, what's going on?"

"I've been trying to tell you!" He exclaimed, "You think I'm joking!"

"Well, I mean, yeah!" Maggie said, "I don't know what's going on and you look...Constipated."

"Gee, thanks, doll." Bucky bit back, "Thank you, for the vote of confidence."

"What? You just looked so brooding and serious." Maggie shrugged.

"Thanks. That makes me feel very loving toward you."

"Seriously, Bucky, what's going on? Why are you acting so weird?"

Bucky sighed, "You're not gonna believe me, but here it goes. A couple of months back, you mentioned your dad having these really weird tattoos. And it set off red flags, because I knew guys with those tattoos, they're Russian prison tattoos. So, I called Tony..."

"You called Tony? Tony Stark?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. Now let me finish." Bucky said, "He did some digging, some facial recognition. I swear, Maggie, I didn't wanna keep it from you this long. I didn't. But I didn't know how else to say it, and I was kind of hoping Stark was just talking out of his ass. But you're Dad...He isn't Jim McGee."

"Who is he?" Maggie asked, disbelief sketched on her features.

"Yuri Petrenko. He's Ukranian born. Worked for the KGB, was Russian Spetsznaz for a while. He was a trainer in the Red Room program. He defected to the states, and was supposedly rehabilitated by Nick Fury, and he was brought to Atlanta." Bucky said. Maggie was silent for a moment, and Bucky continued:

"Your mom, she isn't who she says she is, either. Her name is Anya Bugayev, and she was from St. Petersburg. She...Was one of the first in the Red Room program, and she's two years younger than she said she was."

"That can't be true!" Maggie exclaimed, "What about Grandma and Grandpa? And Mom being from Georgia? And our summers there? And family picnics? And my entire childhood?" Maggie was on the verge of hyperventilating, but Bucky had to answer her.

"They...Apparently took her in. Did you ever see baby pictures of your mom? Childhood pictures? Did they talk about it much? They were from Georgia, the people who said they were your grandparents. But...As best I can tell, your parents escaped Russia together." Bucky replied.

"You're shitting me! You're making that up! This is some kind of sick joke, isn't it? Did Stark put you up to it? Convince you my parents were evil Russians, that's why they won't talk to me?!" Maggie screamed, running her hands through her hair and walking over to her computer. She logged on to the secure SHIELD database and began to search for the names Bucky gave her and sure enough...

Staring her in the face was a young Yuri Patrenko, her father, wearing a KGB uniform. She read his file: he was the only escapee of Black Dolphin prison, where he had been serving time for murder. He was recruited into the KGB after that. Then, Maggie searched her mother. Anya Bugayev, as she was born, was brought to the Red Room under the guise of training for the Marinsky Theater Ballet. She was poised to be one of the deadliest assassins in Russia at the time. Yuri was her handler, and they escaped together. They fled to Atlanta, Georgia, when Anya was 17, and Yuri was 28.

Bucky found Maggie trying to close her mouth. She slammed the laptop down so hard she was sure that she'd broken it, but she, at the moment, needed to take her anger out on something. Her parents had lied to her, her entire life. They'd acted like red-blooded Americans; Fourth of July parties every year, American flag hanging from their front porch, flawless English. Heck, they all attended church every Sunday. Maggie thought they were just a small town family. Her father, this man that she didn't know, was the sheriff of a small Tennessee county. It was mostly mining country. It was Appalachia. Maggie assumed she'd grown up with parents whose families had lived there for generations.

Her whole life was a lie.

* * *

She sat there, stunned, for nearly half an hour. Bucky had spoken to her, but she couldn't focus. She slowly stood up, and walked to her room—quietly, and began packing a bag—and loading a gun.

"Maggie? You alright?" Bucky asked.

"Never better, dear." Maggie replied, loading her .44 and putting it on top of a pile of clothes that she didn't even bother to fold in her bag.

"Maybe you should think this through." Bucky said, "Remember, murder means you go to lady jail. We literally just watched an entire season of a show about lady jail."

"James Buchanan Barnes, if you do not stop talking I will take that remote you're holding and beat you to death with it." Maggie warned.

"Just where are you going?" Bucky asked.

"Tennessee."

"Why?"

"Because I am going to ask them why the hell they've been lying to me. And then, I'm going to kill them, and then I am going to go on TV and do a press conference about my parents tragic accident, and how much I really do miss them, and how I hope their killer will be brought to justice."

"You can't do that." Bucky said, "They'll catch on."

"I have been lied to my entire life!" Maggie screamed, "I deserve to know why!"

"Well then, go and ask!" Bucky yelled, "But you can't kill them!"

"Why the hell not?!" Maggie's voice was loud now.

"Because you still have four other siblings that would probably be really upset." Bucky replied, "You're better than that."

"Well, then I'm going to demand they tell me the truth." Maggie said, "And you're coming with me."

"Why?" Bucky asked.

"Because if things go south, I need to know I'm not outnumbered. You saw their files. Apparently, my parents are deadly."

"Good point." Bucky said.

"So pack some stuff, sunshine," Maggie growled, "Because we're going to Tennessee."

* * *

Bucky couldn't remember being in a town so small. He also made a mental note to never let Maggie drive angry ever again. It was a long drive—almost six hours—and Maggie had angrily talked to herself most of the drive there. She was waiting. Biding her time. Bucky had never seen her more angry, and honestly, it made him anxious. She had an excellent aim and she was quick with a gun. And, she'd found out her parents had lied to her for her entire life. That made for a scary combination.

They arrived in the mid-afternoon. First, they pulled up to Johnson County High School, and they waited for the flood of students. Maggie got out of her Mustang and leaned on the hood.

"What are we doing here?" Bucky asked.

"Waiting for Layla." Maggie replied. When the flood of students came out, Layla was one of the first. She looked like Maggie's twin brother, except she had blue eyes where he had brown. They had the same almost-black hair and pale skin. Bucky thought she looked the least like Maggie.

"Maggie!" Layla exclaimed, hugging her tightly, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you guys?" Maggie asked, "Got anywhere you need to be?"

"I actually have to go to cross country practice." Layla said, "Will we catch up later?"

"Of course. See you at the house." Maggie said.

Bucky and Maggie got in her car, this time the mood was slightly lighter.

"She seems nice." Bucky said.

"She's the only reason Yuri and Anya," Maggie spat their names, "Aren't dead yet."

Bucky said nothing; he understood why she felt that way. She was angry, and she had every right to be. They arrived at her family's home, just outside of the small town. Bucky learned from Maggie that their family home, a large, white farm house with a green roof that was over a hundred years old, sat on fifteen acres of land, with a creek running through it. Maggie took a look at the place, knowing her father wouldn't be home yet, and neither would her mother.

"Mom will get home around six. So will dad." Maggie explained. She walked up to the house, greeting the three dogs, three large German Shepherds, and walked right in. Maggie explained that people in Mountain City didn't lock their doors. Bucky saw pictures littering the living room and entryway. To an outsider, it looked like a perfectly happy family with six happy children. But, Bucky knew the truth. There was a lot of darkness. They sat in silence in the kitchen, Maggie stealing a couple of her mother's cookies from the cookie jar on the counter, giving one to Bucky. Maggie sat facing the front door, knowing her father would see her before she launched her attack. What kind of attack it would be, Maggie didn't know. She just knew Jim McGee—now Yuri Patrenko—would pay for lying to her. And for alienating her. And for causing her to bear her grief alone.

At fifteen minutes before six o'clock, Maggie heard the door open. It was her mother, smiling, carrying a tray of food.

"Layla? You still at practice? Jolene? Jim—Oh! Maggie! What are you doing here? How long have you been here?" Annie asked.

"Few hours." Maggie replied.

"Who's this guy?" Annie asked, taking her long, nearly-black hair out of its ponytail.

"This is Bucky, my boyfriend." Maggie said. Bucky bit his lip. Boyfriend? Where the hell did that come from?

"Is...There a reason? Are you guys getting married? Oh! Oh my goodness—are you pregnant? Is something wrong? Are you sick? Did you get in trouble? Did Stark destroy your apartment?" Annie asked, searching Maggie for any signs of distress (or pregnancy). Maggie swatted her mother's hand away, and shook her head.

"No. Not pregnant. Not homeless. Not getting married. I need to speak with Dad."

"That isn't a good idea and you know it." Annie said sternly.

"It's a great idea. Actually, you'll wanna be here for that one." Maggie said.

At 6:05, Jim—rather, Yuri, walked through the door, still in his uniform. He hung his hat on the coat rack, and was whistling.

Whistling. Maggie hated that. That lying liar was so smug and she wanted to smack the whistle right off of his lips.

"Annie, babe, I'm home! Layla called, said she'd be late, wanted to let me know." Jim said, walking into the living room before walking straight toward the kitchen. As soon as he saw Maggie sitting there, he stopped, staring incredulously at his daughter, who looked ready to kill him. Jim—Yuri—looked surprisingly calmer than Maggie expected.

"Привет там, Юрий . Как вы , папа?" Maggie greeted, her voice filled with ice. Bucky watched the man's face go from surprised to frightened very quickly.

"Что ты здесь делаешь , Мэгги?" Her father asked.

"I think you know." Maggie said, "I found you out."

"H—how?" Her father stuttered, walking toward her, "Fury..."

"I don't know if you've watched the news, Yuri," Maggie spat, "But there is no SHIELD. Not anymore. Not in the way you knew it. All of SHIELD's files are online. Technically, I'm unemployed."

"I knew that part." Her father said, walking into the kitchen calmly, "I knew SHIELD was gone. But Fury promised us safety."

"For you and Anya, right?" Maggie asked, turning toward her mother. Her mother looked as pale as a ghost.

"How did you figure that out?" Annie asked.

"I did some digging. My boyfriend here had some...Suspicions."

Maggie's parents looked at Bucky, and her father's eyes grew wide. He stood straight, and nearly growled.

"You brought the Winter Soldier into my HOUSE? Where your mother sleeps? Where your sisters sleep?!" He yelled.

"Oh, so you know who he is?" Maggie asked.

"Of course I do, he's a legend." Her father replied, "And you brought that monster into my home? You drove here with him? You care about him? Do you know the things he's done?"

"Of course I do! I found him after he defected from HYDRA. Steve Rogers asked me to, and I did. What I don't know is what you've done. Tell me, dad," Maggie spat, "Why I didn't know that you were ex-KGB? A Red Room handler? A Russian? Why did you feel the need to lie to me my whole life?! I worked for the world's biggest intelligence agency! Really, were you that arrogant that you believed I'd never find out?"

"Because we were trying to hide it!" He screamed.

"I don't even know what your name is!" Maggie screamed back, standing up, "I don't know if you're Jim or Yuri! I don't know if you're still working for Russia or not! I don't even know if you have ties to HY..." Before Maggie could finish, her father was in her face.

"DO NOT EVER—EVER TELL ME I WORK FOR HYDRA!" He bellowed, his thick Eastern European accent finally making an appearance, "I AM NOT HYDRA!"

"THEN WHY HAVE YOU BEEN LYING TO ME?!" Maggie screamed.

"Because if we told you the truth we'd go to jail forever!" Annie suddenly screamed, making everyone stop.

"If you want the truth, Maggie," Annie said, crying, ignoring Yuri's glare, "Then I'll tell you the truth. Yes, we were both in the Red Room. They promised that I'd be the best ballerina in Russia. And that's all I wanted to be. I was poor, in the slums of St. Petersburg, and my family was starving. They took me in, they gave me food. They taught me how to kill. I was the best, and they knew it. I was going to graduate and work for Russia when I turned eighteen. That was the plan, anyway."

She paused, taking Maggie's hand in both of hers, her own accent finally coming out, "I met your father when I was fifteen years old. I fell in love with him. When I was sixteen, I found out that I was pregnant. And Yuri, he overheard that they were going to kill me. Your father had been a double agent for a while, realizing that what the Russians were doing was wrong. But it wasn't necessarily just Russia, it was lots of other places. The Red Room provided HYDRA with assassins. I was going to be killed and buried so deep they'd never find me. Your father was running out of time, he begged Nick Fury for asylum, and we wound up in Atlanta. I had your sister eight months later, a few months after I turned seventeen. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes," Maggie said, crying herself, "You could have told me the truth."

"Not with where you work." Annie said, "We couldn't risk it."

"I was in the HAAALO division!" Maggie screamed, "I wasn't a field agent!"

"But HYDRA was working right under your nose and you had no idea!" Yuri spat, "And that man—he almost killed you, and Steve Rogers, and your Russian friend!"

"Natasha!" Maggie corrected.

"He almost killed you! We saw those helicarriers fall!"

"Not that you'd care, you jackass! You haven't spoken to me in two years!" Maggie screamed, "Lying to me or not, I needed you and you weren't there!"

"You knew too much!" Yuri screamed, waving his hands, "You knew too much, and you were too close to SHIELD. I knew you'd find us out."

"And what?"

"That, I don't know. But you let your brother drink himself to death." Yuri said, "You let him go off and drink himself into a stupor, and you let him kill himself—and it almost cost you your life!"

"No! You weren't there! You don't get it!" Maggie screamed. Bucky knew they were getting to her, and he wasn't going to wait to step in.

"No! You lied to her, for twenty five years. You don't get to play that card." Bucky growled.

"Stay out of this, зима солдат!" Yuri exclaimed.

"No." Bucky said, "I'm here for her."

Before Maggie could even speak, her father lunged for Bucky, and threw him across the kitchen, into the kitchen island. Maggie's mother was screaming, yelling in Russian for Yuri to stop. Bucky retaliated, picking the man up with his metal arm and throwing him into the table, shattering it. Maggie and Annie stood by, both trying to figure out how to stop them.

"They're going to kill each other!" Annie exclaimed.

"Well, help me grab them, then!" Maggie snapped.

Yuri got up, wiping his now-bloody nose, and tackled Bucky, twisting his right arm into an arm lock and putting a knee in his back. Bucky rolled over, and used his metal arm to punch Yuri in the jaw.

"Stop it!" Maggie screamed, "Both of you!"

She wasn't sure which one was responsible, it was a flurry of punches, but one of them knocked her to the floor, into the kitchen island, which caused her to hit her head. Annie seemed angry at that, and tried—unsuccessfully—to get Yuri to back down.

"Maggie, are you okay?" Annie asked.

"Geez, my head!" Maggie exclaimed.

Bucky, at this point, had the advantage, and had grabbed Yuri and twisted one arm behind the man's back. However, he wasn't prepared for the sheer determination of Yuri Petrenko, who proceeded to head butt Bucky's nose, breaking it, and then proceed to punch him to the floor.

"Stop it!" Maggie screamed, "You'll kill him!"

Yuri, surprisingly, had knocked Bucky unconscious, using a leg from the table to hit him—hard. Bucky went down, and then Yuri pulled his pistol from his side, cocking it. Maggie knew her father, she knew he'd kill Bucky. So, before he could pull the trigger, she took her own .44 and hit him as hard as she could, knocking the man to the floor.

"Oh my God!" Annie screamed. She looked angry, and began to move toward Maggie, before Maggie pointed her revolver at Annie.

"No. You move and I will shoot you both." Maggie replied. Annie looked furious for a moment, before finally opening her mouth.

"We need to tie your father up." Annie said.

"What?"

"We need to tie him up, so he can't get away, so he'll calm down. Help me get him into that chair."

Maggie obliged. She was surprised her mother was even remotely going along with this entire spectacle, considering Bucky and her father had effectively ruined the woman's kitchen. However, the two worked in tandem to tie Yuri up so tightly that he'd really have to try to get loose. They knew he would, but they knew they'd have a little head start. Bucky came to first, looking groggy and surprisingly knowing exactly where he was.

"That asshole hit me in the head!" Bucky exclaimed, "Geez."

"If Maggie hadn't hit him, you'd be dead." Annie replied, "You owe me a new table, Mr. Barnes."

"Sorry, ma'am, I really am." Bucky apologized, "I just-"

"Look, I love my husband. I have always loved my husband. But he is a bitter, angry man sometimes. I know he's an ass. Especially to her." Annie said, pointing to Maggie, who was now walking upstairs to clean up.

Bucky leaned over the kitchen island and watched the elder McGee (or Petrenko?), as she made a pot of tea.

"Why'd you quit talking to her?" Bucky asked, "She needs her mom. So does Cecilia."

"Cecilia, I'm trying to work on." Annie said, "Maggie and Cis have been thick as thieves, since the moment Maggie was born. When Yuri threw his tantrum, Cecilia sided with Maggie. She felt she couldn't speak to us, either."

"Can you blame her?"

"No. I can't. Yuri won't say it—because he's too stubborn—but he feels guilty. He feels like he failed Joshua, that he should have kept him from all of the problems, that he could have saved him, because Yuri went down a similar path. When we got the call, when Steve said that Maggie was barely alive, Yuri felt like he had her blood on his hands. Yuri tried to be a good father, but I adapted to life away from the KGB and the Red Room better than he did."

"Why, though? Why did he cut her out? Why go through all this? She's needed you guys." Bucky said.

"We've kept tabs on her, far more than you realize." Annie said, "Fury is our friend. Yuri was furious that he offered Maggie and Cecilia positions with SHIELD, but it gave us a way to make sure they were alright. Yuri didn't want Maggie mixed up in that because he knew her heart. She's not a soldier. He raised her not to be."

"She isn't, but she does a damn good job at pretending." Bucky replied, "You know she's an Avenger, right?"

"That was the tipping point for Yuri." Annie said.

"Oh?" Bucky asked.

"It was five months after Joshua died, and one day, Fury called us, told us to turn on the news. We saw Maggie right there with Captain America and Black Widow, saving New York." Annie replied, "Yuri hadn't prayed in a long time, but he grabbed his prayer beads from his old safe, and he prayed that the archangel Michael would keep her safe. He prayed to every saint he could think of. He didn't rest till he knew it was over."

"Then why shut her out?"

"He didn't know how to deal with what came after. When Maggie lost herself. He was guilty, and instead of accepting that Joshua made his own choice, he blamed Maggie because it was convenient. I never said he was perfect. He buried a son. Do you know what it's like, to bury a child, and then a grandchild? He wasn't just angry at her, he was angry at everyone, because the world kept spinning and Joshua was gone. Every time he looked at Maggie he saw close calls and he saw Joshua. And we almost lost her twice. Every mission, we expected it to be her last, but she came back. He kept her away, because he thought it wouldn't hurt as badly when he lost her."

"That makes no sense," Bucky huffed, "It doesn't. I'm sorry, but your husband doesn't know the first thing about emotions."

"He's ex-KGB. Of course he doesn't." Annie replied, "I wouldn't think you're much better. It's been a while since I've seen you."

"You know me?" Bucky asked.

"You trained Yuri. You were what we strove to be like." Annie explained, trying to clean up the kitchen.

"I don't remember him."

"Of course not. They wiped you often."

"Don't remind me." Bucky grumbled.

"Why are you here? With her?" Annie asked.

"I owe her. I owe her everything." Bucky replied.

Yuri started to wake up, looking around and fidgeting with the ropes around his wrists. He began to scoot forward, and grunted angrily as he realized he'd been double-tied.

"You scuff my wood floor, and I will do more than tie you up." Annie warned.

"Who hit me in the head?" Yuri asked.

"Maggie."

"Why is he not tied up?"

"Because he's here with our daughter, Yuri." Annie replied.

"You know who he is."

"But he came with her. He goes by 'Bucky'." Annie argued.

"He could kill her."

"I'm right here, you know." Bucky said.

"When I get out of these, I'm going to kill you." Yuri promised.

"No, you're not." Bucky said, "You're not going to kill me."

"Don't pretend you care about me." Maggie hissed, walking into the kitchen.

Yuri looked up at her, visibly surprised, "What did you just say?"

"Don't pretend you care about me. Don't pretend that this is about my safety. Bucky could've killed me six months ago when I found him. This is about your stupid ego."

"This is about you." Yuri said, "This has always been about you."

"Where were you? After New York, when I took Steve's razor blades and cut my wrists open?" Maggie asked, pulling up a chair to sit down, facing her father, showing him the scars on her wrists, "Where were you, when I woke up, and my brother was dead, and I couldn't do anything about it? Where were you, when SHIELD fell, and I watched Nick Fury nearly die, and I watched Steve nearly die, and Natasha, and I went searching for Bucky for eight months?"

"I was watching you." Yuri replied.

"I needed my dad." Maggie cried, "I've always needed you, Dad. Lying to me or not, I lost my brother, and I almost died, and you weren't there!" She shouted so loudly it made even Bucky jump. She was crying now, heavily, and her hands were trembling.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"When they told us you were brain dead, they wanted us to take you off life support. I wouldn't let them. I begged; I told your doctors to do anything. When Tony suggested they operate, that they put the arc reactor in your brain..."

"What?" Maggie asked.

"You didn't know?" Yuri asked. Maggie shook her head.

"Tony...Suggested that by putting a small reactor in your head, we could regenerate brain activity. Dr. Strange, he put it in. You were awake a few hours later. I saw Joshua in you. You were different when you woke up. You were darker. It was hard...To see you. I thought we were doing the right thing, but then I was afraid we had made a mistake."

"Tony put an arc reactor in my head? And you let him?" Maggie asked.

"I thought they told you."

"No. They didn't."

"I know...I know I haven't been good to you. I always thought I'd have more time. I didn't want you to die. I knew, deep down, you just wanted to help your brother. But he was gone, and then they told me you might never wake up. I just thought I'd be able to have time to tell you these things."

"You don't, dad. When are you going to make things alright? When you're standing around a casket?"

"I love you, my girl. I just don't want the world to spoil you." Yuri had untied himself and put a hand on Maggie's cheek, "I don't want the world to hurt you."

"Dad, I needed you. The world is gonna hurt me, you know that better than anyone. But I need you on my side." Maggie said.

"I love you my dear girl." Yuri said, "I never wanted this life for you. I hoped you'd be quiet. I guess I hoped wrong."

"Dad, I didn't get to bury my brother. I needed to say goodbye and I couldn't."

"You were in no shape to be there. I don't want to bury another child. I didn't want to bury another child. I couldn't stand the idea."

Maggie sighed, "After New York, I needed you. All of that, it was almost too much. I just wanted to come home."

"I don't know what to say," Yuri said, "I wish Steve had called us. We didn't know until you'd been released from the hospital. Fury called us."

"I lived with Tony. For a while. I wanted to come back here." Maggie admitted.

"I know. You saved the world, my girl. I'm just sorry I was too angry to be proud." Yuri replied.

Maggie, for the first time in two years, smiled at her father, and Bucky realized that, even though the man had just tried to kill him, that Yuri, or Jim, loved his daughter. He loved her, very, very much. Maggie cried, Annie cried, and Bucky smiled. If not for the fight-to-the-death melee just an hour before, Bucky would've thought it was a touching moment. However, the moment was ruined when the door opened, and in walked Jolene and Layla.

"Mom? Dad?" Jolene asked. As soon as she saw Maggie and Bucky, she seemed to panic, and ran to Maggie, screaming wildly.

"Maggie! Mom and Dad are secret Russians and you have an arc reactor in your head!"

"Yeah, I know. It's why I 'm here." Maggie replied.

"How'd you find out?" Annie asked.

"I heard you and Dad talking about Maggie's arc reactor, and then I found some of your files in the safe... I'm sorry. Please don't kill me" Jolene muttered, turning to Bucky to plead for her life. Bucky just turned awkwardly to Maggie.

Layla, who looked utterly confused, sat down and listened as Yuri, Annie (who said that was her nickname as a child), Bucky, and Maggie explained everything—and Maggie's younger sisters nodded quietly as they went through the time line; from the KGB, to the Red Room, to Maggie's accident, to the present.

The girls were shocked, but they understood. Surprisingly, it went better than Maggie ever thought it would. And barring the broken kitchen table, things were unusually calm, and the group had a late dinner in the living room later that evening.

* * *

The next morning, Annie closed her restaurant for the day and Yuri (who said that they could call him Yuri now that his secret was out) put his head deputy in charge. He said that he would remain Jim McGee for the kind citizens of his county, but for the family, he'd be Yuri Petrenko. Maggie and Bucky took the time to help around the farm with chores; gathering eggs, fixing a few things, and tending to the garden. Maggie showed Bucky around the property; around the creek where she swam, the fields she ran through, and the blackberry bushes she used to love growing up. Bucky had to admit, it was a nice piece of land. Annie explained that they operated a safe house for SHIELD, FBI, and CIA agents not far from their own farm, and that Mountain City was their own "American Dream". By lunch time, Jolene was home from work, and at first the tension was unbearable. Maggie said nothing, but Annie took it upon herself to find out what was going on.

"Jolene, dear, you've barely touched your sandwich. Any reason why you're staring at Bucky?" She asked.

Jolene gulped. "No reason."

"Really? No reason at all, huh? Bucky, care to elaborate?" Annie was interrogating him like he was one of her own large brood. He stammered for a moment.

"He and Jolene didn't get along the last time." Maggie said, sipping her water from across the kitchen island now being used as a makeshift table.

"Oh really?" Annie asked.

"Okay, so, don't kill me, but Bucky was with Maggie when Maggie bailed me out. We were staying at Matt Murdock's place, and I was kind of mean to Maggie, and I sneaked out, and Bucky brought me back. I got mad and said some mean things, and Bucky got mad at me for it. He was just kind of scary because, I mean, look at him. He's terrifying." Jolene said, motioning at Bucky.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Bucky said, "I, uh, lost my cool."

"Well, you're not the first person." Annie said, "Jolene, I say this because you're my daughter, and I love you, but sometimes you're just terrible."

Maggie couldn't help but laugh, watching the three interact.

"She's no worse than Cecilia was." Maggie replied, "Jolene seems to have mellowed out."

"Yeah, because Mr. Scary Eyes over there is the original boogeyman." Jolene said.

"He is not." Maggie said, "Believe me, I've seen worse."

"How have you seen worse?" Bucky asked.

"Thor's brother threw a galactic temper tantrum that almost destroyed the planet. He caused an alien invasion." Maggie explained.

"Oh." Bucky muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

After dinner that evening, Maggie informed her family she would be leaving the next morning, and Yuri asked her to take a walk with him. She walked beside him down the gravel road leading to the barn, both quiet as they watched the sun set, painting a picture of blues, purples, and yellows over the Appalachian mountains in the distance. Maggie had missed the view; it wasn't like this in DC. She missed the quiet, honestly. She'd gladly move back to Mountain City if she could still find a way to be an Avenger.

"Your brother, uh, he had a will, you know." Yuri began.

Maggie raised her eyebrows. "No, I didn't."

"He left some things to everyone. But he left the most important things to you." Yuri explained. Maggie's eyes widened, and she swallowed hard.

"What?"

Yuri stopped in front of the barn doors, pushing them open, revealing the things Maggie had long forgotten. In front of her were the two things Joshua had left behind when he moved with her to DC; a light blue 1974 Ford pickup truck, and a Triumph Bonneville T100 Black motorcycle. The motorcycle was Joshua's pride and joy, and the truck was his first vehicle. He'd replaced the engine and transmission, and completely restored it before he'd gotten too deep into alcoholism to function.

"Dad..." Maggie cried, wiping her eyes, walking up to the truck to see the two things she never thought she'd see again.

"Your brother left these to you. They're yours, if you want them."

"Of course!" Maggie cried, hugging her father so tightly she thought she may squeeze him to death.

"There's something for you in the glove box. I haven't read it, but it's there." Yuri replied.

Maggie rushed forward to the truck, opening the passenger door and finding the envelope in the glove box, with the name "Maggie" sprawled in Joshua's block script. She tore the envelope open carefully, revealing a letter—addressed to her, dated only three weeks before he died. She opened it, and began to read, savoring every word.

" _Hey, Mags,_

 _I'm about to come back to Washington, to live with you. Sam wants me to go to therapy, I don't know how well it's gonna go, though. I don't know if I can come back. I don't know if you can ever come back. I'll try for you, though. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be around, Mags, so I want you to promise me that you'll try your best. Find a nice guy, get married, have a few kids. Finish your doctorate. Run that HAAALO division. I'm so proud of you, sis. You did everything you said you would and I look at you and see everything I knew you'd be. Maybe you'll marry Steve? He seems to be sweet on you. After all, you are his guide to the future. I gotta clean my act up. I'm gonna be an uncle in eight months! Can you believe John is having kids before we are? Look, Mags, I'm gonna try, but I can't make any promises. Maybe one day I'll find my peace, go to wherever Riley is and I'll be able to put all the stuff I've seen behind me. I'm not sure if I believe in heaven, but sometimes it helps. I know I don't have long, just promise me that when I go, you won't cry over me too long. You've got a heck of a life to live. I screwed up mine, but you still have your chance. So when I go, take the truck and the bike, and go be the hero I know you can be. You're not a soldier, Maggie. I know Fury talked to you about the Avengers Initiative. Dad told me. You're not a soldier, but you're a fighter. So if this Avengers thing works out, go save the world, but don't forget who you are; my twin sister. The best person I know. Maybe I'll be around to see you save the world. If not, then maybe I'll get a good seat somewhere. I love you, Maggie._

 _Stay out of trouble, love, Joshua."_

Maggie was sobbing, looking at the letter, as her father stood next to her. Her brother loved her. She held the letter close to her chest, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. A weight she didn't realize she carried.

"I guess you could put the motorcycle in the bed of the truck, drive it back to DC that way." Her father offered, "I don't know if you know how to ride a motorcycle, but..."

"I don't." Maggie replied, "But I'll drive that truck until the wheels fall off."

Her father smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I didn't realize how much losing him hurt you."

"He was my twin brother, dad." Maggie said.

"What will you do with the bike?" He asked.

"I'll give it to someone who knows how to take care of it, honestly." Maggie told him.

"Bucky." Yuri whispered. He could read between the lines. Joshua would want that bike to be in the hands of someone who would ride it and take care of it.

"Dad, I don't know who he was, but I know who he is now. He saved my life. He saved Steve's life. I trust him."

"I believe you, my girl." Yuri said, hugging her, "I will always worry. But I love you. Just know that."

Maggie nodded, and the two headed back to the house, preparing to leave early the next morning. They left just as the sun rose, Maggie hugging her parents and sisters, while Bucky lingered behind her, keeping a safe distance. Maggie chose to drive the truck, with the motorcycle in the back, with Bucky driving Maggie's Mustang. She led the way, having time to think as they drove back to DC. When they arrived, Steve, Thor, and Natasha were waiting on them, all looking deeply concerned and confused upon their arrival.

"Maggie! Buck!" Steve said, running toward Bucky as he climbed out of the Mustang first.

"Hey. You're back early, Stevie." Bucky said.

"We were concerned. We returned and we saw you went to Maggie's home. We were worried for you both." Thor explained, walking forward to hug Bucky tightly, before turning to Maggie.

"We did. Turns out my parents were secret Russians. Kind of like a 'Romeo and Juliet' story without the death." Maggie said, "Bucky and my dad fought a little bit, but we're...Talking again."

"You're serious?" Natasha asked, "What's with the truck and the bike?"

"They were Josh's. My parents gave them to me." Maggie replied.

"You don't know how to drive a bike." Steve said.

"I know." Maggie said, fishing the motorcycle key out of her pocket, and throwing it at Bucky, "That's why he gets it."

"What? I can't take this!" Bucky exclaimed, "This was your brothers."

"And I can't drive a motorcycle. I'm sure I could learn, but you need your own transportation. Besides, it's your style. Steve has his Harley, you have your Triumph." Maggie shrugged.

"Is this a customary Migardian gift for your beloved? I am confused." Thor said.

"What?" Bucky asked, half laughing.

"Surely you've confessed to her now, and asked her to accompany you to my wedding. In two days. You've told her your feelings, yes?" Thor asked. Maggie, Bucky, Steve, and Natasha all looked confused. Bucky looked as if he were about the throw up, and Maggie stammered.

"Oh. Oh, I see. Um, I didn't say anything, I misspoke." Thor tried to backpedal, but it was no use. Then, Maggie got a sly smile, and walked forward, standing in Bucky's space.

"You guys go inside." Maggie ordered, "We'll be in shortly."

Steve, Natasha, and Thor walking inside, apprehensive, while Maggie stared at Bucky for what seemed like an eternity. She finally cracked a smile, which made Bucky released a breath.

"So, you were gonna ask me to be your date, huh?" She asked.

"I mean, the thought was there." Bucky said.

"And what were you gonna 'confess'?" Maggie asked.

"What's with the third degree? Geez, you're worse than Stark." Bucky replied.

"So what did Thor mean about feelings?" Maggie teased.

"What about your feelings? You did call me your boyfriend in front of your parents." Bucky said.

"I thought we were dating." Maggie replied.

"What?"

"We went out together like, seven times. I thought those were dates."

"Maggie, if I wanted to ask you on a date, I'd ask you on a date." Bucky said.

"So you don't wanna ask me on a date?"

"I never said that."

"Then why haven't you just asked?" Maggie asked.

"I thought you'd say no." Bucky replied. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"You're kidding me, right? When were you gonna ask me to go to Thor and Jane's wedding with you?"

"I dunno." Bucky shrugged.

"Never." Maggie huffed.

"I was gonna ask." Bucky said.

"Sure you were." Maggie teased, decided to turn and begin to walk inside. Bucky suddenly felt panicked; what if she was actually mad at him? He couldn't let that happen, especially when she was giving him that famous sly smile and her big, brown eyes were looking into his and suddenly all the breath was sucked from his lungs. Before she opened the door he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. She tried to react, but before she could speak he grabbed her face in his hands and put his lips to hers, kissing her as if he were a dying man and she held the key to his salvation. Finally, he pulled away and she looked at him, a wide, surprised smile lighting up her face.

"Go to the wedding with me. Please?" Bucky asked.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Maggie said, giving Bucky another kiss. She then opened the door and turned to him.

"Wedding is at six. We'll take your bike, and leave at five. And we will dance. And then you'll kiss me goodnight." Maggie said, "Think you can handle that?"

"I think I can." Bucky said, following her as she went inside. He followed her, smiling as she sauntered into the kitchen, and he felt himself watching her.

She was going to be the death of him he was certain. But he was okay with that.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **"Hey there, Yuri, how are you Dad?"**

 **"What are you doing here, Maggie?"**

 **"Winter Soldier"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone!**

 **Sorry for the late update. Lots of things happened, and I was caught up. First, me and my husband bought a house! We moved in a week ago, and it's been crazy ever since. But we're moved in now so I can finally update. First things first, a HUGE shoutout to my friend Singer of Water who writes the incredible Winter is Ending series, and has two awesome OCs, the Madison Twins! Go check her out! Anyway, thank you ALL for the reviews. Thank you! Please read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Much love to all of you.**

 **Mandy :)  
**

* * *

"I didn't think you owned a dress like this." Natasha said.

"I didn't until this morning." Maggie replied. Natasha was referring to the new navy chiffon dress that Maggie wore. She'd gone to a boutique that morning to get it, and Maggie liked how she looked in it. It had cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, with a fitted waist, and it ended at her calves, swishing and flowing and complementing her shape perfectly. She paired it with pearl earrings and a pearl bracelet, deciding to don black, patent leather slingback heels.

Natasha was always the one that did her hair and makeup, wearing designer clothes. Maggie donned worn, ripped jeans and cowboy boots on a regular basis. She didn't get dressed up very often. She had always been the "tomboy", even her SHIELD uniform was vastly different from Natasha's as well. However, this was Thor and Jane's wedding, and she knew she needed to look the part. The magazines said it was the most anticipated event of the year; and the paparazzi had been all over it. All the Avengers were set to attend. This would also be Bucky and Maggie's official "date", and Maggie wanted to look her best. Natasha and Steve had decided this would be their first appearance as a couple; and Maggie was excited about it.

"Are you ready? The boys are waiting." Natasha said, "Will you zip my dress up?"

"Sure." Maggie replied, pulling the zipper up on the light gray dress Natasha was wearing. She and Steve had decided to color-coordinate; with Steve wearing a black suit and gray tie. Bucky and Maggie hadn't cared much; Maggie just told Bucky to shave and wear something nice.

"You ready?" Natasha asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Of course." Maggie said, certainty in her voice. In truth, she was ready. She hadn't been on a proper date in over a year. Surprisingly, her last date had been Sam Wilson, but they'd decided they worked much better as friends. She and Sam wanted different things; Sam was ready to get married and have children; Maggie wanted to get married eventually, but she'd had a bad experience with her last boyfriend, Brock Rumlow.

She'd met Rumlow when the Strike Team (with Steve and Natasha) had been sent to accompany her HAAALO team to Iran on an excavation. The HAAALO team was proficient in hand-to-hand combat and firearms training, but they couldn't always be on guard. As luck would have it, that was one of the few missions in which Maggie hadn't run into trouble. The locals were friendly and the excavation was a success; and Rumlow had approached her to ask her out just before they left. Looking back, she wished that she'd said no, because not only was Rumlow controlling and insensitive, he was a member of HYDRA. And that was kind of a deal breaker.

Maggie walked down the hall after Natasha, sweeping her blonde hair behind her ears. She felt almost awkward, the dress swishing around her calves and reminding her that she was expected to be a lady that night. Bucky stood waiting for her by the mantle; wearing a light gray suit with a matching vest, and a navy blue tie. His mouth stood agape, looking her up and down, eyes wide, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, wow..." He said.

"How'd you know what color my dress was?" Maggie asked, motioning to his tie.

"Natasha." He replied, smiling almost deviously.

"Well, you look handsome, Buck. Might just outshine Thor." Maggie teased.

"What can I say? Seventy years, and I still got it." Bucky shrugged, extending his arm, "You ready to go?"

"Of course I am." Maggie replied, linking her arm with his. They walked out to the curb, where Bucky had parked his new motorcycle.

"Probably should've thought this out more." Maggie shrugged.

"I did. We're not taking the bike. We're earth's mightiest heroes, we're riding in style." Bucky replied. He pointed to the silver Audi in front of the bike, the one Maggie knew belonged to Tony's massive collection.

"A loan from Stark? Really?" Maggie asked.

"I can't let a lady ride a motorcycle. You deserve to ride in style. Besides," Bucky said, "Once Tony found out it was for our date, he insisted."

He opened the car door for Maggie and she climbed inside, allowing Bucky to close the door. Since Jane, surprisingly enough, grew up in the DC area, the wedding was being held at the Washington DC Observatory not far away, which meant that they didn't have to travel too far. When they arrived, however, they were swarmed with photographers, asking them questions and crowding their space. However, fortunately for them, Bucky was able to strong-arm his way through the whole crowd, angrily glaring at them while tugging Maggie through the crowd. They asked questions, of course, like who was with Maggie, and why was he there, but Maggie didn't answer. Instead, they walked into the venue and took their seats next to Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Tony, and Pepper.

"Tin Man, I must say, you look dashing. And you're alright too, Dolly Parton." Tony said.

"You're not so bad yourself, Stark," Bucky replied, "When you gonna plan one of these shindigs yourself?"

"Great question. Pass." Tony replied.

"You owe me a wedding, Stark." Maggie said, "Officiating Cecilia's and not even telling me."

"Well, it was very last minute." Tony said, "I was a great officiant."

"Of course you were, Tony," Pepper assured him, "But you can't officiate your own wedding."

Tony was silent as Maggie and Bucky laughed; both clearly amused.

* * *

Soon, it was time for the wedding to begin. Maggie, Natasha, Jane, and Jane's intern, Darcy, had all instructed Thor that weddings on Earth were much different than the ones he was used to. According to Jane, they'd run through the rehearsal twelve times before he realized how things were supposed to go. For their wedding, Erik Selvig would be officiating (and he was wearing pants, which surprised Maggie), and there was only a best man and maid of honor in the wedding party, with Jane's niece and nephew serving as ring bearer and flower girl. Darcy, Jane's best friend and faithful intern (everyone joked that Darcy was Jane's wrangler) served as Jane's maid of honor. Thor's brother, Loki, who he had made amends with, was his best man. Maggie explained what happened with Loki and her particular relationship with him, and if Bucky were being honest, he thought the man would've been bigger, bulky like Thor. However, Bucky remained silent on the matter, and watched as the procession came through.

Thor, along with Erik, came in first, wearing a black suit and thin red tie. He carried Mjolnir, and Loki followed; with long hair and a deep green tie (because Thor had said he just wouldn't look the same without one.) The ring bearer and flower girl entered next, both smiling and performing their tasks admirably. Then entered Darcy, wearing an emerald green tea length lace and satin dress with half sleeves, making her dark hair and pale skin stand out. Finally, everyone rose for Jane, who radiated in a white, flowy, Greek inspired wedding gown, with a long train, v-neck, and scoop back. She wore her hair in loose curls, with a crystal headband, and carried a bouquet of peonies. She looked like a vision of happiness, and Maggie couldn't help but smile as her friend and colleague walked down the aisle toward the love of her life.

"She's gorgeous." Maggie whispered. Bucky nodded. Jane walked to the end of the aisle, and everyone sat down. Erik began to officiate, and Maggie heard Bucky chuckle.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Thor has no clue what to do." Bucky replied.

"Give 'im a break. He's not from Earth." Maggie said.

"It's still pretty damn funny to watch." Bucky laughed, as Thor listened to Jane recite her vows.

"When did you people start the 'we wrote our own vows' crap?" Bucky asked.

"A while ago. And it's sweet." Maggie chided.

Jane's vows were sweet. In true Jane Foster fashion, she'd been very concise and accurate, looking Thor in the eye and promising, in her own written words, to love him and stand by him for the rest of their lives. Then, it was Thor's turn. Steve had told Maggie and Bucky that he'd helped Thor write his vows, as the Asgardian prince had no idea how to voice his affections.

"My dear Jane, when I came to Earth, I thought Migardians to be weak and petty. Then, I met you. You show the courage and bravery of the mightiest warrior, the wisdom of the Allfather, and the knowledge of the greatest minds in the universe. I will love you for the rest of our lives, throughout the battles and trials that will face us. We will fight this battle together, always. And I will love you until I breathe my last." Thor promised. Maggie and Bucky smiled at each other; Maggie slipping her hand into Bucky's. They remained that way as Thor and Jane exchanged their rings (both their wedding rings and Asgardian arm bands) and said their "I dos". Finally, Eric Selvig pronounced them man and wife, and they walked up the aisle hand-in-hand, grinning from ear to ear.

"That was nice." Bucky said.

"Yep. Thor is the first Avenger to tie the knot. Didn't see it coming." Maggie said.

"Seriously? He was mackin' on Jane before he met us." Tony said.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"Mackin'. He was with her before he was an Avenger." Tony elaborated.

"Still. It was lovely." Maggie said. She and Bucky joined the rest of the guests in the reception area, sipping on drinks while waiting on Thor, Jane, and the rest of the bridal party to arrive. Bucky had to admit, the wedding was nice, and there was no telling how much money Thor and Jane had actually spent on it (with Jane being a world renown astrophysicist and Thor being, well, a prince and Avenger.) Still, he was happy to attend, not only for his new friend, but for his and Maggie's sake. He was sure he was being partial, but he thought Maggie was the most beautiful woman in the room. She held her glass of wine, gravitating close to him, while watching the wedding crowd filter in.

When Maggie had began searching for Bucky over a year ago, she never would have thought that she'd be going on a date with him. She never thought that she'd be standing here, next to him, smiling for photographers while Bucky wrapped his left arm around her waist. She never once assumed that they would be smiling and laughing and leaning in to each other, though now, she was glad that they were. Bucky, as skittish as he had been in the past, was quite the social butterfly. He was joking with Tony, posing for pictures with Thor, Steve, Tony, Clint, and Sam, and charming American dignitaries. He was strolling through the crowd like he owned the place, so much so that Natasha took notice.

"Oh my God, Maggie. He's charming more people than Stark and Steve combined." Natasha says. Maggie giggles, taking a sip of wine, and leans in to whisper to Natasha.

"I don't even know where it came from. He looks like he owns the place." Maggie says, and Natasha nods in agreement.

"Oh! We need to take our seats. Thor and Jane are coming in soon." Natasha tells Maggie, who was already being swept away by the feel of a metal arm. Bucky was leading her to her seat, pulling her chair out for her. They were seated with Steve, Natasha, Clint and his date, Laura. Cecilia and Rhodey were supposed to sit with them, but Tony, being Tony, had wanted Rhodey to sit at his table, so Cecilia went where Rhodey did. Once everyone was seated, Maggie and Bucky turned their attention to the door, as the DJ took the microphone.

"Everyone, please stand as we welcome the newlyweds, Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard, and his bride, Dr. Jane Odinson!" Everyone clapped, cheering, as Thor and Jane walked in hand in hand. They were the image of happiness and radiance. Maggie was thrilled for the two of them. Thor had just returned after the fall of SHIELD, and had to personally prevent the destruction of the planet with Jane by his side. After that, Thor had asked Jane to marry him.

Of course, the entire team had been privy to the struggles Thor and Jane faced. Thor's mother had been killed, and Loki had been gravely injured. Thor had decided not to take the throne, but Odin had passed away, due mostly to a broken heart. Loki had assumed the throne, with Sif at his side, and now, finally, Thor was marrying the love of his life.

The wedding party was seated now, making toasts and serving the dinner. Maggie and Bucky kept stealing glances between each other, smiling, as the dancing began. Maggie couldn't help but smile as Thor and Jane shared their first dance to John Legend's "All of Me". Since Jane's father had passed, she and Erik Selvig shared a dance to Stevie Wonder's song "Isn't She Lovely". Since Thor didn't have a mother to dance with, Darcy stood in place, and they chose to dance to "Ain't No Mountain." Then, the dance floor was open, and surprisingly, it was Steve and Natasha who got to the dance floor first. Maggie and Bucky stayed off to the side, until Billie Holliday's "I'll Be Seeing You" came on.

"May I have this dance, Ms. McGee?" Bucky asked, extending his hand.

"Of course, Sergeant Barnes. I'd be delighted." Maggie replies, taking his hand and walking to the dance floor.

Bucky remembers dancing. He remembers how to dance, how to lead, where to put his feet. He recalls how to dip his partner, how to twirl her, how to hold her close. Maggie, it seems, knows how to dance, too, and follows his lead effortlessly, her navy blue dress twirling around her calves as her blonde hair swishes around her. Bucky already removed his jacket, draping it over the chair before he grabbed Maggie's hand. The two dance slowly, holding each other, Bucky's metal hand taking Maggie's and pulling it close.

"You really are the most beautiful woman in this room, Maggie." Bucky whispered, his breath warm in Maggie's ear.

"You're not so bad yourself," Maggie replies, "I can see why you broke all those hearts back in the day."

"Hardly my charm, doll." Bucky teases, "But thank you."

The song ends, but Bucky and Maggie remain on the dance floor. Tove Lo's "Talking Body" blares through the speakers, a sly grin crossing Maggie's features.

"Time for me to teach you a thing or two." Maggie says. She swings her hips, moving in ways that Bucky is sure will make him spontaneously com-bust. She turns to face him, her arm wrapping around his shoulder. He's swaying along with her, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning his forehead on hers. They're lost in their own moment until Natasha catches Maggie's gaze, gives her a wink and goes over to the DJ. The song ends, and the DJ takes the microphone, smiling from ear to ear and Bucky knows something is about to be funny.

"And now, we have a special request, from the Three Musketeers to their favorite Captain." The DJ said. Bucky knew instantly that Juvenile's "Slow Motion" was about to play, and Steve visibly groaned as everyone laughed.

"We're supposed to dance to this?" Bucky asks. Maggie smiles.

"Let me show you." Maggie said.

In his younger days, if the girls he'd dated had danced the way Maggie currently was, he probably would have gotten into trouble. It was all he could do to restrain himself, and he noted that Steve looked about as visibly pained as he did.

"Mags, you gotta give me a break." Bucky said, grinning but pained.

"Oh?" Maggie teased.

"You're killing me!" Bucky exclaimed as Maggie swayed to another high tempo song blaring through the speakers.

"You're doin' a number on me yourself, Mr. Barnes. Walking around like you own the dance floor, moving your hips like that." Maggie said.

"Maybe I just have the right partner." He says, pulling her close, so that their noses touch. They begin to dance to The Weekend's "The Hills", and the lights frame their faces. Bucky is lost in Maggie's eyes, pulling her as close as their bodies will allow. They dance in time to the music, swaying slowly as the bass blares through the speakers. Bucky can't help it, he leans in and kisses Maggie, as if he's a dying man and she's his salvation. Maggie reciprocates, pulling her hands up to his face, rubbing her thumbs over his jaw line.

Maggie realizes now how far gone she truly is. She looks into Bucky's eyes—those steely blue irises that ensnare her every time she sees him; and she knows now. She knows she's falling quickly, and every ounce of her self control is gone. There is something about him; about the way he holds her, the way he traces her skin with his cool metal fingers, that feels completely natural. She knows she's got it bad now. He knows it, too, and so when Maggie goes to the DJ and requests the classic Louis Armstrong song, one that Bucky can clearly remember listening to, the two dance and twirl and they realize that all eyes are on them.

"Let's get outta here." Bucky suggests.

"They haven't even cut the cake!" Maggie exclaims.

"I don't think they'll mind. Come on!" Bucky pleads. Maggie takes his hand and grabs her shoes, while Bucky grabs his coat, and they make a mad dash for the door. They make it to the parking lot, surprisingly, without paparazzi interference. When they make it to the car, Bucky pulls Maggie to him, planting his lips on hers, holding her as close as he can. She's nearly sitting in his lap in the driver's seat before they break apart and Maggie sits back in the passenger seat.

"What's the plan?" Maggie asks, breathless.

"I don't know." Bucky admits, "I didn't plan this far ahead."

"Let's go to Chesapeake Beach!" Maggie exclaims, a smile lighting up her beach. Bucky agrees silently, taking Maggie's hand in his own as they drive to Chesapeake Beach and park Tony Stark's Audi in the public parking lot. They walk barefoot down to the beach, bypassing the pier completely. Maggie lets go of Bucky's hand and runs to the water, in her dress, and wades in thigh-deep. She's waving her arms and her hair is a mess and in this moment, Bucky realizes.

All of the pain, the years of torture, the brain wiping.

He'd do it all again if it meant he'd come out of it with her.

He realizes in that moment that he loves her. He loves everything that she is, everything that she'll become. She's brighter than any star in the night sky, like his own personal sun, and his chest aches with the realization that he loves this woman so much. He thought he knew love with his sister, with Steve, with his parents. But he'd never known a love like this. And if he's being honest, he's glad he hasn't before.

Because watching her, as she jumps and plays in the chilly Chesapeake waters, Bucky realizes that she is what he wants. He wants everything she is, everything she's going to be. He wants to be apart of her life, forever. He loves her.

So he runs head first into the waters after her, picking her up and spinning her around. He holds her like she's the greatest treasure he's ever encountered and he smiles as she puts both of her hands on the back of his head. Maggie kisses his forehead, and suddenly Bucky doesn't mind the freezing cold waters.

"You're something else, you know that?" Bucky asks.

"Of course." Maggie replies, "But I'm your something else."

It's the way she emphasizes 'your' that sends Bucky over the edge. He thinks, not for the first time, that his heart may explode. And suddenly, he feels a surge of courage that he hasn't felt since he was with the Howling Commandos.

"You're my something else, Maggie McGee." Bucky says, so low he's sure she can't hear him.

"What's this mean?" Maggie asks.

"It means we're goin' steady. Or whatever you say these days." Bucky replies, walking them both out of the water and on to the beach.

"Dating?" Maggie says.

"I guess you could say that." Bucky laughs.

"This isn't going to be easy at all." Maggie whispers, and Bucky knows all too well what she means. One wrong move and one of them could be gone in a second; shot or impaled or crushed.

"No, it won't." Maggie nods at this because she understands. Just like Tony and Pepper, and Rhodey and Cecilia, Thor and Jane, and now Steve and Natasha, their own relationship is going to be hard. There will be times where one is injured and there will be close calls and there will be times that try their patience, but they come to a silent understanding: all of it is worth it.

"So what now?" Maggie asks.

Bucky shrugs. "I dunno. We take it slow."

"That works for me." Maggie says, Bucky puts an arm around her and she leans in to him. She rests a head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist. She kisses Bucky again, slowly, and Bucky tangles a hand in her blonde hair. Bucky feels his pocket buzz and realizes his phone is ringing. He looks at the caller ID; it's Steve.

"What's up?" Bucky answers.

"Someone's in the apartment. Get here pronto." Steve says, almost nervous.

"Someone's in the apartment? How do you know?" Bucky asks, rising to his feet, pulling Maggie up, and walking to the car.

"The lights are on. We can hear a man's voice. Get here as quick as you can. Come armed. It could be HYDRA." Steve replies.

"You think HYDRA found us? It should only be a few of them." Bucky says, mostly trying to reassure himself.

"I don't know, but we need you and Maggie. Come armed. We'll be waiting down the road." Steve replies. Maggie panics slightly before gaining her composure, running with Bucky to the car and heading to their apartment.

* * *

When they arrive, they park three blocks away. Steve and Natasha are waiting for them, still in their dress clothes, Steve holding his shield, Natasha with guns in hand. Maggie grabs her own "spare", while Bucky takes a handgun out of the place he'd stashed it months ago near the front stoop. All the lights are on, as if some idiot didn't have the sense to realize that is not how you ambush someone. Steve enters first, with Bucky hot on his tail, Natasha and Maggie behind them. They open the door, and sure enough, someone is there, in the kitchen, staring right at them.

"Maggie! Hey, what's with the guns? It's me!" The man says, waving, clearly amused.

"Who in the hell is that?" Bucky questions, obviously agitated.

Maggie walks forward, slapping the man, and then hugs him.

"Wade Wilson! What the hell are you doing in here?! I could have shot you!" Maggie exclaims.

"Oh, me? HYDRA tried to hire me to kill you, but since you're my friend and all, I couldn't exactly do that." Wade exclaims, "So, I came here to tell you!"

"Why are you using my microwave?" Maggie asks.

"Because you keep burritos in your freezer, and I was hungry." Wade explains. The microwave dings and he grabs the plate of food, taking off his mask to eat. Bucky can't help but stare; the man is littered in scars and looks, quite frankly, like he'd been thrown in a wood chipper.

"Hey there, Winter Soldier." Wade says, "I know, I look like some kind of Chernobyl experiment. But, I'm not. Not really. Maggie seriously didn't say anything about me? I'm hurt!"

Natasha rolls her eyes.

"Dear God, Wilson, you couldn't bother to knock?" Steve asks.

Wait. So Steve knew the man too?

"Don't tell me you don't appreciate the dramatic entry." Wade says, waving a burrito around, "After all, you are the one who likes to wear the spangly tights."

"I'm going to shoot you." Natasha says, laying her gun on the table.

"Ah, Natasha! It's been a while! How is Barton?" Wade asks.

"Fine. Now. You said HYDRA is after us?" She replies.

"Yes. HYDRA is after all of you." Wade says with a mouth full of food, "Brock Rumlow has been looking for you everywhere. He hired me. But, since Maggie is a ray of sunshine, I made a different call. He is currently looking for you in Hong Kong. And you're welcome."

"So, they're looking for us." Maggie says, sitting down.

"They are, and if I were you, I'd get out pretty quickly. None of you are safe. You should probably, you know, find a different place to live. Also, I'd move anyway. I don't know if you know this, Maggie, but you live next door to a crack house." Wade says.

"It's not a crack house, it's a mob hideout." Maggie says.

"Oh, Maggie, you beautiful, naive little mermaid." Wade says, pinching her cheek and Bucky gives him a glare that could kill, "You should have someone explain to you the definition of a crack house."

"HYDRA is after us." Steve repeats, "And what'll happen then? Where do we go?"

"What about Tony Stark? He seems to have a lot of room in that fancy tower of his. Plus, I mean, HYDRA is after him, too."

Natasha sighs, "What do we tell Sam?"

"You tell Falcon that he's got to either get out of that lease or be gutted like a fish." Wade says.

"I hate to say it, but he's right. We've gotta get out of here as quickly as we can." Steve says.

"And we need to be on our toes. Because obviously, our place is easy to break into." Bucky grumbles.

"I didn't break in. Maggie gave me a key!" Wade exclaims, and everyone looks at her, "She said I could come any time I want!"

"I thought you'd call first, dammit!" Maggie says.

"Sorry. I'm fresh in from Hong Kong and needed grub. I should keep Rumlow busy for a week or two, but I can't make any promises. I would've just killed him, but he's sporting a brand new fancy armor suit now. And I would've called, but you were at a wedding." Wade explains.

"Then it's settled. We call Tony, we move into the tower. It's not safe for us here." Steve says.

"I still think we need to discuss this a little more." Maggie huffs. Wade gets up, putting his plate in the sink, petting Woola before hugging Maggie tightly.

"As much as I'd love to stay, I need to see a friend about a spider. Thanks for the burritos and hospitality, Maggie!" Wade says, walking out, "You know where to find me!"

He leaves and everyone is dumbfounded. Maggie met Deadpool two years ago, while in Hong Kong, trying to recover some old dynastic relics and return them to the Forbidden City. Deadpool was hired by the Sun Yee On, a Chinese Triad to kill Maggie before she could get the relics back, but they wound up taking a liking to each other and Maggie bought him dinner, so he didn't kill her (and instead, killed the ones who hired him.)

"Hydra is after us." Bucky groaned, "This is my fault."

"It's not you, Bucky. It's all of us. HYDRA wants us. We've been after them." Maggie assures him.

"We've gotta get out." Steve says, "We've gotta get to Tony's apartment as fast as we can, and we have to let everyone know they're being targeted."

"They'd be idiots not to know." Natasha argues, "I mean, really."

"She's right." Maggie agreed, "We should've seen it coming. And ol' Asshole is still alive. How?"

"Luck?" Bucky offered, "I don't know. How'd I survive a fall from a train?"

Maggie groans, laying her head on the table. She's losing this battle, she's going to have to leave her apartment. It wasn't fair. But at least she had Bucky and her friends. As long as they were okay, they could make it.

Steve informs Tony just an hour later of the situation, and Tony shows up within thirty minutes, flying the Quinjet and telling them all to pack what they need for tonight, that movers will be there in the morning for their things. Maggie has to take a moment; this was her first apartment in Washington DC. This place has so many memories. This place is her home.

Everyone is packing, throwing things into bags and Maggie walks into the guest room, looking at the pictures of her and her family. She grabs the picture of her and her brother, as well as Joshua's Air Force basic training photo, and stuffs them in her bag. She sits down and sighs heavily. This was the last place she could feel Joshua; it's why she hasn't moved, despite the neighborhood.

"It won't be forever, you know." Maggie hears Bucky say, and she looks up, smiling. She's changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt now, pulling her hair back. He could sense what she was thinking; she hated that tower.

"I know." Maggie sighs, "But I hate that place. This is my home. Our home. And HYDRA is forcing us into a corner."

"Think of it this way: when we finally get rid of HYDRA, you'll be able to live wherever you want. And they can't tell you otherwise." Bucky says.

Maggie smiles. "I know you're right. At least Tony is sending movers for our things."

"Thank God for that. We need to get going, though. Let's grab Woola, and we'll head out." Bucky says. Maggie follows him down the hall, attaching the leash to Woola's collar. Bucky grabs her bag as well as his, and the four of them (along with Sam, who has left his house) follow Tony on to the jet, and they head to New York. Natasha and Steve have their own suite, as does Sam. It's Bucky who tells Tony that Maggie should stay with him, because he knows she doesn't like sleeping there. They have their own room, and Woola even gets his own dog bed. Thor and Jane are informed of the risks, as is Clint. They all decide the best course of action is to plan an attack. But for now, they decide to sleep. Bucky and Maggie return to their room and settle in, though Maggie is still uneasy.

"You're nervous." Bucky tells her, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I am." She agrees.

"Why?" He asks.

Maggie sighs, "When we were looking for you, we ran into Dr. Zola. He said that we could never destroy HYDRA. I'm worried he was right."

That's the simple explanation, but there's more to it than that. She's worried that she'll lose him. Or Steve. Or Natasha. Or any number of the other Avengers.

"We'll be okay." Bucky says, taking her hands in his, "We'll make it."

It's not usually Bucky who has hope, but he does now. He has hope in her. He has hope in his team. She says nothing, but presses a kiss to his lips, one that he reciprocates. It's deeper than the last; more passionate, more needy. Maggie needs his reassurance, and he needs her touch. She grabs his face in her hands and pulls him as close as he can get, and his hands find their way to her hips and move to her waist, feeling her warmth. He kisses her with all the fervency and intensity that his words cannot convey; that he needs her, that he cares, that he loves her. She seems to reciprocate, kissing his neck and his cheeks and tangling her fingers in his hair.

"I can't lose you." He suddenly says. She blinks.

"I can't lose you either." Maggie replies.

"We'll stick together." Bucky promises. Maggie smiles, kissing him deeply once more.

"Always." She says, the conviction in her voice unwavering.

They fall asleep tangled up in one another; each secretly afraid of what was to come, but both comforted in knowing that they had each other.

That night, their sleep was peaceful.

* * *

The next week was filled with a flurry of attacks on HYDRA bases. They had the advantage of Wade Wilson on their side, and he told them of places where HYDRA was known to be operating. Their first location was an underground cell in Washington DC. The next was a HYDRA trafficking ring out of Miami, which led them to Havana, Cuba, where several HYDRA higher ups were able to thrive undetected.

Their next stop was London. Maggie and Natasha's friends in SIS had helped them find a massive outfit there. It was encouraging, because they found ties to the scepter. From there, they headed to the Alps, where a HYDRA laboratory was hiding. The team took a particular hit that day, and everyone was bruised and bloodied.

Maggie and Bucky stayed close to each others sides the whole time, afraid to waiver. They worked as a team, better than they could have ever imagined. Finally, they were able to take a bit of a break. It had exhausted all of them, to be going to quickly and to fight so often. Even Steve and Bucky, who were fairly resilient, were exhausted. Thor joined them on the last mission, and if it hadn't been for his strength, and Bruce turning into the Hulk, the rest of the group very well could have been killed. It was getting more dangerous by the day, and Maggie knew that they needed to either find the scepter or they wouldn't stay as lucky as they'd been.

After their flurry of missions, intelligence slows down and they come to a standstill. They decide to regroup, take some time to recover. Bucky and Maggie are relieved, to finally be able to have some time alone. The group develops a comfortable routine, usually eating dinner together in the evenings and retiring to their own suites. One night, however, Steve asks Bucky to join him on a walk. Bucky is curious; normally whatever Steve needs to say, he says in front of everyone. However, it soon becomes apparent that Steve can't tell everyone this secret.

They're on the top of Avengers tower, overlooking the city. New York in the summer is a beautiful sight, and Bucky enjoys breathing the night air. Steve is quiet for a while, before he finally clears his throat.

"So, I need your opinion on something." Steve says, looking straight toward the skyline.

"What is it?" Bucky asks.

"What do you think of Natasha? Of me and Natasha?" The way Steve asks it makes Bucky chuckle.

"Since when have you ever asked my opinion on stuff like that?" Bucky asks, chuckling.

"Since this." Steve says, pulling a velvet box out his pocket to reveal a ring with a large, oval diamond and two pear-shaped diamond accents on either side, a silver band framing it all. Bucky stared at a moment at the ring; mostly in awe. He knew what jewelry cost these days, and he knew Steve must have paid a pretty penny.

"It looks big enough to ice skate on. I'm touched, Stevie, but I think it's too small for my fingers, and I'm kind of involved." Bucky teased, causing Steve to smirk.

"Very funny. You know who it's for." Steve says.

"Is it because she beat you at chess?" Bucky jokes, and Steve laughs.

"You know what? It is."

"Do you love her?" Bucky asks; that's all he really wants to know, "You realize that if you marry her, her life could end. Yours could. It's gonna be really hard. Do you want that?"

"Yes." Steve answered without hesitation, "I love her. I love her more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"That's all I care about, punk." Bucky says, clapping a hand on Steve's shoulder, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Steve says, smiling.

"So you're getting hitched." Bucky says.

"And you seem pretty happy yourself." Steve replies.

"I am." Bucky can't help but smile.

"You wanna get serious?" Steve asks.

"I think I already am." Bucky chuckles, because Steve just knows. He knows Bucky is in deep.

"You love her, don't you?" Steve seems to know the answer, he just wants to hear Bucky say it.

"More than anything. I think I have for a long time." Bucky says, "She's...She's everything."

"Then I'm happy for you, too, Buck." Steve says, "Maybe you'll be the one ring shopping soon."

"There's no 'maybe' about it." Bucky says, laughing, "I'm just waiting till it's socially acceptable."

"Well, don't wait too long, trust me." Steve says, a hint of sadness in his eyes, "You know as well as I do that things can change in an instant."

Bucky looks at his metal arm, the reminder of how quickly life can change.

"Yeah. I do." Bucky says, "But trust me, I plan on keeping her. When you gonna ask her, Steve?"

"Tomorrow night. I'm taking her out on the town. Something nice." Steve says.

The two remain there for a while, talking about everything that pops into their heads. Bucky enjoys this; this was how it used to be. He enjoys talking with Steve. He enjoys that remnant of his old life. He's missed this; greatly.

They turn in late that night; its the wee hours of the morning when Bucky crawls into bed, Maggie already fast asleep. He falls asleep beside her, draping an arm over her waist and holding her close to him.

"I love you." He whispers, though she's asleep and he knows she can't hear.

The next day, Maggie, Bucky, Tony, Thor, and Bruce are neck deep in planning their next mission. Steve and Natasha are gone, out on a date, and so the rest of the team orders takeout and pours over notes. Maggie is frustrated, trying to go over a file that is in Belarus and getting frustrated. Belarusian is one of the languages she doesn't speak, but since it has a Slavic root, she can figure it out. After the third hour, she finally gets the information she's looking for—and she's excited about it.

"Guys!" She exclaims, "We have ties to Von Strucker! This HYDRA base is one of his laboratories."

"You serious?" Bucky asks, taking the file. He pours over it, finally reading what he was looking for.

"She's right. It's one of his labs."

"Then we need to attack. We find Von Strucker, we find the scepter." Thor says.

"Well, we need a plan first." Bruce says, "We can't just go in there guns blazing. They know we're after them."

"But we can't wait too long." Tony argues, "They'll wipe out the entire lab."

"Tony's right." Maggie says, "I say we try to attack in the next few days."

"We'll wait till Steve gets back. Discuss it together." Bucky says, and they all agree. They're all weary, ready for the missions to end. They're ready to be done with Loki's scepter. The only reason that Loki wasn't searching for it was that he had a kingdom to run; and, though he wouldn't admit it, he didn't want anything to do with that part of his past.

An hour later, Steve and Natasha come in. Natasha is grinning, possibly wider than Maggie has ever seen her, and Steve looks over the moon. Bucky knows, but Maggie has no idea.

"We, uh, have something to tell you guys." Steve speaks up. Everyone turns to them, and Natasha holds up her hand, waving around a large diamond ring. Maggie is honestly not all that surprised; what does surprise her is Natasha's ecstatic reaction.

"We're getting married. I will be Mrs. Captain America." Natasha says theatrically, "God bless America!" Maggie rushes to her, hugging her tightly.

"Congratulations!" Maggie tells her, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks." Natasha says, "We have a date."

"Already?" Maggie asked, "You just got engaged."

"We don't want to wait." Natasha replied, "We'll be getting married the first Saturday in July."

"That's July 4th." Bucky said, "You're getting married a month from now?"

"That means you don't have any excuse to forget your anniversary, pal." Tony said, clapping Steve on the shoulder, "Congratulations."

"Congratulations, Stevie." Bucky says, pulling Steve into a hug, "You deserve this."

"I don't." Steve says, "But thank you. You're going to be my best man, right?"

"I'd be insulted if you asked anyone else." Bucky replies.

Natasha and Maggie are close to the window, giggling as if they weren't some of the world's deadliest secret agents. In that moment, they were two best friends embarking on another chapter of their lives.

"You're my maid of honor, right?" Natasha asks, "I can't imagine anyone else."

"Of course." Maggie says.

"I've got to call Cecilia. She may have totally screwed us on bridesmaid duty, but I will hold my end of the bargain." Natasha says.

Maggie is surprised by how quickly Natasha and Steve want to get married. She is almost afraid to ask if its a shotgun wedding, though the thought of Steve and Natasha doing that makes her laugh.

"So, the bridesmaids dresses will be blue. You guys will have white bouquets, I'm going to have a red one. You and I are going to pick out my dress tomorrow. I'm contacting a baker here in Manhattan. The wedding will be at St. James Cathedral. Pepper is ordering invitations tomorrow." Natasha said, beaming as she explained to Maggie the details.

"All of this? Already? How?" Maggie asks.

Natasha shrugs, "It's gonna be small."

Maggie giggles as Natasha leans in close, so only Maggie can hear.

"You understand that no one can know that we've been talking about this for months now."

"Understood. No one will know we planned this when you decided you were marrying him in December." Maggie answers.

"This is why we're friends." Natasha says, smirking.

The celebration, however, is cut short. Maggie brings everyone's attention to the Belarusian files. Natasha reads them aloud for Steve, who seems relieved to finally have a paper trail leading toward the scepter.

"We need to attack soon, Steve." Maggie says, "But we're waiting for your call."

"Two days." Steve says, placing the file on the table, "We'll go over our attack tomorrow. Do you have any more intelligence?"

"None right now." Maggie says, "Though, there's a little blurb in this file about a laboratory concept in Sokovia."

"Sokovia? Why there? It's barely off the heels of a civil war." Bucky says.

"That's the thing. Sokovia only gained its independence after the Soviet Union fell." Maggie explains, "It's the corridor to Western Europe. It's rich in coal. It's the gateway to Russia. If you take a train out of Moscow, you have to go through Sokovia to get anywhere else. It's the perfect place, honestly. It's got a small enough population that they wouldn't have to worry about people causing problems, Sokovia has a lot of weird loopholes that allow them to set up shop without extradition for crimes, so criminals can come to them easily."

"It's the perfect super villain lair." Tony says.

"So should we check up on the lead?" Steve asks.

"I'd say yes." Maggie replied.

"Two days, then. We brief tomorrow. Natasha, contact Barton. Tony, we'll need Rhodey. Everyone else, let's get prepared, and we'll take off in the morning. We don't need to give them any indication that they're coming. Maggie, do you think Wade would know anything regarding the lab in Belarus?" Steve asks.

"I don't know. It's possible he could, but I think for this mission, we need to lay as low as possible." Maggie says.

"I agree." Bucky adds, "We don't need them to know we're coming in any way, form, or fashion."

"Alright then." Steve nods, "We'll reconvene tomorrow morning at 7:00."

Everyone breaks off, giving Steve and Natasha final congratulations before going to bed. Maggie and Bucky decided to go to bed as well, knowing they'd have to be up early, and Bucky was not a morning person.

"I'm happy for them." Maggie said, pulling her hair up and changing her clothes.

"I am too, Steve deserves it." Bucky replied, crawling into bed.

"You knew didn't you?" Maggie asked, giving a sly smile before crawling into bed next to Bucky.

"I did. Steve told me last night." Bucky said, grinning.

"Well, they both deserve it. I've never seen Natasha this happy or giddy over anything." Maggie said.

It was the truth. Maggie had never seen Natasha this excited over anything—even when they were fighting together in the Battle of New York. Maggie also knew that Steve was taking a big step, too. Since waking up and realizing that Peggy was in her eighties and in poor health, Steve had been heartbroken. However, with Natasha, he seemed lighter—like things were looking up. For that, Maggie was grateful. They brought out the best in each other.

* * *

The following morning, Maggie, Natasha, Cecilia, Pepper, and Maria all went to the bridal boutique after the briefing. Though the mood was semi-lighthearted, everyone was focused on the fact that they would be heading to Belarus, and that this was one of their largest raids to date. Maggie, in particular, was nervous. She hadn't told anyone except Cecilia, but she had been having headaches for the past week. She worried that these headaches were due to a malfunctioning arc reactor—which she still had not confronted Tony about. Headaches for her were rare; though she'd had them after Joshua died and after the Battle of New York, and she supposed it could be stress. However, it still worried her, because even Tony Stark's technology wasn't perfect, and she knew that it could go awry quickly, and fry her brain in a matter of seconds.

"Have you told anyone?" Cecilia whispered while Natasha was in the fitting room.

"No. Not yet. I'm trying to get in touch with Dr. Strange, but he hasn't returned my calls." Maggie replies.

"If it were a stress headache, it'd be more generalized. I'm worried it's the reactor, and that it needs replacing." Cecilia tells her, placing a hand on her now-obvious stomach.

"Let's worry about it later. I've got a mission to attend to tomorrow, and I can't be screwing it up." Maggie says, silencing herself as Natasha comes out.

Maggie and Cecilia both get weepy eyed as Natasha emerged from the fitting room. It was clear she'd found her dress; a beautiful lace-and-tule Amelia Sposa gown with a trumpet silhouette and cap sleeves. She'd ordered a cathedral veil along with it, and it made Natasha look, for once, like a normal person. Not an assassin. Not the Black Widow. She looked like any other bride, out with her friends, planning her dream wedding.

"Oh, Natasha..." Cecilia says, her hormones causing her to cry.

"Do you like it?" Natasha asks, twirling around.

"You look incredible, Nat." Maggie says, "Really."

She gets up and hugs Natasha tightly, and Natasha reciprocates.

"So this is the dress?" Maggie asks. Natasha nods, blinking back tears of her own.

"Enough of that. No crying. On to our next task." Natasha says, switching gears.

The girls find their bridesmaids dresses quickly, because in truth, Natasha had already picked them out (and was refusing to compromise, saying that they were efficient, easy to move around in, and, pretty.) They had finished just before one o'clock, and Maggie was due to meet Bucky for a late lunch, so she split from the rest of the group and took her own taxi. Just before arriving, her phone began to ring, and she recognized the number as none other than Dr. Strange, who she had been trying to contact all morning.

"Maggie McGee." Maggie answered.

"Maggie, hello, you'd left a message for me, and I apologize for being out. To what do I owe the phone call?" Dr. Strange asks.

"Well, doctor, I've been having headaches, and it's only on my right side, above my ear, where the arc reactor is. Could it be messing up?" Maggie asks.

"That depends. Is it only on that side?" Dr. Strange asks.

"Yes."

"Any changes in your vision? Any spots or blurriness?"

"Not really, no."

"Any sudden sharp pains?"

"Occasionally, but not often. Like once or twice."

"Any changes in memory?"

"Only brief lapses in my short term."

"No mood swings?"

"No."

Dr. Strange pauses, and Maggie bites her lip in anticipation.

"Well, Ms. McGee, I think it very well could be acting up. Would it be possible to come in sometime this week for an appointment?"

"Next Monday would be better. I'll be out of town on business." Maggie replies. He knows her line of work, but the taxi driver doesn't, and she isn't about to risk it.

"Very well, then. Next Monday, I want you in my office. We'll discuss replacing it with Mr. Stark. In the mean time, please be careful, and stay away from anything overly magnetic or electric." Dr. Strange says.

"Alright. Thank you for calling, doctor." Maggie says.

"Anytime, Ms. McGee. See you next Monday." He replies, hanging up.

* * *

Maggie meets Bucky for lunch at a local diner, but she doesn't tell him about her headaches. They don't talk about the mission at all. They enjoy their lunch, and walk back to the tower hand-in-hand, pretending as if they weren't going on a massive reconnaissance mission in less than twenty-four hours. In that moment, it was just the two of them. There was no talk of HYDRA, no worrying that they were being watched. The two walked the streets of Manhattan, Maggie holding Bucky's metal arm, and the two walked leisurely back to Avengers Tower, where everyone was pouring over files for the next day.

Once Maggie and Bucky walked in, however, Steve gathered them all for some last-minute briefing.

"This HYDRA base is bigger than just about any one we've raided so far. We're going to be all-hands on deck for this one, and this has to go on flawlessly. Tony, you're going to fly ahead and scout out the area. Rhodey and Sam, you'll be behind him providing air support. Bruce, Thor, you'll be leading the pack with me, and we'll enter first and secure the perimeter. Clint and Bucky, you two will cover Natasha and Maggie as they looked for and possibly recover any enhanced, and recover any information that could remotely lead to Von Strucker. Maggie and Natasha, look for any files having to do with Sokovia, look for any traces of experimentation, and once that's done, you guys will place explosives in the inner-sections of the building. Thor, Bruce and I will work on whoever is in there, and Tony and Rhodey will work on taking out the exterior and munitions buildings. Everyone know their jobs?" Steve asks. Everyone nods.

"Alright then. Good. Let's get some sleep, guys. We have a big day tomorrow morning. Wheels up at 4:30."

Shortly after dinner, everyone decides it's time to go to sleep. Maggie is especially tired, having been kept up most of the past two nights by that pesky headache.

"You okay?" Bucky asks, crawling into bed and kissing Maggie on the cheek.

"I'm fine, Bucky. Just a headache." Maggie replied.

"You sure that's all it is?" Bucky asks, "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'll be fine." Maggie replied, "Thanks, Buck."

She kisses his forehead gently, before laying back into bed.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Maggie asked.

"No. But we never are." Bucky laughs, pulling Maggie close.

That night, their sleep is restless, and both are plagued with bad dreams.

4:30 comes early for everyone, and though they're all used to it, they still drag into the jet. Even Steve and Sam, who are usually morning people, are lethargic. Maggie rests her head on Bucky's shoulder, closing her eyes. Her head still hurts, even worse than before, and now Bucky notices.

"Hey, Stark, got any aspirin in this place? Mags has a headache." Bucky said.

Tony reaches in to a compartment and pulls out a pill bottle, throwing it to Bucky.

"Here. This is the strong stuff. You alright, Dolly Parton?" Tony asks.

"Yeah. Just a headache." Maggie whispers. The light hurts her eyes, and she's sensitive to sound. She's sure it's a migraine, and she's had a few in the past. However, this headache is pretty terrible. She takes a couple of aspirin and drinks an entire of bottle of water, in hopes that the headache will subside. Unfortunately for her, it doesn't.

However, when they arrive in Belarus, there's no time to think about headaches.

They arrive and wheels hit the ground, and unfortunately, they're met with heavily fire, and it soon becomes clear that this is not going to be an easy mission. Steve recognizes it, and quickly changes strategy.

"Listen, everyone, change of plans. Tony, Sam, Rhodey, you guys fly ahead, take out any fire you come across. Maggie, Bucky, Clint, I need you guys to take out fire here directly. Hulk, Smash. Thor, Nat, and I will head into the facility, they'll cover us. Everyone, move!" Steve ordered. They charged forward, firing in all directions. Maggie was severely off her game, missing several targets, though Clint picked up the slack, and noticed Maggie's drop in performance.

"Mags! You alright?" Clint asked.

"I'm fine!" Maggie exclaims, firing, and actually hitting her target.

The truth was, she wasn't fine. She was losing vision in her right eye, quickly, and if she weren't left handed, she wouldn't be able to shoot.

"On you back!" Bucky screamed, shooting a HYDRA operative before he could get to Steve.

"Maggie, Natasha, we're almost at the facility!" Steve said through the communication device, "You two rally up and head in first, we'll cover you!"

Maggie huffed, rallying up with Natasha as they headed toward the entrance toward the HYDRA facility. Thor and Steve followed close behind, while Hulk took care of most of the HYDRA operatives in the vicinity. Soon, the Avengers had the upper hand.

"So what's the plan?" Maggie asked.

"We head inside, take the files. Find anything on Von Strucker we can." Natasha said, turning around, "Boys, we got company, might wanna take care of those guys!"

"Already on it." Steve replied, "We're right behind you."

Maggie could no longer see out of her right eye, and her head was screaming, and now her hands were tingling. However, they were almost done, which meant that they could go home, and she could get to Dr. Strange and get her problem fixed.

However, when the breached the interior walls of the HYDRA facility, it became clear things had taken a turn for the worse. They were being fired on at every angle, and soon it became apparent that Maggie and Natasha couldn't handle it by themselves.

"Guys, wanna take care of this?" Maggie asked.

"Maggie, I'm out of ammo!" Natasha screamed. Maggie reached down to her ankle to hand her an extra clip, and then, a crack rang through the air. Maggie looked around; she'd heard gunshots before.

This one was different.

Maggie watched Natasha fall to the ground, hitting her knees. Maggie screamed, rushing forward.

"NATASHA!" Maggie yelled, running forward. Natasha had been shot; it went straight through her left side.

"Steve! Steve! You have to take care of everything, now! Kill them all! Natasha's been hit! We need extraction! NOW!" Maggie screamed as she applied pressure to Natasha's bleeding torso.

"Thor and I are on it! Tony! Get Natasha to the jet! Now!" Steve screamed. Maggie's vision was going in and out now, and she could hardly focus on Natasha because it felt like her head was going to explode. This was unlike any other headache; she was waiting for blood to come out of her eyes and ears.

"Bucky! Get to Maggie and Nat, now!" Steve ordered. Bucky began running as fast as he could, realizing something was very, very wrong.

Steve and Thor were prepared to clear everyone out. Steve held his shield above his head as Thor brought lightning down from the Mjolnir, bouncing it off of Steve's shield and aiming it toward the main entrance, where Maggie and Natasha were.

Suddenly, a scream erupted, and Bucky, Steve, and Thor all quickly realized something.

They were close enough to see Maggie and Natasha.

Thor and Steve's lightning shield attack had taken down all of the HYDRA operatives with a shock wave. But the lightning strike had missed the sniper tower.

And instead, it hit Maggie.

Bucky imagined that this is what it felt like for Steve when he watched him fall from the train. Watching someone die, and not being able to do anything about it.

"MAGGIE!" Bucky screamed. By the time Thor and Steve realized they'd struck Maggie with lightning, it was too late.

The damage was done, and the only thing Bucky could hear was the sound of his own screams.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this chapter is a little late, everyone! I hope you enjoy this. Please don't forget to review! Also, I hope you enjoy the cameo later in the chapter!**

 **-Mandy**

* * *

"MAGGIE! MAGGIE!" Bucky screamed, running toward her convulsing body. She was still alive it appeared—but just barely.

"Oh my God..." Steve said, taking off his helmet.

"Rhodey, you need to get down here, now! Tony, Hulk, Sam, kill everyone! Now! We have an emergency! Nat and Maggie are down. I repeat, Maggie and Natasha are down." Clint said, observing the scene. Tony flew ahead with Sam, as Hulk tromped slightly behind, destroying everything in his path.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"Natasha was shot," Steve answered, "Maggie was...Caught in crossfire. She...Was struck by lightning."

"She was struck by lightning? What the hell happened? What's going on?" Tony asked.

"It was an accident." Steve said, his voice breaking into a sob, "It was an accident."

"Aye, it was a mere accident." Thor said, "But one with deadly consequences, I fear."

Tony realized what had happened, and quickly dispatched all the forces he could, with Sam at his side. Rhodey had dropped several explosives on guard towers, taking them out, and then flew immediately to Maggie's side.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"Thor and Cap did their 'shock wave' thing. Except the lightning struck Maggie." Clint explained. She was seizing, foaming at the mouth, and her eyes were completely glazed over. In truth, it was horrifying to witness.

"Rhodey, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you may...You may need to be making some calls soon. It'll sound better if it comes from you." Clint whispered.

"What'll sound better?" Rhodey asked, looking horrified as Bucky tried to touch her.

"Notifying everyone...If Maggie doesn't make it."

"What makes you think she won't?" Steve asked, "She's faced worse."

"She's never been struck by lightning!" Rhodey screamed, "How could neither of you pay attention?! I don't want to call my wife and tell her you killed her sister!"

"It was an accident!" Thor screamed, and this time, thunder sounded from the sky, "Neither of us saw her!"

Bucky had knelt beside her, and she was still seizing. Natasha had turned her on her side, but even she was pale from blood loss, and could barely sit up on her own. Bucky couldn't hear anything; except for the gurgling sound coming from Maggie, and the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears.

"We've gotta get them out of here." Rhodey said, "Natasha needs surgery and Maggie needs a doctor now."

"Bucky, come on, we need to lift her. We've gotta get her to the jet now, or we may not be able to stop the seizure." Clint said. He reached for Bucky's shoulder, and Bucky shrugged it off.

"Bucky, come on." Rhodey said, "You have to let her go so we can get her some help."

"No." Bucky growled.

"Bucky, listen to them. We need to get her help." Natasha said.

"NO!" Bucky screamed. Steve walked up behind him, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him back.

"Bucky we need to go. Now." Steve said, his tone defeated. This only invoked Bucky's rage, and he turned around quickly, landing a right hook to Steve's face, knocking him to the ground.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Bucky screamed, punching Steve in the face over and over, "YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!"

"James, let him go. Let him go now!" Thor commanded. However, instead of its intended affect, Bucky turned from Steve to Thor, knocking him to the ground and hitting him over and over—this time with his metal arm. Blow after blow, Bucky's rage was kindled, and he screamed.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HER! YOU KILLED HER!" Bucky screamed.

"I," Thor huffed, "Did not," Thor huffed, "Kill her!"

"Tony, Hulk, someone subdue Barnes, now!" Clint screamed.

Tony came from the sky, grabbing Bucky, and pinning him down.

"That's enough!" Tony screamed, "Stop it! You're going to kill them!"

"They killed her!" Bucky growled, "They killed her."

"No, Bucky, she's still alive! She's still alive. Bucky, we won't save her if you kill Cap and Thor. We won't. We need to get her to The Hub. Now!" Clint said. Bucky stopped struggling in Tony's grasp, and slumped. Sam had grabbed Natasha and flown her to the jet. Rhodey had grabbed Maggie, and Tony was close behind, ready to pilot the jet. They agreed that the jet would pick the rest of them up, once Maggie and Natasha were on board. Clint notified the Hub, and told them that they had two Avengers who needed substantial treatment, and that one may be DOA.

* * *

By the time they arrived at The Hub, a team of doctors and specialists were waiting to meet them. They had flown in Dr. Strange, explaining to him what had happened with Maggie. They rushed Natasha into surgery, and Steve, Clint, Thor, and Bruce went with her. Sam, Tony, Bucky, and Rhodey stayed with Maggie, and waited for Maggie's family to arrive. Rhodey had to make the call to Cecilia, who in turn notified their parents, Jolene, Layla, and John. They had all taken a SHIELD jet to the Hub, and would be there soon. Until then, the group of Avengers waited, while Maggie was rushed back into surgery, unsure if she would even survive.

"It wasn't Steve's fault, you know." Sam said. Bucky's head snapped towards Sam, and he didn't bother speaking; he just growled.

"He didn't mean to strike her with lightning. Neither of them did." Sam added.

"They killed her." Bucky growled.

"She isn't dead yet." Sam said, "She's still alive. I think there's a reason."

"I...I think the arc reactor...Might have saved her." Tony mumbled.

"What?" Rhodey asked.

"The arc reactor; the one that Strange and I put in her head...I think that might have saved her." Tony answered.

"How are you so sure?" Rhodey asked, "How are you so sure that wouldn't just kill her?"

"Because, maybe the arc reactor is keeping her brain alive. As long as her brain is alive, everything else can function. Maybe the arc reactor kept her from dying." Tony explained.

"What about cardiac arrest? Wouldn't the lightning strike do something to her heart?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I don't know. The doctors will have to deal with that." Tony replied.

"How's Natasha?" Rhodey asked, "Anyone know?"

"Stable. Luckily the bullet only went through her skin on the left side of her torso. Steve says she'll be fine soon." Sam replied, checking his phone.

Bucky couldn't focus on the conversation. All he could focus on was Maggie. He knew hitting Steve and Thor was the wrong move; but he had to take the anger out on someone.

It all happened so quickly that he couldn't even focus on anything else. He couldn't focus on the people yelling at him; he couldn't focus on anything. All he could focus on was the fact that the person he knew, the person he loved the most in this world was dead. He couldn't see any other viable option. She couldn't have survived that. There was no way she could have. It wasn't natural. Her body wasn't enhanced; her body wasn't prepared. She was dead on the spot. He couldn't deny that. It crushed him; it crushed his entire being. And he wasn't prepared to deal with that.

He should have told her. He should have told her that he loved her, that he needed her. That he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And now he was sure that she was gone. And he wasn't sure how to process that.

"Um, Mr. Barnes? Mr. Wilson? Colonel Rhodes? Mr. Stark? I'm Dr. Simmons. I was one of the doctors treating Maggie." Dr. Simmons said.

"How is she? Did she pull through? It she alright?" Bucky felt himself asking the question, but couldn't bring himself to move any closer.

"Mr. Barnes, you might want to come with me. Colonel Rhodes, I understand you've notified her family?" Dr. Simmons asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. They should be here soon." Rhodey replied, "I'll wait out here for them."

"Alright. Very well. Mr. Barnes, please follow me." Dr. Simmons said. She led him down a dark, dimly lit hallway that smelled heavily of disinfectant. The scent of rubbing alcohol stung his nostrils, and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. They stopped outside a room where five armed guards stood, and a doctor, a dark-haired man with a neatly shaven beard stood outside in scrubs. The look on his face made Bucky extremely uneasy.

"Hello, Mr. Barnes. We haven't had the pleasure of meeting. My name is Dr. Stephen Strange. I am Ms. McGee's neurosurgeon." Dr. Strange extended his hand, and Bucky gave it a tentative shake.

"I was brought in, but not notified of all the details of the accident. Could you possibly tell me what you know? What happened?" Dr. Strange asked.

Bucky sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Uh, Natasha and Maggie ran toward the facility, and they were being fired on. Natasha got hit, she went down. Maggie was putting pressure on her wound, trying to keep her from bleeding out. Thor and Steve did this thing...Thor bounced lightning off of Steve's shield, and it hit Maggie."

"That's how it happened?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Oh my God..." Dr. Simmons practically wailed, her eyes wide, "She wasn't just struck."

"That voltage should have killed her." Another doctor said.

"Why didn't it?" Bucky asked.

"It seems... That the arc reactor in her head is what kept her alive. Dr. Streiten, SHIELD doctor." Dr. Streiten said.

"Had Maggie mentioned anything about a headache to you?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Yeah. Yeah she did. Why?" Bucky asked.

"I suspected her arc reactor was malfunctioning. She was going to see me first thing after her return, but...That didn't happen, obviously." Dr. Strange explained.

"It seems that the lightning powered her arc reactor to the point that it won't ever need recharging. Her brain is functioning at—quite frankly— an alarming capacity." Dr. Simmons said, "She has access to most of her brain. It's incredible."

"What about her heart? Was anything else damaged?" Bucky asked, "Cardiac arrest, damage to her lungs? Is she gonna be okay?"

"Well, um, that's the problem." Dr. Simmons winced.

"What?" Bucky asked, looking to the three doctors present.

"When Maggie was injured, in the car accident. She told you about that?" Dr. Streiten asked. Bucky nodded.

"Her arm was too damaged, but Fury insisted we save it. So we did, but it's made completely out of metal now. Unfortunately, it wasn't just her arm that we had to reconstruct. Her collar bone, her shoulder, her rib cage, even part of her hip. We had to reconstruct most of her skeleton. Her body conducted the electricity, it seems." Dr. Streiten explained.

"Conducted?" Bucky repeated.

"Um, yes. It seems that the arc reactor, combined with her metal skeleton...Has made her, in English terms, a human Tesla Coil." Dr. Simmons explained.

"What? What are you trying to say?" Bucky asked.

"Mr. Barnes, please come with me. You're going to want to see this." Dr. Simmons said, tugging Bucky along. She opened the door to the hospital room, and led Bucky inside. Maggie was hooked up to monitors and machines, breathing only with the assistance of a ventilator. She was pale; horridly so, and looked fragile. Some of her hair was standing on end, like she had rubbed a balloon on her head. She had the scars of the lightning strike peeking on her neck, just slightly. Bucky had never seen someone look so pale and fragile, and that was counting Steve. It made Bucky's heart ache in his chest. The lights were flickering in the room, making it look dimly lit. Bucky turned to Dr. Simmons, who gave him a weak smile.

"Her body is still conducting electricity—that's why the lights are flickering. We have her stable, for now, but just barely." Dr. Simmons said, pointing to her heart monitor, "Her heart stopped, briefly."

"How briefly?" Bucky asked.

"About forty-five seconds. The seizure brought on cardiac arrest. Her organs were damaged with the lightning strike." Dr. Simmons explained.

"How damaged?" Bucky was worried. The damage was beginning to seem too severe to repair.

"Her kidneys are failing. There was internal bleeding. We were trying to get her stable enough to remove her spleen, but she will need a blood transfusion. I am keeping her stable, for now, as is Dr. Streiten, but it appears you are the closest thing to family Maggie has right now, until her family gets here, and I need you to look over these forms." Dr. Simmons said, handing Bucky a clipboard. He looked it over, flipping the pages, and his blood boiled. He felt bile creep up his throat and he was so angry that he was biting the inside of his lip to keep from erupting.

"So basically you're telling me to decide whether or not to check 'do not resuscitate' on her form?" Bucky felt himself asking.

"Mr. Barnes, I'm not..." Dr. Simmons began, closing the door so Dr. Strange couldn't hear, "Dr. Strange doesn't think that she is going to make it through this, but I believe, honestly, that she can."

"You've gotta do something." Bucky said, "I can't lose her."

Dr. Simmons looked pained; like she was agonizing over what to do next. Bucky felt for her, but more importantly, he needed her to save Maggie. And that meant doing whatever was in his power to get Dr. Strange—and whoever was willing to pull the plug—out of the picture.

"Mr. Barnes, I want to save her, really, I do. But I can't do that while Dr. Strange is her acting physician. I would love to, but I cannot until someone else puts me in charge. Only her power of attorney can do that. Which you are right now." Dr. Simmons said quietly.

Bucky nodded, taking the form and transferring all medical duties to Dr. Simmons and Dr. Streiten. He handed it to Dr. Simmons, who nodded and tucked the chart under her arm. The two walked out into the hallway, where Dr. Streiten and Dr. Strange were waiting.

"I trust you've contacted Maggie's parents, correct?" Dr. Strange asked.

"I did. They should be here soon, from what I understand." Bucky replied coolly.

"As I've discussed with Dr. Simmons and Dr. Streiten, I believe, honestly, that the damage is too severe to repair. I don't believe she's going to survive the night."

"So you're not going to try?" Bucky asked.

"Mr. Barnes, I understand you're attached to her, but I don't believe she's going to recover. Even if she lives, she won't be the same. You're lucky she even has any brain activity. I know this isn't what you'd like to hear, but she's gone. We can't save her." Dr. Strange replied.

"Have you tried?" Bucky wanted to hit the man, to throw him through the wall. But he wasn't going to.

"We don't need to try. It was all we could do just to get her stable! In case you haven't noticed, her body is conducting electricity!" Dr. Strange exclaimed.

"So you haven't tried, you don't know her brain activity—just that she has it—and even though she's stable, you've declared her dead. Am I hearing that right, doctor?" Bucky asked. He heard footsteps coming right behind him and he turned around to see Yuri, Anya, Cecilia, Jolene, and Layla behind him. Yuri stepped forward, leaning into his ear.

"Как она?" Yuri whispered in Bucky's ear.

"Она жива. Стабильной." Bucky replied, "В хороший врач не хочет ее лечить."

"Тогда мы от него избавиться" Yuri said, "Мы его заменить."

"Я ее доверенность. Я форм прямо здесь." Bucky said. Yuri grinned, patting him on the back.

"Хороший мальчик." Yuri said. Bucky handed the forms over to Dr. Strange, who looked at them, perplexed.

"You're releasing me as her primary physician?" He asked.

"You're not going to treat her, I'll find someone who will." Bucky answered, "She's tough. She'll make it through this, but she needs a doctor who is going to give her the best care, and frankly, I don't trust you to do that."

"There is no better neurosurgeon on this continent than me." Dr. Strange said.

"Then you must be busy." Yuri said, "So let me make this perfectly clear: if I see you near my daughter, if you so much as walk by this room, I will make it so that you never practice medicine ever again. Understood?"

Dr. Strange looked at Yuri, then Bucky, then Dr. Simmons, and angrily stomped down the hall. Yuri tapped Bucky's arm, pointing to Dr. Simmons and Dr. Streiten.

"And you two? I don't believe we met." Yuri said, extending a hand, "I'm Jim McGee, Maggie's father. This is my wife, Annie. These are our other children, Cecilia, Layla, and Jolene. How is our daughter? Can you tell us?"

"Stable. Her breathing is assisted. As I explained to Dr. Barnes, her kidneys are failing. We need to remove her spleen, and she has internal bleeding; we aren't sure how much. She does have brain activity—though Dr. Strange doesn't want to see that. Her brain activity is off the charts, quite frankly. She's very present; she's just sedated. I just need to get her through the next twenty-four hours." Dr. Simmons explained.

Dr. Streiten piped up, "If we can get her a blood transfusion, she'll be in a much better state. However, I've seen people in worse condition than her, and they made it." He glanced over to Dr. Simmons, "And they're leading teams now."

"That's good to know." Bucky said, "When will she need blood?"

"In surgery, which, if we can contact our surgeon, will be in the next few hours. Her blood isn't clotting correctly right now, which I think is due to the internal bleeding. We're keeping her monitored." Dr. Streiten replied.

Bucky bit his lip, chewing contemplatively. Maggie needed to heal and recover; and Bucky got an idea. He wasn't sure what Zola had given him that helped him survive the fall from train, but he wasn't going to risk it. He didn't want whatever was in his blood to be in Maggie's body; but, there was someone that he knew would be willing to help. He was risking everything just to see if the plan would even be possible, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt. Anything for Maggie. He would risk prison, death, anything, just to make sure she would heal. He needed her to be okay. He needed her to survive.

* * *

As he walked to the fifth floor, he began thinking of everything he was going to say. He began replaying the apology in his head; the speech that he would give to get something in return. In truth, he felt kind of awful for it, he felt like a selfish dirt bag for doing what he was about to do. He walked to room 517, and noticed a group of Avengers sitting outside the door. He also noticed that Steve was sitting inside the room, next to a sleeping Natasha. Bucky cleared his throat, and walked forward, causing everyone to look up.

"James?" Thor asked, standing up. He held the Mjolnir tightly, afraid of attack. It made Bucky feel truly awful, and he knew he owed Thor a massive apology. He was sure Jane would personally kill him when they all got back to New York.

"Uh, Thor. I'm—I'm so sorry. I came to apologize—I didn't mean to..."

"I understand, James." Thor said, pulling Bucky into a tight, crushing hug, "You are forgiven. In truth, it was our mistake, an accident. And I know that you are afraid for Maggie. Tell us, how is she?" Thor asked.

"Stable, for now. Alive." Bucky said, causing Bruce, Steve, Sam, Tony, Thor, and Clint to look up, "But she's bleeding internally. She needs a blood transfusion, and her spleen needs to be removed. Her kidneys are failing, and they need to operate soon. She's...Sedated."

"Will she live?" Clint asked, "Is she in a coma?"

"No." Bucky replied, "She was awake after the seizure. They're keeping her sedated for now."

"Oh God..." Bruce said, rubbing his face, "So how long till surgery?"

"A couple of hours?" Bucky said, though he didn't know, "How's Natasha?"

"She'll be fine. She didn't lose that much blood...Maggie stopped her from bleeding too much. The gunshot only went through flesh and muscle; no internal organs. She's gonna be fine. Sore for a while, but fine." Steve said, looking hesitantly at Bucky. Bucky in turn looked at Steve's face and grimaced; Steve's right eye was nearly swollen shut and purple; his eyebrow had split. His lip was busted and swollen. He looked awful. And Bucky was to blame.

"Thank God for that." Bucky said, looking down, and then back up at Steve, "Stevie..."

"You don't call me Stevie unless you're in trouble." Steve teased, his lips twitching upward slightly.

"Look at your face, Steve...I lost control. It wasn't your fault. Steve, I'm—I'm so, so..."

"Don't." Steve said sternly. Bucky nodded, and began to walk away before Steve caught his arm, "Don't apologize. If it were the other way around, if it were Natasha, I can't say I wouldn't do what you did. We should've checked. It was an accident, but it could've been prevented. And I knew you felt awful the second they pulled you off of me and Thor."

"I shouldn't have. Maggie needs me now, though. And as sorry as I feel, I need to ask you for a favor." Bucky said. Steve raised his eyebrows.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Maggie needs a blood transfusion." Bucky blurted out. Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise, but nodded.

"You need her to heal." Steve said, without having to ask.

"I do."

"Alright. Let's go give blood." Steve answered. Bucky turned around as Steve walked to the elevator.

"You're just gonna give her your blood? No questions?" Bucky asked.

"She's my friend, too, Steve. And if it were either of us, or any member of the team, you know she wouldn't hesitate. Plus, we're both O negative." Steve teased. Bucky got in the elevator, pressing the button for the seventh floor.

"Alright, then. We head to see her doctors." Bucky said, watching the elevator doors close.

When they got to the seventh floor, Dr. Simmons, Dr. Streiten, and two surgeons were waiting. Maggie's family was in the waiting area, all looking rather worse for wear.

"Any news?" Bucky asked.

"We need to operate, now. We're prepping her for surgery. Her vitals have crashed considerably." Dr. Streiten explained, "These are the surgeons who will be operating on Maggie. This is Dr. Yao, and Dr. Isayev."

"Ivan. Pleasure to see you again." Yuri said, extending a hand.

"Indeed; though I wish the circumstances were better. We'll do our best to take care of your daughter." Dr. Isayev said.

"You know him?" Bucky asked.

"He defected just before us. He's a good man." Yuri replied.

"Do we have a blood donor?" Dr. Simmons asked.

"Me." Steve answered. Dr. Simmons looked visibly uncomfortable, and looked like she was thinking of ways to dissuade Steve.

"But—Captain Rogers..."

"I know, I'm enhanced. That's the point. We don't know what serum Bucky got; we do know what Erskine gave me. We don't know how severe the damage is. We have the same blood type. Let me help. Please." Steve said.

Dr. Simmons grumbled, but then agreed, and rushed Steve into a room down the hall. Bucky stayed with Maggie's family, waiting, while Maggie was prepped for surgery. Yuri paced while Anya picked at her fingernails, Layla and Jolene both sat quietly. Cecilia bounced her knee, leaning her head on Rhodey's shoulder. Bucky felt powerless, watching as everyone anxiously awaited news. Steve eventually came to join them, trying to keep Bucky occupied by bringing out a deck of cards, and eventually Layla and Jolene joined in, too. For a moment, it seemed that things were alright.

"The last time we played poker, I won your cigarettes." Steve said, dealing a hand.

"You won everyone's cigarettes. And you don't even smoke." Bucky replied.

"The only two people to ever beat me at poker were Maggie and Natasha." Steve said.

"Maggie plays poker?" Layla asked, "And she beat you?"

"She did." Steve said, giving Bucky a wink, "About three months after the Battle of New York. I'd only been out of the ice for four months, and sometimes I hated being in the twenty-first century. One night, I was really down. So, Maggie grabbed Natasha and Clint, and they played poker with me. She didn't give me any special treatment; didn't fawn over me because I was Captain America. She won my suit in that game, for two days. Wore it, too."

"You're kidding me." Jolene said, "But Maggie made bets all the time when we were growing up."

"She's right." Cecilia added, coming to sit down in the circle, "One time when she was twelve, she bet me and Josh ten dollars each that she could learn German in a week."

"That's not possible, is it?" Bucky asked, looking to Cecilia then to Steve, "It can't be."

"Actually, we were both out ten dollars." Cecilia laughed, "She always had a weird, freaky ability to pick up random languages for fun."

"Like that time when she was sixteen when she learned Arabic." Jolene said.

"What language is she most fluent in, do you think?" Bucky asked, "She speaks Russian pretty well."

"Russian is her favorite." Cecilia said, eating a chocolate bar Rhodey had brought her, "Russian was always her favorite."

"How many languages does she speak?" Layla asked, "I didn't realize she even spoke Russian."

"I think we're up to ten that she's comfortable with." Bucky replied, "English, Russian, Spanish, French, German, Arabic, Mandarin, Sanskrit, Farsi, and Swahili."

"Don't forget Thai and Tagalog." Steve said, revealing his cards and taking everyone's junk food.

"And Belorussian, apparently." Bucky said.

* * *

It had been three hours since Maggie had been taken back for surgery; three long, agonizing hours. Steve had returned to Natasha, and Bucky went with him. He needed to clear his head, check on his other teammates (who were all waiting with Natasha currently, splitting their time back and forth). He was exhausted, but he knew he wouldn't sleep until Maggie was out of surgery and breathing on her own; not in immediate danger of death.

Natasha was still asleep; having been given a massive amount of morphine and for that, Bucky was grateful. He knew if Natasha were awake, she would kill him for what he'd done to Steve. She was still slightly wary of him sometimes, anyway. This new incident probably meant that she would stab him with any household kitchen utensil the first chance she got. Bucky couldn't blame her, but there was still a sense of self-preservation about him, and she showed no fear. Anyone else he could deal with; but Natasha was trained to manipulate and kill. They had the same skill set; the same tactics. Hell, they were both employed by the KGB for periods of time, which meant that Bucky knew how much blood she had on her hands, and how okay she was with torture. Bucky shuddered; she was going to wake and kill him. She would probably do something painful, like remove fingers one at a time. Maybe she'd have mercy, and wait until Maggie was awake first.

Bucky's thoughts kept going back to Maggie. She looked so pale and helpless, so lifeless when he'd seen her last. Though that was a stark contrast to how she looked right after the lightning strike; convulsing, foaming at the mouth, her eyes rolled back. He'd seen lots of things, lots of times where people died or were gravely injured. However, seeing Maggie like that, and then later, when she was barely alive, that nearly broke him. He tried to shove the sinking feeling in his stomach away, but he couldn't. Now, he was just trying to stay busy, so that he didn't break down and start sobbing—or put a hole in the hospital wall. No one was speaking much, and he almost couldn't bear the silence. It was the silent times that bothered him most; those times where the gravity of the situation would become too much. In the past, Maggie always closed the silence, aided him. Before her, he remembered, is when he became dangerous, volatile. After she'd invited him to come stay with her, there wasn't much silence.

Bucky couldn't take the silence anymore, so he chose to go back to the surgical waiting area, Rhodey following him. The two hadn't spoken much, though he knew Maggie liked the man. Maggie had told him about Rhodey and Cecilia's relationship; how Maggie appreciated that Rhodey looked out for her sister. Bucky appreciated how Rhodey looked after Maggie, too.

"How's Cecilia holding up?" Bucky asked. Rhodey sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as they approached the elevator.

"She's trying. It's hard enough, being pregnant makes her cry at the drop of a hat. I'm surprised she hasn't had a breakdown in the waiting room." Rhodey replied. Bucky's stomach lurched; Cecilia had been through this once before, this couldn't have been easy.

"She's tough." Was all Bucky could think to say.

"She is. Maggie is, too, you know." Rhodey said.

"Yeah, I know." Bucky said, "I keep replaying the whole thing, and I just..."

"Wish there was some way you could change it?" Rhodey finished. Bucky nodded.

"You're just barely keeping it together." Rhodey noted. Bucky bit his lip, nodding.

"I felt like I was watching her die. And then I saw her in that hospital bed, and she looked so...Helpless. And I couldn't do a thing." Bucky admitted, "I need her to be alive."

"You're not the only one." Rhodey said, "When I called Cissy, had to tell her what happened, she just...Man, she just screamed, like someone was killing her, and she said, 'I need her! I need her! I can't have this baby without her!'"

"I knew it was rough, I didn't know it was that rough." Bucky replied.

"Annie said they couldn't get her to calm down on the plane ride here." Rhodey said, "If something happens, I don't know what I'm going to do. After New York...When Maggie checked out, Cecilia almost did, too. And I don't want that to happen again."

"Did Cecilia..." Bucky began.

"She didn't hurt herself, no. But she didn't sleep. Didn't eat. Just worried about Maggie. Worried she'd lose another person she cared about. But I can't let her do that again. We have a baby to think about." Rhodey replied.

"Do you think I made the right call, getting rid of Dr. Strange?" Bucky asked.

"You bet your ass I did." Rhodey said, "I would have done the same thing. They're saying Maggie's brain activity is high, and he just wants to give up? Cecilia liked you before, but she'll love you now."

"That's always good to know." Bucky said as they arrived on the seventh floor. Everyone was still waiting, pacing, hoping for any word regarding Maggie. Bucky sat next to Cecilia, who looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. She was crocheting a pink baby blanket, muttering under her breath as she kept dropping stitches.

"That's a nice blanket." Bucky offered. Cecilia looked up, her brown eyes watery, and gave a weak smile.

"Maggie was gonna work on it...She was gonna make one...But I figured I'd start. And I keep missing stitches." Cecilia said.

"It's okay." Bucky whispered.

"No." Cecilia hissed, "It isn't."

Cecilia threw the blanket down, shouting as the ball of yarn bounced from her lap to the floor.

"Maggie promised. She promised! She said, 'Cissy, before that baby comes I'll make something special', and now, she may not get to." Cecilia began to cry, wiping her eyes, "I can't do this without her. Damn it! I need her! She can't do this now!"

Bucky was stunned. The whole time he'd known Cecilia, she was lively, and she held it together. She was a doctor, she dealt with this sort of thing all the time. She was expressing just how he felt; saying the things he couldn't. Rhodey reached for her hand, but she shrugged him away, getting up to pace. Again, Rhodey tried to calm her, but she pushed him away. Bucky stood up, then, and paced with her.

"I told her I needed her! She can't do this to us! I can't have this baby without her. I can't lose my sister!" She was yelling now, sobbing, and Bucky tried to calm her, but it was no use.

"I lost Josh! This is the third time! The third time! Her luck won't last forever. What if she doesn't make it? What if I lose her? I can't. I can't. I can't!" Cecilia sobbed. Bucky couldn't think of any words, so he just pulled her close, hugging her as she cried into his chest. Rhodey was in front of him now, and Bucky just mouthed 'I've got it'.

"I need her too." Bucky whispered, letting Cecilia cry, "I can't do this without her."

"How are we gonna do this?" Cecilia asked, "What if she winds up being in a vegetative state? What if she winds up with a personality change? What if she winds up with amnesia?"

"We'll deal with it." Bucky answered.

"McGee Family? Maggie McGee?" Dr. Isayev said, holding a mask in his hand. Bucky and the family walked up, hoping but the best and preparing for the worst. Bucky's heart leaped in his chest; a lump formed in his throat. He wasn't sure he was ready for the results. He wasn't sure that he was able to handle the bad news.

"That's us." Yuri said.

Dr. Isayev took a breath, giving a half-smile. "We were able to remove Maggie's spleen successfully. We cauterized the hemorrhage in her stomach, she's receiving a pint of blood as we speak, which is helping her."

"How about her heart? And her kidneys?" Bucky asked.

This time, Dr. Yao stepped forward. "We repaired the repaired her kidneys, and her renal function is stable now. Her heart rhythm has settled itself. She is no longer bleeding internally. We put her on a CPB machine, which took a lot of the weight off of her heart and lungs during surgery, and that seemed to help her considerably. She's breathing on her own, with a little aid from oxygen. We're optimistic."

Bucky felt a wave of relief wash over him. He hugged Cecilia and Jolene, and then turned toward Dr. Simmons, who was now joining them.

"How is her brain activity?" Bucky asked.

"Still off the charts. If her brain continues to function like this, she should be able to recover fairly quickly." Dr. Simmons replied. Bucky leaned forward, close to Dr. Simmons, and whispered in her ear.

"And, what about the other thing?" Bucky asked.

"That's still happening, too. Seems she's still a Tesla Coil." Dr. Simmons whispered.

"You all can see her in an hour or so. The next few days will be touch-and-go, but if she continues to recover, then she should make a full recovery. And we don't believe the arc reactor will ever have to be replaced, because it's functioning at top capacity." Dr. Isayev explained. Yuri hugged the man, while Bucky motioned he'd be right back. He got in the elevator and went straight to the fifth floor, to room 517, where everyone was waiting. As soon as they saw Bucky, everyone stood up.

"What's the news, Tin Man?" Tony asked, biting his lip slightly.

"She made it through surgery. She's breathing on her own. They're expecting a full recovery." Bucky said, a smile of relief playing on his lips. Everyone cheered, even Natasha, who was now awake.

"When can we see her?" Natasha asked. She was still missing her color, looking rather gray, but Bucky was more concerned with the rage she would release later.

"In about an hour." Bucky said. Steve walked forward, a weak smile on his face.

"I'm so glad, Buck." Steve said, tears in his eyes. Bucky reached forward and pulled Steve into a hug.

"She's alive because of you." Bucky whispered. Steve said nothing, pulling back as Thor reached forward to pull Bucky into a bone-crushing hug.

"This is glorious news!" Thor exclaimed.

"There is just one problem..." Bucky said, "Most of her skeleton is actually metal. Coupled with the arc reactor, the lightning strike kind of...Turned her...Into a human Tesla Coil."

"Excuse me?" Clint asked, looking at Bucky in disbelief, "That can't be true."

"It is." Bucky said, "Saw it myself. All the lights in the hospital room were flickering because of her. She was conducting all the electricity."

"Do her parents know?" Tony asked, "Because that's gonna be something they'll need to know."

"Not yet." Bucky said, "Maybe it'll go away?"

"Like my whole getting angry and turning green thing? This could have serious repercussions." Bruce piped up, stepping forward, "It could have changed her cellular makeup. If that's the case, then she could be conducting electricity for the rest of her life."

"We'll see when we get there." Bucky said. His phone vibrated in his pocket; it was Rhodey, telling him that the doctors were going to allow them to see Maggie, and he needed to hurry. Bucky quickly ran to the elevator, pushing the button as quickly as he could and trying to get to the seventh floor. It was painfully slow, but he made it, sprinting down the hall to where Yuri and Annie were waiting for him.

* * *

"Dr. Simmons wants to brief us." Yuri explained. Bucky nodded and waited as Dr. Simmons approached them, holding a clipboard.

"Maggie is resting, but we're allowing visitors now. Mr. Barnes is aware, but you all are not, so let me warn you. Maggie's skeleton was almost completely reconstructed after her car accident. This conducted the electricity from Thor's hammer, while the arc reactor in her head was charged beyond full capacity. These factors turned her into, essentially, a human Tesla Coil. She's conducting electricity still, so it's advisable to keep your distance. Especially you, Dr. Rhodes, being pregnant. Anyway, you all can see her now, I think she'd like that." Dr. Simmons told everyone. Yuri looked to Bucky, motioning for him to lead. Bucky led the procession of Maggie's family, along with Tony, Clint, Bruce, Thor, and Sam, as they were ushered into Maggie's room. She was still asleep, though considerably less pale, and breathing on her own.

Bucky was pleased. She looked a lot less like death warmed over. He moved to sit next to her, the lights in the room flickering, her hair still looking like it'd been rubbed by a balloon. He reached out to touch her arm and was shocked—a slight jolt of electricity stinging, causing him to pull back.

"Bucky?" Maggie asked. Her voice was weak and hoarse, and she looked tired.

"Hey, Mags." Bucky said, smiling.

"Am I at the Hub?"

"You are." Bucky said, ignoring the shock of static as he smoothed Maggie's hair.

"Why is everyone here?"

Bucky sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, "Mags...We didn't think...After the accident...You were in a bad way. Lord almighty, Maggie, we almost lost you."

Maggie coughed, attempting to sit up, grumbling in pain as Bucky urged her back down.

"Maggie, sweetheart, you need to take it easy. You were in surgery for a long time." Bucky explained.

"What happened?"

"May I, James?" Thor asked, stepping forward. Bucky nodded.

"Maggie, there was an accident, in Belarus. Natasha was shot, and we were aiming to get rid of all of the HYDRA troops. Steven and I attempted to use Mjolnir and his shield. The lightning struck you. I am terribly sorry. Truly." Thor explained, taking Maggie's hand and being startled when her skin shocked him.

"How am I alive?" Maggie asked, sitting up and ignoring the pain in her stomach and chest.

"The arc reactor in your head saved you." Bucky explained, "But, there were some complications."

"What do you mean?" Maggie quirked an eyebrow, looking at Bucky, and then to Thor, Sam, and Tony.

"Uh, during the car accident, they actually reconstructed most of your skeleton...Not just your arm. The arc reactor is now powering on maximum capacity, but the whole thing kind of..."

"I'm a conductor." Maggie finished.

"Not just a conductor." Tony said, motioning theatrically, " _The_ conductor."

"Tony, you are part of the reason I'm in this mess!" Maggie exclaimed. As she raised her voice, the lights began to flicker strongly.

"What? Because I developed an arc reactor for your brain?" Tony snapped, "If I didn't come up with your arc reactor, you would be dead right now."

"I wouldn't be an electric conductor!" Maggie replied, "How could you keep that from me, for years?!"

"You were going to die. Didn't have a lot of options, McGee. You're alive now, got your boyfriend beside you. You're in a comfy SHIELD hospital wing. You're saying you don't want that?" Tony asked.

"You should've told me!" Maggie said.

"Maggie, calm down..." Bucky whispered. Maggie looked to Bucky, then to Tony, then to her parents.

"What's happening to me?" Maggie asked, looking down at her hands.

"Um, Agent McGee...You're still conducting electricity." Dr. Simmons said. Maggie's eyes teared up. She began to stand up, breathing heavily as the lights blared.

"Maggie, please, sit down, let Dr. Simmons explain things." Bucky said. Maggie backed away from him, panicking as electricity surged from her fingers as she neared the electrical outlet in the wall.

"Bucky, what's going on with me?! What's happening? Help me!" Maggie screamed. The more she panicked, the more electricity began to surge. She began to shuffle, backing away from the wall. The lamp in the corner began to flicker, and electricity began to surge from Maggie's fingers again. Her hair began to stand on end, and she shuffled to the middle of the room, where the overhead light began to flicker.

"Help me! Bucky, please! Mom...Dad...Please make it stop." Maggie stammered, feeling her stitches pull with every panicked breath.

"Help! Someone, help!" Maggie screamed. The lights were flickering now, so strongly that it was causing a power surge. Maggie's panicked state was causing the electricity to go haywire. Bucky reached for her, but couldn't get close, because Maggie now looked like a Tesla coil. Electricity was exiting Maggie like she was an "Eye of the Storm" novelty toy. Everyone began to panic, which only frightened Maggie more.

"What's wrong with me?! Make it stop, someone!" Maggie screamed—loudly-beginning to sob. Her meltdown only increased, and soon no one could get close without getting shocked. Rhodey had made Cecilia leave the room, and the only one who could get remotely close was Thor. As Maggie sobbed, everyone else could only watch, Bucky standing near the wall. The power surged rapidly, the lights and other electric devices flickering. Maggie's sobs increased, and she screamed loudly. Her reaction caused a massive power surge—one so severe that it caused the light bulbs to burst—and the power to go out.

"What just happened?" Bucky asked Dr. Simmons, who was leaning on the adjacent wall.

"I think—I believe Maggie just caused a power surge, and knocked out the power on this floor." Dr. Simmons explained.

"How do we help her? She needs help." Bucky said. Dr. Simmons laughed uncomfortably, stammering before standing up straight.

"I need to make a few calls, Mr. Barnes, but I think I know someone who could help." Dr. Simmons replied.

"Am I going to die?" Maggie asked.

"No, Maggie, I don't think so." Bucky said.

"Not at all, Agent McGee." Dr. Simmons said, "I have someone that I think can help. I promise. It's going to be okay."

Maggie didn't believe Dr. Simmons for a second. She was still panicking, though she'd just managed to knock out the power for the entire floor of a SHIELD facility. She was scared. It felt like her skin was on fire, and fear crept over her. She was an electric conductor, and she couldn't do anything about it. Maggie was terrified, afraid she would kill someone or something.

And, on top of that, she was knocking out power at a SHIELD facility, which she was sure would get her into trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, everyone!**

 **Soooo sorry for the delayed update. I've been working two jobs and I'm taking prerequisites for medical school, so I've been absolutely swamped. I've had a really hard time making time.**

 **This will be the last chapter of this story. There WILL be a sequel, yet to be titled, out within the next week. That sequel will be closer to Age of Ultron and follows the timeline of that movie. Thank you for all the reviews, messages, everything! You guys are the BEST! And serious thanks to Singer of Water, my awesome friend who writes the Life at the Tower and Winter is Ending series here on .**

 **As always, read and review!**

 **-Mandy.**

* * *

"Maggie, you need to sit. You'll pull your stitches out." Bucky said, motioning for her to sit. She obeyed, to his surprise, and sat on the edge of the bed, her hands shaking.

"As I was saying, Maggie, I know someone that will be able to help you. She's a friend. I'm going to get her, she'll know what to do. We still need to run tests, but I suggest, for now, that you try to remain as calm as you can. I'll be back." Dr. Simmons said, leaving the room.

Maggie remained on the edge of the bed; afraid to move, afraid to speak, afraid to touch anyone. One wrong move—one errant touch—and anyone in the room could be dead, perhaps with the exception of Thor or Bruce. Maggie was even afraid to breathe; her skin felt like it was on fire, and she felt like she'd just rubbed her feet on the carpet and was preparing to shock someone. The sensation filled her with fear; she kept flinching every time Bucky moved close. What if this was permanent? How would she stop that? How would she ever touch Bucky again? How would she hold Zoe when she was born? How would she help anyone?

"Maggie, I know—believe me, I know—this is a lot to take in. But you'll be okay. You will." Bruce said, sitting on the bed next to her. Maggie shot up, causing the electricity in the room to come back, the lights shining brightly.

"Don't! I'll hurt you!" Maggie screamed.

"Mags, we've been through this. You can't. You physically can't." Bruce replied, taking off his glasses.

"I—I can't—I can't touch anyone anymore." She began to cry, "I'll kill them."

The lights began to flicker, and Bucky gave Bruce a pointed look.

"Maggie, Dr. Simmons says she knows someone." Bruce offered.

"I can't ever touch Bucky again." She sobbed, "I won't be able to hold my niece when she's born. I can't have kids. I can't have a family. I can't..."

"Hey!" Bruce said, grabbing Maggie by the shoulders, ignoring the sparkings bouncing off her skin, "We don't know anyting yet. You can't give up. Not now."

"But..."

"You didn't give up on me or the Other Guy, and he could've squashed your skull like a peanut. You didn't give up on Steve. Or Tony. Or Natasha. Or Bucky. We're not giving up. Not now." Bruce said.

Maggie looked to Bucky, who was standing right behind Bruce. Bucky wasn't crying; he was sobbing, quietly, trying to hold it in. She couldn't tell why—if it was because Bruce was right, or because he realized that he could never have a life with Maggie, or if it was for another reason entirely. Maggie caught his gaze, and he asked Bruce to move over, taking his place in front of Maggie. Maggie flinched, but Bucky reached out, touching her, and only flinching himself through an initial shock.

"Maggie, listen to me, right now: I don't care what happens. I don't care if this is permanent, I don't care if you can't have kids. I love you. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. Whatever happens, we'll get through it together, okay?" Bucky assured her.

Maggie smiled, though the ache of uncertainty still remained in her chest. Bucky smiled along with her, his relieving the tension she was carrying in her shoulders. He told her that he loved her, and suddenly, things seemed to make more sense. Those three words did wonders for her.

"I love you too, Buck." Maggie said, "I don't know what to do."

"None of this makes sense, okay? I'm supposed to be dead, I've got a metal arm, and my best friend used to be a 95 pound asthmatic. Nothing is normal. Nothing makes sense anymore. But that's okay, I promise." Bucky said. He took Maggie's hands in his, ignoring the dull shock that attacked his skin. He wasn't going to let this deter him; he'd figure this out somehow. At least one hand didn't feel the sting of the shock.

The door jostled, and everyone looked toward it as Dr. Simmons entered the room, this time, with a handful of people. Maggie chewed on her bottom lip, looking down as the lights began to flicker. Bucky rubbed her back, hoping it would help.

"Maggie, Sergeant Barnes, um, Avengers, please allow me to introduce you to a few people that will be helping me. This is Leopold Fitz, who deals in engineering; he'll be aiding me in some tests. This, is Daisy Johnson, she the head of the Inhuman Division, and this is..."

"I know who you are." Maggie said, standing up, a smile on her face so bright that the lights in the room buzzed, "Phil Coulson. Phil! Oh my God! How?! I thought..."

"Tahiti." Phil replied, "It's a magical place."

Maggie stopped, her smile fading, before Phil stepped forward, smiling himself.

"I didn't think I'd get to see you again, Maggie McGee." Phil said. Maggie couldn't help herself; her current condition be damned, she nearly sprinted toward Phil, hugging him as tight as she could.

"Agent Coulson! It's so good to see you. Really. If I'd known I'd get to find out you were alive, I would've gotten shocked by Mjolnir a long time ago." Maggie said. Phil looked around the room; everyone was silent. Thor's mouth was agape, but that was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Son of Coul! You live!" He said, picking Phil up in a nearly bone crushing hug.

"I do! And, in case anyone was wondering, it's actually Director Coulson now." Phil said. He looked toward Bucky, and then Maggie could tell he was excited.

"Bucky Barnes! How are you, man? I mean, obviously, you're, um, you've, well, got a metal arm, but, you seem to be...Dating the agent I trained. It is just dating, right? I don't have to threaten you?" Phil queried.

"Um, I don't think I have to answer that. But Steve told me...About you. You're supposed to be dead, but I guess this day is going to just get...Weirder." Bucky replied.

"Oh! Yes! Um, Daisy, will you please do your thing? Agent McGee needs a little pick-me-up today. It's been a difficult few days." Dr. Simmons suggested. The dark-haired woman, Daisy, stepped forward, giving Maggie a quiet, soft smile.

"So, you're the famous Ghost Hunter that everyone talks about around here? Or, did. It's good to meet you. Coulson used to brag about how he was your supervising officer. Kind of got a little old, to be honest. Anyway, that's not why I'm here." Daisy said.

"Why are you here?" Maggie asked.

"To ask questions, and hopefully answer a few. Do you remember feeling weird at all? Take me through your daily routine. Any vitamins? Any weird feelings? Let me know." Daisy said.

"Well, nothing out of the ordinary. The past few weeks have been kind of...Off. Haven't had a lot of sleep, been drinking a lot of caffeine. Had a lot of headaches, due to the arc reactor someone kindly put in my head without telling me." Maggie explained.

"Any vitamins? Any exposure to weird stuff?" Daisy asked.

"No exposure, but I do take vitamins. I take fish oil, twice a day and vitamin c." Maggie said.

As soon as the words left Maggie's mouth, Daisy's face fell. Maggie looked to Simmons and her partner, and both looked as somber as Daisy did. Even Phil groaned, which caused Maggie to panic.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked.

"That's what I was afraid of." Daisy said, "Look, the long story short is: you know the Inhuman Index SHIELD has? Unfortunately, a HYDRA outfit contaminated a batch of fish oil with an alien substance. It caused those with the inhuman gene to...Start exhibiting symptoms. I'm sorry, Agent McGee, but, I'm almost certain that you're an inhuman. Actually, you're kind of showing all the signs." Daisy told her.

Maggie chewed on her lip. Inhuman. She knew inhumans, she'd worked with them before. But now, here she was. This wasn't something you could cure. There was no quick fix. But she knew, from the people that she'd worked with, from the people she'd encountered in the past, that they could control it. The ones that were born like that, anyway. Her, though? She wasn't confident in her abilities. And if it was an entire batch of manufactured fish oil? How many people with the dormant inhuman gene were exposed now? How much damage would that do? How many people would be affected?

"How...Many people have you encountered? How many like me?" Maggie asked.

"Couple dozen so far. We get new reports every week. Most everyone is interested in recovery, being able to manage their abilities. I know it's hard to swallow, but..."

"There's no cure. You can't fix this." Maggie finished. She didn't want to be bitter. She didn't want to be angry. She was trying hard not to be.

"No, you can't. But it's not a death sentence." Daisy said, "I know."

Maggie looked to Bucky, and then Daisy. "You're an inhuman?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am. Didn't like it at first, scared myself. But, I'm here now, and I guess that's what counts." Daisy explained.

"What can you do?" Maggie asked. Daisy grinned, walking over to the wall, holding out her hand, and letting the shock waves roll through. Maggie had to admit, even as overwhelming as the situation was, that was impressive.

"Watch this." Maggie said. Bucky looked panicked as Maggie stood up, holding up her hands toward the light fixture on the ceiling, electricity conducting from her fingers to the light, causing it to flicker.

"That's way cool, I gotta say." Daisy said. Bucky shot her a death glare.

"What, man? You don't think that's cool? Bolt over here could do wonders for the Avengers. Plus she's kind of a superhero. I mean, come on, it's hot." Daisy said. Maggie rolled her eyes, sitting down.

"I think what Agent Johnson is trying to say is that this can be a gift, instead of a curse." Phil corrected.

"So whatever this is, it's permanent? Will she be able to have a normal life? Kids? Normal life span?" Bucky asked.

"As far as we know, she can have all of those things. I'd offer to help her work on her abilities, but she may be in more capable hands with Thor and Hulk over there. By the way, Dr. Banner, so nice to meet you. Anyway, we want to run some tests, see what her cells look like. But, for now, all I can say is take your time and heal, then work on your abilities. You still looked pretty banged up. If you need us, Maggie, we're here. There's more of us than you think." Daisy said.

"Thanks, Daisy. I appreciate it, a lot. Before you go, are you certain this was HYDRA? Why'd they have the substance in the first place? What were they doing with it?" Maggie asked.

"Making enhanced people. It started way back with the Project Centipede, they kind of evolved. HYDRA wanted to turn as many people into inhumans as they could. This whole thing even has ties to some HYDRA scientist named Wolfgang Von Strucker." Daisey replied.

"What did you say?" Bucky asked.

"Von Strucker. This contaminated fish oil...Stuff like that, he's got ties to it. He's experimenting on people." Daisy explained.

Bucky stood up, grabbing the back of his head with both hands and made a gutteral sound, kicking his chair across the room. Everyone jumped back—including Thor and Bruce—and it was Maggie who finally spoke.

"Buck?" She whispered.

He turned to her, his chest heaving, a look of rage in his eyes she hadn't seen in quite a long time.

"That...That bastard did this to you." He growled.

"I had the gene, Bucky. It was already there." Maggie said, lying back down in her bed.

"He—He filled you with whatever that was. HYDRA poisoned you!" He all but screamed, punching a hole through the wall, "We've been after them for months, and they were right under our noses! And they experimented on you! Just like they did to me, like they do to everyone else!"

Maggie laid back, feeling suddenly fatigued. She felt crowded, and Bucky's rage didn't help.

"Bucky, I can't talk about this right now. Daisy, Director Coulson, everyone, really, thank you, for this. For answering my questions. Whatever this is, I'll deal with it. If you guys don't mind, I really, really need to sleep. You're welcome to come back." Maggie said.

Everyone nodded, and quickly scattered from the room—with the exception of Bucky. He sat next to her bed, almost pouting, while Maggie ignored the buzzing of the lights in the room. Bucky was fuming, while Maggie, honestly, was too tired to care. So what if Von Strucker was the reason for her present situation? It couldn't be undone. Unless someone came up with a way to cure being an inhuman, which wasn't high on SHIELD's priority list.

"How ya feeling?" Bucky asked, trying to pretend that he wasn't still fuming.

"Like I was struck by lightning." Maggie replied, trying to lighten the mood. Bucky stared ahead, mindlessly flipping through television channels.

"Bucky." Maggie called.

"Huh?" He grumbled, eyes straight ahead.

"Turn off the TV." Maggie ordered. Bucky turned the television off, turning his head slowly to look at her.

"What?" He asked, his tone harsher than he intended. Maggie cocked an eyebrow. She gave Bucky a look she only reserved for Tony when he was being particularly problematic.

"Don't 'what' me. This is the first time we've been alone." Maggie said, "How are you doing?"

"How am I?" Bucky laughed, "You almost die—almost bleed to death internally—and you're asking how I am?"

"Yes." Maggie replied, "I am."

"I'm tired, that's what I am." Bucky admitted, "I'm tired, and I feel bad."

"Why?" Maggie asked.

Bucky bit his lip, "You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"After you went down...In Belarus, I blamed Thor and Steve." Bucky confessed.

"Bucky..." Maggie said.

"I hit Steve so hard I broke a cheekbone. Thor isn't much better off." Bucky said. Maggie took a ragged breath, trying to keep her stitches from bothering her.

"It's okay." Maggie said, placing her hand on top of his and squeezing. Bucky looked at her, his eyes appraising her small frame.

"You almost died." Bucky said. His voice was hollow; his eyes glassy. He was seconds away from sobbing.

"But I'm here, now. I'm alive. I'm sore, but I'm alive." Maggie assured him, "And I love you."

"I love you too." Bucky replied, not missing a beat.

"Bucky?"

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna find Von Strucker." Maggie promised, "And I'm going to show him why you shouldn't play God."

"Oh, you are?" Bucky asked.

"I don't want whatever's happening to me. I didn't ask for it. He's going to answer for what he's done." Maggie said.

She leaned back, noting Bucky's smile. He didn't say anything, he just watched her, pulling the covers over her body as she laid her head on the pillow. Every inch of her body hurt. She didn't want to move anymore. She just wanted to rest.

"I'll be here when you get up, sweetheart." Bucky whispered, kissing her forehead, "Get some sleep."

Maggie nodded, and shut her eyes. She was out in mere seconds, her head falling to one side, her tangled blonde hair fanning out around her. Bucky gave her hand a quick kiss before he left, carefully closing the door behind him. It had been a long few days; he could feel the exhaustion creeping into his bones—and he could only imagine how everyone else felt.

He headed down the hallway, through to the waiting room where Maggie's family was sleeping. Bruce, Thor, Tony, Pepper, Sam, Steve, and Clint were all waiting out there too, sitting quietly, waiting for any news on Maggie's present condition. As soon as everyone saw Bucky, they rose to their feet and began to ask questions, overwhelming Bucky a bit at first.

"Any news? How is she?" Tony asked first.

"She's sleeping. Really tired." Bucky replied.

"Bruce filled us in...Said Dr. Simmons is running tests." Cecilia said, "But now that we know she's...Inhuman, we can work around that."

"Eventually." Bucky grumbled.

"Our raid in Sokovia is gonna have to be put on hold." Steve said, "We can't do this without her or Natasha."

"How is she?" Bucky asked.

"Better. She's sleeping. She's healing pretty well, but they almost had to restain her, to keep her from heading up here to see Maggie." Steve explained.

"She gonna kill me?" Bucky halfway teased.

"No. She's...She's understanding." Steve answered, "Look at me, I'm already healed up."

"Geez, Steve," Bucky grumbled, "I need to take a walk. Come with me?"

Steve nodded, walking to the elevator with Bucky. They decided to walk out to the courtyard and get a snack. Bucky realized he hadn't eaten since Maggie had gone into surgery, and his stomach was now audibly growling—so much so that Steve pointed it out. The Hub seemed to have a few food stands, so they grabbed the first thing they saw, and sat down on a bench. Bucky realized they hadn't done that in a long time, just he and Steve, and it was a beautiful day. It was a balmy summer afternoon, the kind that Bucky would have enjoyed before, and yet, here he was, biding his time.

"Natasha still wants to go through with the wedding." Steve said, "Most stubborn woman I've ever met."

"Yeah, figures, you'd marry one as stubborn as you, punk." Bucky said, trying to tease.

Steve took a large bite of the burrito he'd gotten, wiping his lips with a napkin. He nodded in agreement, grunting while he chewed.

"Yeah, guess I needed to be able to keep up with someone now." Steve joked, taking another bite of burrito, "Y'know, when this is all over, you should ask Maggie to marry you."

"I plan on it. If we ever take down HYDRA, we might could have some kinda quiet life. I don't wanna do this forever." Bucky replied, finishing his own burrito, "I want Mags to go teach school somewhere. Maybe we could settle down. I think she wants to go back to Tennessee."

"She's wanted to go back to Tennessee since she left." Steve said, his Brooklyn accent coming out, "Buck, you know I'd never hurt her, right? I know, I know you apologized, feel bad 'bout what happened, but when I thought...When we didn't know...I just wanted to see 'er walkin' 'round in those stupid cowboy boots, whistlin'."

Bucky knew exactly what Steve meant. Bucky knew all too well what he meant. When the doctors told Bucky and Maggie's family that she'd been bleeding internally, he thought he may never get a chance to tell her how he felt. That he loved her, that he needed her, that he wanted the rest of his life to be spent with her. The ache in his chest, the worry was still there, but he didn't care.

"I need to get back to her. I think she'll be waking up soon. We gotta figure out this whole, 'she's powerin' the SHIELD facility' thing." Bucky said.

"She's fierce, Buck. She'll learn how to live with it, then she'll learn how to fight with it." Steve said, "And then, I hope she takes down HYDRA with it."

"You and me both, Stevie." Bucky said, "You and me both."

They walked back into the Hub, Steve heading back to the fifth floor to be with Natasha, Bucky heading to the seventh floor. Yuri, Annie, Layla, John, and Jolene all had to head back to Tennessee and Alaska, all promising to return as quickly as they could. Maggie was sedated, though coming out of it, and Dr. Simmons had told Bucky that she'd be awake soon enough. Bucky took his place next to Maggie, smoothing her hair out of her eyes, making sure that she hadn't pulled her stitches. He was trying to be patient and wait for Maggie. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

"I see you kept your promise." Maggie whispered, smiling softly.

Bucky shrugged. "Couldn't keep such a pretty dame waiting."

"What a gentleman." Maggie joked, "My stitches hurt, but look, I'm almost healed."

She lifted her gown, revealing nearly-healed incision wounds on her abdomen. Bucky blanched in surprise; he wasn't expecting that at all. The cuts around her face were also nearly healed, too, and so was her busted lip. It seemed Steve's blood had affected her in a big way.

"Now all we've gotta work on is me not electrocuting people." Maggie said, "Think I'm gonna be able to get a handle on that?"

"You didn't kill me." Bucky told her, "You'll get a handle on it. It'll be okay."

"I know." Maggie said, "I think I'll be fine in a day or two. I want to start training then. I can use this. I can fight."

"Are you sure?" Bucky asked.

"Of course I'm sure, Buck." Maggie said, "I promised I'd help take down HYDRA. I'm gonna do it."

"I just don't want you getting hurt." Bucky confessed.

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "More so than now?"

"What if you don't make it out next time? What if you die?" Bucky asked.

"Bucky, we can't figure out things that haven't happened yet." Maggie said, "We can't tell the future."

"I don't want you in trouble." Bucky quipped.

"James Buchanan Barnes, I have faced aliens, an Asgardian prince with an attitude problem, and I fought a Russian speaking HYDRA assassin with a metal arm. I think I can handle myself, especially now." Maggie replied.

The truth was, Maggie had no idea what she could do with her new abilities. Daisy had explained some—that everyone was different and that some people were stronger than others. However, Maggie was afraid to test it out yet. She wanted to wait until Daisy could show her how; she said she had a friend with similar abilities who may be able to help her during her transition. Maggie wanted to get out tere and fight, to take down HYDRA for what they did to her and to Bucky and to everyone else. It wasn't the ideal situation, and though the lights in the room had quit flickering and buzzing, she knew she had a long way to go. Though, with her skill set and her new abilities, Maggie thought she might just be able to protect her team from any possible threats. The thought of Natasha getting hurt again was almost too much to bear.

Maggie was wide awake the rest of the day into the evening; she was healing quickly enough that she played a poker game with Bucky, Tony, Clint, and Sam. She was able to eat a solid meal, and go to the bathroom unassisted. She was able to sit up, though she was still sore, especially where the lightning had struck her. She counted herself lucky. She could have been dead—she really should have died when the lightning struck her. Whatever kept her alive—be it the arc reactor, or the inhuman gene—Maggie was grateful for it. She was grateful to have another chance to be with Bucky, to be with her family, and to be an Avenger.

The next day, Maggie was visited again by Daisy, and this time, her friend, Lincoln, joined her. Daisy explained that Lincoln was an inhuman, and his abilities were similar to Maggie's. Lincoln explained that at first, he was a danger to himself and everyone around him, nearly setting things on fire and electrocuting people he touched. He said Maggie was already ahead of him—she wasn't setting things on fire, even if she was causing electrical outages. She was able to get up and walk around, and had managed to change out of the awful hospital gown that revealed everything to the entire world. Lincoln and Daisy took Maggie to a special room to show Maggie how to use her abilities and control her body, with Bucky and Sam observing behind shatterproof glass.

"She's picking it up quick." Sam said, staring straight ahead, "Sparky and Earth Quake over there look like they know what they're doing."

"Look that way." Bucky said, crossing his arms, "She's almost healed and it's been two days."

"She's gonna be alright. I guess since Thor's kind of responsible for whatever's going on with her. I think that makes her some kind of Valkyrie." Sam suggested. Bucky laughed, watching as Lincoln and Daisy stood on either side of Maggie while she worked on concentrating electricity toward an outlet.

"We should give her a cape and a hat with wings." Bucky said, "She'd escort all our enemies to Valhalla. We could even start calling her Valkyrie or something."

Sam laughed, patting Bucky on the shoulder. "I like it, man. I like it a lot."

Bucky heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Rhodey observing what was going on. Rhodey himself looked tired. He'd sent Cecilia back to New York, she had things to take care of and Rhodey didn't want her around Maggie until he was sure Maggie could control her abilities. He'd told Bucky that Cissy was too pregnant for him to take any chances, even if Maggie would never dream of hurting her.

"How's she doing in there?" Rhodey asked.

"Better. Better than I thought." Bucky said, "She's getting the hang of it."

"That's good to know. Cissy is just about to lose her mind. She wants to give Maggie a once-over. Maybe, you could tell your girlfriend to call her sister and tell her to cool it?" Rhodey suggested.

"I'll get around to it if she ever gets done in there. They're putting her through every kind of test I can think of." Bucky said.

The three observed Maggie for a while longer, before she emerged from the room and thanked Daisy and Lincoln for their help.

"How'd it go?" Bucky asked her.

"Good. Lincoln and Daisy said I'm progressing really well." Maggie said, "They think with a little more practice, I'll be good to go pretty soon."

"Give her about a month, she'll be ready to go." Daisy explained, "She'll definitely need a doctor and a psychiatrist to clear her for duty. But she's gotten the hang of it faster than anyone else so far. I can't speak for Lincoln, but she's doing really well."

"I can touch people without shocking them." Maggie said, taking Bucky's flesh hand.

Bucky smiled; she looked happier than she had since her headaches started. She was so excited to actually be able to touch him, and Bucky liked not feeling the electric shock that came from her skin.

"Lookin' good, Maggie May." Sam said, "How's the stitches?"

"Dr. Simmons took those out this morning." Maggie said, "I still have the epic scar, though."

Maggie lifted her shirt to reveal the still-present lightning scar that went up her torso through to her back and shoulder.

"Same time tomorrow?" Daisy asked. Maggie nodded, giving her a side hug before she and Lincoln left to attend to other business. Bucky opened the door and motioned for Maggie, and the two exited with Sam and Rhodey behind them. The four went up to the fifth floor, where Natasha was awake and moving around. She was slow, but awake, and pushing through the pain better than Maggie had.

"Hey, Nat." Maggie greeted, "How are you today?"

"I feel like I was shot." Natasha replied, "You?"

"Still sore, but not knocking out the power." Maggie said.

Maggie helped Natasha sit up straighter, fluffing her pillows and pressing the remote to raise the bed so Natasha could sit up without getting in a chair. Steve had gone down to the cafeteria to grab food for everyone, and Natasha informed the group he'd be back shortly. Clint had to go attend to business, apparently, so Maggie took a seat on the edge of Natasha's bed.

"I was so afraid something bad would happen." Maggie said, "I'm so glad you're mostly okay."

"I can't say the same for you, you almost died on me." Natasha replied, "Don't do that again."

"I'm gonna try not to." Maggie said, "I really am."

Without warning, Natasha adjusted herself again, making eye contact with Maggie, pursing her lips slightly.

"What is it?" Maggie asked.

"I think, maybe, you need to sit out the next few missions. Or Bucky does." Natasha suggested.

"What?" Maggie croaked.

"Maggie, you didn't see Steve and Thor after what Bucky did. He did that because of you. He did that because he thought he lost you." Natasha paused, placing a hand of Maggie's arm, "I know what you're going to say; I know you think he can handle it. I know you think you can handle it. The thing is, though, Maggie, is that you're his blind spot. And that can get someone killed. That could get Steve killed. I won't let that happen."

"It's not up to you, Nat." Maggie said, "Steve makes the call."

"And you know what? You and I both know Steve would go to hell and back for Bucky. He moved heaven and earth to find him, and sent all of us on a wild goose chase to do it. Bucky is Steve's blind spot. It doesn't matter if Bucky's a flight risk. And Steve is almost as bad when it comes to Sam." Natasha said, laying back in her bed. She yawned slightly.

Maggie chewed on her lip, contemplating what Natasha had said. The woman was right; Bucky could do no wrong in Steve's eyes. This could potentially be a problem. A real problem.

"Maybe you're right." Maggie said, opening her hand and reaching for the socket. The electricity conducted from her finger tips, causing Natasha to blanche in surprise.

"You don't think that's creepy?" Natasha asked.

"Not anymore." Maggie replied, pulling her hand up. She looked at Natasha, who was watching her in bewilderment.

"Nat, I want to take down Von Strucker."

"And I'm only going to say this once: I'm not going to let Bucky hurt Steve. If he ever raises a hand to him again, I will kill him." Natasha said. Maggie sat straight up, meeting Natasha's steely gaze. Maggie could feel her jaw clench; she suddenly felt angry.

"You will not touch him." Maggie said, "I'm not going to let you touch him."

"If he lays a hand on Steve, or anyone else on the team again," Natasha warned, "I won't give you a choice. And I won't let you get in the way."

"Natasha, don't be like this." Maggie said, "We're okay. We're both okay, and you're getting discharged this afternoon, anyway."

"And look at you, Maggie. You conduct electricity. You have Steve's blood. By a series of accidents, Steve and Tony and Thor created a..."

"A what, Natasha? A freak? A monster?" Maggie queried.

"Let's face it; this was a screw up of Banner-like proportions. One more slip up and you could be running around like a giant, green monster." Natasha quipped.

"But I'm not!" Maggie said, screaming, "I'm fine, for the most part. I'm making progress. I already had the inhuman gene; the lightning strike just accelerated it. This isn't about me!"

"But it is!" Natasha shouted, standing up to lower her gaze at Maggie, "What happens when HYDRA gets wind of you? What happens if they get their hands on you? You become the enemy. We don't know what you can do you. You're a threat, Maggie. Plain and simple. And Barnes is a threat, too. I know how you feel about him, but I'm not letting him get Steve or Clint or anyone else killed."

"I thought you of all people would know what it's like to be used as a tool without your consent; and I certainly thought you would understand that my abilities make me an asset." Maggie growled.

Natasha crossed her arms, clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "This is different. There's no room for threats in this business, you know that."

"And you know I'm behind Bucky. I love him. I'm not abandoning him." Maggie said, "And I'm not stopping until HYDRA is destroyed."

Natasha stood up straighter, her jaw clenching, her right eye twitching. "Your blind devotion could get you killed."

Maggie stood up, the lights flickered with her mood change. "And yours is making you shortsighted."

She walked out, slamming the door behind her. She ran her fingers through her hair, leaning against the wall. Maggie wanted to scream. Though she was making progress, she was frustrated. She'd gone through a significant change, and now, Natasha was suggesting that she stay away from the only thing she knew how to do.

Maggie walked back to her room, slamming her own door and crawling under the covers of the bed. Electricity surged around her; her hair was raising with the static. She felt tired, but also angry. Angry at Von Strucker. Angry at her situation. Angry at Natasha.

She went to sleep; deciding that sleep was better than dealing with her current problems. However, she found no relief. She dreamed of Bucky. She dreamed that HYDRA took him.

"Mags? Maggie? You okay?"

Bucky was sitting next to her bed, a book in his hands. Maggie shot straight up, looking around the room to make sure they were alone. They were.

"No. No I'm not."

Bucky leaned forward, taking her hand as she sat up.

"I talked to Natasha," Maggie began, "And she thinks one of us should sit out the raid to Sokovia."

"She doesn't trust me." Bucky said, shrugging, "She's got concerns. She's scared, Maggie."

"But then she threatened to kill you. She thinks my blind devotion to you could get Steve killed." Maggie said, "She doesn't see that I need to do this. She thinks I'm a threat."

"Do you think that?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know what I think." Maggie said, "Except that I'm afraid HYDRA will find you. I'm not afraid of being a HYDRA puppet. I'm just afraid of what they could do to you."

"They're bound to find all of us, Maggie." Bucky said, "Wade sent Rumlow on a wild goose chase; but they'll find us soon. You know they will; Rumlow is good. We can only hide for so long, but they're after me. And now, they're after you because they're after me."

"I'm not letting them take you, or me." Maggie said, "But I also know you wouldn't just blindly hurt Steve."

"But I did."

"But this is different!" Maggie exclaimed, "What happened was an accident; an accident that really won't happen again."

"Natasha won't admit it, but she's scared to death, Maggie." Bucky said, "HYDRA is catching up."

"Then let's go." Maggie whispered.

"What?"

"Bucky, they're going to look for us. You said they just want you. Natasha's worried that they'll scramble my brain and use me as a tool. Let's go. Let's get out of here. Let's hold them off, even if it's just for a little while." Maggie suggested.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Bucky asked, "But what about Cecilia? What about your parents? What about Steve and Sam and everyone? We can't just leave them."

"But they're not safe. Not as long as we're here."

"What about your doctorate?" Bucky asked.

"It can wait." Maggie replied.

Bucky bit his lip, looking away for a moment, sighing as he ran a hand through his again shoulder length hair.

There was a knock at the door, and a friendly looking young nurse entered. She looked at Maggie, reaching for her chart and looking it over.

"Miss McGee, Dr. Simmons ordered a medicine change." The nurse said, "We're adding Remeron to your nightly medicine schedule."

Maggie gave Bucky a pointed look, motioning for him to get the door.

"How many milligrams?" Maggie asked.

"45." The nurse said, "Via injection."

Without warning, Maggie stood up, throwing her bedside at the table at the nurse, who pulled a pistol from her pocket. Bucky grabbd the pistol from the woman's grasp, while Maggie shocked her, sending the woman to the floor. Bucky looked to Maggie, who was causing the lights to flicker, and whose hands were shooting electrical currents.

"Maggie!" He yelled. Maggie looked up, breathing heavily.

"What was that?" He asked.

"She's not a nurse. That's not a medication you give by injection." Maggie said.

"Then she..."

"HYDRA." Maggie muttered, "We just have to make it to the fire exit. We can get to the stairwell. The transport building is next to the medical building, we can get a car and get out of here. I'll notify Coulson. Maggie said, grabbing her phone.

She typed the words _SOS. HYDRA. In Hub._ And pressed send, sending it to Coulson and Steve.

She then sent a text to Natasha. _I love you, Nat. Be safe._

"Maggie, Maggie sweetheart, we gotta go. Now!" Bucky said, rushing her out the door. The two ran to the fire exit, attacking two HYDRA agents who were making their own way up.

"How'd they get in here?!" Maggie asked.

With horror, Bucky noticed his arm. "Probably this. They might've put a tracker in here. Or under my skin. We at least gotta get out of dodge till I can find it."

The two ran, ignoring the blaring sirens declaring the building had been breached. They made it to the transport building, grabbing the first motorcycle they could see and hotwiring it. Soon, they were making their way at top speed out of the SHIELD facility, out of restricted territory, and down several highways into the dark of night.

"Take Highway 58. I know where we can go from there." Maggie said. Bucky didn't reply, he just drove faster. They were far away from The Hub now, and heading south. By the time they arrived at their destination, the sun had been up a few hours, and they were smack dab in the middle of Cherokee National Forest, not far from Maggie's childhood home in Tennessee.

"What's this?" Bucky asked, looking at the run down shack they were standing in front of.

"Come with me." Maggie said, motioning for Bucky to follow her to the back yard. The grass was overgrown; the place was in near shambles. Maggie stopped in front of what looked to be a cellar; turning the handle on the lever and climbing the ladder down. Bucky followed suit, and watched in amazement as Maggie lit up a highly sophisticated underground bunker.

"What is this?" Bucky asked.

"My parents' fall out shelter. It's actually a safe house, but we stayed here a couple of times after some really bad storms. This place has food, clothes, everything we could need. I found out right after the accident that Fury stayed here after SHIELD fell." Maggie explained. Bucky took a look around, taking inventory of all of the supplies.

"How much time do you think we have?" He asked.

"Not sure." Maggie replied, walking forward to place a kiss on his lips, "But for now, it's just us. No one can no where we are."

"Not yet, at least." Bucky said, placing his hands on Maggie's face to kiss her once more.

"Alright, first on the list is finding the tracking device." Maggie said.

"And then what?" Bucky asked, "Where do we go from here?"

Maggie pulled Bucky close to her, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We'll figure that out, Buck." Maggie said, "We'll figure it out after we know HYDRA won't come looking for us. Just trust me, okay? It won't be like this forever. It gets better from here."

Bucky placed his chin on Maggie's head, ignoring the fact that she still shocked him on occasion. To be honest, Bucky was frightened. He didn't want HYDRA to find them. He hated leaving Steve with no explanation. He hated running.

But he believed Maggie. He believed it would get better. After all, he wasn't alone. Maggie was with him. She was safe. And they were together, and in that moment, that's all he really needed. Once they could get the tracker out, he would really be okay, and they could return to their friends and they wouldn't have to hide.

Maggie was afraid, too. She was afraid of what HYDRA would do if they caught up with them. She was afraid that something would happen to their friends in their absence. She was afraid of the uncertainty. However, she had Bucky. She could control her new abilities. And soon, once they could find the tracker in Bucky, they could remove it and their largest problem would be solved.

"I love you." Maggie whispered, holding Bucky tighter.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, too."

In that moment, that was all they needed. They had each other; and that was enough.


	13. Intro

**Hi, everyone!**

 **I've decided to edit/revise this story, and make it better. I've put a lot of time and effort into this, and I feel like I could do a much better job than what I've done. I've decided to edit this chapter-by-chapter, and edit the inconsistencies and grammar and whatnot. Thank you all for the reviews, the kind words, all of it! This story is so special to me and I hope it can be special to you, too!**

 **-Mandy**

* * *

 _ **April 23, 2011, SHIELD Facility, New York City**_

" _Director, Coulson said you sent for me?" Maggie said, entering SHIELD Director Nick Fury's office. He motioned for her to sit, and she swallowed, rubbing her hands together to quell the nervousness building inside her._

" _I did, McGee. I have a job for you, if you're interested. You might just be the person I'm looking for." Director Fury replied, walking over to the front of his desk and sitting down, "You're aware of what we just recently found in the Arctic, correct?"_

 _Maggie nodded. "Captain Steve Rogers, along with the tesseract, I've been told."_

" _Correct. Were you informed that Captain Rogers is alive?" He asked._

" _Yes." Maggie replied, "Coulson said he's still in a coma."_

" _He is, but we expect he'll wake up soon." Director Fury said, "And, that's why I need you."_

" _Me? Sir," Maggie stuttered, "I'm an archivist. A linguist. I'm in the HAAALO division. I'm not a regular field agent; why would you need me?"_

" _Agent McGee, aside from Coulson, you know more about Captain America—more specifically, Steve Rogers himself—than anyone else in this organization. You're in HAAALO for a reason; you're one of the brightest young agents we have; you ranked right up there with Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons. If Rogers is as enhanced as his files say, then we only have a limited window until he's awake and asking questions." Fury explained._

" _So, where do I come in?" Maggie asked._

" _When he starts asking those questions, I need you to answer them. He's going to be alone in a new century, McGee. His family is dead. Agent Carter, one of his only ties to his old life, is not in good health. His best friend, well, you know what happened to Sergeant Barnes. I need you to assess him, and I need you to befriend him, and I need you to help him readjust. He might be an asset to us." Fury said._

" _You want me to befriend Captain America? And then recruit him...Into SHIELD?" McGee asked. Fury nodded._

" _We need him, if he is as good as all the files say he is." Replied Fury._

" _How long do you think he'll be asleep? I mean, he's mostly defrosted." Maggie said._

" _Could be days, could be hours." Fury said, "We just don't know. So, McGee, what do you say?"_

 _Maggie thought about it for a moment. Fury really, really wanted her to take this job, apparently. She wasn't sure she was up for the task of playing hero to a newly defrosted super soldier. She was nervous, particularly because Fury had known her all of her life, and this was large job to entrust to her. Then again, she thought about how scary it might be for Captain Rogers to wake up alone in a new century, and she knew what her answer was._

" _I'll do it." Maggie said, "On one condition."_

" _What's that, Agent?" Fury asked._

" _I'm his friend first. He doesn't need a handler, he doesn't need a recruiter, he needs a friend. That's my condition." Maggie said._

 _Fury smiled; one of the smiles that he reserved for the few occasions he was genuinely pleased, and he nodded._

" _That's why I wanted you in the first place, Maggie. Agent Hill will brief you,and we'll go from there." Fury said. Maggie stood up and began to walk out, before Fury called to her, causing her to turn out._

" _Sir?" Maggie asked._

" _Tell your folks I said 'hello', will you? It's been a while." Fury said._

" _I'll do that, sir." Maggie promised, opening the door to walk out._

* * *

 _ **April 24, 2011, Times Square, New York.**_

 _Maggie stood behind Director Fury, watching a confused and terrified Steve Rogers look at his surroundings in Times Square, panicking as the Director approached him._

" _I had a date." He said, his eyes glassy. Maggie felt a lump in her throat; her heart ached for the man._

" _There's a lot you've missed, Captain. Come with us, I promise, we'll explain everything." Director Fury said. Steve looked to him, then to Maggie, and tentatively followed them to one of the armored cars, hesitating before he climbed inside himself._

 _For the first five minutes, he said nothing; he was observing all of his surroundings, and it was Maggie who broke the silence._

" _Captain Rogers? I...I know this is scary for you, but I'm here to help if you need it."_

" _Who are you?" His tone was a bit harsher than Maggie had expected, but he didn't look angry. He looked heartbroken._

" _I'm Agent Maggie McGee. I'm with SHIELD. I work for these guys, in the Historical, Archaeological, Archival, Anthropological, Linguistics Operation Division, otherwise known as the HAAALO division of SHIELD. I can answer any questions." Maggie explained, glancing to Fury just briefly before looking at Steve again, "I know this is overwhelming for you, but, history is kind of my job."_

 _Steve looked at her for a moment,swallowing hard before asking, "The War...Did we win?"_

 _Maggie smiled at him. "We did. Not long after you went into the ice, Captain. Japan surrendered not long after, too."_

" _And HYDRA?" He asked._

" _Once Schmidt was killed, they fell apart. Once their leader was gone, your Commandos captured the rest and took them down." Maggie explained._

 _Maggie continued answering questions for the Captain the entire ride back to the SHIELD facility. Director Fury wanted him under observation, but Maggie convinced him to let Steve stay with her for the time being. At first, Steve was uneasy, but he eventually agreed to go back to her apartment in Hell's Kitchen, though he looked at her as if she were a crazy person because, as he said, 'Hell's Kitchen wasn't a neighborhood you wanted to be in.". Maggie didn't want his first night awake in seventy years to be spent in the coldness of a SHIELD facility; she'd meant it when she told Fury that she was a friend to Captain Rogers first. When they arrived at her apartment, he'd barely said five words to her, but she was persistent, and hopeful._

" _Here we are, Steve. It isn't much, but I live with my sister. She's in medical school at NYU. We went to Columbia together, so I stayed here. It's not much, but it's home." Maggie explained. Steve took a look around, observing the small apartment._

" _What'd you study at Columbia?" Steve asked._

" _I double majored in History and Archaeology, and minored in Linguistics." Maggie explained._

 _Steve looked at her, rasing an eyebrow. "You look awful young to be a college graduate."_

" _I'm old enough." Maggie said, "Besides, I finished high school right after I turned fifteen, faster than anyone else. I'm in my first year of grad school now."_

" _So that would make you..."_

" _Twenty." Maggie replied, "I'm twenty years old."_

 _Steve tried to hide his surprise, but Maggie caught on. "I know it's weird, Steve. Some people are talented in mechanics or science, but Tony Stark went to MIT pretty young, too, and now he's Iron Man. I guess for me, it was history and humanities and stuff."_

" _Stark?" Steve asked._

" _Yeah, Howard's only son." Maggie replied._

" _Is Howard alive?" Steve's tone was hopeful._

" _He died in 1991. A car wreck. Him and his wife both." Maggie replied. Steve's face fell. He sat down on Maggie's brightly colored turquoise couch, sighing heavily._

" _Steve?" Maggie said. He looked up at her._

" _I want you to know...You can stay here as long as you want. I know it probably doesn't help...But I want you to know I'm here if you need me for anything." Maggie said._

 _Steve smiled, though it didn't meet his eyes. "Actually, it does, Maggie." He said, "Thanks."_

* * *

 _ **May 4, 2011, Manhattan, New York**_

" _What happened?!" Tony asked, waking up after the Hulk scared him back to life._

" _We won." Steve said, finally sitting down and catching his breath._

 _Maggie sat down next to Steve, her lungs burning from the smoke and ash from the buildings destroyed. They'd won. She hadn't intended to even be in the battle, she'd intended to watch from the helicarrier, but she'd made the mistake of shooting where Director Fury, Steve, and Natasha could see. She was almost as good with a gun as Barton was with a bow, and she did well under pressure. Steve had told her he wanted her in the fight, and she'd agreed, because Steve, Natasha, and Barton had asked. They'd found out she was also great at hand-to-hand combat, because many times she went in to missions without the help of SHIELD's Strike Team._

 _Over the past two weeks, Maggie and Steve had become quite good friends. He lived with her and sister, Cecilia, but he was still struggling with his demons. He'd been livid when Fury mentioned Loki had the tesseract, and even angrier when he realized SHIELD was using the tesseract to build weapons in the first place. When it came time to stop Loki, Steve had asked Maggie to fight alongside him, and she couldn't refuse. He trusted her, and she trusted him. Even in battle, he hadn't let her down._

" _I've gotta call my sister." Maggie said, taking off her jacket and wiping her forehead, "Cecilia is going to kill me."_

" _We just defeated an army from outer space, and your worried about getting in trouble with your sister?" Tony asked, "You've got to be kidding me."_

" _Afraid not, Mr. Stark." Maggie said, "I didn't intend to end up here today."_

" _None of us did, McGee." Natasha said, "Yet, here we are."_

 _Maggie looked over to Steve, her new friend and the person who had saved her twice during the battle. His hands were shaking, his breath was heavy. She bumped his arm with her elbow. Her turned to look at her._

" _You good, Steve?" She asked._

 _This time, his smile reached his eyes as she scooted close to him. "Yeah, Mags, I'm good."_

 _They joined the team for schwarma immediately following the battle, and Steve and Maggie rode back to her apartment in Hell's Kitchen together the next day. It wasn't easy by any means, but they were alive, and they had won. They'd stopped an alien invasion._

 _However, the following months weren't as easy for Maggie as she'd thought they'd be._

* * *

 _ **August 11, 2011**_

 _In the months following the attack, Maggie had struggled. At first, it was small things: loud noises, the dark, crowded places. Cecilia, her sister, who was in medical school to be a psychiatrist, had noticed right away. Later, Steve noticed she wasn't eating or sleeping much. Tony Stark even noticed, and tried to take her out for her birthday in June, but she barely touched her meal. Natasha, who had been a friend for a while, began to suggest she see a doctor. None of the prodding helped._

 _However, the problems grew worse after her brother, Joshua, went on his deployment. Joshua was Maggie's twin, her biggest source of support. They'd been best friends for their entire lives, and now Maggie didn't have him to talk to. He couldn't tell her that it would be okay._

 _Gradually, the nightmares got worse. She wasn't sleeping. Her work was suffering. She was due to start her third semester at NYU for her Master's degree, and she could barely hold herself together. She hadn't volunteered for any assignments with SHIELD, either. She hadn't left her apartment in days, and now Steve was doing just about anything he could to get her outside, or even to the living room._

 _Today, however, she couldn't take it anymore._

 _Steve had left, apprehensively, on his evening run. Cecilia was still at the hospital on her rotation for her 4_ _th_ _year of medical school, and wouldn't be back till nearly 9:00 that evening. The quiet was making Maggie uneasy; she couldn't get the memories of the face of one Chitauri warrior out of her head. The alien had come straight for her, snapping its teeth and trying to kill her. Maggie felt like she couldn't breathe. The walls were closing in and she felt as if she couldn't focus. She just wanted it all to stop._

 _Quickly, she got up and went to the small bathroom, the only one in the two-bedroom apartment. Once Steve moved in, Cecilia had moved her things into Maggie's room without question. Maggie searched the medicine cabinet, finding Steve's razor and the packet of razor blades. She grabbed a blade, sitting in the bathtub and taking a breath._

 _She didn't feel the pain; she wasn't even sure if she wanted to die, but she knew that anything would be better than what she was feeling then._

 _She made a second cut. Her right wrist was bleeding now. It would all be over soon._

 _She moved to her left wrist, and she began to feel dizzy._

 _She heard the door open, and she heard Steve's footsteps._

 _He called for her, and she didn't answer. He knocked on the bathroom door. She tried to tell him to go away, but she couldn't muster the words._

 _He knocked again, and she laid down in the tub, closing her eyes. She heard the doorknob jiggle, before she heard the door burst open, falling over and off the hinges. She heard Steve screaming, but kept her eyes closed._

" _Maggie! Maggie open your eyes for me! No, no, no, no...Not now! Not now! Oh God, please, no! Maggie, look at me!" He clamped a hand to her right wrist, taking his phone from his pocket and dialing the one person he knew would be able to help them faster than an ambulance._

" _Stark, it's me...Yes, it's an emergency...Maggie hurt herself...She's bleeding, I don't think an ambulance will be quick enough, you have to help me!"_

 _Maggie was drifting in and out of consciousness._

" _Yeah, she's got a pulse. I can meet you on the roof. Yeah, call her sister. I didn't know who else to call." Steve was practically screaming. Maggie felt him lift her from the tub. He was running to the roof, as fast as he could, and there Tony Start met him._

" _You didn't say it was this bad. You didn't say she..." Stark said, panicking himself._

" _Just get her to the nearest hospital, please. I'll meet you there. I've got to call her sister."_

" _Sure thing, Cap. The one here in Hell's Kitchen looks the closest. Meet us there." Stark said, flying off with a bleeding Maggie in his arms._

 _Maggie briefly remembered a flash of bright light, and maybe a nurse or a doctor. She tried to scream, but she couldn't._

 _And then, it all went black._

* * *

 _ **August 14, 2011, Hell's Kitchen, New York**_

 _Bright lights._

 _That's all Maggie could see._

 _Blinding, white lights. She looked to her right, and saw a heart monitor and bags of fluid on an IV pole. She looked at her wrists, and saw bandages, and began to remember. She sat up, looking around, and then realized she wasn't alone._

" _You're awake." Steve said, trying to ease her worry._

" _What day is it? Where am I?" Maggie asked._

" _August 14_ _th_ _. The hospital here in Hell's Kitchen. They kept you under a few days, just to make sure your wrists would heal." Steve explained. Maggie laid back down, looking sheepish as Steve sighed._

" _Why didn't you tell me it was that bad?" Steve asked, "Do you have any idea how scared we were?"_

" _Who's 'we'?" Maggie asked._

" _Your sister. Your parents. Me. Natasha. Stark. Your friends, Matt and Foggy. Maggie, you almost died." Steve said, "Cecilia had to give you blood."_

" _I didn't—I mean, I couldn't take it anymore, Steve. All I could see was that alien that almost did me in...I was so scared." Maggie said._

" _You should've said something." Steve replied, leaning on her bed to take her left hand, "Do you have any idea how scared I was?"_

" _I'm sorry." Maggie said, her voice breaking. She hadn't wanted to hurt anyone, she just wanted to make the pain go away._

" _Maggie, you could've told me." Steve said, "Your sister is in the cafeteria. I should let her know you're awake."_

 _Steve stood up and walked to the door, before turning around._

" _Maggie...You're my friend. I need you to know that." Steve said._

 _In that moment, Maggie thought she might never forgive herself._

* * *

 _ **June 18, 2012**_

 _Joshua, Maggie's twin, had returned early from his Air Force deployment in October, and received an honorable discharge. He had been injured flying a night mission, the same mission that killed his best friend and one of his partners, Riley. His other partner, Sam Wilson, had also returned home to the states, and now that Maggie was living in DC, she tried to make sure Joshua saw Sam frequently. Unfortunately, Joshua's drinking and narcotic abuse had grown from troubling to downright scary. Maggie had hoped that by moving in with her he would straighten up, but unfortunately for her, that wasn't the case._

" _I wish you'd let me help you. You shouldn't be driving." Maggie whispered, sitting at the bar stool with her brother, Joshua._

" _I appreciate the offer, Mags. I'm fine, though." Joshua assured her, taking a sip of the whiskey in his glass. He ran a hand through his now dark, curly hair. When he was in the Air Force, he never allowed his hair to get long. Now he was out, and he was lost. His formerly clean-cut appearance looked horribly disheveled, a thousand yard stare gracing his dark eyes. It pained Maggie to watch him; she remembered him when he was young and bright, playing baseball with the boys from school and swimming in the creek by their house._

" _You're not fine, Josh. You don't sleep anymore. You spend more time here than you do at home. I can't help if you won't talk to me." Maggie pleaded, her voice breaking._

" _Mags, just drop it." Joshua said sharply, ordering a beer._

" _Joshua, you're drunk." Maggie observed._

" _How kind of you to notice." Josh spat, almost angrily._

" _Please come back home. Just get some sleep." Maggie begged, trying to touch his arm. He shrugged away, snorting in anger as he grit his teeth._

 _Joshua stood up, "You don't get it!"_

" _What don't I get, Josh? You haven't been the same since you came back! I get that much!" Maggie yelled._

" _Why don't you mind your own damn business?!" Joshua screamed, his voice loud._

" _Please, Joshua. I just want my brother back. I hate seeing you like this. Let me help." Maggie cried, her voice breaking._

" _I text Wilson. I'm going to his place. I can't stay here." Joshua muttered, grabbing his keys._

" _Please, Joshua, just come home." Maggie begged._

" _You can either come with me or stay your ass here at this bar. Those are your options, Margaret." Joshua replied. He only ever called her by her full name when he was really, really angry. Maggie debated. He was drunk, she knew this. However, all she saw was the brother who took care of her, who helped her with homework and chased off boys. He was broken, ever since coming back from Afghanistan. Maggie had met Sam and Riley a couple of times, when they came home with Josh on leave. Both of them were wonderful guys, and Sam had become sort of a friend to Maggie while they both tried to care for her ailing brother._

" _Josh, at least let me drive." Maggie said._

" _No. You'll drive me back to your apartment. I know you." He spat, "So are you coming, or not?"_

" _I'll come with you." Maggie whispered. She knew it was a bad idea. She should have said no. Instead, she got into his car, and tightened her seat belt, and prayed for the best. Then she saw it._

 _The semi never saw them coming._

 _They were going far too fast to stop._

 _All she saw were the bright headlights, and she reached out to hold Joshua back._

 _When she woke up a week later, she learned Joshua didn't survive the car accident, and they'd had to do reconstructive surgery on her arm, and surgery on her brain to keep it from swelling and to relieve the bleeding._

 _Steve, Natasha, Tony, and her sister, Cecilia were by her side, but her parents were not._

 _They blamed her for Joshua's death, and then they wouldn't let her come to the funeral two weeks after that._

 _Her father wouldn't speak to her._

 _Aside from her SHIELD friends and her older sister, Maggie was alone._

* * *

 _ **October 14, 2014**_

 _Maggie had been trying to get in contact with Steve and Natasha for hours, but to no avail._

 _She'd been Rome on an archaeological excavation with the HAAALO Division investigating an 084 when she heard the news that Nick Fury had been assassinated. Her boyfriend at the time, Brock Rumlow had seemingly disappeared off the face of the planet, and she wasn't sure who to trust, after suspicions that a few members of her team may be up to no good. She'd taken the first flight to London, and then took a 7 hour flight to Washington DC. When she arrived, SHIELD was in total chaos. According to her boss, Jasper Sitwell, Steve and Natasha were both fugitives, and if she heard from them, she had direct orders to notify Sitwell and the STRIKE team, which Rumlow was apart of. In the pit of her stomach, Maggie didn't trust the information she was given, so she went to the only person in DC she could think of that wasn't explicitly tied to SHIELD: Sam Wilson._

 _She banged on his door, hoping that he'd at least be back from his run now. She saw him run up his driveway, and he waved to her._

" _Maggie May!" He called, "I'd hug you, but I need a shower first."_

" _That's okay, Sam-I-Am." Maggie said, "I've got an issue going on at work, and I need your help."_

 _Sam looked at her, and then around the street to make sure they weren't being followed._

" _Come with me." He said, unlocking his door and letting her in first._

 _They walked into his kitchen and Maggie began to explain as he went straight for the refrigerator._

" _So, you know I work with Captain America, right? Our boss, Nick Fury, was killed a few days ago. They're declaring Steve and Natasha, you know, Natasha Romanoff, to be fugitives. I don't trust it, Sam. Something is wrong. Really, really wrong."_

 _Before Sam could even formulate a reply, there was a knock at the door. Maggie grabbed her gun and stood behind Sam, waiting in the shadows to see who it would be. When she saw Steve and Natasha standing there, her heart nearly jumped from her chest._

" _Everyone we know is trying to kill us." Natasha said._

" _Not everyone." Sam said, inviting them in and closing the door. As soon as they were inside, Maggie set her gun down and ran straight for Steve, pulling him into a hug._

" _Steve, you're safe! I was worried sick!" Maggie exclaimed. Steve jumped back, looking at her._

" _Mags, I thought you were in Rome?" Steve asked._

" _When I heard Fury was killed, I came straight home." Maggie said, "Sitwell told me you and Nat are wanted. They issued a BOLO for both of you."_

" _Not surprising." Natasha said, "Sitwell is with HYDRA."_

" _HYDRA? The Commandos wiped them out years ago." Maggie said._

" _Except they've been in SHIELD the whole time." Steve replied, "Zola put his consciousness...Somehow, in a computer. We found it. We don't know what SHIELD's using it for but it's not good."_

" _And we're the only people who know?" Sam said._

" _We're not sure." Natasha said, "But I'd rather not find out."_

 _After realizing how dangerous the situation was, Sam offered his help, and showed them the EX-O7 FALCON program that he, Riley, and Joshua were apart of. Once they were able to get his wings back, and once they'd properly threatened Sitwell and discovered the sinister truth behind Project Insight, they were on their way back to the SHIELD facility to try and stop the helicarriers from killing millions of people. Maggie sat next to Sitwell in the backseat, Natasha on her other side, and they were all debating on what their next move would be when they realized they were being followed._

 _And not only were they being followed, there was a man in the middle of the road, and before they knew it, he was on top of the car, and he'd pulled Sitwell from the window and threw him into traffic._

 _Natasha pushed Maggie to the far side of the car and moved to Steve's lap, pushing Sam out of the way as the man shot through the car. The man ripped the steering wheel from the column and Maggie grabbed Natasha's gun and moved to Sam's seat. However, it was only a matter of seconds before they were all ejected and lying in a pile, Maggie and Sam pushing themselves off and moving behind cars. Maggie threw Natasha's gun to her, and Sam took down one man and took the man's gun._

" _Help me distract him!"Natasha yelled to Maggie, and Maggie nodded, taking her own revolver and shooting at one of the men. The men fired back just as Natasha and Maggie escaped an explosion on the bridge, using their grappling hook-esque tools to make sure they could safely land._

 _Maggie covered Natasha while she shot at the assassin with the metal arm; and then the two were running to get the man away from Steve._

" _We may not make it out of this." Maggie said as they propped Natasha's phone on the curb._

" _Well, then, let's give him a fight." Natasha replied. They caught sight of the assassin, and Natasha ran straight for him, using a cable to try and choke him. He threw Natasha into the car, and Maggie ran straight toward him, propelling a knee into his groin and elbowing him in the face. He grabbed her right arm and promptly dislocated her right shoulder, and threw her into a car, causing her to dislocate three fingers in the process. That gave Natasha just enough time to throw a small EMP device directly on to the man's metal arm. However, as they were running away, the assassin grazed Maggie's right arm with a bullet, and hit Natasha directly in the shoulder._

" _No!" Maggie screamed, pulling Natasha down beside a car. She applied pressure to Natasha's wound with her left arm, biting back tears from the pain of her own wounds. Steve appeared just as the man was about to shoot them both, and that's when things really took a turn for the worst._

 _The assassin wasn't just anyone, it was Bucky. Bucky, Steve's dearest childhood friend. Bucky, the man that was supposed to be dead. Bucky, the one person on Earth that caused Steve to stop in his tracks._

 _Once they were all promptly captured and thrown into the back of an armored van, Maggie thought they were done for. Natasha was bleeding, badly, and Maggie knew that her shoulder needed to be put back in place—and soon. Just as Sam mentioned to the guards that Natasha needed assistance, Maria Hill revealed herself, electrocuting the other guard in the process._

" _Man, that thing was squeezing my brain." Maria said, "Who's that guy? And Maggie, why are you here?"_

" _We'll explain later." Maggie said. And once they arrived and escaped to the tunnels underground, Maggie had never been so happy to see Nick Fury in all of her life. When he revealed what he knew about HYDRA's infiltration of SHIELD and Alexander Pierce's subsequent involvement, Maggie felt like she might be sick. That man was her boss. That man had given her condolences after her brother died. All of it was a lie._

 _Steve had made the choice: SHIELD was going down. In order to destroy HYDRA, they had to destroy SHIELD. This would cause repercussions, of course, and they all knew it, but there was no other way. They had to stop Project Insight, or millions of people were going to die. There was no scenario in which SHIELD, or Captain America, or Maggie, Natasha, and Sam came out of this unchanged. No, this would alter everyone. Forever._

 _Natasha was still being treated for her bullet wound, and Steve and Sam had walked outside the bunker. Maggie followed them, leaving Fury to talk to Natasha about why he left her out of his plan._

" _You okay, Sam?" Maggie asked. She'd placed a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to face her, offering a small smile._

" _Gotta be." He said, "How's that shoulder, Maggie May?"_

" _It hurts, but it'll heal. So will the fingers." Maggie replied, "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're here with me, Sam."_

" _I made a promise to your brother, Maggie, to look out for you." Sam said._

" _Sometimes you need someone to look out for you, too." Maggie whispered._

 _Sam had talked to Steve; he'd told him that Bucky might not be the kind he could save. Maggie was glad that Sam had said it, because she thought the same thing._

 _Steve had stolen his old uniform from the Smithsonian, from the very panel Maggie had helped put together. He'd insisted that she be the historian to head his exhibit, and she'd been careful to get everything right. Maggie helped Steve break in, and once he'd changed into the uniform, they were set to complete their mission._

" _Mags?" Said Steve, once he was in his old uniform._

" _Yeah?" She replied._

" _Am I crazy? For trying to get Bucky to remember?" There was a tone in Steve's voice that told Maggie that he was searching desperately for her approval._

" _Y'know, Stevie, my last few hours with Josh, I spent the whole time trying to get him to stop drinking and come home. And, I almost lost my arm, and I almost died, but I don't regret doing it. I don't regret trying. I don't think you're crazy." Maggie said._

" _If I can't get through to him, Maggie..." Steve let the rest of the sentence fall; Maggie knew what Steve meant._

" _Stevie?" Maggie said, "Look at me. You're going to be fine. We're going to be fine. You're going to be okay."_

" _You know you can't promise that." Steve said._

" _But I'm behind you, Steve. One hundred percent." Maggie promised. He nodded, and they joined Sam and Maria. Natasha had already gone with Nick to meet Alexander Pierce, and Steve had gone to stop the helicarriers. Maggie and Sam had followed Steve while Maria stayed in the control room, and the situation wasn't pleasant outside on the helicarriers. Bucky was there, and he was trying to stop the three of them. Maggie was supposed to take her Stark-designed sniper rifle and keep it locked on Bucky, once Sam dropped her off at the rendezvous point. However, that plan didn't work out quite according to plan, and Maggie wound up being roughly dropped on the banks of the Potomac after the helicarriers began firing at Sam._

 _Maggie set up her rifle and waited. She heard Steve get shot through the communication devices, and she feared that Bucky would kill Steve before he could destroy the Insight helicarriers. Maggie waited, and waited, until finally, she saw all three helicarriers aim their missile launchers toward each other, and she began to panic as she saw Steve fall from the wreckage. Maggie tried to quiet her sobs as she watched her best friend plunge into the water below, until she saw Bucky dive in after him._

 _Maggie was at the base of the river when she saw Bucky Barnes pull Steve to the surface using his metal arm. He'd seen her, from below, and swam to where she was. Maggie stared in disbelief as the man—Steve's oldest friend—waited until Steve took a breath before walking away._

" _You saved him." Maggie muttered, looking down at Steve and then to Bucky._

" _He's hurt." Bucky said, not meeting her eyes as he walked away. Maggie called for him, but he didn't turn back. She sunk to her knees and pulled Steve's head into her lap, trying to get him to cough the water out of his lungs._

" _You're okay, Steve." Maggie said, applying pressure to the bleeding wound in his abdomen, "You're going to be okay."_

 _Once Steve had been released from the hospital, he'd declared he was going to find Bucky. Nick Fury had gone underground and Natasha had gone to Russia to find her parents. Maggie left the cemetery with Steve and Sam, following Steve's lead as he searched through the file Natasha had given him._

" _Can you read this, Maggie?" Steve asked._

" _Sure." She replied, "And I know where to look, too."_

" _I know it's a lot to ask, Maggie..."_

" _I'll help you, Steve. I'll do anything you need." Maggie said._

" _You sure?" He asked._

" _Positive." She said._

" _This could take a while." Steve said._

" _I don't have a full time job anymore, Steve." Maggie teased._

" _Thank you, for this." Steve said._

" _Anything for you." Maggie said, "You're my best friend."_

" _We've got a lead in Europe." Steve said, "Steve and I are headed there."_

" _I'll keep you posted. If anything changes, I'll let you know."_

 _Once Steve and Sam left, Maggie began to chase down any lead for Bucky Barnes that she could possibly get. She had a promise to keep, and more than that, Steve deserved to have his friend back. Bucky deserved to have people in his court, too, and Maggie was determined to help them both._

 _For the next eight months, she searched, and she waited, and she chased, with one goal in mind: to bring Bucky home._


End file.
